CULLEN BALLET ACADEMY by butterflybetty in Port
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Exatamente quando Bella está pronta para desistir do seu sonho, ela consegue ser aceita na Academia de Ballet Cullen. Edward será capaz de ajudá-la a lidar com a sua perda? Ela pode salvá-lo da dele? ExB, EmxR, AxJ, CxE.
1. Chapter 1

**CULLEN BALLET ACADEMY**

**Autora: butterflybetty ( **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1964154/ butterflybetty )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Família

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Cullen Ballet Academy (** http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5582328/ 1/ Cullen_Ballet_Academy )

**Sinopse: **Exatamente quando Bella está pronta para desistir do seu sonho, ela consegue ser aceita na Academia de Ballet Cullen. Edward será capaz de ajudá-la a lidar com a sua perda? Ela pode salvá-lo da dele? ExB, EmxR, AxJ, CxE.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à butterflybetty._

_

* * *

_

**ACADEMIA DE BALLET CULLEN**

**Capítulo 1**

"Mais uma vez, Isabella." Madame Christine retrucou. Eu tentei não rolar meus olhos enquanto movia para a posição. "Você está tentando me enlouquecer?

"Não, Madame, isso apenas parece vir naturalmente." Eu disse educadamente. Ela revirou os olhos quando voltou-se para seu rádio.

"Isabella, você não precisa se concentrar em seus movimentos, o foco é na música. Deixe a música mover você." Madame Christine disse.

"Eu estou tentando, Madame." Eu suspirei.

"Eu sei que você está, querida." Ela disse baixinho. "Este é um grande teste pra você. Esta é a sua chance de ir à CBA, minha querida".

"Acredite em mim, eu sei." Eu suspirei.

"Outra vez." Ela disse.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e me movi para a posição novamente. Madame Christine ligou a música e fechei meus olhos e deixei meus pés me moverem. Eu tentei jogar todo o meu nervosismo, meus medos, minhas preocupações em cada movimento, cada combinação. Com a última nota, afundei meus pés e abri meus olhos. Madame Christine estava me dando um sorriso raro quando ela começou a bater palmas para mim.

"Essa é a Isabella Swan que eu estava esperando." Ela disse. Eu relaxei minha posição e dei outro suspiro profundo. "Querida, você está mais do que pronta para isso. Basta relaxar e se divertir".

"Obrigada, Madame Christine." Eu disse suavemente. Eu fui até lá e dei-lhe um pequeno abraço, "Por tudo".

"De nada, querida. Estou ansiosa para vê-la no palco muito em breve." Ela disse baixinho.

Tirei minhas sapatilhas de balé e coloquei-as na minha bolsa de dança. Eu puxei a minha calça de yoga e escorreguei meus pés em minhas sapatilhas e fiz meu caminho para fora até o meu carro. Entrei no meu bebê. Eu amava meu carro, provavelmente mais do que era realmente saudável. Meu Porsche 1953 vermelho cereja com capota preta era o meu orgulho e alegria. Liguei-o com um suspiro suave e saí do estacionamento. Dirigi de volta para minha casa e estacionei na garagem.

Peguei minha bolsa de dança e fiz meu caminho para dentro de casa. Parecia tão vazia, tão silenciosa. Eu não gostava disso. Coloquei minha bolsa de dança ao lado da porta da frente e fui até meu quarto. Eu mudei de minhas calças de yoga, collant preto e meia-calça cor de rosa para um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta. Apanhei uma carga de roupa e desci as escadas. Joguei a carga para a velha máquina de lavar roupa e comecei o ciclo. Lentamente fiz meu caminho de volta para a cozinha e juntei uma pequena salada com molho sem gordura. Entrei na sala de estar e sentei no sofá e liguei no jogo de baseball. Nunca fui de baseball até poucos meses atrás, mas agora eu acho que é reconfortante. Eu sinto como se ele ainda estivesse aqui comigo quando estou assistindo o jogo.

"Eu tive uma aula difícil hoje." Eu disse principalmente pra mim mesma. Uma parte de mim gostava de pensar que ele pudesse me ouvir, tão tolo quanto isso parecia. "Madame Christine estava ficando muito frustrada comigo. Acho que eu não posso culpá-la. Meu foco tem estado tão desligado ultimamente".

Eu não consegui parar a lágrima que escorregou pelo meu rosto através da minha reflexão. Eu coloquei minha tigela sobre a mesa do café, tendo perdido o meu apetite, e puxei o cobertor pra fora das costas do sofá e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem enquanto eu assistia o jogo de baseball. Se eu tentasse forte o suficiente, eu quase podia sentir seu braço em volta de mim novamente. Se eu escutasse forte o bastante, eu quase podia ouvi-lo sussurrar enquanto eu chorava até dormir.

_"... __Eu peguei você, querida... durma agora..." _

Acordei na manhã seguinte quando senti o sol bater-me pela fresta nas cortinas. Eu lentamente saí do sofá e corri para a cozinha e coloquei a chaleira no fogão. Entrei na lavanderia e troquei a roupa da máquina de lavar para secar, deixando a minha meia-calça e collant de fora do ar seco.

A chaleira começou a assobiar, então eu voltei para a cozinha e me servi de uma xícara de chá quente. Eu adicionei um pouco de mel e açúcar e sentei-me à mesa e comecei a ler o jornal enquanto deslizava meu saquinho de chá. Depois de meia hora, ou assim, eu coloquei minha xícara de chá na máquina de lavar louça junto com a minha tigela de salada de ontem à noite e liguei-a.

Subi para o meu banheiro e tomei um banho quente. Deixei a água correr sobre os meus ombros e costas, tentando tirar a tensão que estava construindo no meu corpo. Eu sabia que era inútil. Eu rapidamente lavei meu corpo e meus cabelos. Saí do chuveiro e sequei meu corpo. Levei um momento para olhar-me mais.

Eu pensei que tinha um corpo muito bonito, o corpo de uma dançarina. Meus ombros e braços eram musculosos, assim como minhas pernas e barriga. Minha cintura era pequena e meu peito era elegante. Minha pele era de uma cor marfim pálido e meus olhos eram de um castanho escuro. Ele sempre os chamou de beijos marrom chocolate. Meu longo cabelo mogno caía em minhas costas em ondas suaves. Eu simplesmente suspirei e voltei ao meu quarto. Eu deslizei em minha meia-calça cor de rosa e collant. Fui para o banheiro e passei a escova pelo meu longo cabelo antes de puxá-lo em um coque perfeito. Eu não me incomodei com a maquiagem. Eu não via o por que disso.

Voltei para meu quarto e coloquei um par de calças de yoga e minhas sapatilhas prata. Voltei para baixo e agarrei minha bolsa de dança e a bolsa. Tranquei a casa atrás de mim e fiz meu caminho até meu carro. Entrei e liguei-o com um suspiro suave novamente. Puxei meus óculos de sol e saí da garagem em direção à rodovia. Liguei meu iPod e dirigi para Seattle.

Três horas e dez minutos mais tarde, estacionei meu carro no estacionamento em frente ao grande auditório da Universidade de Washington. Peguei minha bolsa e fiz meu caminho para dentro e entrei na fila atrás de vinte, ou mais, pessoas que apareceram para os seus próprios testes. Tento me concentrar apenas na música que sai do meu iPod. Lentamente eu passo pela fila até que eu sou a próxima. Eu puxo meu iPod quando a mulher de cabelos castanhos claros e belos olhos azuis na mesa sorri para mim. Reconheci-a como Esme Platt, a primeira bailarina.

"Nome, querida?" Ela pergunta baixinho.

"Isabella Swan." Eu disse suavemente. Seus olhos arregalam ligeiramente antes que ela recupera sua compostura.

"Ok, Senhorita Swan, seu número é 83. Estão atualmente nos números de 50-59. Boa sorte e divirta-se." Ela disse com um belo sorriso.

"Obrigada, senhora." Eu disse baixinho.

Eu pego o número que ela estende para mim e faço meu caminho até o corredor do lado de fora do auditório com os outros que estão esperando. Acho um canto vazio e alfinetei o número na frente do meu collant preto. Coloco meu iPod de volta em meus ouvidos e bloqueio todos os ruídos enquanto retiro minhas calças de yoga e sento no chão. Eu deslizo minhas sapatilhas de balé nos meus pés e começo a me alongar. Eu posso sentir meus músculos puxar e soltar enquanto trabalho meus músculos para fora. Eu apenas foco em correr a minha rotina na minha cabeça.

Tudo muito cedo, o grupo de 80-89 havia sido chamado para fazer o seu caminho para o auditório. Eu sigo os outros e vejo Esme Platt agora sentada com um homem louro e um homem de cabelos pretos. Ela olhou para nós e cochichou alguma coisa para os homens. Eles se viraram e eu podia jurar que olhavam para mim. Tentei não focar nisso. Pus as minhas coisas para baixo em um banco na frente e segui as outras nove bailarinas para o palco. Ficamos em uma linha enquanto esperávamos que nos dissessem o que fazer. O homem de cabelos loiro foi o primeiro a falar.

"Bem-vindas, senhoritas." Ele disse com um leve sotaque inglês. "A primeira coisa que precisamos ver é vocês através das cinco posições*****. Primeiras posições, por favor?"

_*__Cinco posições__: a__s posições dos pés no ballet fazem parte das técnicas de ballet relacionadas com a colocação correta dos pés no chão. As cinco posições básicas dos pés no chão foram estabelecidas pelo mestre da dança Pierre Beauchamp no final do século 17. Mais duas posições forma introduzidas pelo Sr. Serge Lifar durante sua carreira como Mestre de Ballet na Ópera do Ballet de Paris (1929-1945, 1947-1958), seu uso hoje em dia é mais limitado para as coreografias Lifar._

As outras nove meninas e eu mudamos nossos pés para a primeira posição*****. Ele nos pediu para ir para a segunda, depois para a terceira. Finalmente, a quarta e a quinta. Durante quase vinte minutos, ele nos pediu para mostrar-lhe as posições básicas que qualquer bailarina de sete anos de idade deve saber. Acho que eles tinham que se certificar de que nós poderíamos fazer o básico, embora eu me perguntasse como qualquer uma dessas meninas poderia ter chegado aqui se não tivesse, pelo menos, a menor quantidade de talento.

_*__Primeira posição__: a__ bailarina está com os pés virados para fora e calcanhar tocando calcanhar, fazendo o mais próximo possível de um alinhamento reto; os joelhos também estão se tocando com as pernas endireitadas; uma virada para fora apropriada requer flexibilidade nos quadris e postura correta, e é uma característica fundamental do balé clássico; nas aulas de iniciantes, a maioria dos exercícios na barra começa com a primeira posição. __Segunda posição__: a bailarina está com pés virados para fora ao longo de uma linha reta como na primeira posição, mas com os calcanhares cerca de um pé de intervalo; o termo 'segundo' geralmente significa 'segunda', ou, 'ao lado'. __Terceira posição__: os pés da bailarina estão alinhados virados para fora como na primeira posição, mas com um pé à frente e o calcanhar do pé da frente próximo ao arco do pé de trás; há duas terceiras posições, dependendo do que pé está na frente; nas aulas de iniciação esta é uma posição de transição para o progresso para a quinta posição, ou quando um dançarino é fisicamente incapaz de uma perfeita quinta posição (especialmente em aulas de iniciantes para adultos). __Quarta posição__: os pés da bailarina estão virados para fora com o pé da frente cerca de um pé distante do pé de trás; se o calcanhar do pé da frente está em linha com o calcanhar do pé de trás, isto é chamado de quarta "aberta", se o calcanhar do pé da frente está em linha com os dedos do pé de trás, isto é chamado de quarta "fechada"; existem duas quarta posição, dependendo de qual pé está na frente. __Quinta posição__: a bailarina está com pés virados para fora como na primeira posição, mas o calcanhar de um pé é colocado próximo ao dedo do outro pé, de modo que as pernas se cruzam mais do que na terceira posição; existem duas quinta posição, dependendo de que pé está na frente._

"Números 83, 84, 85, 88, 89, por favor, um passo a frente." Ele disse. Nós demos um meio passo para a frente das meninas que não foram chamadas. "O resto de vocês pode sair. Obrigado por tentarem".

As outras cinco meninas resmungaram um pouco enquanto faziam seu caminho para fora do palco. Eu ouvi algumas fungadas enquanto elas pegavam seus pertences e saíam do auditório. Eu tentei não focar nelas. Eu precisava me concentrar na minha própria dança.

"Senhoras, vamos começar com a sua dança individual." O homem loiro disse. "Vamos começar com o número 89. O resto de vocês pode esperar nos bastidores para que eu chame seus números".

A garota com o número 89 em seu collant vermelho ficou no palco enquanto o resto de nós moveu-se para os bastidores. As outras três meninas ficaram e assistiram enquanto ela dançava a mesma música com a qual todas nós tínhamos criado a rotina. Quando recebemos nossas cartas informando-nos de nossos testes, fomos informados de que música usar. Suponho que isso tornava mais fácil para eles. Eu dei alguns passos para trás e comecei a correr a minha rotina na minha cabeça. Eu precisava me concentrar nos meus pés, concentrar-me na minha música. Número 84 foi a próxima a ser chamada. Então o número 88, depois o 85. Finalmente, eu era a única deixada nos bastidores enquanto as outras foram e sentaram-se na platéia para assistir aquelas de nós que faltavam.

"Número 83." O homem loiro chamou. Eu respirei fundo e fui para o meio do palco e olhei para eles. "Você é Isabella Swan?"

"Sim, senhor." Eu disse.

"Você está pronta, senhorita Swan?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, senhor." Eu disse.

Ele me deu um leve sorriso antes de fazer um sinal para trás. Ajustei meus pés e fechei meus olhos. Senti meu corpo se mover enquanto a música começou a tocar. Eu joguei cem por cento de mim em cada movimento. Derramei o meu sofrimento, minha dor, minha solidão em cada passo, cada salto, cada combinação. Quando a música parou, eu ajustei meus pés e abri meus olhos. Olhei para a platéia e vi sorrisos e lágrimas. Eu curvei-me e limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Obrigado, senhoras." Disse o homem loiro. "Nós vamos deixá-las saber da nossa decisão em breve".

Nós cinco apenas assentimos com a cabeça em concordância. Eu fiz meu caminho para fora do palco e até minhas coisas. Agarrei-as e segui o resto para fora do auditório. Pus as minhas coisas no chão e puxei a toalha da minha sacola e enxuguei o suor do meu rosto e braços. Eu deslizei minhas sapatilhas de balé a coloquei minhas calças de yoga e sapatilhas prata. Arrumei minhas coisas de volta para cima e me dirigi para fora até o meu carro. Entrei e peguei o papel com o número do meu collant.

Liguei meu carro com outro suspiro suave e olhei para cima antes de eu sair do estacionamento quase vazio. Eu vejo o homem de cabelos loiro saindo com Esme Platt. Ele tem seu braço em volta da cintura dela e ela tinha o seu em torno dele. Ambos olham para mim e eu apenas abaixo a cabeça antes de eu mudar o meu carro de marcha e me retirar. Dirijo de volta para a estrada e volto para Forks e a casa vazia que espera por mim. Para o silêncio que eu venho me habituando ao longo dos últimos seis meses da minha vida.

Durante duas semanas, eu espero ansiosamente por palavras de uma forma ou de outra sobre a minha audição. Madame Christine continua me dizendo que eles vão me aceitar. Eu não tenho a sua fé. Eu desejo que eu tivesse. Estou começando a perder a fé, não só na minha capacidade de dançar, mas na minha capacidade de viver. Finalmente no décimo dia de espera, eu puxo a correspondência da caixa de correio e levo para dentro. A maior parte era de propagandas. Há um par de contas que eu preciso pagar, mas é o grande pacote marrom que chama a minha atenção. Eu lentamente o abro enquanto sento à mesa da cozinha. Eu puxo o catálogo e a carta.

_Car__a Isabella Swan, _

_Temos o prazer de informá-la__ sobre a sua aceitação para a Academia de Ballet Cullen. _

_Em anexo você encontrará __o seu catálogo de cursos e informações de moradia. Por favor, reporte-se ao seu responsável de dormitórios no mais tardar as cinco da tarde do dia primeiro de junho._

_Estamos ansiosos para v__ê-la crescer como uma bailarina na nossa escola. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Carlisle Cullen_

Eu não consigo parar as lágrimas que caem pelo meu rosto enquanto eu saio da minha cadeira e pego o telefone. Eu rapidamente ligo para Madame Christine.

"Madame Christine falando".

"Madame, eu consegui. Eu fui aceita!" Eu gritava muito alto.

"Parabéns, querida." Ela se emocionou. "Ele estaria muito orgulhoso de você."

"Eu sei que ele estaria." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu sei".

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, o que acharam desse primeiro cap.? Uma fic um pouco diferente das outras... espero que gostem e deixem reviews!_

_Um aviso que eu tenho deixado nas minhas outras traduções, eu __**NÃO**__ abandonei nenhuma fic não! Eu estou apenas dando um tempo pq estou com muito trabalho e ajudando a organizar um evento estadual que será daqui 2 semanas, então tô na maior correria! Por isso voltarei com as traduções normalmente no final desse mês, não se preocupem! E voltarei com um cronograma de postagens, já que estou com várias fics por aqui..._

_Enquanto isso, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

UM MÊS DEPOIS

Mal posso conter a emoção que sinto irradiando por todo meu corpo enquanto eu puxo meu carro no estacionamento dos dormitórios que agora é minha nova casa. O último mês tinha sido preenchido com empacotar as coisas da casa e deixar todos os móveis cobertos. Optei por trazer apenas algumas caixas de coisas comigo para o CBA. Eu não tinha certeza do quão grande seriam os quartos e eu não quero um monte de lembranças de quão sozinha eu tenho estado. Eu saio do meu carro e pego as duas malas dele e me dirijo para dentro do dormitório. Eu ando até uma mulher com cabelos loiros neve que estava puxado em cima de sua cabeça. Ela olha para mim com um sorriso gentil que atinge todo o caminho até seus suaves olhos cinzentos.

"Nome, querida?" Ela perguntou.

"Isabella Swan, minha senhora." Eu disse. Sua face brilha quando ela sorri um sorriso maior.

"Bem-vinda, Isabella, à CBA. Eu sou Didyme. Você foi designada para o quarto 309. Aqui está a sua chave do quarto, sua chave do dormitório e seu cartão de identificação para o refeitório. O banquete começa às 18:00hs em ponto, portanto, não se atrase." Ela explicou com um sorriso.

"Obrigada, senhora." Eu disse baixinho.

"De nada, querida." Ela disse suavemente.

Eu fiz meu caminho até as escadas e ignorei o elevador. Eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho pelas escadas até o terceiro andar. Encontrei o quarto 309. Eu estava me preparando para abrir a porta quando esta se abriu e eu me encontrei cara a cara com uma fada de mulher com longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis brilhantes. Ela está praticamente vibrando com empolgação e estou com um pouco de medo dela.

"Você deve ser a nossa nova companheira de quarto." Ela gritou. "Eu sou Mary Alice Brandon, mas todo mundo me chama de Alice".

"Oh." Eu disse. "É bom conhecê-la, Alice. Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas prefiro ser chamada de Bella".

"Isabella é um nome tão bonito." Ela suspirou. Eu ouvi uma risada suave por trás dela e olhei por cima da sua cabeça para ver uma loira alta e linda com um grande sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos azuis estavam praticamente brilhando.

"Você vai ter que desculpar Alice." Riu a loira. "Ela fica muito animada sobre conhecer novas pessoas. Eu sou Rosalie Hale, mas você pode chamar-me de Rose".

"É bom conhecê-la, Rose." Eu disse suavemente. Eu olhei para Alice, que ainda está muito animada. "Posso entrar?"

"Oh meu deus, eu sou como um idiota do caralho." Ela suspirou. Ela saiu do caminho. "Por favor, me perdoe".

"Não se preocupe com isso." Eu disse quando dei um passo para a grande suíte. Eu posso ver os três quartos fora da sala principal. "Isso é muito bom".

"Eles cuidam de nós aqui." Rose disse. "Seu quarto está aqui".

Segui Rose e Alice para o quarto à direita da porta. O quarto é de tamanho médio. As paredes são verde sálvia suave com guarnição branca. Há uma cama queen size em uma parede e uma grande cômoda de carvalho e mesa situadas em outra parede. Há uma grande caminhada ao armário e banheiro privado fora do quarto. Defino minhas malas na cama e começo a piscar de volta as lágrimas que ameaçam cair. Olhei de volta para Rose e Alice, que estavam me olhando atentamente.

"É um belo quarto." Eu refleti suavemente.

"Sim, eles querem que a gente sinta-se em casa aqui." Rose suspirou. "De qualquer forma, você precisa de ajuda para pegar o resto de seus pertences?"

"Eu posso pegá-los. Tenho apenas algumas caixas." Eu disse.

"Nós não nos importamos de ajudar." Alice afirmou.

"Eu acho que isso seria bom." Eu disse.

Segui Rose e Alice para fora do quarto. Elas foram para o elevador enquanto eu escolhi as escadas. Nenhuma delas disse nada, embora eu as visse olhando para mim. Nós nos reunimos no hall de entrada e eu conduzi-as para fora até o meu carro. Rose chupou em uma respiração profunda quando ela viu meu carro e olhei para cima para ver o seu olhar vidrado no meu carro.

"Este é o seu carro?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"Ela é incrível." Rose jorrou enquanto ela andava ao redor e entrava no meu carro. "Onde você a encontrou?"

"Meu pai e eu a encontramos em um depósito de sucata fora de Seattle quando eu tinha quatorze anos." Eu disse, desviando meus olhos delas. "Enfim, tenho estas três caixas e isso é tudo".

"Como é a direção dela?" Rose perguntou.

"Muito bom." Eu disse, enxugando as lágrimas longe dos meus olhos.

Ela me deu um olhar preocupado antes de levantar uma das caixas da parte traseira do meu carro. Eu não encontrei seus olhos. Alice pegou a menor das caixas enquanto eu agarrei a última. Eu tranquei meu carro e segui-as de volta para os dormitórios. Elas foram para o elevador enquanto eu subia as escadas novamente. Elas estabelecem as caixas na minha cama e me deixam desempacotá-las antes do banquete esta noite.

Eu rapidamente pego minhas roupas e sapatos desempacotando-os. Eu passo para os meus livros, CD's e fotos. Esta é a parte mais difícil. Sento-me na cama e olho para a minha foto favorita. É de Charlie e eu. Ela foi tirada há um ano. Estávamos sentados na rede no quintal quando ele colocou seus braços em volta de mim e pegou a câmera e tirou a foto. Foi a última imagem que tiramos juntos. Eu não consegui parar os soluços que irromperam do meu peito enquanto eu caí sobre minha cama.

Eu vivi em Forks, Washington, com o meu pai, Charlie, minha vida inteira. Ele era o meu rochedo, a minha fundação. Minha mãe, Renee, morreu ao dar à luz a mim. Charlie me disse que ela me amava tanto que se sacrificou por mim. Eu queria acreditar nele. Eu realmente queria acreditar nele. Charlie compensou sua ausência na minha vida, de qualquer maneira. Ele foi quem me ensinou a amarrar meus sapatos, como ler e escrever, como montar a minha bicicleta. Ele foi aquele que aprendeu a trança francesa quando eu tinha cinco anos para que ele pudesse arrumar meu cabelo antes da escola. Ele me ensinou sobre maquiagem, meninos e panos. Ele foi quem me convenceu a tentar minha primeira aula de balé quando eu tinha quatro anos.

Eu não quero ir. Eu não quero dançar com as outras meninas, mas a partir do momento que eu coloco minhas sapatilhas de balé, dança é a minha vida. Foi a única coisa física que eu poderia fazer sem tropeçar e cair no meu rosto. Charlie nunca perdia meus recitais. Ele estava sempre lá com um buquê de rosas azul em suas mãos e um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele gostava de assistir a minha dança e eu adorava dançar para ele, só para ele.

Ele foi quem me convenceu a apresentar a minha candidatura à CBA. Eu não estava tão confiante que eu era boa o suficiente para obter uma audição, muito menos ao vivo. Mas Charlie estava tão cheio, que preenchemos o requerimento e ele enviou para mim. Por semanas eu esperei para ouvir alguma coisa deles. Por semanas eu verifiquei a correspondência, apenas para ficar desapontada a cada vez. Então um dia, no meio de dezembro, eu recebi a carta. Estava sendo me oferecida a chance de uma audição para a CBA. Eu dirigi o mais rápido que pude até a delegacia onde Charlie trabalhava e corri para dentro.

_"Papai! Papai!" Eu gritava enquanto corria para dentro. __Charlie saiu correndo de seu escritório com um olhar de pânico em seu rosto. __"Eu consegui, pai. Eu consegui a audição!"_

_"O quê?" __Ele perguntou. __Entreguei-lhe a carta. Ele a leu rapidamente e olhou para mim com o maior sorriso e lágrimas nos olhos. __Ele precipitou-me em seus braços e girou em torno de mim. "Oh, querida, estou tão orgulhoso de você!"_

_"Eu não posso acreditar __nisso, pai. Eles querem que eu faça uma audição em abril. Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar." __Eu gritava._

_"Oh, querida, eu posso. Você é uma bela dançarina. Precisamos sair e comemorar!" __E__le jorrou._

_"Ok, eu vou encontrá-lo em casa." __Eu d__isse alegremente. Ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés e beijou minha testa._

_"E__u estou realmente muito orgulhoso de você, querida." Ele sussurrou._

Foram estas as últimas palavras que ouvi meu pai dizer. Eu voltei para casa e troquei-me para o meu vestido favorito. Esperei quase três horas antes que eu comecei a me preocupar. Eu estava preparando-me para ligar para a delegacia quando houve uma batida na porta da frente e eu sabia. Fui até lá e abri a porta e encontrei Mark, um dos vices de Charlie, na minha frente. Charlie estava morto.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, estão gostando? Eu não me agüentei... resolvi traduzir esse cap. pq era pequeno... Espero reviews de vc's! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Charlie estava a caminho de casa quando foi atingido por um motorista bêbado. Seu carro capotou várias vezes e ele foi morto instantaneamente. O homem que bateu nele não foi sequer ferido. Ele foi levado do local do acidente, algemado, enquanto Charlie morria. Isso foi há seis meses e eu realmente não segui em frente ainda. Nas primeiras semanas eu me tranquei em casa e enrolei-me na cama de Charlie e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem livremente. Então Madame Christine veio e arrastou a minha bunda para fora da cama. Ela me deu uma lição sobre como Charlie não iria querer que eu me afundasse assim. Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Então, eu tentei começar a viver. Eu tentei, mas eu não acho que eu realmente vivi. Voltei para minhas aulas de dança com Madame Christine e comecei a trabalhar na minha rotina para o teste. Eu sabia que eu ainda tinha que tentar. Era importante para Charlie.

Eu apenas suspirei enquanto saía da minha cama e enxuguei minhas lágrimas. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho quente e tentei lavar as lágrimas do meu rosto. Lavei-me rapidamente e me sequei. Voltei para meu quarto e escorreguei na minha calcinha, sutiã, a saia camponesa branca e a blusa azul. Sequei meus cabelos e puxei-o em uma torção bagunçada. Escorreguei meus pés em algumas sapatilhas azuis.

Eu enfiei minhas chaves na minha bolsa e voltei para a sala de estar. Rose e Alice estavam esperando por mim. Eu tive um sentimento de que elas me ouviram chorar, mas elas não disseram nada. Segui-as para fora da suíte e fizemos o nosso caminho até a escada. Elas pegaram as escadas comigo desta vez. Nós fizemos nosso caminho através do campus para o refeitório. Eles tinham o salão decorado com fitas, flores e velas. Era muito bonito.

Entramos e eu vi Esme Platt com o homem loiro da minha audição. Ambos olharam para mim e sorriram quando me viram. Eu abaixei minha cabeça e corei enquanto seguia Rose e Alice para um grupo de pessoas. Eles se abraçaram e beijaram. Eu me senti tão fora do lugar.

Havia quatro homens e duas mulheres. As duas mulheres eram muito bonitas. A primeira tinha longos cabelos loiros e sedosos e olhos verdes de avelã. Ela era poucos centímetros mais alta que eu e tinha um corpo fantástico. A segunda mulher era em torno da minha altura. Ela era magra, mas tinha curvas suaves. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanho escuros e os mais profundos olhos negros. O homem de pé ao seu lado tinha seu braço envolto em torno de sua cintura. Ele era apenas mais alto do que ela. Ele tinha cabelos escuros pretos e olhos pretos. O homem ao lado dele tinha o braço em torno da mulher com cabelos loiros. Ele tinha cabelos loiro-areia e olhos azul/cinzentos. Ele era alguns centímetros mais alto do que ela e tinha os músculos tensos e um corpo tonificado.

Alice aproximou-se de um dos homens e puxou-o gentilmente para um beijo suave. Ele tinha cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis profundos. Ele era quase uns 30 cm mais alto que Alice. Eu podia sentir o amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro enquanto eles sussurravam entre si. Afastei-me sentindo como se estivesse interrompendo seu momento privado, mas então eu vi Rose nos braços do outro homem.

Ele era um musculoso, um urso de homem. Ele tinha cabelos encaracolados castanhos e olhos castanho-claros. Ele tinha o maior sorriso no rosto e eu vi o mais profundo conjunto de covinhas que eu alguma vez vi brotar em seu rosto. Ele tinha cerca de uns 15 cm a mais do que Rose, e em 1m75cm, isso diz alguma coisa. Ele tinha os braços em torno dela e sua testa estava pressionada suavemente na dela. Eu podia ver as lágrimas em ambos os olhos. Olhei para os meus pés me sentindo como se eu estivesse fora do lugar aqui.

"Oh, Bella, desculpe-nos. Estamos sendo tão rudes." Alice disse. Olhei para cima e dei a ela um sorriso suave.

"Não, tudo bem." Eu disse baixinho.

"Deixe-me apresentá-la para todos." Ela disse quando se aproximou e parou perto de mim. "Este é o meu namorado, Jasper Whitlock, o namorado de Rose, Emmett McCarty. Este é Garrett Mitchell e Kate Michaels, Ben Cheney e Ângela Weber. Somos todos dançarinos do segundo ano. Pessoal, esta é Isabella Swan, mas ela prefere ser chamada de Bella".

"É bom conhecê-la, Bella." Jasper disse. "Bem-vinda à ABC".

"Obrigada." Eu disse baixinho.

"De onde você é?" Ângela perguntou.

"Eu sou de Forks, Washington." Eu disse.

"Eu sou de Port Angeles." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Mundo pequeno." Eu disse.

"Você está animada em estar aqui?" Emmett perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"Todo mundo, por favor, tome seus lugares." Gritou o homem loiro.

Segui Rose e Alice para os nossos assentos. Sentei-me entre elas. Emmett e Jasper sentaram no outro lado delas. Enquanto todos se sentaram, eu não pude evitar de olhar ao redor. Havia apenas cerca de quarenta bailarinos no salão, alguns professores e algumas outras pessoas que eu não conhecia. Olhei para Esme Platt. Ela estava conversando com um homem com cabelos cobre. Eu não podia ver o seu rosto com a forma que ele estava virado.

"Bem, como a maioria de vocês sabem, eu sou Carlisle Cullen." Ele disse com orgulho. Eu quase engasguei em voz alta com o pensamento de que eu tive um teste na frente de Carlisle Cullen. Ele olhou diretamente para mim quando começou a falar novamente. "Estamos extremamente felizes em ter vocês aqui conosco na Academia de Ballet Cullen. Nós aqui na ABC nos orgulhamos de apenas convidar os mais talentosos dançarinos para estudarem conosco. Por favor, saboreiem sua refeição e tomem o tempo para conhecer seus colegas dançarinos".

Ele sentou-se e eu virei meus olhos dele e encontrei-me presa no olhar de um par de olhos verde-esmeralda. A pessoa com os olhos verde-esmeralda estava sentada do outro lado de mim na sala, ao lado de Esme Platt. O homem com os olhos verde-esmeralda tinha o cabelo selvagem, bronze e de sexo e lábios vermelhos como rubi. Ele manteve os olhos nos meus por um momento antes de se virar e sussurrar algo para Esme. Ela sussurrou algo de volta para ele e os dois olharam para mim. Virei minha cabeça e desviei o olhar. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão impressionantemente lindo quanto ele.

Virei minha atenção de volta para aqueles sentados ao meu redor. Eles estavam recuperando os longos meses das férias da Academia. Eu me sentia como um estranho às suas conversas. Era óbvio que todos eles se conheciam há algum tempo. Além disso, eu estava acostumada a estar fora do lugar. Eu tinha passado todos os dias na escola com crianças e professores que me ignoravam. Eu acho que isso era melhor do que a alternativa. Eu não era aquela de atenção, de qualquer maneira.

O jantar foi servido, mas eu não comi muito. Desde que Charlie morreu eu tinha dificuldade para comer uma refeição completa. Comi alguns pedaços do frango e do feijão verde antes de estabelecer meu garfo e esperar que todos acabassem. Senti um par de olhos em mim e olhei para encontrar o homem de olhos verdes me olhando novamente. Ele tem uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Quase parecia que ele estava tentando ver através de mim. Ver através da minha alma. Eu sabia que precisava olhar para longe, mas não pude. Meus olhos estavam colados aos dele. Ele respirou fundo e desviou o olhar. Eu soltei a respiração que eu nem tinha percebido que estava segurando e observei-o enquanto ele sussurrava algo para Esme Platt antes de ele se levantar e sair. Esme olhou dele e de volta para mim e eu virei minha cabeça rapidamente.

"Algumas palavras antes de encerrar a noite." Disse Carlisle Cullen. Nós todos viramos nossa atenção para ele. Ele olhou em volta e parou em mim novamente antes de continuar. "Por favor, percebam que as aulas começam às 08h00 pontualmente. As mulheres serão reunidas no espaço de ensaio um, enquanto os homens estarão no espaço de ensaio sete. Vocês receberão seus horários lá. Em uma nota pessoal, saibam que todos os seus professores estão aqui para vocês se vocês precisarem de nós. Boa noite e doces sonhos".

Carlisle olhou de volta para mim por um instante antes de voltar-se para Esme Platt e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto levantava. Levantei-me e segui todos para fora da sala de jantar. Os homens ofertaram a todos nós uma boa noite antes de fazerem o seu caminho para os seus quartos no segundo andar. Segui Rose, Alice, Kate e Ângela de volta ao nosso, no terceiro andar. Todas elas pegaram o elevador enquanto eu fui pelas escadas. Eu fiz o meu caminho diretamente para o meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Eu rapidamente me troquei da minha saia e blusa para meu pijama. Lavei meu rosto e escovei meus dentes. Subi em minha cama e coloquei meu iPod no ouvido. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no homem com os olhos verde-esmeralda. Eu fiquei fascinada por ele. Eu puxei as cobertas sobre a minha cabeça e chorei até dormir. Novamente, senti os braços do meu pai envolverem em torno de mim e me abraçarem enquanto eu dormia.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que triste... essa fic me deixa com o coração apertadinho... Bella anda sofrendo muito e parece um "peixe fora d'água", mas agora que ela encontrou o "homem com os olhos verde-esmeralda, cabelo selvagem, bronze e de sexo e lábios vermelhos como rubi", acho que as coisas vão melhorar pra ela... eu espero!_

_Então, deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quarta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**Edward POV**_

Eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para o refeitório. Eu sabia que Esme ficaria chateada que eu estava atrasado, mas não foi minha culpa que o avião se atrasou. Eu não controlo o tempo vindo de Chicago, mesmo em junho. Não é como se eu quisesse ter que voar de volta para Chicago tanto quanto eu queria. Não foi minha idéia deixar meus pais em casa, mas eu tive que fazer isso. Eu tinha a minha carreira para pensar e eu sabia que meus pais queriam que eu me focasse na minha carreira em vez deles. Especialmente, após estarem em coma por dez anos.

Nós estávamos dirigindo da casa de Carlisle e Esme, meu irmão e minha cunhada, quando meu pai, Sr. Edward, perdeu o controle do carro em uma camada de gelo negro. Minha mãe, Elizabeth, foi jogada do carro, enquanto meu pai e eu ficamos presos lá dentro. Eu consegui escapar do acidente com ferimentos leves. Meus pais, por outro lado, não tiveram tanta sorte. Eles estiveram em coma por dez longos anos.

Fui morar com Carlisle e Esme, que nunca reclamaram. Nem mesmo quando eu empurrei-os e disse que os odiava. Eles estavam sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Eu sabia disso. Carlisle colocou sua carreira em espera e assumiu o funcionamento da academia, assim como Esme. Nós mantivemos os nossos pais aqui em San Francisco por alguns anos antes de transferi-los para uma casa em Chicago, que se importou com seus cuidados de longo prazo para nós. Carlisle e eu negociávamos sobre quem vai vê-los todos os meses. É mais fácil dessa maneira, eu acho.

Eu entrei e ri quando vi Emmett e Jasper com Rose e Alice nos braços. Eu sabia que não levaria muito tempo para encontrá-los. Havia uma mulher com o mais bonito e sedoso cabelo castanho em pé com eles. Ela estava de costas para mim. Eu poderia dizer que ela se sentia fora de lugar com eles. Eu conhecia o sentimento.

"Todo mundo, por favor, tome seus lugares." Gritou Carlisle. Eu fui até lá e tomei meu assento ao lado de Esme, que fez cara feia para mim.

"Que bom se juntar a nós, Edward." Ela disse.

"Desculpe, Esme," eu disse, "o avião estava atrasado".

"Eu sei." Ela suspirou.

"Bem, como a maioria de vocês sabem, eu sou Carlisle Cullen." Ele disse com orgulho. Ele olhou para a pessoa sentada à minha frente quando começou a falar novamente. "Estamos extremamente felizes..."

Eu segui seu olhar e me encontrei olhando para a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Ela era a mesma mulher que estava com Rose e Alice. Ela tinha a pele creme marfim, lábios macios rosados e o par mais sensual de olhos castanhos. Ela olhou para mim e eu senti minha respiração parar na minha garganta. Eu me senti como se ela pudesse ver através de mim. Após alguns momentos, eu consegui tomar uma respiração entrecortada e virei para Esme.

"Quem é a mulher sentada entre Rose e Alice?" Sussurrei.

"Aquela é Isabella Swan." Sussurrou Esme.

"A Isabella Swan?" Sussurrei. "Do vídeo?"

"Sim." Sussurrou Esme. Nós dois olhamos para ela e ela abaixou a cabeça rapidamente. "Ela é uma jovem mulher bastante requintada, não é?"

"Sim, ela é." Eu disse, não olhando de volta para Esme. "Como foi a viagem para a Itália?"

"Foi maravilhosa. Gostaríamos que você tivesse vindo com a gente." Esme disse. Carlisle riu e olhou para mim.

"Ela estava preocupada com você o tempo todo." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eu não fui a única, meu querido marido." Ela riu.

"Vocês dois se preocupam demais." Eu ri levemente.

"Talvez." Disse Carlisle. "Como foi em Chicago?"

"Foi o mesmo de sempre." Eu disse, não encontrando os olhos deles.

"Isso é bom, Edward." Esme murmurou.

Sentei-me para trás e apenas ouvi as conversas em torno de mim. Eu não poderia evitar de olhar para Isabella algumas vezes. Ela estava apenas sentada lá, sem falar nada, sem olhar para nada além de suas mãos. Ela parecia tão triste. Como se ela estivesse a centenas de quilômetros de distância do resto de nós. Senti uma dor no meu peito que eu não conseguia explicar.

Eles serviram a comida e eu comi a maioria da minha e voltei a olhar para Isabella. Ela quase não comeu nada de seu prato. Ela já era tão magra. Ela deve ter sentido eu a observando porque ela olhou para cima e olhou para mim. Eu senti como se estivesse me afogando num mar de olhos castanho chocolate. Eu senti meu pulso acelerar e meu coração bater descontroladamente no meu peito. Meu pau endureceu e eu sabia que tinha que sair dali. Eu finalmente arranquei meus olhos para longe enquanto tomei um suspiro bem profundo e olhei para Esme.

"Eu vou encerrar a noite por aqui." Eu sussurrei.

"Você está bem?" Esme murmurou.

"Sim, apenas cansado." Eu sussurrei.

Levantei-me e praticamente corri para fora do refeitório. Voltei para o dormitório que eu compartilhava com Emmett e Jasper e fui direto para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e rapidamente retirei minhas roupas e caí na minha cama apenas com minha boxer. Fechei meus olhos, mas tudo que eu podia ver eram os olhos castanhos de Isabella, seus lábios rosados, sua pele cremosa.

Enfiei a mão em minha boxer e agarrei meu pau duro em minha mão enquanto a imaginava em minha mente. Eu podia imaginá-la enquanto ela se ajoelhava na minha frente, envolvendo seus deliciosos lábios ao redor do meu pau. Eu podia imaginá-la deitada de costas sob mim enquanto eu fazia amor com ela. O olhar em seu rosto quando ela finalmente se soltou e gozou para mim, só para mim. Eu gemi e deixei o meu orgasmo tomar posse quando eu gozei sozinho.

Acordei na manhã seguinte após sonhar com Isabella a noite toda. Eu lentamente saí da minha cama e fui tomar um banho frio. Era a única maneira de tirar a minha mente do que ela fazia comigo. Eu nunca tinha sequer falado com ela e ela tinha completamente me enfeitiçado. Eu desliguei a água depois que lavei meu cabelo bronze. Eu me sequei e saí do chuveiro. Tomei um momento para me olhar no espelho. Eu tinha um corpo decente, eu acho. Anos de dança e treinamento ajudaram a tonificar meus músculos e me manter em forma. Minha pele era de um branco giz e meus lábios vermelhos se destacavam. Meu cabelo era uma bagunça incontrolável, não importava o que eu fizesse.

Eu apenas suspirei enquanto fazia meu caminho de volta para o meu quarto. Eu puxei as minhas roupas e me dirigi para a salar de estar onde Emmett e Jasper estavam esperando por mim. Nós fizemos nosso caminho saindo dos dormitórios e até o refeitório. Peguei uma tigela de cereais e uma garrafa de suco de laranja e segui-os para a mesa em que sempre nos sentávamos. Garrett, Kate, Ben e Ângela vieram e sentaram ao nosso lado. Poucos minutos depois, Rose, Alice e Isabella vieram. Isabella recorreu ao banco na minha frente e eu não podia tirar meus olhos dela.

"Bella, esse é o nosso companheiro de suíte, Edward Cullen." Disse Emmett. "Edward, conheça Bella Swan".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward." Ela disse com uma voz que escorria com sexo e era tão suave como seda.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam da visão do Edward? "Safadinho" ele, não? Kkkk _

_Obrigada pelas reviews, se deixarem mais eu posto o próximo cap. na sexta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde e saí da minha cama. Eu não tenho sido muito de dormir nos últimos seis meses. Eu escorrego do meu pijama e mudo para um par de shorts de corrida, um top esportivo e uma regata. Eu escorrego minhas meias até o tornozelo e meus tênis e pego meu iPod. Eu enfio a chave do meu quarto e do dormitório nos meus tênis e deslizo silenciosamente para fora da suíte. Eu faço meu caminho pelo corredor até as escadas e vou para o saguão. Eu faço meu caminho para a pista e me alongo por alguns minutos.

Eu coloco meu iPod nos meus ouvidos e configuro para minha lista de músicas favoritas e saio correndo. Comecei a correr com Charlie quando eu tinha doze anos. Ele sempre foi um corredor, mas até então ele correria enquanto eu estava na escola. Então eu lhe perguntei se eu poderia ir com ele. Ele apenas sorriu e disse que sim. Então eu me levantei na manhã seguinte com ele e nós decolamos. Ele foi mais lento do que normalmente ia e eu sabia que ele não correu tão bem como sempre fazia, mas era bom ter esse tempo com ele. Todos os dias pelos próximos cinco anos, eu corri com Charlie. Era o nosso tempo.

Eu terminei meus cinco quilômetros e desacelerei para uma caminhada. Alonguei-me por alguns minutos enquanto recuperava minha respiração. Senti um par de olhos em mim e olhei para cima. Eu vi Carlisle Cullen me olhando do portão. Ele fez sinal para eu ir até lá e eu não pude deixar de me preocupar que ele estava bravo por eu estar correndo tão cedo. Levantei-me e puxei meu iPod das orelhas enquanto caminhava até ele.

"Quanto você corre?" Ele perguntou.

"Cinco quilômetros." Eu disse. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

"Eu sou Carlisle Cullen." Ele disse, estendendo sua mão para mim.

"Bella Swan." Eu disse, balançando sua mão.

"Por que você não me disse que você preferia ser chamada de Bella em vez de Isabella na sua audição?" Ele perguntou, libertando minha mão.

"Oficialmente, eu sou Isabella. Eu apenas prefiro Bella na maior parte do tempo. Minha instrutora de balé da minha cidade era a única pessoa a me chamar de Isabella." Eu expliquei.

"Entendo." Ele disse. "Bem, acho melhor eu começar a minha própria corrida antes do café da manhã. Vejo você mais tarde, Bella".

"Ok, Sr. Cullen." Eu disse.

"Por favor, me chame de Carlisle. Sr. Cullen era o meu pai." Carlisle riu.

"Ok, Carlisle." Eu disse.

Ele apenas sorriu antes de andar em direção à pista. Eu passei pelos portões e me virei para trás para ver quando ele iniciou sua corrida. Eu simplesmente virei e fiz meu caminho de volta para os dormitórios. Corri até as escadas e para minha suíte. Entrei e encontrei Rose e Alice sentadas na mesa com uma xícara de café.

"Onde você estava e por que está tão suada?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu fui correr." Eu disse. Fui até a pia e peguei um copo de água.

"Você corre?" Perguntou Rose.

"Sim, todos os dias." Eu disse. Lavei meu copo e coloquei-o de volta no armário. "Eu estou indo tomar banho".

"Ok." Disse Rose. "Nós também vamos. E depois vamos tomar o café da manhã".

"Soa bem." Eu disse.

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu retirei a minha calça rosa e o collant preto e coloquei-os na minha cama com meu sutiã preto de algodão. Eu arranquei as roupas de corrida e joguei-as no meu cesto. Entrei no banheiro e liguei a água quente. Soltei meu cabelo do rabo de cavalo e entrei embaixo do chuveiro. Eu rapidamente lavei meu cabelo com meu shampoo favorito com perfume de morango e tomei os poucos minutos extras para raspar minhas pernas. Desliguei a água e me sequei antes de pisar fora do chuveiro. Enrolei a toalha em volta do meu corpo e passei a escova nos meus cabelos e puxei-o em um coque. Voltei ao meu quarto e escorreguei na minha calça, sutiã e collant. Puxei um par de calças de yoga e deslizei meus pés em minhas sapatilhas prata. Peguei minha bolsa de dança e joguei minhas chaves e carteira dentro.

Eu fiz meu caminho até a sala de estar exatamente quando Rose e Alice saíram de seus quartos. Elas também estavam vestindo collants pretos. Rose tinha um par de shorts de algodão sobre sua calça rosa enquanto Alice tinha uma saia camponesa branca e preta. Elas jogaram suas bolsas sobre seus ombros e fizemos o nosso caminho saindo da suíte e até a escada. Elas pegaram as escadas comigo hoje. Fizemos nosso caminho até o refeitório e eu peguei um muffin e uma pequena garrafa de leite. Eu usei meu cartão de refeição para pagar a minha e segui Rose e Alice para a mesa onde Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Ben, Kate e Ângela estavam sentados com o homem de olhos verdes. Tomei o banco em frente a ele e tentei realmente forte não olhar para ele, ou saltar sobre a mesa e atacá-lo.

"Bella, esse é o nosso companheiro de suíte, Edward Cullen." Disse Emmett. "Edward, conheça Bella Swan".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward." Eu disse suavemente enquanto olhava para ele.

Ele me olhava com o olhar mais intenso. Senti meu rosto corar e meu ritmo cardíaco acelerar. Eu tinha certeza que ele e os outros podiam ouvir através do meu peito. Eu senti essa energia me puxando para ele. Ele se levantou rapidamente e caminhou para fora do refeitório. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos.

"O que diabos há com ele?" Rose rosnou.

"Bella, você está bem?" Alice perguntou. Eu olhei para cima para todos.

"Eu estou bem." Eu sussurrei. "Eu tenho… eu tenho que ir".

Levantei-me e joguei meu café da manhã não consumido no lixo enquanto corri para fora do refeitório. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas deslizarem pelo meu rosto. Tentei enxugá-las antes que elas caíssem, mas eu não conseguia parar todas elas. Eu lentamente caminhei para o corredor de ensaios e encontrei o espaço de ensaios número um. Entrei e me sentei no chão. Eu coloquei meu iPod e estabeleci minha lista de músicas enquanto deslizava minhas calças de yoga no chão. Escorreguei minhas sapatilhas de balé nos meus pés e coloquei as minhas coisas contra uma das paredes. Fui para o piso e deixei que meus pés me movessem enquanto ouvia a música entrar em meus ouvidos.

Eu não estava certa por que Edward reagiu da maneira que reagiu comigo. Eu não entendia por que eu senti essa atração por ele. Esta energia. Era óbvio que eu era a única que sentia isso. Ele, obviamente, me via como nada. Nada além de um desperdício de espaço que não era boa o suficiente para sequer sentar à mesma mesa com ele. Eu estabeleci meus pés quando a música no meu iPod terminou e eu ouvi palmas batendo atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi Esme Platt parada na porta.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse, puxando meus fones para fora das orelhas.

"Por que você sente muito?" Ela perguntou. "Isso foi incrível".

"Eu não deveria ter vindo antes da hora." Eu disse baixinho. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos novamente.

"Você é bem vinda para usar o meu espaço a qualquer momento, Isabella." Ela disse. "Nós não fomos oficialmente apresentadas. Eu sou Esme Platt Cullen".

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen." Eu disse. "Por favor, me chame de Bella".

"Ok, Bella, por favor, me chame de Esme, querida." Ela disse com um sorriso. Ela entrou na sala e olhou para mim. "O que você está ouvindo?"

"Motley Crue." Eu disse suavemente. Ela riu e sorriu para mim.

"Boa escolha." Ela disse. "Você está bem? Você parece triste."

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse, desviando meus olhos dos dela.

"Bella, aí está você." Rose disse quando ela, Alice, Kate, Ângela e o resto da nossa turma entrou. Ela olhou entre Esme e eu. "Estamos interrompendo alguma coisa?"

"Não." Esme disse. "Senhoras, sapatilhas nos pés e comecem a se alongar, por favor".

"Sim, Esme." Todas elas murmuraram.

Eu fui até minha bolsa e coloquei meu iPod lá. Sentei-me no chão ao lado de Rose e Alice, mas não fiz contato visual com elas. Eu não queria entrar nisto com elas agora. Eu observei Esme quando ela foi até sua mesa no canto e pegou uma pilha de papéis. Ela começou a dá-los a nós. Ela sorriu para mim quando entregou-me o meu. Olhei para baixo e vi que eu tinha balé misto com os meninos na próxima e então, nada esta tarde.

"Ok, senhoras, para a barra, por favor." Esme disse.

Nós todos assentimos e fizemos nosso caminho até a barra. Ela ligou uma música suave e começamos a nossa lição do dia. Ela levou tudo muito lento e eu poderia dizer que ela estava nos avaliando. Tentei me focar nos meus movimentos, minha respiração e posição dos meus pés. Pensei sobre como Charlie me construiu um estúdio na garagem quando eu tinha dez anos para que eu pudesse praticar em casa. Ele costumava ficar na porta e me observar dançar.

"Ok, senhoras, isso é tudo por hoje." Esme disse. "Bella, posso ter uma palavra com você?"

"Sim, senhora." Eu disse.

As outras foram e pegaram suas coisas e nos deixaram sozinhas. Voltei-me para Esme. Ela estava me olhando com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Ela suspirou e veio para ficar na minha frente.

"Você tem certeza que você está bem?" Ela perguntou. "Você parece distraída".

"Eu estou bem, Esme. Só um monte de coisas na minha mente." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, você é uma bailarina fantástica. Não se reprima." Ela disse baixinho. "É melhor você ir para a aula."

"Sim, senhora." Eu sussurrei.

Eu fui e peguei minha bolsa e rapidamente fiz o meu caminho até a sala de ensaio cinco. Eu entrei e congelei por um segundo quando vi Edward nesta aula. Eu tomei uma respiração instável e fui colocar minhas coisas ao lado das de Rose e Alice. Carlisle e Esme entraram com o homem de cabelos escuros da minha audição. Seus olhos pousaram em mim por um segundo e ele sorriu antes de olhar para o resto da classe.

"Sejam todos bem vindos." Carlisle disse. "Este é Marcus Volturi, do Ballet de São Francisco. Ele está procurando por uma equipe de pares para estrelar seu próximo Ballet. Basicamente com o mostruário da primavera e algumas audições, ele estabeleceu e estreitou suas escolhas para dez mulheres e dez homens da Academia. Nós formamos pares com quem nós pensamos que será o seu melhor parceiro. Não será permitido trocar de parceiros a menos que haja uma boa razão, entendido?"

"Sim." Todos disseram. Eu sabia que tinha chance de ser uma das mulheres escolhidas.

"Bom." Marcus disse olhando ao redor de todos nós. "Devemos dizer a eles agora?"

"Sim, Marcus." Riu Carlisle. Ele olhou de volta para nós. "Se nós o chamarmos, por favor, vá até o corredor com Esme, para mais instruções".

"Ok." Todos disseram.

"Primeiro, temos Emmett McCarty e Rosalie Hale." Carlisle disse. Emmett e Rose sorriram enquanto saíam para o corredor com Esme.

"Em seguida, temos Jasper Whitlock e Alice Brandon." Marcus disse. Alice deu um gritinho quando puxou um risonho Jasper para fora da sala de aula.

"Nosso próximo par é Garrett Mitchell e Kate Michaels." Carlisle riu. Garrett levantou Kate em seus braços e carregou-a para fora da sala fazendo com que todos nós déssemos risadas.

"Em seguida, Ben Cheney e Ângela Weber." Marcus riu. Ângela corou quando ela e Ben fizeram o seu caminho para o corredor.

"Tanya Denali e Seth Clearwater." Disse Carlisle.

Tanya, uma loira morango, atirou um olhar para Carlisle enquanto olhava de volta para Edward e seguia o alto e de pele castanho-avermelhada, Seth, para fora da sala. Eu ri por dentro quando Edward se encolheu. Ele olhou para mim e eu me virei rapidamente.

"Mike Newton e Jessica Stanley." Marcus disse. Mike, um homem de cabelos loiros espetados, e Jessica, uma mulher de cabelos cacheados, fizeram o seu caminho para fora da sala de aula.

"Em seguida, temos Lauren Mallory e Tyler Crowley." Disse Carlisle. Lauren, uma loira oxigenada, e Tyler, um homem corpulento de cabelos escuros, fizeram o seu caminho em direção ao corredor para se juntar aos outros.

"Leah Clearwater e Jacob Black são o nosso próximo par." Marcus disse. Leah e Jacob levantaram e fizeram o seu caminho para fora do salão. Ambos eram Nativos Americanos, como Seth.

"Nosso próximo par é James Andrews e Victoria Sands." Carlisle disse. James, um loiro sujo, e Victoria, uma vívida ruiva, enlaçaram as mãos enquanto faziam seu caminho para fora para o corredor. "Nosso último par é Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam dessa reação do Edward? Acho que ele saiu correndo pra esconder um "probleminha nas calças", não por rejeitar Bella... _

_Próximo cap. no domingo, se tiver reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Eu estalo minha cabeça para cima e olho para ele com a boca aberta. Eu tinha acabado de chegar aqui. Por que eles me querem? Edward levantou-se e Carlisle acenou para eu ir para o corredor com os outros. Eu lentamente me levanto e sigo Edward para o corredor onde os outros estavam à espera. Rose, Alice, Kate, Ângela, Emmett, Garrett, Jasper e Ben, todos sorrindo para mim, mas os outros todos olhando de cara feia, incluindo Edward. Esme me deu um grande sorriso antes de olhar para todos.

"Parabéns a todos vocês. Esta é uma grande honra e oportunidade para todos vocês." Esme disse. Ela entregou a todos nós um pedaço de papel. "Este é seu tempo de ensaio e as atribuições de sala. O teste final para a apresentação é um mês a partir de hoje, então comecem a trabalhar esta tarde. Agora, há alguma dúvida?"

"Não." Dissemos eu, Rose, Alice, Kate, Ângela, Emmett, Jasper, Ben e Garrett.

"Por que ela está aqui?" Lauren desprezou-me. Eu podia sentir cada milímetro do ódio em sua voz.

"Ela está aqui porque é uma ótima bailarina, assim como o resto de vocês." Esme disse em um tom que enviou calafrios através de mim.

"Mas-" começou Tanya.

"Não." Retrucou Esme, fazendo com que todos nós pulássemos. "Isso não está aberto para discussão. Vocês todos me entendem?"

"Sim, senhora." Todos nós dissemos rapidamente.

"Bom, agora voltem à sua aula." Esme disse.

Nós viramos e fizemos nosso caminho para a sala de aula. Lauren me empurrou e eu comecei a cair, mas senti alguém envolver seus braços em torno da minha cintura. Eu senti um formigamento disparar através de mim, fazendo-me ter arrepios em todos meus braços.

"Você está bem?" Edward sussurrou na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Ele tinha uma voz suave como veludo e pingando com sexo.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Ele apertou seus braços em mim por uma fração de segundo antes de sair. Senti falta do contato imediatamente. Ele fez sinal para eu entrar primeiro na sala. Corei enquanto entrei na sala com ele me seguindo. Carlisle mandou-nos trabalhar nos levantamentos _pas de deux_***** com nossos parceiros. Toda vez que Edward colocava as mãos na minha cintura para me levantar, eu sentia o formigamento. Eu tive que me parar de gemer várias vezes.

_*__Pas de deux__ significa um dueto, que é feito por um casal. Via de regra, o bailarino serve de "suporte" para a bailarina, que executa passos e posições que só são possíveis graças à sustentação do parceiro. É composto de "pegadas" normalmente (que o bailarino pega e ergue a bailarina), piruetas e etc._

Finalmente a aula de Carlisle acabou. Edward se afastou de mim e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fechou. Ele se virou e se foi e pegou suas coisas e praticamente correu para fora da sala de aula. Eu apenas virei e fui até minhas coisas. Deslizei minhas sapatilhas de balé para fora e coloquei minhas calças de yoga e sapatilhas. Peguei minha bolsa e saí correndo da sala de aula. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu me sentia tão confusa sobre tudo. Eu não gostava de não ter controle da minha vida. Corri de volta para os dormitórios e subi as escadas para a suíte. Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu deslizei na porta até o chão e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem livremente. Arrastei-me até o telefone e disquei para a única pessoa que eu poderia falar agora.

"Madame Christine falando".

"Madame." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Isabella, minha querida, o que está errado?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não..." Eu soluçava. "Eu... quero ir... pra… casa".

"Isabella, você não pode desistir. Você tem trabalhado muito duro para isso. Charlie não iria querer que você desistisse." Ela disse com firmeza. Soltei um soluço estrangulado no telefone. "Querida, o que está acontecendo?"

Sentei-me no chão e contei-lhe tudo sobre Edward. Como ele estava me tratando. Como eu me sentia tão sozinha e fora de lugar. Como eles me escolheram para o teste, mesmo embora eu não fosse perto de boa o suficiente. Ela só ficou lá e ouviu-me enquanto eu chorei no telefone por quase uma hora.

"Isabella, ouça-me." Ela disse suavemente. "Eles escolheram você para o teste porque você é uma bela dançarina, querida".

"Eu não sou." Eu sussurrei. "Eu acabei de chegar aqui. Como posso ser boa o suficiente?"

"Querida, você esteve pronta para a ABC por três anos. Você foi a única que se segurou." Ela disse. "Charlie sabia que você estava pronta para isso. É por isso que ele empurrou-a para se inscrever. Por favor, não desista. Ele amava tanto você, querida".

"Eu não vou desistir." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Obrigada, Madame".

"Isabella, eu estou sempre aqui para você. Apenas acredite em si mesma." Ela disse baixinho.

"Estou tentando." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou. "Eu te amo, querida".

"Eu também te amo, Madame." Eu sussurrei antes de desligar o telefone.

Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro. Lavei as lágrimas do meu rosto. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça e os meus olhos estavam vermelhos e injetados. Puxei meu cabelo para baixo e tentei arrumá-lo, mas eu desisti e apenas joguei-o em um coque bagunçado. Respirei fundo e fiz meu caminho de volta para meu quarto. Peguei minha bolsa de dança e fui para a sala de estar. Rose, Alice, Emmett e Jasper estavam sentados no sofá. Eles olharam para mim e pularam.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Alice perguntou.

"Nada." Eu sussurrei enquanto meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Desviei o olhar e tentei contê-las.

"Algo está errado, Bella." Emmett disse. "Você esteve chorando".

"Eu estou bem." Eu sussurrei. "Eu preciso almoçar antes do meu ensaio, ou o que seja, com Edward".

"Você quer que a gente vá com você?" Rose perguntou.

"Não, eu estou bem." Eu sussurrei. "Mas, hum, obrigada".

"Ei, olhe para nós." Jasper sussurrou. Eu olhei para ele. "É para isso que servem os amigos".

"Eu… obrigada." Sussurrei.

Virei-me e saí do dormitório. Fiz o meu caminho até as escadas e ao lobby. Fui para o refeitório e agarrei uma pequena salada e uma garrafa de água. Encontrei uma mesa vazia na parte de trás e sentei. Coloquei meu iPod e comecei a comer. Dei algumas mordidas da minha salada antes de eu empurrá-la. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e fechei os olhos e me perdi na música.

_"Bella, vem dançar comigo__." Charlie riu, puxando minha mão._

_"Não, pai__." Eu ri, por trás da câmera de vídeo. "Eu quero que você me mostre os seus movimentos. Isso vai para os vídeos mais divertidos da América. Faça valer!"_

_"__Não a menos que você dance comigo." Ele riu._

_Eu __apenas rolei meus olhos e coloquei a câmera no tripé. Fui até lá e comecei a dançar tão louca como eu poderia com Charlie. Após vários minutos, ele desabou no sofá enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Eu ri enquanto caí no outro sofá._

_"Bells, eu não sei como você dança __do jeito que dança." Ele riu. "Quando você está no palco, você simplesmente se mantém indo e vindo"._

_"__Isso chama-se resistência, pai." Eu ria. Ele riu e sentou-se ereto. Ele olhou para mim._

_"Bella, é hora de __você se inscrever na ABC." Ele disse._

_"Pai__." Eu resmunguei. "Eu não estou pronta"._

_"Sim, você está__." Ele disse. "Toda vez que eu vejo você dançar, você tem esse olhar de alegria em seu rosto. Você está pronta para isso, querida. Não se segure por minha causa"._

_"E se eu nem sequer __conseguir uma audição?" Sussurrei._

_"E se você __conseguir?" Ele perguntou._

_"Pai." Eu disse._

_"Bella, não, me escute__." Ele disse enquanto se moveu mais e ficou ao meu lado. Ele envolveu os braços em volta dos meus ombros. "Você é uma bela dançarina, mas não é por isso que eu quero que você se inscreva"._

_"Então, por quê?" Eu perguntei._

_"Porque __é o seu sonho." Ele sussurrou. "Você nunca deve desistir dos seus sonhos. Eu nunca desisti"._

_"Qual __era o seu sonho?" Eu perguntei._

_"__Ter uma filha inteligente, linda e amorosa." Charlie sussurrou._

Abri meus olhos olhando ao redor. Limpei as lágrimas que tinham caído no meu rosto. Levantei-me e joguei minha salada no lixo e fiz meu caminho para fora do refeitório. Aumentei o volume do meu iPod enquanto caminhava pelo campus para o prédio de ensaio. Achei nossa sala e entrei. Tirei minhas sapatilhas e calças de yoga e me sentei no chão. Coloquei minhas sapatilhas de balé e comecei a me alongar. Eu estava tão perdida em minha música que não ouvi Edward entrar até que ele se sentou no chão ao meu lado e puxou um dos fones da minha orelha. Olhei para cima e o vi sorrindo para mim. Eu devia ter um olhar furioso na minha cara porque seu sorriso desapareceu.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada." Eu disse. Puxei o outro fone para fora e desliguei meu iPod e coloquei-o na minha bolsa. "Então, por onde devemos começar?"

"Você esteve chorando." Ele sussurrou. Eu apenas mantive meus olhos no chão em frente a mim.

"Eu estou bem." Eu sussurrei.

"Não, você não está." Ele sussurrou. "Alguém... alguém disse algo que te magoou?"

"Não." Eu sussurrei. "O que devemos fazer primeiro?"

"Bella, olhe para mim, por favor?" Ele pediu. Eu olhei para ele e me vi olhando nos seus profundos olhos verdes de novo. "Por que está chorando?"

"Eu... eu só estou com saudades de casa." Eu sussurrei. "Eu estou bem. Eu juro".

"Você pode confiar em mim." Ele sussurrou. Eu mal parei de fungar enquanto me levantava.

"Eu nem sequer conheço você." Eu disse. Movi-me para o meio da pista. "Que tipo de música devemos usar?"

"Eu não sei." Disse Edward. "Os outros muito provavelmente usarão música clássica, mas eu acho que precisamos de algo mais ousado do que isso".

"Eu também." Eu disse. "Então, quais são suas bandas favoritas?"

"Qualquer uma das bandas de metal dos anos oitenta, Blue Foundation, Iron & Wine, 3 Doors Down, para citar alguns. Você nomeia e eu gosto dela." Edward disse. "Com exceção de rap".

"Bandas de metal, hein?" Eu perguntei. "E quanto a Bon Jovi?"

"Que música?" Ele perguntou. Fui até lá e puxei meu iPod e encontrei minha lista de reprodução de Bon Jovi. Eu entreguei para ele.

"Faça a sua escolha." Eu disse.

"Você tem cada música que Bon Jovi fez aqui." Edward disse olhando para mim. "Você tem uma queda por Jon Bon Jovi?"

"Ele é extremamente sexy." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Ok." Edward riu. Senti meu corpo formigar apenas com o som dele. "Então, qual é sua música favorita dele?"

"Bed of Roses." Eu disse.

"Boa escolha." Ele disse.

Ele se levantou e dirigiu-se para o aparelho de som e estabeleceu meu iPod no sistema de som. Ele ligou a música e olhou de volta para mim. Fechei meus olhos e deixei meus pés se deslocarem para a música. Senti que ele vinha e colocou suas mãos na minha cintura e me deixou enquanto nós nos movíamos para a música. Ele girou-me para que eu estivesse de frente para ele. Abri os olhos e vi, eu não sei, desejo em seu rosto enquanto nos movíamos. Nossos corpos apenas misturados juntos como se fossem um só. Quando a última nota tocou, Edward me puxou ereta com ele e eu passei meus braços em torno do seu torso. Nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando.

"Oh meu Deus".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ai ai… cap. tenso no início e "fofo" no final... gostaram? __Eu amo Bon Jovi, ele é extremamente sexy mesmo... kkkk_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira._

_Ah, alguém me perguntou quantos caps. tem essa fic, __são 47 caps. e já está finalizada!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Edward POV**_

"Oh meu Deus." Esme suspirou. Bella e eu pulamos afastados e olhamos para a porta para ver Carlisle e Esme nos observando. "Isso foi incrível. Vocês estão escolhendo essa música?"

"Está na lista de 'talvez'." Eu disse.

"É certamente uma escolha corajosa." Carlisle disse. Eles olharam um para o outro antes de olharem de volta por cima de nós. "Como vocês sabiam o que o outro ia fazer?"

"Eu não sei." Bella disse. "Eu apenas dancei como me sentia".

"Sim, eu também." Eu disse, olhando para os meus pés.

"Bem, vamos deixá-los voltar ao trabalho." Esme disse.

"Mantenham o bom trabalho." Carlisle disse. Eles apenas riram enquanto viravam e nos deixavam sozinhos. Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ria baixinho. Eu sabia exatamente o que eles estavam pensando.

"O quê?" Perguntou Bella. Eu apenas ri quando olhei para ela.

"Você sabe, eu amo meu irmão e minha cunhada, mas eles são intrometidos." Eu ri.

"Carlisle é seu irmão?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, ele é dez anos mais velho que eu." Eu disse. "Devemos olhar para outra música, ou você gosta desta?"

"Eu gosto desta".

"Você quer percorrer novamente a música e ver o que funciona na coreografia?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro." Ela disse suavemente. Ela corou um delicioso tom de rosa e mordeu o lábio. Senti meu pau ficar duro. Merda, pense em algo perturbador... EMMETT PELADO! Isso vai funcionar.

Eu respirei fundo quando fui e comecei novamente a música. Bella fechou os olhos por um minuto quando começou a mover os pés. Ela era além de refinada. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Eu apenas sorri enquanto fui lá e começamos a trabalhar. Toda vez que eu colocava minhas mãos sobre ela eu sentia esse tiro de formigamento pelo meu corpo inteiro. Eu queria pressioná-la contra a parede e tira seu collant e fazer amor com ela.

Depois de passar a música algumas vezes, tivemos uma boa idéia sobre o que queríamos fazer. Tudo o que precisávamos agora era limpar um pouco. Nós caímos no chão, completamente exaustos. Olhei para ela e peguei-a olhando para mim. Ela corou e desviou o olhar. Ela mergulhou em suas costas e puxou a toalha para enxugar seu rosto e pescoço.

"Então, de onde você é?" Eu perguntei.

"Forks, Washington." Ela disse suavemente enquanto olhava para mim. "É uma cidade muito pequena a algumas horas ao norte de Seattle. E você? Você sempre viveu em São Francisco?"

"A maior parte." Eu disse. "Então, o que seus pais sentem sobre você estar tão longe de casa?"

"Uhm." Ela sussurrou enquanto olhava para longe. Seus ombros tremeram ligeiramente.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, meus pais... eles, uhm, estão mortos." Ela sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosto.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei. "É difícil. Eu sei".

"Você sabe?" Ela perguntou quando olhou para mim.

"Sim e não." Eu disse. "Quando eu tinha oito anos, meus pais e eu tivemos um acidente de carro. Meus pais sobreviveram, mas eles entraram em coma".

"Isso deve ser difícil." Ela sussurrou. "Minha mãe morreu ao dar à luz a mim. Meu pai foi morto por um motorista bêbado há seis meses".

"Deve ser difícil perder os dois." Eu disse.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou. "É. Eu nunca conheci minha mãe, mas meu pai costumava contar-me histórias sobre ela o tempo todo. Ele e eu éramos muito próximos. Foi ele quem me convenceu a me inscrever aqui".

"Parece que ele foi um grande pai." Eu disse baixinho. Ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto.

"Eu acho que é melhor eu ir." Ela disse, levantando-se. Levantei-me e fomos recolher nossas coisas.

Eu queria convidá-la para jantar. Eu queria pedir-lhe para dançar comigo um pouco mais, mas não consegui. Eu apenas peguei minhas coisas e disse que eu iria vê-la mais tarde. Eu praticamente corri para fora da sala de ensaio e de volta ao meu dormitório. Bati a porta atrás de mim e escorreguei para o chão. Eu tinha me apaixonado por aquela mulher. Eu queria seu coração, alma, corpo e mente. Eu queria tudo dela, mas eu sabia que não poderia tê-la. Ela nunca iria me querer. Eu subi na cama e sufoquei as minhas lágrimas em meu travesseiro até que eu adormeci.

Pelos próximos dias, evitei Bella tanto quanto pude. Ela sentou com a gente todos os dias para o café da manhã, almoço e jantar, mas ela quase não comeu nada. Eu tive que lutar comigo mesmo para não olhar para ela o tempo todo. Às vezes ela ficava envergonhada por algo que os outros diziam e ela coraria. Tomou cada grama do meu controle para não tomá-la ali mesmo. Eu não acho que ela tinha qualquer pista do que ela faz comigo.

Nossas aulas eram incrivelmente difíceis. Carlisle estava frustrado com nós dois. Eu tinha que ter cuidado para não puxar Bella muito perto de mim, ou ela sentiria a minha agora permanente ereção, que eu parecia sempre ter ao redor dela. Ela parecia frustrada e distraída também. A única vez que ela parecia relaxar era quando tínhamos nossos ensaios privados. Ela se abriu e falou mais sobre si mesma. Ela me contou histórias sobre ela e Charlie. Ele parecia um ótimo pai. Parte de mim estava com ciúmes que ela tivesse uma relação tão próxima com ele. A outra parte via a dor em seus olhos e queria tirá-la, eu simplesmente sabia que não podia. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era amá-la de longe e tentar ajudá-la a tirar a dor no pequeno tempo que passávamos juntos.

Aqui estamos nós, na manhã de sexta-feira, após a nossa aula de pares. Carlisle passou a última hora gritando comigo e Bella para basicamente tirarmos nossas cabeças da bunda. Ok, então ele não disse essas palavras, mas você pega a idéia. Ele pediu a Bella para ir com ele para seu escritório e ela parecia apavorada. Eu suspirei e peguei minhas coisas.

Segui os outros até o refeitório, mas eu não estava com muita fome. Eu só ouvia enquanto eles falavam sobre suas aulas da manhã. Todos eles expressaram preocupação com Bella, mas eles não tinham certeza de como ajudá-la. Eles disseram que ela realmente não falava com eles. Achei isso estranho porque ela não tem problemas em falar comigo. Eu apenas suspirei interiormente, então me levantei e fui para os nossos ensaios da tarde.

Eu congelei quando entrei e vi Bella abraçada em um canto. Eu podia ouvir o seu choro em seus joelhos. Eu fui até lá e me ajoelhei na frente dela e agarrei sua mão. Ela olhou para cima e vi tantas emoções passando em seu rosto, vergonha, medo, mágoa, sofrimento, tristeza, amor? Estendi a mão e gentilmente enxuguei as lágrimas do seu rosto.

"O que há de errado?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que lindo... os dois sofrem bastante nessa fic, OMG! Edward já está completamente apaixonado por ela..._

_Deixem reviews e o próximo cap. vem na quinta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_**Bella POV**_

Após a fuga precipitada de Edward de mim depois do nosso primeiro ensaio, voltei ao meu quarto e chorei. Vou ser sincera, eu chorei como um bebê. Eu estava apaixonada por ele e ele havia deixado claro que ele não me quer. Doeu mais do que eu imaginei que doeria. Eu caí na minha cama naquela noite e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem livremente. Senti os braços de Charlie em volta do meu corpo enquanto adormeci. Edward apareceu nos meus sonhos a noite toda.

Os próximos dias foram excruciantemente rígidos. Levantei-me todas as manhãs e fui correr como eu sempre fazia, mas eu não podia sequer apreciar mais isso. Edward tinha, de alguma forma, tomado cada parte da minha vida. Meu coração, minha alma, minha mente eram todos dele. A única parte que não era dele era meu corpo e eu realmente queria dar a ele o meu corpo.

Eu comia com os outros em cada refeição, mas eu realmente não falava com eles. Todos eles tentaram me envolver na conversa, com exceção de Edward, mas eu não queria sua piedade. Então eu apenas sentei lá, sem falar e tentando o meu melhor para não olhar abertamente para Edward o tempo todo. Algumas vezes eu olhei para ele e ele estava me observando. Ele virava sua cabeça rapidamente e eu sentia a dor em meu peito.

Minhas aulas foram um desastre. Eu não poderia tirar minha mente de Edward. Ele estava em cada pensamento, cada respiração que eu dava. Eu sabia que estava distraída. Esme continuava me perguntando o que estava errado, mas eu não podia dizer a ela que eu estava apaixonada por Edward e, oh, ele não me amava de volta. Carlisle estava ficando frustrado com nós dois, mas eu sabia que era tudo culpa minha. Edward, obviamente, não gostava de ter suas mãos sobre mim porque ele sempre me mantinha a vários centímetros de distância dele. Não vou mentir e dizer que isso não doeu.

Aqui estamos, no final da nossa aula de pares na sexta-feira. Hoje foi um dia especialmente ruim para mim e eu poderia dizer que Carlisle estava chateado. Assim que ele terminou a aula, ele me pediu para ir ao seu escritório com ele. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e troquei meus sapatos e o segui. Ele me levou para um grande escritório com uma tonelada de livros. Ele sentou em sua mesa e fez sinal para eu sentar. Com base no olhar em seu rosto, eu tinha um sentimento que meu tempo na ABC tinha acabado.

"Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu quero saber onde está a dançarina da audição. Você é uma bailarina incrível, mas toda a semana você não esteve aqui. Você está distraída e desfocada. Onde está a menina do DVD?" Ele perguntou. Eu olhei para ele.

"Qual DVD?" Eu perguntei.

Ele se levantou e tirou um DVD da gaveta de sua mesa. Ele se aproximou e colocou no aparelho e ligou a TV. Alguns momentos depois, Charlie apareceu na tela e eu senti minhas lágrimas construírem em meus olhos quando vi o sorriso do meu pai. Então ele falou.

"Olá, meu nome é Charlie Swan. Eu sei que você recebe centenas de candidatura para a sua escola todos os anos, mas eu queria falar com você sobre a minha Isabella. Ela é a dançarina mais incrível e eu sei que ela seria um trunfo para a sua escola. Ela tem esse olhar de pura alegria em seu rosto quando ela dança. É como assistir o pôr do sol sobre as águas azuis do oceano. Ela nem sempre teve um momento fácil na vida, mas ela é uma lutadora e nunca desiste. Apenas a assista dançar e você verá o que estou dizendo." Charlie disse com um grande sorriso. Estendi a mão e coloquei minha mão sobre a TV.

Um momento depois, a cena mudou para eu dançando no meu estúdio em uma noite. Eu tinha meu iPod e meus olhos estavam fechados. Eu tinha um sorriso no meu rosto enquanto me movia ao redor da sala. Lembrei-me desta noite. Eu tinha tido um dia duro com Madame Christine e voltei para casa de mau humor. Fui direto ao meu estúdio e coloquei meu iPod e perdi-me na música. A imagem na tela mudou novamente e Charlie voltou.

"Apenas dê a ela uma chance. Eu quero que ela alcance as estrelas e além. Ajude-me a tornar seus sonhos realidade." Ele disse enquanto uma lágrima caiu pela sua face antes que a tela ficou preta.

"Eu... eu tenho que ir." Eu soluçava.

"Bella-" Carlisle começou.

"Eu não posso..." Eu soluçava.

Levantei-me e corri do seu escritório o mais rápido que pude. Eu podia ouvi-lo correr atrás de mim, mas eu não poderia enfrentá-lo. Corri de volta para o espaço de ensaio que Edward e eu usávamos e caí em um canto. Puxei meus joelhos no meu peito e enterrei meu rosto no meu joelho e apenas solucei. Chorei por cada momento que eu tinha perdido com Charlie, cada dia que eu tive que viver sem os braços do meu pai ao meu redor, cada dia que eu não consegui dizer-lhe que eu o amava.

_"Papai, eu não quero dançar." Eu chorei em sua camisa. Eu tinha meus braços e pernas em volta das pernas de Charlie enquanto estávamos do lado de fora do estúdio._

_"Querida, isso será bom para você." Ele sussurrou. Ele mexeu-se para tirar-me de suas pernas e ajoelhou-se diante de mim. "Você é minha linda Bella. Você precisa passar algum tempo com crianças da sua idade"._

_"Eu não preciso deles, papai." Eu soluçava "Você é meu melhor amigo sempre. Tudo que eu preciso é você"._

_"Você é tudo que eu preciso também, querida, mas apenas dê uma chance." Ele sussurrou._

_"Você vai ficar comigo?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Ele gentilmente enxugou as minhas lágrimas do meu rosto._

_"Eu sempre estarei com você." Ele sussurrou._

Senti que alguém vinha e se ajoelhava ao meu lado e pegava minha mão. Olhei para cima e vi Edward. Seu rosto brilhava com tantas emoções, tristeza, dor, solidão, amor?

"O que há de errado?" Ele sussurrou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

"Eu não posso fazer isso sem ele." Eu sussurrei.

"Quem?" Ele sussurrou.

"Meu pai." Eu soluçava.

"Conte-me sobre ele." Edward sussurrou, envolvendo seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxando contra seu peito.

"Ele era meu melhor amigo, meu único amigo. As crianças com quem eu cresci não gostavam de mim, mas eu nunca realmente me importei porque Charlie era meu melhor amigo. Ele me faria cupcakes de chocolate no café da manhã no meu aniversário. Quando nevava, sairíamos para fazer anjos de neve. Passaríamos horas no quintal durante o verão lendo na rede. Ele nunca me tratou como se eu fosse uma criança. Ele nunca perdeu um dos meus recitais. Ele sempre me comprou rosas azuis. Eu sinto muita falta dele." Eu soluçava.

"Bella, você está bem?" Carlisle perguntou. Edward e eu olhamos para cima para ver Carlisle e Esme entrando correndo. "Nós estivemos procurando por você em toda parte".

"Desculpe." Eu disse enxugando minhas lágrimas, "Eu não queria causar problemas".

"Você não causou." Carlisle disse enquanto ele e Esme sentavam no chão com a gente. "Diga-me o que está errado".

"Eu não sabia que ele enviou o vídeo." Eu sussurrei.

"Carlisle, você mostrou o vídeo a ela?" Edward perguntou. Eu olhei para ele.

"Você o viu?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, Edward sentou-se com a comissão quando eu mostrei a eles o vídeo. Bella, seu pai te ama muito. Ele quer que você faça o seu melhor aqui." Carlisle disse. Eu quebrei e comecei a chorar novamente. Carlisle olhou para mim. "O que eu disse?"

"O pai dela morreu há seis meses." Edward sussurrou. Carlisle e Esme ofegaram. Sentei-me ereta e envolvi meus braços em torno dos meus joelhos.

"Foi no mesmo dia que eu recebi a minha carta sobre a audição em Seattle. Eu estava tão animada. Charlie esteve tentando me convencer a candidatar-se por quase dois anos, mas eu não achava que eu estivesse pronta. Ele finalmente falou comigo sobre isso, então preenchemos o pedido e ele enviou-o para mim. Por semanas, eu esperei por essa carta. Quando eu finalmente consegui, eu pulei no meu carro e dirigi até a delegacia. Entrei correndo gritando por ele. Ele veio e parecia preocupado no início. Eu disse a ele que consegui. Eu consegui a audição. Ele leu a carta e olhou para mim e eu vi quão orgulhoso ele estava de mim. Ele me abraçou e me girou ao redor. Ele disse que nós tínhamos que sair naquela noite e comemorar. Eu disse a ele que iria encontrá-lo em casa. Ele disse que estava muito orgulhoso de mim. Essa foi a última coisa que meu pai disse para mim. Fui para casa e coloquei o vestido que ele tinha comprado para mim no meu aniversário e esperei. Durante três horas, eu esperei que ele voltasse para casa. Então, houve uma batida na porta e eu sabia. Abri a porta e um dos seus policiais estava lá. Ele disse que Charlie havia sido atropelado por um motorista bêbado. Ele foi morto instantaneamente. De repente, eu estava totalmente sozinha." Eu soluçava.

"Onde está sua mãe?" Esme murmurou entre lágrimas.

"Ela, uhm, morreu ao dar à luz a mim." Eu sussurrei. "Charlie era tudo que eu tinha. Durante semanas depois que ele morreu, eu apenas deitava em sua cama e chorava. Eu não sabia como seguir em frente sem ele. Finalmente, após cerca de quatro semanas do meu afundamento, minha instrutora de balé, Madame Christine, veio e gritou comigo. Ela disse que Charlie não iria querer que eu parasse de tentar. Ela disse que ele iria querer que eu continuasse. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas era tão difícil. Eu finalmente me levantei e tentei viver novamente. Eu comecei a trabalhar na minha rotina da audição, mas toda noite eu voltaria para a casa vazia. Era tão quieta e tão solitária. Então, quando eu recebi a minha carta daqui, me senti animada pela primeira vez. Arrumei a casa do meu pai e deixei a única casa que eu já tive. Agora estou estragando tudo." Eu soluçava.

"Bella, querida, você não está estragando nada aqui." Carlisle disse. Eu olhei para ele. "Nós sabemos o que é perder sua família, mas você não pode perder-se em sua dor. O homem que falava de sua filha não iria querer que você parasse de viver por causa dele. Eu não sei o que aconteceu esta semana, mas seu coração não está na dança. Você precisa encontrá-lo".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*chorando*_

_Meu Deus, tive que parar no meio dessa tradução pq não conseguia parar de chorar... fiquei com o coração apertado quando Bella assiste o vídeo que Charlie mandou e depois quando Bella conta sobre o Charlie... e vc´s, o que acharam?_

_Continuem deixando reviews e o próximo capítulo vem no sábado._

_Ah, postei uma ONE essa semana, chama __**Mi Molesto Compañero**__, leiam e deixem reviews lá tb!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**Edward POV**_

"Eu sei." Bella sussurrou.

"Bella, nós estamos aqui para você a qualquer hora que você precisar de alguém para conversar." Esme disse.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou. "Isso significa muito para mim".

"Nós estamos indo. Eu quero que vocês dois tirem a tarde de folga. Coloquem suas cabeças em frente e estejam prontos para trabalhar na segunda-feira." Carlisle disse.

"Ok." Dissemos. Carlisle e Esme se levantaram e saíram e Bella enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto.

"Bem, acho melhor eu ir." Ela sussurrou.

"Você está indo para o refeitório?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu acho." Ela disse. "Eu realmente não estou com fome, mas eu acho que preciso comer alguma coisa. E você?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Posso caminhar com você?"

"Eu gostaria disso." Ela disse com um sorriso. Seu rosto inteiro se iluminou e foi incrível. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para fora da sala de ensaio e para o exterior do prédio.

"Então, conte-me sobre Isabella Swan?" Eu perguntei. Ela gemeu alto. "O quê?"

"Eu odeio o nome Isabella." Ela riu.

"Ok, fale-me sobre Bella Swan." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Não há muito a dizer realmente. Eu sou filha única. Charlie era o chefe de polícia em Forks. Ele era meu melhor amigo. Levou quase um mês para ele convencer-me a experimentar aulas de balé quando eu tinha quatro anos. Eu era incontrolável avisando que eu não gostaria, mas a partir do momento que eu coloquei meus pés na minha sapatilha, eu me apaixonei pela dança. É a única vez que eu me sinto normal, eu acho. Menos de uma aberração, pelo menos." Bella disse tristemente .

"O que você quer dizer com menos de uma aberração?" Perguntei confuso.

"Passo quase cada segundo de todos os dias dançando." Bella disse. "Eu nunca fui em qualquer lugar sem o meu iPod, então as crianças na minha escola me chamavam de esnobe e aberração. Eles não entendiam o quão próximo Charlie e eu realmente éramos".

"Então, eles chamaram-lhe de aberração por ser próxima do seu pai e amar música e dança?" Perguntei enquanto entrávamos no refeitório.

"Sim." Ela disse.

Eu apenas ri enquanto entramos e pegamos algo para comer. Ela pegou um sanduíche de peru, uma maçã e uma garrafa de água enquanto eu peguei algumas fatias de pizza e um pouco de água. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para a mesa na parte de trás onde Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice estavam sentados. Tomei o assento ao lado de Bella.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Eu perguntei. Ela riu e olhou para mim.

"Quantos anos eu pareço?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse. "Vinte, ou vinte e um".

"Eu tenho dezoito anos." Ela sorriu. Eu ouvi os outros engasgarem e todos olharam para ela. "O quê?"

"Você só tem dezoito anos?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim." Disse Bella.

"Eu também tenho dezoito." Eu disse. Bella olhou para mim.

"Eu imaginei." Bella disse.

"Como você imaginou que eu tinha apenas dezoito anos?" Eu sorri.

"Bem, você me disse que Carlisle é apenas 10 anos mais velho que você. Ele tem 28, então eu fiz a matemática básica." Bella riu.

"Ok, espertinha." Eu ri. Garrett, Kate, Ben e Ângela se aproximaram e sentaram conosco. Eles pareciam cansados. "Ei, caras".

"Hey." Todos eles suspiraram.

"Qual é o problema?" Bella perguntou.

"Ben e eu estamos lutando para encontrar uma música para o nosso teste." Ângela disse.

"Bem, o que vocês estão procurando?" Bella perguntou.

"Queremos algo sensual, algo sexy. Algo que vai chegar à sua alma." Ângela suspirou. Bella cavou sua bolsa e tirou seu iPod.

"Eu tenho a música exata para vocês." Ela disse.

Ela rapidamente encontrou a música e entregou o iPod para Ângela. Ela e Ben colocaram um fone na orelha de cada um e ouviram a música. Quando a música começou eles suspiraram e sorriram suavemente. Seus sorrisos cresciam à medida que ouviam cada nota. Depois de alguns minutos, eles entregaram o iPod de volta para Bella. Eles olharam um para o outro e apenas balançaram a cabeça antes de olhar de volta para Bella.

"Isso foi perfeito. Quem era?" Ângela perguntou, desenterrando seu lápis e papel.

"Ah, hum, era eu." Ela corou.

Nós todos chicoteamos nossas cabeças para ela. Eu peguei o iPod e coloquei os fones de ouvido e pressionei play. A canção mais incrível começou. Começou suave e sensual antes de se tornar cada vez mais intensa. Senti calafrios percorrerem todo o meu corpo. Fechei os olhos quando a música atingiu seu clímax. Minha freqüência cardíaca a toda velocidade e meu pau endurecendo com cada nota. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando a música lentamente chegou ao fim. Foi a música mais incrível que eu já tinha ouvido. Abri os olhos e olhei para Bella, que me observava com uma expressão estranha.

Levantei-me e chutei minha cadeira para trás fazendo com que Bella engasgasse. Seus olhos escureceram e vi sua respiração se tornar mais superficial. Agarrei a mão dela e puxei-a em meus braços e bati meus lábios nos dela. Por uma fração de segundo ela não fez nada. Então ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e mergulhou sua língua em minha boca. Eu gemi e passei meus braços em torno das suas costas e a ergui. Ela envolveu suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e moveu os lábios para o meu pescoço enquanto eu comecei a andar-nos em direção às portas.

**R****osalie POV**

Edward abriu os olhos e olhou para Bella como se ela fosse a sua presa. Seus olhos verdes eram de um verde escuro, áspero. Ele estava arfando um pouco assim como Bella enquanto ela olhava para ele. Eu podia sentir a tensão sexual entre eles e isso me deixou excitada. De repente, Edward se levantou e chutou a cadeira para trás fazendo com que Bella saltasse e acho que ela pode até ter gemido. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão dela e puxou rapidamente para o seu corpo. Suspirei baixinho quando ele bateu seus lábios aos dela com tanta força, que preocupei-me que ele a teria machucado se ela não tivesse lançado os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e apertado seu corpo ao dele. Ele gemeu e passou os braços em volta das costas dela e levantou-a de seus pés. Ela automaticamente envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e moveu os lábios para o seu pescoço enquanto ele os dirigia para fora do refeitório. Olhei para os outros, que também estavam observando-os com suas bocas abertas.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que Eddie está apaixonado." Emmett gargalhou.

"Se vocês tivessem ouvido aquela música, vocês provavelmente estariam fodendo um ao outro agora mesmo também." Ben riu.

"Mas eu quero dizer que eles acabaram de se conhecer." Alice disse. "Devemos detê-los?"

"Não, eu não penso assim." Disse Jasper. "Acho que eles precisam um do outro".

"Eu certamente nunca vi Edward feliz assim." Emmett disse.

"Bella parece mais feliz com ele. Ela simplesmente parece tão triste o tempo todo." Kate sussurrou.

"Sim, ela está sofrendo com alguma coisa." Garrett disse. "Eu acho que eles precisam disso".

"Eu acho que vocês estão certos." Eu disse. Levantei-me e estendi minha mão para Emmett. "Vamos, baby".

"Ok." Ele riu.

Ele pegou minha mão e pegamos as bolsas de Edward e Bella que eles tinham deixado para trás na sua corrida louca. Nós, vagarosamente, fizemos o caminho de volta para o dormitório. Imaginei que Edward levaria Bella de volta para seu quarto. Nós subimos as escadas para o meu quarto. Edward e Bella não estavam aqui. Emmett me puxou para o meu quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele. Eu dei a ele o meu sorriso sexy e ele sorriu enquanto tirava sua camisa.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Wow, o que foi isso? Bella e Edward são rápidos, não?_

_Sei que estão todos curiosos pra saber o que acontece no próximo cap., então... minha proposta é... pelo menos 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu. Um minuto eu estava observando Edward enquanto ele ouvia a minha música, então, a próxima coisa que eu soube, eu fui puxada em seus braços e ele estava me beijando. Eu não conseguia me parar de atirar os braços ao redor dele e puxá-lo ainda mais para mim. Eu o queria tanto. Edward me levantou dos meus pés e eu automaticamente envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Mudei meus lábios para o seu pescoço saboroso enquanto Edward me carregava para fora do refeitório. Eu não tinha certeza de onde ele estava me levando, mas neste momento eu não me importava.

Poucos minutos depois, encontrei-me sendo estabelecida em uma cama. Olhei em volta e vi que estávamos no quarto de Edward. Ele pairava sobre mim com um olhar de puro desejo em seu rosto. Eu estendi minha mão e suavemente acariciei seu rosto. Ele se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus novamente. Puxei-o, então seu corpo estava deitado no meu. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando através de suas calças. Eu esfreguei meus quadris no dele e ele gemeu na minha boca. Ele se afastou, mas deixou sua testa pressionada contra a minha.

"Eu queria beijá-la por toda a semana." Ele sussurrou.

"Por que não beijou?" Sussurrei.

"Eu estava com medo." Ele sussurrou.

"De quê?" Sussurrei.

"Eu nunca conheci alguém tão... delicada como você." Ele sussurrou. "Desde o momento em que te vi no banquete eu queria pressionar meus lábios aos seus. Eu queria segurá-la em meus braços. Eu queria... fazer amor com você".

"Você... você me quer?" Eu perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

"Bella, eu... eu te amo." Ele mal sussurrou. Eu suspirei e pressionei meus lábios aos dele suavemente.

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Nunca pensei que você me amaria de volta." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos. Edward delicadamente limpou-a.

"Bella, como eu poderia não amar você? Você é incrível, linda e, Deus, você é sexy." Ele sussurrou.

"Edward, faça amor comigo." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não posso." Ele sussurrou. Senti uma dor no meu peito. Eu o empurrei, mas ele me puxou para os seus braços. "Eu não tenho nenhum preservativo".

"Oh." Eu sussurrei. "Estou tomando pílula".

"Oh." Ele disse com uma careta.

"Por causa das cólicas. Eu nunca..." Eu parei enquanto corava.

"Eu também nunca." Edward sussurrou. "Tem certeza que você quer?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Edward se inclinou e me beijou de novo antes de mover seus lábios para o meu pescoço. Ele puxou meu collant para baixo dos meus ombros e seguiu com seus lábios. Tirei meus braços enquanto ele puxava meu sutiã para fora. Ele chupou um dos meus mamilos em sua boca e eu quase me desfiz logo em seguida. Ele moveu os lábios descendo pelo meu estômago enquanto lentamente puxava meu collant para baixo para cima da minha calça. Ele olhou para cima e eu assenti para ele deixando-o saber que estava tudo bem para continuar.

Ele lambeu os lábios enquanto puxava o meu collant e meia-calça para baixo pelos meus quadris e bunda. Ele gemeu quando me viu sem pêlos. Eu ri baixinho. Ele puxou para baixo o resto do caminho e os jogou no chão. Ele beijou o seu caminho até a minha perna direita para o meu joelho. Então, para minha coxas antes que ele foi, finalmente, para o pico no meio das minhas pernas.

Ele se curvou e beijou suavemente meu núcleo molhado antes de me dar uma lambida faminta. Eu enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto ele empurrava minhas pernas e enfiava sua língua dentro de mim. Eu juro, eu o ouvi rosnar baixinho. Tão fodidamente excitada. Eu podia sentir a tensão começar a construir em meus pés e mover-se lentamente pelo meu corpo até que explodiu quando Edward puxou meu clitóris em seus dentes e o mordeu delicadamente.

"PORRA." Eu gritei quando gozei forte.

Edward beijou seu caminho de volta até minha barriga e bateu seus lábios nos meus novamente. Eu podia sentir meu gosto em seus lábios e língua, fazendo-me gemer. Puxei a camisa sobre sua cabeça e atirei-a ao chão. Usei meus pés para empurrar suas calças para baixo de seus quadris. Ele apenas riu quando se levantou e chutou para fora junto com sua boxer. Olhei para sua ereção latejante e mordi meu lábio. Ele era tão grande. Ele subiu de volta na cama e aninhou-se entre minhas pernas. Eu podia sentir a ponta esfregando na minha entrada.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele sussurrou. Eu pressionei meus lábios nos dele novamente.

"Sim, eu amo você. Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim." Sussurrei.

"Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou enquanto lentamente começou a empurrar para dentro de mim.

Ele foi devagar, dando-me a chance para se acostumar com seu tamanho. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me quando empurrou através da minha barreira. Uma vez que ele está revestido todo o caminho dentro de mim, ele parou por um momento para eu me acalmar. Levantei meus quadris para incentivá-lo a se mover comigo. Ele lentamente puxou para fora e empurrou de volta para dentro. Eu mantive meus olhos trancados nos dele enquanto ele lentamente acelerou seu ritmo. Nenhum de nós fez nenhum som. Deixamos nossos corpos falarem por nós.

Puxei os lábios de Edward aos meus de novo quando senti meu corpo tremer com o segundo orgasmo da noite. Minhas paredes cerradas no pau de Edward, fazendo-o tremer quando ele finalmente conseguiu a sua libertação. Ele saiu de mim e puxou-me em seus braços. Ele me deu um beijo suave antes de puxar o cobertor para cima. Ele apertou seus braços ao meu redor quando nós adormecemos completamente contentes.

Acordei na manhã seguinte logo após as cinco horas. Olhei e sorri quando vi o olhar contente no rosto de Edward. Ele parecia tão calmo e relaxado. Comecei a deslizar para fora da cama quando senti-o apertar os braços em volta de mim.

"Eu não estou pronto para deixá-la ir ainda." Ele murmurou com os olhos fechados.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei, "Mas eu preciso correr".

"Você corre?" Edward perguntou quando abriu os olhos.

"Sim, comecei a correr com Charlie quando eu tinha doze anos." Eu disse. "É o único momento em que eu sinto que ele ainda está comigo".

"Isso é bom." Ele sussurrou.

"Você quer vir comigo?" Eu perguntei.

"Quanto você corre?" Ele perguntou com cautela.

"Apenas cinco quilômetros." Eu disse. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu um pouco.

"Ok, eu vou com você, mas eu não posso garantir que posso fazer cinco quilômetros." Edward riu.

"Ok." Eu ri.

Nós saímos da cama. Edward deslizou em um par de boxers, shorts de corrida e uma camiseta. Ele me jogou um par de shorts e uma camiseta para vestir para que eu pudesse me trocar no meu quarto. Eu disse a ele que o encontraria no hall de entrada em poucos minutos. Beijei-o antes que eu rápida e silenciosamente saí da sua suíte e subi para o terceiro andar para a minha suíte.

Eu fiz meu caminho em silêncio para o meu quarto e joguei meu collant e meia-calça no meu cesto. Troquei das roupas de Edward para meu próprio shorts e uma regata. Eu realmente queria manter as roupas de Edward, mas elas cairiam se eu tentasse correr com elas. Puxei minhas meias e tênis. Deixei um bilhete para Alice e Rose antes de fazer meu caminho até o hall.

Edward estava me esperando com um sorriso no rosto. Ele agarrou minha mão e nós fizemos o nosso caminho para a pista. Sentamos na grama por um minuto e nos alongamos. Levantei-me e puxei Edward para seus pés. Fomos para a pista e começamos a correr. Edward estava bem pelos primeiros três quilômetros, então ele desistiu e caiu sobre a grama enquanto eu terminava meus dois últimos quilômetros. Eu apenas ri quando fui até lá e sentei ao lado dele.

"Você vai sobreviver?" Eu perguntei com uma risada.

"Não." Ele riu. "Eu acho que você precisa me beijar para me fazer sentir melhor".

"Hmmm, acho que eu posso fazer isso." Murmurei.

Inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios suavemente nos dele. Ele jogou os braços em volta de mim e puxou-me rapidamente para o seu corpo. Ele nos rolou para que ficasse em cima de mim. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e puxei-o ainda mais perto de mim quando aprofundei o beijo.

"Eu acho que eles têm trabalhado seus problemas".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gostaram desse cap.? E quem vc's acham que apareceu no final?_

_Adorei as reviews de vc's! Então resolvi postar o cap. hj mesmo e, como "bônus", se deixarem pelo menos 10 reviews, o próximo vem amanhã, domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_**Edward POV**_

"Eu acho que eles têm trabalhado seus problemas." Riu Carlisle. Bella e eu nos separamos e olhamos para cima para vê-lo e a Esme nos observando com sorrisos em seus rostos.

"É uma maldita hora." Riu Esme. Revirei os olhos enquanto me movia para que eu estivesse sentado ao lado de Bella, que estava em um delicioso tom de rosa.

"Nós... ele... eu..." Gaguejou Bella. "Sinto muito".

"Por que você sente muito?" Perguntou Carlisle. Levantei-me e puxei Bella para seus pés.

"Eu... eu não sei." Ela disse.

"Então, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui mesmo?" Perguntei enquanto envolvi meu braço em torno da cintura de Bella. Ela pareceu quase derreter em meus braços. Eu nunca me canso de senti-la ao meu lado.

"Estávamos nos preparando para correr." Esme disse.

"O que vocês dois planejam fazer hoje?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Nós não fizemos planos ainda." Eu disse.

"Depois do café da manhã iremos até a casa de praia. Por que vocês não vêm conosco?" Carlisle perguntou. Eu olhei para Bella. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me deu um leve sorriso.

"Claro." Eu disse. "Por que não convidamos os outros?"

"Parece bom." Esme disse. "Vamos encontrá-los todos no refeitório em uma hora".

"Ok." dissemos.

Eles apenas sorriram para nós quando foram para a pista e começaram sua corrida. Bella e eu fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para os dormitórios. Levei-a até as escadas, ela recusou o elevador por alguma razão, e até a sua porta. Eu disse a ela que a encontraria no hall de entrada em vinte minutos. Beijei-a e me dirigi até a minha suíte. Entrei e encontrei Emmett e Jasper sentados na sala. Ambos olharam para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Onde você esteve?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Fui correr com Bella." Eu disse. Ambos sorriram enquanto se entreolharam.

"Bella, levou-o para correr?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Mas ela chutou minha bunda no chão. Eu só consegui correr três quilômetros enquanto ela correu cinco como se não fosse nada".

"Maldição." Jasper disse. "Então a noite passada..."

"Carlisle e Esme nos convidaram para ir para a casa de praia com eles, se vocês quiserem vir." Eu disse tentando ignorar as tentativas de Jasper para obter informações.

"Claro." Emmett disse. "Não pense que nós não vamos falar sobre o beijo da noite passada entre você e Bella".

"Sim, porque aquilo foi fodidamente quente." Jasper disse. Revirei os olhos e me dirigi ao meu quarto.

"Vou tomar um banho." Eu disse.

Os dois riram enquanto eu fui para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta e entrei no banheiro. Liguei a água e rapidamente retirei minhas roupas de corrida e entrei na água. Eu não podia tirar a noite de ontem da minha cabeça. A sensação das mãos de Bella em mim. O sabor de sua pele, a sensação de estar enterrado dentro dela foi incrível. Eu sabia que nunca poderia viver sem ela de novo. Eu literalmente não poderia sobreviver sem ela.

Rapidamente lavei os meus cabelos e corpo. Desliguei a água e me sequei. Voltei para o meu quarto e coloquei um par de calções de banho azul e uma camiseta branca. Deslizei meus tênis e me dirigi para a sala de estar. Emmett e Jasper estavam trocados em seus próprios calções de banho. Nós fizemos o nosso caminho para o hall e encontramos Alice, Rose e Bella esperando por nós.

Ela estava linda em um vestido verde sálvia. Eu podia ver as cordas pretas do biquíni em volta do seu pescoço. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto eu a puxava em meus braços e a beijava suavemente. Ela corou e sorriu para mim. Nós simplesmente ignoramos os olhares dos outros enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para o refeitório.

Bella e eu pegamos nosso café da manhã e fomos nos sentar com Garrett, Kate, Ben e Ângela. Eles estavam vestidos para a praia, então um dos outros deve tê-los avisado. Todos sorriram para mim e Bella quando nos sentamos, mas nós ignoramos. Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice se aproximaram e sentaram-se conosco. Por um momento ninguém falou, então começou.

"Conte-nos sobre a noite passada".

"Vocês dois estão juntos?"

"Cuspa, Eddie".

"Conte-nos tudo".

Bella e eu apenas ríamos enquanto Rose, Kate, Emmett e Alice exigiam nossa explicação sobre a noite passada. Olhei para Bella. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça suavemente. Olhei para todos e sorri.

"Bella e eu estamos juntos e isso é tudo o que diremos." Eu ri. Bella começou a rir quando todos começaram a resmungar.

"Desculpe, gente, não somos aqueles de beijar e contar." Bella sorriu.

"Ah, vamos lá, Bella." Alice implorou. "Por favor?"

"Não." Bella riu.

"Eddie... vamos lá, cara." Emmett disse.

"Em, você realmente acha que me chamando de Eddie vai me fazer falar?" Eu perguntei com uma risada.

"Maldição." Murmurou Emmett. Nós todos apenas rimos.

"Ei, Edward." Tanya ronronou quando veio e colocou a mão no meu ombro. Eu me encolhi.

"Tanya." Eu disse.

"Eu estava pensando se você queria ir ao cinema comigo hoje." Ela ronronava.

"Não." Eu disse. "Estou ocupado".

"Com o quê?" Ela perguntou. Dei uma risada e olhei para ela.

"Bella e eu estamos indo para um encontro." Eu disse. Ela engasgou e olhou de mim para Bella.

"Você vai sair com... ela." Tanya rosnou. "Ela é uma aberração".

"Tanya-" Eu comecei, mas Bella se levantou e todos nós olhamos para ela. Ela tinha um olhar assustador em seu rosto. Assustador, mas sexy, ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu só vou dizer isto uma vez, cadela." Bella rosnou. "Fique fodidamente longe de Edward. Ele é foddidamente meu".

"Ele não é seu." Tanya rosnou. Comecei a dizer algo, mas Bella falou primeiro.

"Bem, quando ele me fodeu na noite passada, isso praticamente o fez meu." Bella exclamou. Todos no refeitório ofegaram e olharam para nós. "Eu não terei essa conversa com você de novo".

"Ugh." Tanya exclamou. "Você pode ficar com ele".

"Eu já o tenho." Bella sorriu, fazendo todos nós rirmos. "Ele foi fodidamente fantástico".

Tanya apenas estreitou seus olhos para Bella e saiu. Levantei-me e olhei para Bella antes de puxá-la em meus braços e bater meus lábios aos dela novamente. Ela é tão gostosa quando fica territorial. Bella envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e enfiou a língua na minha boca. Eu gemi e me abaixei e peguei sua bunda enquanto a levantei. Ela envolveu as pernas em volta da minha cintura e meu pau ficou fodidamente duro.

"Hum, caras?" Emmett riu. Nós nos afastamos e olhamos para ele. "Todo mundo está observando vocês".

"Oh." Bella sussurrou enquanto corava. Meu pau estremeceu. Eu a coloquei para baixo em seus pés e nos sentamos.

"Então..." Garrett riu.

"Ei, pessoal." Carlisle disse quando ele e Esme vieram.

"Hey." Todos eles gritavam. Senti Bella começar a rir enquanto todos coravam.

"O que está acontecendo?" Esme perguntou olhando entre todos nós.

"Nada." Todos eles gritaram. Revirei meus olhos. Eu podia sentir Bella tremendo com sua risada silenciosa.

"Nós estávamos apenas informando-os sobre o nosso relacionamento." Bella riu.

"Ah, você quer dizer como quando vocês dois estavam praticamente fodendo na pista?" Carlisle riu. Todos ofegaram e olharam para nós.

"Carlisle, eu vou fodidamente afogá-lo quando chegarmos à praia." Eu ri.

"Seja como for, Eddie." Carlisle riu. "Vamos já".

"Edward, você quer ir comigo no meu carro?" Bella perguntou. "Eu não o dirijo desde que cheguei aqui".

"Claro." Eu disse.

Jogamos nosso lixo e seguimos todos para fora até o estacionamento perto dos dormitórios. Bella parou em seu carro e todos paramos e olhamos para ele. Era a porra de um Porsche 1953 conversível. Meu pau simplesmente ficou um pouco mais duro enquanto eu olhava para o lindo carro.

"Hum, caras?" Bella perguntou. Balancei minha cabeça ligeiramente e olhei para cima para ver Jasper, Ben, Garrett, Emmett e Carlisle, todos olhando para o carro dela também. "É apenas um carro".

"Não, ela não é." Emmett murmurou entre lágrimas. "Ela é a porra de um Porsche 53".

"Eu sei." Bella disse.

"Onde você a conseguiu?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Charlie e eu a encontramos no lixo de um quintal fora de Seattle quando eu tinha doze anos" Bella disse.

"Quem é Charlie?" Perguntou Alice.

"Meu pai." Bella disse, olhando para os seus pés.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Wow, gostei da Bella discutindo com a Tanya e dizendo que o Edward é dela. E vc's, gostaram?_

_Vc's são demais com as reviews, obrigada mesmo! O próximo cap. postarei na terça-feira. Então, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas construindo nos meus olhos enquanto eu pensava sobre meu pai novamente. Tão feliz quanto eu me senti com Edward nas últimas 12 horas, eu ainda sinto o vazio em meu coração que sempre pertence a ele. Senti Edward vir e me puxar para os seus braços quando deixei minhas lágrimas caírem novamente.

"Shhh." Ele sussurrou. "Está tudo bem, amor".

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Perguntou Alice.

"Eu sinto tanto a falta do meu pai." Eu chorei.

"Talvez você deveria ligar para ele." Emmett disse. Eu apenas comecei a chorar mais forte no peito de Edward, fazendo-o apertar os braços em volta de mim.

"O pai dela faleceu há seis meses." Edward sussurrou. Ouvi todos ofegarem.

"Oh, me desculpe por trazê-lo à tona." Emmett sussurrou.

"Está tudo bem, Emmett." Sussurrei. "Charlie era um pai fantástico. Ele era meu melhor amigo. Tenho estado tão sozinha por tanto tempo".

"Você não está mais sozinha." Edward sussurrou. Olhei para cima e vi tanto amor nesse rosto. Inclinei-me para cima e suavemente o beijei.

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu te amo." Sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente. Eu mal ouvi todos os suspiros atrás de nós, mas eu estava tão perdida em Edward que não me importei.

Poucos minutos depois todos entramos em nossos carros e fomos para a casa de praia. Eu deixei Edward dirigir, já que ele sabia para onde estávamos indo. Além disso, eu sabia que ele queria dirigir meu carro. Eu sabia que tinha que confiar nele, mesmo com meu bebê. Vinte minutos depois ele puxou até a maior casa que eu já tinha visto. Era branca com guarnição vermelha. Era linda.

Saímos dos carros e Edward segurou minha mão enquanto fizemos nosso caminho até a praia privada na parte de trás da casa. Era espetacular. As meninas e eu estabelecemos nossas toalhas na areia enquanto os garotos arrastaram o refrigerador de água até nós. Eu cavei o meu protetor solar quando Edward se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado.

"Você pode passar um pouco de protetor nas minhas costas?" Perguntei docemente. Acho que ele pode ter começado a ofegar.

"Sim." Ele disse rapidamente.

Eu apenas ri quando entreguei a ele o frasco e me virei. Um momento depois, senti suas mãos frias começarem a esfregar o protetor nas minhas costas. Fechei os olhos e suspirei suavemente. Toda vez que ele me tocava eu sentia este arrepio correr por mim. Edward moveu as cordas do meu biquíni e começou a esfregar meus ombros. Ele moveu suas mãos pelas minhas costas e passou para os meus lados. Edward inclinou-se atrás de mim e pressionou seus lábios no meu pescoço e mudou para o meu ouvido.

"Você é tão bonita." Ele sussurrou. "Eu nunca me cansarei de você".

"Bom." Eu murmurei enquanto me inclinei em seus braços. "Eu nunca me cansarei de você".

"Pessoal." Alice riu. Nós olhamos para cima e corei quando percebi que as mãos de Edward tinham feito seu caminho dentro da parte superior do meu biquíni.

"Desculpe." Edward murmurou enquanto removia suas mãos.

"Não se desculpe." Eu ri. "Eu gosto de suas mãos em mim".

"Nós estamos sentados bem aqui." Carlisle riu. Eu apenas sorri e olhei para ele.

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Mas Edward é um amante fantástico, eu não consigo manter minhas mãos longe dele".

"Ugh." Ele estremeceu. Ele se levantou e puxou Esme para cima. "Vamos dar uma caminhada e deixar os jovens excitados sozinhos".

"Ok." Riu Esme.

Todos apenas rimos enquanto eles saíam. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett e Ben arrastaram Edward para um jogo de futebol deixando-me com as meninas. Eu sabia que logo que ele saísse, eu seria bombardeada sobre a noite passada. Desnecessário dizer que elas não decepcionaram. Assim que os meninos estavam fora do campo de audição, elas atacaram.

"Cuspa." Rose exigiu.

"Cuspa o quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Você sabe o quê." Reclamou Alice.

"Por favor, Bella." Choramingou Kate. "Conte-nos sobre a noite passada. Um lindo por favor com uma cereja no topo."

"Bella, nós podemos fazer isso da maneira mais fácil, ou da mais difícil." Riu Ângela.

"Qual é a maneira mais difícil?" Eu perguntei.

"Muitas e muitas provocações." Ela riu. Eu apenas ri e balancei a cabeça suavemente.

"Então, o que vocês querem saber?" Eu perguntei.

"O que aconteceu depois que ele a levou para fora do refeitório?" Rose perguntou.

"Ele me carregou de volta para o seu quarto. Ele me disse que estava querendo me beijar toda a semana." Eu disse revirando os olhos.

"O que você disse?" Perguntou Alice.

"Eu perguntei a ele por que ele não o fez. Ele disse que estava com medo porque nunca tinha visto alguém tão delicada quanto eu." Eu disse. "Ele disse que a partir do momento que me viu no banquete, que ele queria me beijar, me abraçar, fazer amor comigo. Ele disse que está apaixonada por mim".

"Uau." Todas elas sussurraram.

"Quem sabia que Edward era tão romântico." Alice pensou.

"Quem sabia que Edward alguma vez olharia para mulheres." Kate disse.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, nos dois anos que estivemos aqui, nós nunca vimos Edward olhar para uma mulher do jeito que ele olha para você." Kate disse.

"Nunca?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"Não." Disse Ângela. "Ele é um cara bom, doce, mas ele nunca realmente se abriu com ninguém. Não é fácil para ele ser o irmão de Carlisle Cullen, mas ele sempre lidou com isso muito bem".

"Ele é incrível." Eu sussurrei. "Ele me faz sorrir. Eu não sorria há muito tempo".

"Bella, você sabe que estamos aqui para você quando você precisar de alguém para conversar, ou um ombro para chorar, não é?" Perguntou Rose.

"Eu não sabia até hoje." Eu disse baixinho. "Eu nunca realmente tive amigos além do meu pai e minha professorá de balé em Forks. Isto é tudo novo para mim".

"Não importa o quê, você pode contar conosco." Alice disse quando se jogou em mim e me abraçou.

"Sim, você está presa com a gente agora." Rose riu quando se juntou ao nosso abraço.

"Isso mesmo." Kate riu quando ela e Ângela se juntaram ao nosso abraço.

"É uma festa particular, ou qualquer um pode participar?" Perguntou um homem com uma voz profunda. Olhamos para cima e vimos um homem com cabelo preto e olhos escuros igualmente pretos olhando para nós.

"É particular." Rose retrucou enquanto nos soltávamos. O homem estava olhando diretamente para mim e senti um arrepio atravessar o meu corpo. Eu não gostei disso.

"Eu sou Paul." Ele disse ignorando Rose e as outras. Ele estendeu sua mão para mim.

"Isso é legal." Eu disse friamente. "Mas, como minha amiga disse, esta é uma festa particular, então sinta-se a vontade para dar o fora daqui".

"E se eu não quero ir embora?" Ele sorriu. Os olhos dele desceram para o meu peito e seu sorriso aumentou.

"Eu realmente não me importo com o que você quer." Rose retrucou. "Esta é uma propriedade particular. Agora tire a sua bunda daqui".

"Qual é o seu nome?" Ele me perguntou, ignorando Rose e as outras completamente.

"Você não precisa saber meu nome." Eu disse. Ele sorriu de novo quando se abaixou e agarrou meu braço e arrastou-me para os meus pés. "TIRE A PORRA DA SUA MÃO DE CIMA DE MIM!"

"Eu só quero falar com você, querida." Paul respondeu.

"Eu não quero falar com você, então dê o fora e me deixe sozinha." Eu estalei enquanto tentava tirar meu braço do seu aperto. Ele apenas apertou seu aperto no meu braço e eu sabia que machucaria.

"Vamos lá, querida. Vamos dar uma caminhada." Ele disse quando começou a me arrastar para longe das meninas. Estavam todas gritando para ele parar.

De repente, fui jogada para trás quando ele foi arrancado de mim. Eu caí para trás e bati minha cabeça em uma pedra. Eu podia ouvir todo mundo gritando, mas eu não podia fazer o que eles diziam. A última coisa que lembro antes da escuridão tomar conta foi que eu estava sentindo o formigamento que eu sempre sinto com Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella ganhando amigas e esse finalzinho tenso... o que será que vai acontecer?_

_Se vc´s deixarem pelo menos 10 reviews, posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Ah, comecei a postar uma nova fic hj, **Our Last Summer**, leiam, vale a pena..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Edward POV**_

Eu apenas revirei os olhos enquanto era arrastado para longe de Bella pelos caras. Eles alegaram que precisávamos jogar futebol, mas eu sabia que eles só queriam os detalhes da noite passada. Juro que às vezes eles fofocam mais do que as meninas. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para a praia e todos eles se viraram e olharam para mim. Revirei os olhos novamente.

"Conte-nos o que aconteceu ontem à noite depois do beijo." Exigiu Emmett.

"Por que vocês querem saber?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque nós estivemos observando vocês dois evitando ao redor de seus sentimentos por uma semana. Penso que todos merecemos alguns detalhes." Disse Jasper.

"Além disso, nos preocupamos com Bella." Garrett disse. "Precisamos saber se você a tratou direito".

"Ou teremos que matá-lo." Disse Ben.

"Eu a levei para o meu quarto. Admiti que sou apaixonado por ela. Ela disse que me ama de volta." Eu disse.

"Então você fez o sujo?" Emmett perguntou com um sorriso. Revirei os olhos para ele novamente.

"Não, nós não 'fizemos o sujo'." Eu respondi. "Nós fizemos amor. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu não posso viver sem ela de novo".

"Uau, isso soou quase como um perseguidor." Garrett riu. Todos nós rimos.

"Qual é o problema com o pai dela?" Jasper perguntou sério.

"Ele foi morto por um motorista bêbado há seis meses. Foi na mesma noite que ela recebeu sua carta sobre a audição." Eu disse. "Eles eram muito próximos. Tem sido realmente muito difícil para ela. Ele era tudo o que ela tinha".

"Onde está sua mãe?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Sua mãe morreu quando ela nasceu." Eu disse.

"Cara, ela teve uma vida difícil." Disse Ben. "Não admira que ela parecia triste o tempo todo".

"Ela é incrivelmente forte para lidar com tudo isso sozinha." Jasper disse.

"Sim, ela é." Eu disse.

Nós não dissemos mais nada. Nós viramos e começamos a fazer o caminho de volta até a praia. Tínhamos acabado de passar essa pedra enorme quando vimos um cara de pé com as meninas. Era óbvio que elas não o queriam por perto. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço de Bella e nós saímos correndo.

"TIRE A PORRA DA SUA MÃO DE CIMA DE MIM!" Bella gritou

"Eu só quero falar com você, querida." O homem respondeu.

"Eu não quero falar com você, então dê o fora e me deixe sozinha." Bella estalou. Eu vi um clarão de dor cruzar seu rosto.

"Vamos lá, querida. Vamos dar uma caminhada." Ele disse quando começou a arrastar Bella para longe das meninas. Estavam todas gritando enquanto corríamos até ele. Eu joguei Bella para fora e comecei a socar o seu rosto.

"Edward!" Rose gritou. Eu me virei e vi Bella deitada na areia. Havia sangue começando a se acumular em torno de sua cabeça. Eu soltei o cara e corri para Bella.

"Bella, fale comigo." Eu implorei, mas ela não falou. "Bella, por favor, fale comigo".

"O que aconteceu?" Carlisle perguntou quando veio correndo. "Esme, ligue para o 911".

"Aquele imbecil." Exclamou Rose, apontando para o homem, Emmett o tinha fixado no chão. "Tentou forçar Bella a ir para um passeio com ele, mesmo que ela tenha dito a ele que não. Quando Edward puxou-a para fora dele, ela saiu voando para trás e bateu com a cabeça".

"Edward, tire a camisa. Temos que estancar a hemorragia." Carlisle ordenou. Eu rapidamente tirei minha camisa e entreguei a ele. Ele apertou-a na parte de trás da cabeça dela.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Sussurrei.

"Eu não sei." Carlisle sussurrou.

Logo depois a ambulância e a polícia apareceram. Os paramédicos carregaram Bella em uma maca, enquanto a polícia tomava nossas declarações. O idiota, ou Paul, tentou alegar que eu o ataquei sem motivo, mas as garotas me apoiaram. A polícia prendeu-o e levou-o embora. Eu, Carlisle e Esme entramos no carro e seguimos a ambulância para o hospital. Felizmente, Jasper me deu sua camisa para vestir.

Fomos para a sala de espera, mas fomos informados que tínhamos que esperar por um médico vir nos ver. Nos estabelecemos nas cadeiras e apenas esperamos. Lembrei-me de estar sentado em uma sala de espera como esta quando meus pais foram feridos. Balancei minha cabeça para parar minhas lágrimas se construindo. Eu tinha que ser forte para Bella. Ela precisava de mim agora.

Os demais apareceram cerca de quinze minutos depois. Eu poderia dizer que eles estavam quase tão preocupados com Bella como eu estava. Era óbvio que todos se importavam com ela. Eu não poderia evitar a imagem dela deitada na areia com sangue saindo de sua cabeça. Eu deveria ter tidoa certeza que ela estava bem em vez de bater no idiota. Eu deveria ter sido aquele a cuidar dela. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela.

"Há alguém aqui para Isabella Swan?" Perguntou o médico que saiu dos fundos.

"Nós estamos." Eu disse enquanto todos nos levantamos. Ele se aproximou de nós. "Ela está bem?"

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu sou seu namorado, Edward." Eu disse.

"Edward, eu sou o Dr. Hilton." Ele disse. "Isabella teve uma pequena contusão na parte traseira de sua cabeça. Ela também tem uma leve concussão. Nós estamos a mantendo durante a noite para observação. Neste momento, ela ainda está desacordada e provavelmente estará por algum tempo".

"Quando eu posso vê-la?" Perguntei.

"Eles estão a mudando para o quinto andar agora." Disse o Dr. Hilton. "Ela ficará no quarto 533. Você pode vê-la por alguns minutos, mas então você precisa sair".

"Eu não vou deixá-la." Eu disse desafiadoramente.

"Olhe-" Ele começou.

"Não, olhe você." Eu disse rapidamente. "A mulher que eu amo vai ficar e eu não vou deixá-la. Ela é tudo o que eu tenho e agora ela precisa de mim".

"Tudo bem." Ele disse. "Estarei de volta na parte da manhã para verificá-la".

"Obrigado." Eu disse.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de voltar para o PS. Ninguém disse qualquer coisa enquanto fizemos nosso caminho até o elevador. Fomos para o quinto andar e encontramos seu quarto. Entramos e senti minha respiração falhar na minha garganta quando a vi deitada na cama. Ela parecia tão frágil. Ela tinha uma faixa em volta da cabeça e eu pude ver os machucados em seu braço onde o idiota a tinha agarrado. Eu fui até lá e peguei sua mão e delicadamente levei-a aos meus lábios e a beijei.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella." Eu sussurrei. Inclinei-me e encostei meus lábios em sua testa. "Sinto muito por não poder protegê-la".

"Edward-" Carlisle começou.

"Não diga isso." Eu sussurrei.

"É melhor irmos." Esme sussurrou. Ela se aproximou de mim e Bella e nos abraçou. Ela beijou meu rosto. "Tente dormir um pouco".

"Eu vou tentar." Sussurrei.

Todos se viraram abraçando eu e Bella antes de partirem. Eu poderia dizer que estavam todos preocupados com ela. Eu puxei a cadeira para perto do seu lado da cama e deitei minha cabeça para baixo e enlacei meus dedos com os dela. Eu não conseguia parar minhas lágrimas enquanto elas construíam em meus olhos. Eu tinha acabado de encontrar Bella e eu não poderia perdê-la agora. Eu precisava dela. O tempo todo que estive na sala de espera eu senti que não podia respirar.

Fiquei sentado ao lado da cama de Bella pelas próximas horas. De vez em quando uma das enfermeiras viria verificá-la. Elas me diriam que eu precisava ir para casa e descansar um pouco, mas eu simplesmente as ignorava. Elas se ofereceram para me arrumar uma cama, mas eu sabia que não podia dormir sem a mão dela na minha. Elas finalmente desistiram e pararam de me incomodar. Deitei minha cabeça em sua cama novamente e fechei meus olhos deixando o sono tomar conta. Eu rezei para que eu visse os olhos castanho chocolate da minha Bella em breve.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

O que acharam? Será que esse acidente vai mudar alguma coisa nesse relacionamento deles?

Deixem pelo menos 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!

Bjs,

**Ju**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_**Bella P**__**OV**_

_"Pai?" Eu perguntei __quando deitamos na rede no quintal. Era um dos raros dias de sol em Forks._

_"O quê?" Charlie perguntou quando ergueu os olhos do__ seu livro._

_"Conte-me sobre a mamãe__." Eu disse baixinho. Charlie riu e envolveu seu braço em volta dos meus ombros._

_"Sua mãe era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto__." Charlie disse. "Eu lembro da primeira vez que a vi. Ela estava sentada do outro lado da cafeteria. Tínhamos apenas começado nosso último ano e ela era nova. Ela tinha acabado de se mudar de Phoenix para cá. Eu poderia dizer que ela odiava. Ela parecia tão triste. Seu cabelo loiro estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Ela estava olhando para o livro em sua mão quando, de repente, olhou para cima e me pegou olhando para ela. Eu sabia que deveria desviar o olhar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Ela sorriu e seu rosto todo se iluminou. Ela era de tirar o fôlego. Ela se levantou e se aproximou de mim e se sentou à minha frente. Ela disse 'Eu sou Renée. Você e eu somos almas gêmeas.' Eu apenas ri quando disse 'Eu sou Charlie e seria uma honra ser sua alma gêmea, querida.' Desse momento em diante, ela era minha"._

_"Você acha que ela ficaria orgulhosa de mim__ se ela estivesse aqui?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas._

_"Oh, sim__." Ele sussurrou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Ela estava tão animada sobre você. Nós tínhamos tentado por quase três anos antes que você fosse concebida. Na noite em que descobrimos que ela estava grávida, ela teve um sonho. Ela sonhou que estava parada em um rio. Ela ouviu uma menininha a chamando. Ela se virou e viu uma bolinha de cabelos castanhos correndo para ela. Ela disse que a menina tinha apenas três anos, mas era a criança mais linda que ela já tinha visto... A menininha pulou em seus braços e beijou sua bochecha e sussurrou 'eu te amo, mamãe'. Renee foi convencida a partir daquele momento que você era uma menina. Ela estava certa"._

_"Eu desej__aria ter podido conhecê-la." Eu sussurrei._

_"Eu também." Charlie sussurrou._

_"Eu te amo, minha Bella__." Edward sussurrou._

_"É melhor __acordar logo." Charlie riu. "Esse garoto ama você"._

_"Eu __também o amo." Eu sussurrei._

_"Eu sei que você __ama." Disse Charlie._

_"Por favor, Bella. Não me deixe." Edward sussurrou._

_"Vá para ele, queri__da." Charlie murmurou. Eu escalei para fora da rede e olhei de volta para ele._

_"Você está bem agora?" Eu perguntei._

_"Querida, estou com __a sua mãe." Disse Charlie. "Estou maravilhoso. É hora de você começar a viver"._

_"Eu te amo, papai__." Eu disse suavemente._

_"Eu também te amo, querida__." __Ele disse._

_Eu me virei e caminhei em direção às árvores. Olhei para trás e vi__ Charlie com Renee. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e tinham suas testas pressionadas juntas. Eu apenas sorri antes de me virar e andar no meio das árvores._

Minha cabeça estava me matando. Acho que estava literalmente me matando. Parecia que alguém tinha pegado uma marreta e me batido uma centena de vezes. Então, apenas para fazer isso doer mais, me bateram mais uma centena de vezes. Lentamente abri meus olhos e pisquei algumas vezes. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas eu podia dizer que estava no hospital. Procurei freneticamente no meu cérebro tentando descobrir por que eu estava no hospital.

Olhei ao redor da sala e vi Edward na cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Ele tinha sua mão na minha e sua cabeça estava deitada na beirada da minha cama. Ele tinha uma carranca no rosto enquanto dormia e eu não pude evitar de me sentir triste. O que tinha acontecido que o fez se sentir tão triste? Gentilmente puxei minha mão da sua e mudei-a para o seu cabelo. Eu gentilmente empurrei os cabelos para fora de seu rosto. Ele suspirou quando abriu os olhos. Ele olhou para mim e deu um salto e começou a plantar beijos em todo o meu rosto.

"Graças a Deus você está acordada." Ele sussurrou entre beijos.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei. Ele congelou e se afastou ligeiramente.

"Você não lembra de nada?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu lembro de estar na casa de praia..." Parei enquanto procurava na minha mente por qualquer coisa.

De repente, tudo voltou correndo para mim. O homem, Paul, agarrando o meu braço. Ele me arrastando para longe. Eu voando para trás e caindo. A dor na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Todo mundo gritando. Edward me segurando.

"Onde ele está?" Perguntei freneticamente. "Onde está aquele homem?"

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Edward murmurou puxando-me em seus braços. "Eu não vou deixar ninguém machucá-la novamente".

"Onde ele está?" Eu chorei.

"A polícia o prendeu depois que todos confirmamos que ele atacou você e tentou levá-la contra a sua vontade." Disse Edward.

"Graças a Deus." Eu sussurrei. Edward subiu na cama comigo e me segurou forte em seus braços. "Está todo mundo bem?"

"Eles estão bem, amor." Disse Edward. "Eles só estão preocupados com você".

"Você está bem?" Perguntei.

"Estou agora que você está acordada." Edward sussurrou. "Eu estava tão assustado que você não acordaria".

"Eu não poderia ficar longe de você." Sussurrei.

"Eu não posso ficar longe de você também." Edward sussurrou. "Eu te amo tanto".

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurrei.

Edward subiu na cama comigo e passou os braços em volta de mim. Ele me abraçou forte e eu sabia que não poderia ficar sem ele. Eu precisava dele como eu precisava de ar para respirar. Adormeci novamente com os braços dele em volta de mim.

Parecia que eu tinha apenas adormecido quando eu estava acordando sacudida novamente. Abri meus olhos e encontrei Edward de pé ao lado de um jovem médico. Eu poderia dizer que Edward não estava feliz com o homem, mas eu não conseguia entender por quê.

"Isabella, eu sou o Dr. Hilton." Disse o homem. "Você sabe onde você está?"

"Me chame de Bella." Eu disse. "Estou no hospital".

"Você se lembra o que aconteceu?" Perguntou o Dr. Hilton, com um pouco de atitude.

"Sim, algum idiota decidiu que eu deveria falar com ele e tentou me arrastar para longe dos meus amigos. Ele foi puxado para longe de mim e eu fui jogada para trás e bati minha cabeça." Eu disse. Edward virou a cabeça para o seu sorriso quando eu chamei o homem de idiota, mas eu vi. "Quando eu posso ir para casa?"

"Você pode ir para casa agora, mas eu quero que você descanse até a próxima semana." Disse o Dr. Hilton, rudemente. "Nada de dança durante toda a semana".

"Isso é impossível." Eu disse. "Temos um grande teste em três semanas e precisamos ensaiar".

"Eu realmente não me importo." Disse o Dr. Idiota. Isso é como estou chamando-o agora. "Você tem um ferimento na cabeça e você precisa descansar".

"Eu serei cuidadosa, mas-"

"Bella, apenas ouça." Edward suspirou. Estreitei os olhos para ele. "Não olhe para mim desse jeito, amor. Sua saúde é mais importante do que a audição. Além disso, nós ficaremos bem".

"Tudo bem." Eu bufei. O Dr. Idiota apenas revirou os olhos e me deu os papéis de alta antes que eu saísse.

"Não fique brava comigo." Edward disse.

"Eu não estou." Eu disse. "Eu só não quero que você perca a sua chance para o papel por minha causa".

"É a nossa chance para os papéis, e não perderemos." Edward disse. "Nós temos nossa coreografia muito bem planejada. Teremos apenas que trabalhar um pouco mais na próxima semana para consertar nosso erros".

"Eu sei. Você está certo." Eu disse. "Posso ir para casa agora?"

"Sim." Edward disse. "Rose dirigiu seu carro até aqui para que possamos ir embora assim que você se vestir".

"Bom." Eu disse. "Eu odeio hospitais".

"Eu também." Edward sussurrou.

A enfermeira veio e tirou minha IV. Edward me ajudou a tirar a horrível roupa do hospital e colocar minha calça de yoga e camiseta que Alice tinha trazido para mim. A enfermeira me obrigou a andar em uma cadeira de rodas do meu quarto até o hall de entrada. Edward estacionou meu Porsche na porta e ajudou-me a entrar no banco da frente. Afivelei meu cinto de segurança enquanto Edward entrava no lugar do motorista. Ele ligou o carro e nos dirigimos de volta para a Academia.

Ele estacionou em frente aos dormitórios e deu a volta para o meu lado e me ajudou a sair. Envolveu o braço em volta da minha cintura e me levou até o elevador. Eu realmente não queria ir de elevador, mas fui mesmo assim. Descemos para a minha suíte e ele abriu a porta. Encontramos todos esperando por nós. Neste momento, eu soube que não estava mais sozinha.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa... ainda bem que o acidente da Bella não deixou seqüelas... e que ela não esqueceu do Edward... o que acharam?_

_Continuando com a "proposta"... 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, como você está?" Perguntou Esme.

"Estou bem." Eu disse. "Muito cansada e tenho uma dor de cabeça enorme".

"Graças a Deus que isso é tudo que você tem." Sussurrou Rose.

"Dr. Idiota, quero dizer, Hilton, disse que eu não posso dançar pelo resto da semana." Resmunguei.

"Você acabou de chamá-lo de Dr. Idiota?" Emmett riu.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Ele foi um bocado rude. Não gostei dele".

"Ele está apenas fazendo que você fique bem." Edward riu. Ergui a sobrancelha para ele. "Ok, então ele é um idiota".

"Ele está certo." Carlisle disse. "Você vai usar esta semana para descansar e ficar saudável".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Eu prometo".

"Boa menina." Carlisle riu. "Devemos ir e deixá-la começar o referido descanso".

"Vocês não têm que ir." Eu disse. Todos eles riram.

"Sim, nós temos." Esme riu. "Eu trarei o jantar para você e Edward em pouco tempo. Por favor, descanse".

"Ok, eu vou." Eu disse quando ela me abraçou. Carlisle se aproximou e me abraçou.

"Estou feliz que você está bem. Ficamos muito preocupados." Disse Carlisle.

"Sinto muito ter feito vocês se preocuparem." Sussurrei. "Mas eu estou bem".

"Não se desculpe. Apenas cuide de si mesma." Disse Carlisle.

"Eu vou." Eu disse.

Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Kate, Ben e Ângela, todos me abraçaram antes de partir. Edward me puxou para o meu quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ouvi tanto Rose como Alice murmurarem sob a respiração sobre ele sendo grosseiro comigo. Nós apenas rimos. Edward me deu algum Advil para a minha cabeça. Tomei-o rapidamente com um pouco de água e subi na minha cama. Edward subiu ao meu lado e passou os braços em volta de mim.

"Qual é a sua cor favorita?" Ele perguntou.

"Azul." Eu disse. "A sua?"

"Marrom chocolate." Ele riu.

"Por quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"É a cor dos seus olhos".

"Oh." Eu disse suavemente. "Charlie os chamava de beijo de chocolate marrom".

"Eu gosto disso." Ponderou Edward. "Então, além de Bon Jovi, que tipo de música você gosta?"

"Eu gosto de tudo." Eu disse. "O meu favorito, além de Bon Jovi, é Motley Crue, mas geralmente eu amo qualquer coisa. Há algo sobre a música que chega à minha alma. Eu posso senti-la nos meus pés. Minha professora de balé costumava dizer-me para deixar a música mover meus pés. Isso é o que eu tento fazer".

"Então, você toca piano. Mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou Edward.

"Eu posso tocar guitarra." Eu disse. "Mas não sou muito boa nisso".

"Você vai ter que tocar para mim um dia." Edward disse.

"E quanto a você?" Perguntei. "Você toca alguma coisa?"

"Eu toco piano." Edward disse. "Minha mãe, Elizabeth, obrigou tanto eu como Carlisle a ter aulas quando criança. Carlisle odiava, mas eu gostava. Acho que é relaxante".

"Você sempre dançou?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Edward disse. "Elizabeth era uma bailarina incrível em sua época. Ela conheceu meu pai, Edward Sr., quando ele coreografou um show para ela. Eles costumam me dizer que se apaixonaram um pelo outro no momento em que se viram. Casaram-se seis meses mais tarde. Um ano depois, Carlisle nasceu. Elizabeth não podia mais dançar, então eles começaram a Academia. Eu nasci dez anos depois. Desde que eu me lembro, a Academia tem sido a minha casa. Carlisle conheceu Esme aqui na Academia. Eles casaram-se quando eu tinha oito anos. Eles tinham dezoito. Eles estavam viajando pelo país com o Ballet de São Francisco quando tivemos o acidente. Elizabeth foi jogada do carro, enquanto Edward Sr. e eu ficamos presos. Tive sorte suficiente para ter apenas alguns arranhões e uma perna quebrada. Meus pais sofreram ferimentos graves na cabeça. Nunca acordaram. Carlisle e Esme se aposentaram das apresentações e assumiram o funcionamento da Academia e me educaram. Mantivemos meus pais aqui em São Francisco por algum tempo, mas eles precisavam de melhores cuidados, então nós encontramos um lugar em Chicago que cuida de suas necessidades. Viajamos e os visitamos tanto quanto pudermos, mas eles não têm idéia de que estamos mesmo lá".

"Aposto que eles têm." Sussurrei enquanto estendi a mão e enxuguei as lágrimas do rosto de Edward. "Tenho certeza que eles sabem o quanto vocês têm feito por eles".

"Espero que sim." Edward sussurrou baixinho.

Edward se inclinou e gentilmente me beijou. Nós passamos as próximas horas falando mais sobre nossas famílias e infâncias. Ele me contou sobre o tempo que Carlisle tentou convencê-lo de que ele era realmente adotado. Edward aparentemente acreditou nele e arrumou suas coisas e estava preparado para ir embora quando Elizabeth e Edward Sr. o encontraram parado na calçada. Edward tinha quatro anos e Carlisle acabou de castigo por quase dois meses.

Contei-lhe sobre a vez que Charlie tentou enrolar meu cabelo para um recital quando eu tinha sete anos. Ele acabou fritando meu cabelo e eu tive que ter cerca de seis centímetros dele cortado. Madame Christine ensinou a ele por quase uma hora sobre como mexer com o meu cabelo. Ela assumiu essa parte nos meus recitais. Eu acho que Charlie pode ter feito isso de propósito, mas eu nunca perguntei a ele.

Esme nos trouxe uns sanduíches para o jantar. Comemos e assistimos TV por um tempo, mas nada era realmente bom. Comecei a ficar cansada, então eu mudei para meu pijama. Edward começou a sair para me deixar sozinha, mas eu implorei a ele para ficar comigo. Eu não estava pronta para deixá-lo ir embora ainda. Ele apenas me beijou e se despiu ficando com sua boxer e subiu na minha cama comigo. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me segurou quando eu adormeci.

Acordei na manhã seguinte quando senti Edward rastejando para fora da cama. Abri os olhos e vi que era apenas pouco mais de 07h00 da manhã.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntei. Edward saltou ligeiramente. "Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-lo".

"Está tudo bem." Edward riu. "Eu pensei que você ainda estava dormindo. Eu ia pegar algum café da manhã antes da aula começar".

"Eu vou com você." Eu disse quando comecei a sair da cama, mas Edward estava sentado no lado da cama e me empurrou para trás.

"Não, você vai ficar aqui e descansar." Disse Edward.

"Eu não quero ficar aqui." Eu disse. "Eu não vou dançar, mas pelo menos posso ir à aula e prestar atenção".

"Bella-"

"Não, esta é a minha escolha." Eu disse empurrando suas mãos dos meus ombros e sentando. Edward estreitou os olhos para mim e suspirou suavemente.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse. "Mas estamos passando a tarde aqui".

"Eu gosto do som disso." Eu ri. Edward apenas riu quando revirou os olhos e me beijou.

"Tenho a sensação de que você vai me manter nos meus pés." Riu Edward.

"Eu estava pensando mais em sua bunda, bonitão." Eu ronronei suavemente.

"Você precisa parar antes de eu tomá-la agora." Edward gemeu.

"Oh, sério?" Eu perguntei. Deslizei e montei em seu colo. Suas mãos automaticamente moveram para o meu quadril e senti seu pau endurecer debaixo de mim. "Então, você não me quer movendo meus quadris assim?"

"Eu também quero você." Ele gemeu enquanto eu movia meus quadris. "Mas se você não parar, nunca sairemos desde quarto".

"Isso é ruim por quê?" Eu sorri quando enterrei minha boceta nele outra vez.

"Eu não sei." Ele gemeu quando deslizou uma mão entre nós. Ele empurrou o dedo dentro da minha calcinha ensopada e empurrou-o dentro de mim. "Porra, você está tão molhada".

"Você me deixa molhada." Eu gemi enquanto movia meus quadris em seu dedo. "Por favor, Edward, eu preciso de você".

"Eu preciso de você também." Ele gemeu.

Edward puxou o dedo de mim e eu senti falta da sensação imediatamente. Ele agarrou os lados da minha frágil calcinha e rasgou-a e jogou no chão. Foi tão fodidamente gostoso. Levantei-me para que ele pudesse remover sua boxer, o que ele fez muito rapidamente. Voltei para o seu colo e deslizei sobre seu pau duro.

"Oh, porra." Eu gemi quando o tomei todo dentro de mim. "Eu amo a sensação de você dentro de mim."

"Eu... eu não posso nunca parar de sentir você." Edward gemeu quando comecei a mover meus quadris para cima e para baixo lentamente.

"Você nunca terá também." Eu gemi.

Envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e levei-o ainda mais profundamente em mim. Edward moveu suas mãos para os meus quadris e guiou meus movimentos em seu pênis enquanto chupava e mordiscava meus mamilos. Eu sabia que não duraria muito tempo com isto. Eu podia sentir cada pedacinho dele dentro de mim. Puxei seus lábios nos meus e mergulhei minha língua em sua boca quando senti meu corpo tremer com o meu orgasmo. Edward empurrou para dentro de mim mais algumas vezes antes de encontrar a sua própria libertação.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei contra seus lábios.

"Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente. "Vamos tomar banho e ir para a aula. Acho que vamos ter de perder o café da manhã".

"Eu não tenho tanta fome assim, de qualquer maneira." Eu ri quando saí do seu colo,

"Nem eu." Edward sorriu.

Eu apenas ri quando fui para o banheiro com ele. Ele ligou a água e nós entramos. Eu não podia molhar minha cabeça por causa dos pontos estúpidos, mas lavei o resto do meu corpo. Uma vez que ambos estávamos limpos, nos secamos e saímos do chuveiro. Voltamos para o meu quarto. Edward vestiu sua roupa do dia anterior enquanto eu vestia uma calcinha limpa, um sutiã, um par de shorts e uma camiseta. Enfiei os pés em um chinelo. Edward e eu saímos para a sala e abrimos a porta. Eu congelei quando vi Madame Christine parada na minha porta. Ela não parecia feliz.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Wow... não pode dançar, mas pode fazer outras "atividades", hein Bella safadinha? kkkk. O que será que Madame Christine está fazendo ali?_

_Bem, postei esse cap. mesmo sem as 10 reviews, mas o próximo só postarei se recebê-las! Então... já sabem! 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**Bella POV**_

"Madame, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Estou aqui porque fui contactada pelo hospital dizendo-me que você tinha sido internada com um ferimento na cabeça, Isabella." Ela retrucou. "Eu estou listada como seu contato de emergência".

"Oh." Eu disse. Olhei para Edward. "Madame Christine, este é Edward Cullen, meu namorado. Edward, esta é Madame Christine, minha professora de balé de Forks".

"É bom conhecer você, madame." Edward disse estendendo a mão, mas Madame apenas ignorou-o.

"O que aconteceu, Isabella?" Estalou Madame Christine.

"Bella, vejo você mais tarde. Cuide-se." Sussurrou Edward.

"Ok." Sussurrei. Ele beijou minha bochecha antes de passar por Madame Christine, que estava olhando para mim. "Vamos lá dentro".

"Eu pensei que o menino estava sendo cruel com você." Ela disse quando entrou.

"Foi um mal-entendido." Eu disse. Sentamos no sofá. Ela se virou e olhou para mim.

"Querida, o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Eu estava na praia com Edward e alguns dos nossos amigos. Eu estava conversando com minhas colegas de quarto e um par de amigas quando o cara chegou até nós. Ele começou a falar comigo enquanto me olhava com cobiça. Dissemos a ele para deixar-nos sozinhas, mas ele não deixou. Ele agarrou meu braço para me arrastar para longe. Alguém puxou-o de mim e eu voei para trás. Bati minha cabeça em uma pedra, ou algo assim. Desmaiei e acordei no hospital. Tenho uma leve concussão e uma pequena contusão na minha cabeça." Expliquei.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?" Perguntou Madame Christine.

"Estou bem." Eu disse. "Estou tendo esta semana de folga da dança para me curar, mas na semana que vem estarei de volta ao trabalho".

"Bom." Ela disse. "Agora conte-me sobre aquele menino".

"Edward e eu estamos apaixonados." Eu disse suavemente.

"Apaixonados?" Ela perguntou. "Como você pode amar alguém que você acabou de conhecer?"

"Ele me fez sorrir pela primeira vez desde que Charlie morreu." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Ele entende como é ficar sozinho. Ele me faz sentir bonita e especial. Eu não posso viver sem ele, Madame".

"Estou feliz que ele faz você se sentir especial, querida." Ela disse. "Mas você tem certeza que você não está apressando isto?"

"Tenho certeza." Eu disse. "Eu o amo tanto. É como com você e Jonathon, sabe? Eu apenas soube que estava apaixonada por ele. Nunca pensei que ele me amaria de volta, mas ele ama".

"Estou muito feliz por você, querida." Disse Madame Christine. "Eu admito que não vi você tão feliz em algum tempo. É bom vê-la sorrindo novamente. Charlie ficaria feliz por você também".

"Eu sei que ele ficaria." Eu disse.

"Por que você não me mostra a Academia?" Ela perguntou.

"Ok." Eu disse.

Nós levantamos e fizemos nosso caminho para fora da suíte e descemos as escadas para o hall. Fizemos nosso caminho até a sala de ensaios. Eu a conduzi até onde a minha primeira aula estava se preparando para começar. Entramos e todas olharam para nós. Esme, Rose, Alice, Kate e Ângela sorriram enquanto as outras apenas olharam confusas. Esme veio até nós.

"Bella, como você está se sentindo hoje?" Ela perguntou.

"Estou bem, Esme." Eu disse. "Esme Cullen, esta é Madame Christine Romanoff. Ela era minha professora na minha cidade. Madame, esta é Esme Cullen".

"É uma honra conhecê-la, Madame Christine." Esme disse sacudindo a mão dela. "Eu vi você se apresentar em Nova York. Foi inspirador".

"Obrigada, Sra. Cullen." Madame Christine dissee. "Eu tenho que admitir que tenho sido uma fã sua por vários anos. Você foi magnífica no Lago dos Cisnes".

"Por favor, me chame de Esme. Parece que foi há seculos desde que eu fiz O Lago dos Cisnes." Esme riu.

"Por favor, me chame de Christine." Disse Madame Christine. "Você se importaria se eu assistisse sua aula com Isabella?"

"De jeito nenhum." Esme disse. "Sinta-se livre para instruir qualquer uma das meninas. Seria uma honra para elas ter a sua orientação".

"Muito bem, Esme." Disse Madame Christine. Ela se virou para mim. "Isabella, sente e descanse".

"Sim, Madame." Eu ri. Esme e Madame sorriram e viraram-se para o resto da classe.

"Senhoras, eu gostaria de apresentá-las a Madame Christine Romanoff." Esme disse. Várias garotas suspiraram, incluindo Rose, Alice, Kate e Ângela. "Madame Christine vai nos ajudar durante a aula de hoje. Espero que todas vocês a ouçam como se fosse eu, ou vocês enfrentarão as consequências. Vocês me entendem?"

"Sim, Esme." Todas elas murmuraram.

"Bom." Esme disse. "Senhoras, para a barra".

Sentei no chão ao lado da porta enquanto Esme colocava alguma música. Esme e Madame caminharam ao redor da sala enquanto as meninas trabalharam no tendu***** frontal, para trás e lateral. Eu ri por dentro quando Madame criticou o número de Tanya antes que ela entrasse no passe, que foi horrível.

_*__Tendu__: literalmente, significa "esticado", uma abreviação comum para intervalos de esticamento._

Depois de terem trabalhado na barra por um tempo, elas se mudaram para o pas de chat*****. Eu vi Madame estremecer quando Tanya fez a dela. Foi preciso um grande esforço para não rir alto. Madame é uma defensora da perfeição. Eu saberia. Ela passou os últimos 14 anos forçando-me a aperfeiçoar cada movimento.

_*__Pas de chat__: "passo do gato". O dançarino salta para o lado e, ao mesmo tempo no ar, dobra as pernas para cima (dois retiros) trazendo os pés o mais alto possível, com os joelhos afastados. A Dança de Cisne Jovem, do Lago dos Cisnes, envolve dezesseis 'pas de chat', realizados por quatro dançarinos de mãos dadas com os braços entrelaçados. Mais fácil entender olhando a foto. F__oto: http:/ www. westsidenewsonline. com/ PhotoGallery/ pasdechat. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Esme finalmente terminou a aula. Eu me levantei e saí com ela e Madame no corredor após as outras para nossa aula de pares. Eu podia ver Tanya resmungando para si mesma e eu sorri. Eu sei que isso era bobagem e insignificante, mas eu sorri. Nós andamos atrás delas e todos os meninos olharam para nós. Edward sorriu para mim e eu corei enquanto mordi meu lábio. Carlisle veio até nós com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Bella, como você está sentindo?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou bem, Carlisle." Eu disse. "Eu gostaria que você conhecesse Madame Christine Romanoff. Ela foi minha professora na minha cidade. Madame, este é Carlisle Cullen. Ele é marido de Esme e irmão de Edward".

"É uma honra conhecê-la, Madame." Carlisle disse sacudindo a mão dela. "Você dançou com a minha mãe, Elizabeth Masen".

"Você é o filhinho de Elizabeth?" Madame Christine perguntou.

"Sim." Carlisle riu.

"Eu senti muito sobre seus pais. Como eles estão?" Perguntou Madame Christine.

"Na mesma, eu receio." Carlisle disse suavemente. Ele sorriu docemente e olhou para todos. Quase todo mundo estava olhando para eles. "É uma honra tê-la conosco hoje. O que a traz aqui?"

"Fui contactada pelo hospital após Isabella ser internada. Estou listada como seu contato de emergência em seu seguro. Eu estava preocupada com o que tinha acontecido com ela, mas estou contente de ver que tem gente aqui cuidando dela".

"Eu posso cuidar de mim, Madame." Eu disse.

"Eu sei que você pode, Isabella, querida." Madame disse. "Mas você não deve ter que fazer tudo sozinha".

"Eu sei." Eu disse, olhando para o chão. Ela colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

"Sr. Cullen, você se importaria se eu observasse sua aula de pares?" Perguntou Madame Christine.

"Por favor, me chame de Carlisle." Ele disse. "Seria uma honra. Sinta-se livre para instruir a qualquer momento. Eles seriam honrados em ter o seu conhecimento".

"Obrigada." Disse Madame Christine. Ela olhou para mim.

"Eu sei, 'Isabella, sente e descanse'." Eu ri. Ela revirou os olhos para mim antes de retirar seu braço do meu ombro. Carlisle riu quando se virou para a classe.

"Senhoras e senhores, temos a sorte de ter Madame Christine Romanoff conosco hoje. Ela estará observando a nossa aula. Vocês irão ouvi-la como se fosse eu, Esme, ou qualquer um de seus professores. Está claro?"

"Sim, Carlisle." Todos eles murmuraram.

"Muito bom." Carlisle disse. "Vamos começar a aula com o _pas de deux__*****_".

_*__Pas de deux__ significa um dueto, que é feito por um casal. Via de regra, o bailarino serve de "suporte" para a bailarina, que executa passos e posições que só são possíveis graças à sustentação do parceiro. É composto de "pegadas" normalmente (que o bailarino pega e ergue a bailarina), piruetas e etc._

Sentei-me no chão perto da porta novamente e assisti a aula. Tanya estava completamente fora e fazendo Seth lutar enquanto ele a estava erguendo. Madame disse a ela para tirar a cabeça para fora de sua bunda e agir como um profissional. Ok, então talvez essas não tenham sido as palavras dela, mas você pega a essência. Edward trabalhou com Jasper e Alice. Eles revezaram levantando Alice. Eu poderia dizer que Madame ficou impressionado com os três, assim como com Rose, Emmett, Garrett, Kate, Ben e Ângela.

Duas horas depois, Carlisle encerrou a aula. Ele me disse para descansar esta tarde e Madame disse a ele que teria certeza que eu o fizesse. Revirei os olhos para ambos. Esperamos por Edward e os outros e fizemos o nosso caminho até o refeitório para pegar um lanche. Desculpei-me para ir ao banheiro. Eu tinha acabado de entrar quando Tanya e Lauren

entraram na minha frente, bloqueando meu caminho para fora do hall. Com base no olhar em seus olhos, eu sabia que não seria uma conversa agradável.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que estão achando? Adorei Tanya errando tudo e irritando a Madame... o que será que ela e Lauren querem com Bella?_

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar amanhã e só volto na terça a noite, vou para o show do __**KINGS OF LEON! **__*suspira* E semana que vem estarei viajando a trabalho, então só conseguirei postar o próximo cap. no sábado que vem, dia 16/10, ok? _

_Não esqueçam, deixem reviews!_

_Pra quem acompanha, hj estou atualizando todas as fics do meu perfil!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_**Edward POV**_

Depois de deixar Bella com Madame Christine esta manhã, fiz meu caminho até a minha suíte e troquei de roupa antes de ir para a minha primeira aula do dia. Eu estava um pouco preocupado com ela porque, com base no olhar no rosto de Madame Christine, Bella estava em apuros. Eu sabia que ela era incrivelmente próxima de Madame Christine e ela se preocupava em como ela reagiria em relação a nós. Eu acho que nós fomos meio rápidos, mas parece que eu estava esperando por Bella minha vida inteira. Ela me faz sentir completo, tão piegas quanto isso pareça.

Minha primeira aula foi dolorosamente lenta. Minha mente estava em Bella e eu sabia que Peter estava ficando frustrado comigo. Emmett e Jasper explicaram a ele sobre Bella se machucar e ele recuou. Eu tentei manter a minha mente de volta à minha aula, mas era difícil. Eu praticamente corri para a nossa aula de pares. Poucos minutos depois, Bella entrou com Madame Christine e Esme. Eu poderia dizer que Bella estava realmente feliz por ter Madame aqui. Sorri para ela. Ela corou e sorriu enquanto mordia o lábio. A mulher está tentando me matar, mas que maneira de morrer.

Carlisle começou a aula após apresentar Madame Christine a todos nós. Lembro-me de Elizabeth falando sobre ela quando eu era pequeno. Eu era muito jovem para me lembrar dela, mas já vi fotos dela. Trabalhei com Jasper e Alice no _pas de deux_. Alice era leve que foi como levantar uma pluma. Carlisle finalmente acabou nossa aula.

Juntei minhas coisas tão rapidamente como eu poderia e me juntei a Bella e Madame Christine na porta. Assim que todos estavam prontos, nós fizemos nosso caminho para o refeitório para o almoço. Eu precisava ter certeza de que Bella comesse um bom almoço, já que ela não comeu o café da manhã por minha causa. Entramos e Bella pediu licença para ir ao banheiro feminino. Peguei um sanduíche para cada um de nós, uma banana e uma garrafa de água.

"Então, Edward, quais são suas intenções com a minha Isabella?" Perguntou Madame Christine. De repente, todos os olhos estavam em mim.

"Eu a amo muito." Eu disse. "Eu pretendo cuidar dela e amá-la para sempre. Um dia, espero, ela vai se casar comigo".

"Você acabou de conhecê-la." Disse Madame Christine. "Como você pode amar alguém que você acabou de conhecer?"

"É verdade." Eu disse. "Mas no momento que eu a vi nesta sala durante o banquete, senti meu coração começar a bater novamente. Veja, eu conheci pessoas tão bonitas como Bella é. Ela é requintada. Fiquei com medo de falar com ela porque eu tinha certeza que soaria como um idiota. Quando estávamos conversando durante o nosso primeiro ensaio privado, encontrei-me sorrindo pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Encontrei-me pendurado em cada palavra que ela falava. Eu me apaixonei por ela não só porque ela é linda, mas porque ela é inteligente, engraçada, sexy e amável. Ela é generosa e carinhosa. Passarei cada dia do resto da minha vida tentando ser como ela, mas eu sei que não posso. Ela é bondosa e eu tenho sorte que ela me ame de volta".

"Uau." Murmuraram Rose, Alice, Kate e Ângela. Madame Christine sorriu suavemente para mim.

"O pai dela teria amado você." Ela disse. "Tenha cuidado com seu coração. Ela te ama muito. Iria quebrá-la se você a magoasse".

"Eu não vou magoá-la." Eu disse.

"Eu realmente espero que não." Madame Christine disse. "Essa criança tem sofrido o suficiente".

"SAIAM FODIDAMENTE DO MEU CAMINHO, VADIAS!" Bella gritou.

Nós todos congelamos quando ouvimos sua voz ecoar por todo o refeitório. Pulei para os meus pés e corri em direção ao banheiro feminino. Eu sabia que todos estavam atrás de mim. Parei no final do corredor quando vi Tanya e Lauren encurralando Bella. Todas pareciam super irritadas.

_**B**__**ella POV**_

"Saiam do meu caminho." Eu bati para Tanya e Lauren.

"Eu não acho que sairemos." Tanya exclamou quando deu um passo em minha direção. "Acho que precisamos conversar um pouco sobre você e meu namorado".

"Ele não é seu." Eu disse.

"Oh, acredite em mim, ele é." Tanya sorriu. "Ele está apenas usando você porque ele ficou preso com você como seu parceiro para a audição. Tão logo ele possa, ele virá correndo de volta para mim".

"Você realmente não é muito inteligente, não é?" Perguntei.

"Eu sou inteligente o suficiente para saber que Edward não ama você." Sorriu Tanya. "Eu também sei que aquela velha bruxa que você chama de professora não sabe malditamente nada sobre ballet".

"Madame Christine é bailarina." Eu atirei. "Só porque você não pode manter seus pés virados para fora, ou sua bunda no ar, isso não é razão para insultar Madame. Tenho certeza que sua pequena professora da sua cidade fez o melhor que podia. Não é culpa dela se você é uma vadia sem talento".

"Pelo menos eu não matei meu pai." Tanya retrucou. Eu ofeguei. "Tenho certeza que ele odiava você com cada fibra do seu ser".

"SAIAM FODIDAMENTE DO MEU CAMINHO, VADIAS!" Eu gritei quando Tanya e Lauren se aproximaram de mim.

Eu estava tão irritada e chateada que eu estava tremendo. Estava tomando cada pedaço do meu controle para não bater forte nela. Era uma coisa falar sobre mim e Edward, mas então ela trouxe Charlie e Madame Christine nisto. Eu estava preparando-me para dizer algo quando Edward, Madame Christine e todos os outros vieram atrás deles.

_**Edward POV**_

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Eu bati. Lauren e Tanya pularam e se viraram para mim.

"Oh, hey, Eddie." Tanya disse. "Nós estávamos apenas falando com Bella. Eu estava contando a ela sobre nós".

"Não há nenhum nós. Nunca houve um nós, Tanya." Eu respondi. Bella passou por elas e eu a puxei em meus braços. Ela estava tremendo. Assim que ela estava em meus braços, ela começou a soluçar. "Bella, amor, o que elas disseram para você?"

"Elas disseram que você não me ama. Elas disseram que você estava me usando. Disseram que Madame Christine era uma velha bruxa. Então elas começaram a falar de Charlie." Bella chorou. Eu ouvi todos tomarem uma respiração profunda.

"O que elas disseram sobre Charlie, amor?" Sussurrei.

"Elas disseram... que ele... nunca... me amou. Elas... disseram... que eu... o matei." Ela soluçou. Eu apertei meus braços em torno dela e levantei minha cabeça para Tanya e Lauren.

"Suas duas vadias, vocês precisam deixar Bella em paz." Rose retrucou atrás de mim.

"Charlie a amava muito." Kate replicou.

"Só porque vocês estão com ciúmes de Bella, não significa que vocês têm que ser tão vadias." Retrucou Alice. Ângela passou por nós e foi direto até elas. Ambas recuaram diante do olhar em seu rosto.

"Bella tem tido merda suficiente sem que vocês duas, vadias, venham simplesmente para começar com problemas. Deixe-me fazer isso claro. Bella é nossa irmã. Nós não vamos tolerar qualquer pessoa magoando nossa irmã. Se alguém magoar nossa irmã, nós teremos certeza que pagarão da forma mais desagradável que pudermos encontrar. Vocês entendem o que estou dizendo?" Ângela disse.

"Sim." Tanya e Lauren murmuraram.

"Bom." Retrucou Ângela.

"Só para que vocês duas saibam, eu sou louco, perdidamente e completamente apaixonado por Bella." Eu disse enquanto esfregava suas costas. "Eu não mereço ter alguém tão incrível quanto ela me amando de volta, mas ela ama. Nunca sequer pensem em mexer com o meu amor de novo".

"Está bem." Elas sussurraram. Elas passaram pelo nosso grupo e nos deixaram sozinhos. Eu puxei o rosto de Bella até o meu e enxuguei as lágrimas do seu rosto.

"Você está bem agora, meu amor?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Bella sussurrou. Ela se virou e olhou para todos. "Obrigada por se levantarem por mim".

"Nós quisemos dizer cada palavra que dissemos." Ângela afirmou. "Você é nossa irmã. Nós não deixamos que a nossa família se machuque".

"Obrigada." Bella sussurrou. "Edward, leve-me de volta para o meu quarto, por favor".

"Ok." Sussurrei.

"Vou levar a refeição em pouco tempo." Disse Madame dando-me um leve sorriso.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça para ela. Peguei Bella em meus braços e carreguei-a para fora do refeitório. Fizemos nosso caminho para os dormitórios. Fui em direção aos elevadores, mas Bella me pediu para tomar as escadas em vez disso. Eu faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, então subi pelas escadas. Ela abriu a porta de sua suíte e eu a levei para o seu quarto e deitei-a na cama. Eu dei a ela alguns Advil e um pouco de água. Ela tomou os comprimidos rapidamente e me entregou o copo vazio. Eu coloquei-o sobre a mesa e subi na cama ao lado dela e puxei-a em meus braços.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Sussurrou Bella. "Eu nunca duvidei do seu amor, Edward. É só quando elas começaram a falar sobre Charlie. Eu não gostei".

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei. "Eu acho que é por isso que eu não digo a um monte de pessoas sobre os meus pais. Eles tanto me olham com pena, o que eu odeio, ou utilizam isso como alavanca contra mim".

"Como você conseguiu dez anos sem eles?" Bella sussurrou.

"Eu tive Carlisle e Esme." Eu disse. "Em muitos aspectos eles são meus pais. Eles foram os únicos que me seguraram quando eu tinha pesadelos por meses após o acidente. Esme foi quem fez o meu bolo de aniversário. Carlisle foi quem me ensinou a dirigir. Eles desistiram de muito por mim. Eu devo muito a eles".

"Você tem sorte de tê-los." Bella sussurrou. "Eu me senti tão sozinha após a morte de Charlie. Tive Madame Christine, mas eu teria que voltar para casa. Seria tão quieta. Eu cozinharia o meu jantar, ou ligaria minha máquina de lavar roupa. Eu me encontraria assistindo baseball somente para que assim eu me sentisse perto dele novamente. Eu falaria comigo mesma e fingiria que ele estava falando de volta para mim. Eu sinto muita falta dele".

"Eu sei que você sente." Eu sussurrei. "Mas nós todos nos importamos com você. Eu te amo, Bella. Prometo não machucá-la".

"Eu também te amo." Bella sussurrou.

Ela inclinou-se e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios nos meus antes de estabelecer sua cabeça no meu peito. Esfreguei minha mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas. Depois de alguns minutos, percebi que ela tinha adormecido. Eu sorri para mim quando a puxei para mais perto e adormeci com ela em meus braços. Eu estava em casa.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam dessa Tanya e Lauren? Ainda bem que todos chegaram para socorrer Bella..._

_Vou continuar com o mesmo esquema, pelo menos 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã! Mas só se tiver as 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_P.S.: _

_Hj tb atualizei caps. em __**Change of Heart, Bella Swan: Kidnapper **e** Imprevistos **__(o último cap.! __)._

_Amanhã postarei: __**Our Last Summer, Let Your Mercy Fall on Me **__e__** Mr Horrible,**__ não postei hj pq não consegui terminar de traduzi-las ainda!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei algumas horas depois nos braços de Edward. Olhei para cima e o vi dormindo com um sorriso no rosto. Acho que eu poderia observá-lo dormir durante horas. Ele começou a rir e abriu os olhos.

"Eu podia sentir você olhando para mim." Ele sussurrou.

"Desculpe." Eu sussurrei. "Você parecia tão calmo e feliz".

"Eu estou feliz." Edward sussurrou. "Eu tenho você em meus braços".

"Estou feliz em estar em seus braços." Sussurrei antes de pressionar meus lábios aos dele.

Edward apertou seus braços ao meu redor e me puxou para mais perto dele. Ele nos rolou, então eu estava deitada em cima dele. Puxei minhas pernas para cima para que eu estivesse escancarada em seu colo enquanto mergulhei minha língua em sua boca, fazendo-o gemer. Eu podia sentir sua ereção através de nossas roupas. Edward deslizou sua mão até a barra da minha camisa e enfiou-a e estendeu-a até começar a massagear meu peito. Neste instante, alguém bateu na porta.

"Maldição." Murmurei enquanto saía do colo de Edward. Eu fui até lá e abri a porta, furiosa. "O quê?"

"Eu trouxe a sua comida, Isabella." Madame Christine disse em um tom que eu sabia que significava para eu ter uma nova atitude.

"Obrigada, Madame." Sussurrei, pegando o saco de comida.

"De nada, querida." Ela disse olhando de mim para Edward. "Estou indo para o aeroporto para pegar meu vôo de volta para Seattle. Espero que você mantenha contato comigo. Eu não quero ouvir falar de outra viagem para o hospital".

"Eu prometo, Madame." Eu disse baixinho. Eu coloquei a comida sobre a cômoda e a abracei. "Obrigada por tudo. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, querida." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu gosto do seu jovem. Charlie gostaria dele também. Apenas tenha cuidado".

"Eu terei." Sussurrei. Afastei-me e ela olhou para Edward, que tinha vindo atrás de mim.

"Edward, cuide da minha Isabella." Ela disse. "Lembre-se do que eu disse a você antes".

"Eu prometo cuidar dela." Disse Edward. "Lembre-se do que eu disse a você antes".

"Eu lembro, jovenzinho, eu lembro." Disse Madame Christine.

Ela me abraçou novamente antes de sair. Fechei a porta atrás de nós e virei-me para Edward. Ele estava escavando o saco de comida. Ele entregou-me um sanduíche e uma banana. Nós nos estabelecemos no chão e começamos a comer. Eu não pude evitar querer saber o que Madame Christine quis dizer sobre 'lembre-se do que eu disse a você antes'.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, amor." Ele disse olhando para mim.

"Sobre o que Madame estava falando?" Perguntei.

"Ela estava me lembrando para não magoá-la. Eu disse a ela que não iria e lembrei a ela que eu te amo." Edward disse.

"Ela interrogou você no refeitório, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Edward riu. "Ela estava apenas preocupada com você. Ela te ama muito".

"Eu sei." Eu ri. "Em muitas maneiras, ela foi minha mãe. Comecei a ter aulas com ela quando eu tinha quatro anos. Ela sempre cuidou de mim e Charlie. Ela ajudou-o a encontrar meias e collants que fossem do tamanho certo. Ensinou-o como arrumar meu cabelo em um coque. Ela estava lá quando eu precisava de uma mulher para conversar. Seu marido, Jonathon, morreu de câncer no fígado há cinco anos. Ela ficou perturbada. Eles eram tão apaixonados. Charlie e eu fazíamos o jantar para ela todas as noites por seis meses. Quando Charlie morreu, ela era tudo que eu tinha. Foi duro para nós duas. Odiei deixá-la para trás, mas eu sabia que tinha que vir aqui. Charlie queria que eu seguisse os meus sonhos. Eu sei que ambos estão orgulhosos de mim".

"É bom que vocês dois a tiveram. Eu me sinto sortudo por ter Carlisle e Esme do jeito que eu tive." Edward disse.

Terminamos de comer e decidimos assistir um filme. Edward colocou X-Men e nós nos estabelecemos na cama. Eu só consegui ficar acordada por alguns minutos antes que eu me encontrei adormecendo. Ouvi Edward sussurrar que me amava enquanto caí de volta ao meu sono.

O resto da semana passou voando. Fui para minhas aulas e sentei-me à parede e assisti todos dançarem. Tanya e Lauren tentaram dar uma de espertinhas comigo mais algumas vezes, mas então elas viam Rose, Alice, Kate, ou Ângela e se afastavam. Era bom que elas estivessem tentando me proteger, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era irritante que elas não me deixassem lutar minhas próprias batalhas. Eu teria que conversar com elas sobre isso, mas decidi esperar até depois da minha cabeça estar curada.

A polícia veio e falou comigo na quarta-feira. Eles pegaram a minha declaração e disseram que Paul tinha se declarado culpado por me atacar. Disseram que ele provavelmente sairia em liberdade vigiada, já que não tinha antecedentes criminais, mas que o juiz emitiria uma ordem de restrição contra ele para mim. Foi um pouco reconfortante, mas só um pouco.

Edward e eu passamos quase cada segundo que podíamos juntos. Nós alternamos em que quarto passávamos a noite. Toda manhã eu acordava com seus braços apertados em volta de mim e eu apenas sorria para mim. Passamos nossas tardes trabalhando na nossa coreografia para a audição. Nós não podíamos praticá-la, mas fomos sobre ela no papel e fizemos algumas alterações para ver se ajudava a tornar a rotina mais suave.

Nós também começamos a conversar sobre as fantasias. Queríamos algo que realmente se destacar e fizesse uma impressão em Marcus. A parte mais fácil foi decidir sobre a cor. Nós concordamos em azul. Decidimos que Edward usaria calças pretas escuras e uma camisa de seda azul de botão. Eu usaria meias brancas com um vestido de Ballet de seda azul, que alargava-se sob meu peito e caía até meus joelhos. Penso que ambos nos destacaríamos.

Apreciei conhecer todos melhor. Aprendi que Rose e Emmett estavam juntos desde seu primeiro dia na Academia, quando Rose, literalmente, correu para Emmett enquanto se movia para dentro. Ela disse que eles apenas se olharam e começaram a se beijar. Alice e Jasper se juntaram alguns meses mais tarde, quando ele finalmente teve a coragem de dizer a ela que gostava dela. Ela disse que ele a fez esperar e ele se desculpou. Ben e Ângela vieram para a ABC juntos de Port Angeles. Eles tinham sido namorados na escola. Garrett e Kate foram os últimos juntos. Eles tinham ficado aparentemente flertando por quase um ano antes de Kate simplesmente entrar no refeitório um dia e montar em seu colo e beijá-lo forte. Por uns bons cinco minutos eles se beijaram antes de se separarem e declarararem seu amor um pelo outro. Achei tudo tão romântico.

Voltei ao hospital na tarde de sexta-feira e tive o Dr. Idiota tirando meus pontos. Ele foi um idiota tão grande desta vez como no dia que fui para casa. Era agradável tirar os pontos. A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa foi tomar um banho e lavar meu cabelo. Eu imediatamente me senti melhor.

Passamos o fim de semana na casa de praia. Todos se juntaram a nós novamente, mas eles não se afastaram para muito longe de mim desta vez. Apreciei isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era um pouco chato. Eu queria algum tempo sozinha com Edward, mas Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Ben e Carlisle pareciam pensar que eles precisavam fazer sombra a nós. Nós apenas fizemos a vontade deles. Eles estavam apenas certificando-se que o idiota não voltasse.

Domingo à noite voltamos para o meu quarto e fizemos amor antes de adormecer nos braços um do outro.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gostaram? Deixem reviews!_

_Bem, essa fic é longa, são 47 caps.! Eu continuo com a proposta de postar 1 cap. por dia se vc´s deixarem pelo menos 10 reviews! Então, só depende de vc´s! Senão vai demorar bastante até que essa fic seja finalizada..._

_A propósito, só conseguirei postar o próximo no sábado pq estou indo viajar a trabalho._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na segunda de manhã sentindo-me cheia de energia. Eu tinha tido uma semana inteira para curar minha lesão na cabeça e estava pronta para voltar ao estúdio. Edward e eu nos arrastamos para fora da cama às 5 da manhã, quando meu despertador tocou. Nós trocamos para nossas roupas de corrida e fomos em direção à pista.

Edward ainda não estava gostando de correr. Eu disse que ele não tem que vir comigo, mas ele insistiu que queria também. Eu sabia que ele estava cheio de coisa, mas eu gostava dele comigo. Nós alongamos por alguns minutos antes de sairmos para a pista e começar a correr. Cada um de nós tinha seu iPod ligado e eu sabia que ele estava ouvindo a minha música enquanto corria. Ele insistiu que eu o deixasse baixar algumas das músicas que eu tinha gravado e colocado no meu iPod. Ele alegou que elas o inspiravam. Acho que elas simplesmente o deixavam excitado. Ele tinha um tempo duro em manter suas mãos para si mesmo, não que eu estivesse reclamando. Eu estava apreciando cada minuto do meu tempo com Edward.

Ele parou de correr depois de três quilômetros e foi sentar na grama para me esperar. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim durante todo o tempo que eu corria. Isso enviava calafrios através de mim. Eu tive que me esforçar para não olhá-lo. Eu sabia que se eu olhasse, eu iria até ele e foderíamos na grama. Terminei meus dois quilômetros e fui até onde Edward estava sentado.

Ele estava sorrindo quando se levantou e me beijou. Homem bobo sabe exatamente o que ele faz comigo. Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para os dormitórios. Edward me beijou de novo antes de ir para sua suíte tomar banho e trocar de roupa para a aula enquanto subi para o terceiro andar para fazer o mesmo.

Dez minutos mais tarde, eu havia tomado banho e me vestido para a minha aula. Peguei minha bolsa e desci as escadas até o saguão para encontrar Edward. Ele estava esperando por mim na parte inferior da escada com um sorriso torto em seu lindo rosto.

"Você está pronta para voltar ao estúdio, amor?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, estou." Suspirei. "Eu senti falta de dançar essa semana. Senti falta de dançar com você".

"Senti falta de dançar com você também." Ele riu contra meus lábios. Ele envolveu seu braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para fora. "Bella, eu posso fazer uma pergunta a você?"

"Aparentemente, uma vez que acabou de fazer." Eu ri.

"Engraçado, espertinha." Ele riu.

"O que você quer saber?" Eu perguntei.

"Por que você sempre pega as escadas?"

"Oh." Eu disse. "Quando eu tinha sete anos, Charlie e eu ficamos presos em um elevador no hospital com uma mulher grávida. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto e Charlie teve que ajudá-la a ter seu bebê. Isso assustou-me terrivelmente, então eu me recusei a entrar nele desde então".

"Oh." Ele disse. "Eu acho que posso entender isso".

"Foi traumático." Eu ri enquanto caminhávamos para o refeitório.

Nós entramos e pegamos nosso café da manhã e nos juntamos aos outros em sua mesa. Eles estavam todos trabalhando nas escolhas de fantasias para a audição e a coreografia. A audição seria em três semanas e eu podia sentir a tensão rolando de todos. Comemos em silêncio, regozijando-nos que nossas roupas tivessem sido encomendadas e nossa coreografia estivesse praticamente pronta. Claro que não compartilhamos isso com eles.

Depois que todos comeram, as meninas e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para a nossa aula com Esme enquanto os meninos foram para a aula deles com Peter. Nossa aula com Esme passou rapidamente. Tanto Lauren como Tanya me encararam ao longo da aula. Esme virou-se para que elas se concentrassem em seus turnouts***** e parassem de sonhar acordadas. Tomou-me muito esforço para não rir. Rose, Alice, Ângela e Kate pareciam lutar contra o riso também. Eu até mesmo vi Esme sorrindo.

_* __Turnout__: é a __rotação da perna desde os quadris, fazendo com que o joelho e o pé para também virem para fora, longe do centro do corpo. Essa rotação permite uma maior extensão da perna, especialmente quando elevando-a para o lado e para trás. Feita corretamente, os tornozelos permanecem eretos e o arco do pé continua curvado e apoiando. Sinais de turnout impróprio são quando o joelho aponta para a frente enquanto o pé aponta para o lado (virando para fora do joelho), e rolando no tornozelo. A técnica do turnout é uma característica definidora do Ballet Clássico. Nem todos os dançarinos fazem um turn-out perfeito, mas essa é definitivamente uma medida para a seleção. Nas aulas de iniciantes, um turn-out menos que perfeito é tolerado para salvar o stress nas articulações do joelho até que a habilidade seja adquirida._

Uma vez que a nossa aula acabou, todas fizemos nosso caminho para a nossa aula de pares. Tanya tentou empurrar-me contra a parede quando ela passou por mim, mas ela simplesmente acabou tropeçando em Lauren e ambas caíram no chão. Nós todas explodimos em gargalhadas enquanto elas começaram a reclamar uma com a outra. Não ajudou que elas caíram na frente de todos os meninos, que também riram conosco.

Deixamos elas deitadas no chão e entramos para nossa aula de pares. Entramos e encontramos Carlisle conversando com Marcus. Uma vez que estávamos todos lá dentro, eles se voltaram para os dez pares de nós que estavam fazendo testes para o ballet.

"Gostaríamos de ter todos vocês nos dando uma prévia do seu progresso até agora. Esperamos que vocês tenham a base de sua coreografia estabelecida até agora. Se não, você não pode começar a audição." Disse Carlisle. "Vocês todos estão liberados para praticar agora, mas, por favor, apresentem-se no auditório as 13:00hs".

"Sim, Carlisle." Todos nós dissemos.

Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho até nossa sala de ensaio. Vou admitir que fiquei um pouco nervosa agora. Edward e eu tínhamos perdido uma sema de ensaio. E se não fôssemos bons o suficiente?

"Pare de pensar." Edward disse puxando-me em seus braços. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Não posso evitar. E se nós não estivermos tão preparados como pensávamos? Quero dizer, nós perdemos uma semana inteira de ensaios por minha causa." Eu sussurrei. Edward puxou meu rosto para que eu estivesse olhando para ele.

"Amor, nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua. Vamos ficar bem." Ele sussurrou. "Basta deixar a música mover você".

"Ok." Sussurrei. Inclinei-me para cima e pressionei meus lábios aos dele. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou.

Edward beijou-me mais uma vez antes de agarrar meu iPod e ajustá-lo e começar nossa música. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Senti Edward se aproximar e seus braços em volta de mim quando a música começou. Passamos as duas horas seguintes trabalhando na nossa peça. Eu estava lutando com os levantamentos. Eu sei que era apenas meu nervosismo. Finalmente desistimos e fomos para o refeitório para o almoço.

Peguei uma salada e uma garrafa de água e juntei-me aos outros na mesa. Tínhamos acabado de comer quando Tanya e Lauren chegaram até nós. Ouvi os gemidos de todos e mal consegui não rir.

"Então, Bella, você não está nervosa sobre esta tarde, não é?" Tanya perguntou.

"Por que eu ficaria nervosa?" Perguntei. "Eu não sou aquela com coxas retumbantes e turnouts pobres".

"Sua putinha-" Lauren começou enquanto todos riam.

"Não se incomode, Lauren." Tanya sorriu. "Sem sua preciosa Madame aqui, ela não passará pela performance de hoje".

"Tanya, você já esteve aqui por três anos, certo?" Rose perguntou.

"Sim." Disse Tanya.

"Em três anos, quantas audições foram oferecidas a você?" Rose perguntou.

"Qual é o seu ponto?" Tanya perguntou. Rose apenas riu enquanto levantava.

"Meu ponto é, Tanya, que em três anos aqui, você nunca nenhuma vez teve uma audição oferecida a você até agora. Bella estava aqui há cinco minutos quando ela foi oferecida a uma. Ela pode dançar círculos em torno de você e eu, por exemplo, não posso esperar para vê-la fazer isso." Rose sorriu.

Todos arrebentaram em gargalhadas enquanto Tanya e Lauren simplesmente irromperam para fora. Eu dei a Rose um sinal de jóia enquanto todos nos levantávamos. Reunimos nosso lixo e jogamos antes de irmos para o auditório. Fizemos nosso caminho para dentro e nos estabelecemos no saguão. Edward e eu nos sentamos juntos em um canto com os nossos iPods. Eu sabia que ele estava ouvindo a nossa música e executando nossa rotina em sua cabeça assim como eu estava.

Carlisle, Esme e Marcus entraram e pegaram Mike e Jessica para serem os primeiros. Edward e eu apenas nos sentamos no canto esperando enquanto todo mundo ia antes de nós. Rose e Emmett foram os próximos. Então, Alice e Jasper, Ben e Ângela. Lauren e Tyler foram depois seguidos por James e Victoria. Depois deles, foram Jacob e Leah. Garrett e Kate foram os próximos deixando apenas eu, Edward, Seth e Tanya.

Seth estava tentando falar com Tanya sobre sua rotina, mas ela simplesmente continuou olhando para mim e Edward. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava irritada. Seth era um cara legal e era uma vergonha que ele tivesse ficado preso com ela como sua parceira. Eles foram chamados em seguida. Edward e eu nos levantamos e tentamos acalmar nossos nervos um pouco antes de irmos. Cinco minutos depois, as portas se abriram de novo e Esme saiu.

"Bella, Edward, estamos prontos para vocês".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que será que vai acontecer depois dessa prévia? Lauren e Tanya nunca desistem de incomodar Bella..._

_Já sabem, 10 reviews e o próximo cap. vem amanhã! Desculpem pelo atraso!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_**E**__**dward POV**_

"Bella, Edward, estamos prontos para vocês." Esme disse com um sorriso suave.

Bella e eu apenas assentimos para ela. Nós tomamos uma respiração profunda e a seguimos para dentro. Todo mundo estava esperando na platéia. Parte de mim pensava que era foda que eles vêm nos assistir quando nós não conseguimos assisti-los, mas a outra parte de mim sabia que isso não teria importância.

Bella e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para o palco depois que eu dei a Peter o meu iPod e o instruí sobre qual música tocar. Fui até atrás de Bella e envolvi meus braços ao redor dela assim que estávamos prontos para começar. Eu podia sentir seus nervos rolando para fora dela. Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella".

"Eu também te amo, meu amor." Ela sussurrou de volta quando a música começou.

Ela fechou os olhos e vi o olhar de alegria e confiança preencherem seu rosto. Vi a mulher que tinha impressionado a todos nós no DVD. Fechei meus olhos e perdi-me na música como Bella fez. Nossos corpos foram puxados um para o outro como ímãs enquanto fazíamos o _battement tendu jeté_*****. Ergui-a em um _pas de deux_ e ela arqueou suas costas quando eu a empurrei para cima e a peguei. Enquanto cada nota da nossa música tocava, nossos movimentos se tornavam mais e mais intensos. Nossos _arabesque penchée_*****eram perfeitos e eu podia sentir a energia entre nós. Concentrei toda a minha atenção em Bella. Envolvi meus braços em torno dela novamente e puxei seu corpo corado com o meu. Ela enganchou as pernas ao redor das minhas e enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço quando a última nota tocou.

_*__Battement__: é um movimento de chute da perna que se está trabalhando (ou seja, a perna que está realizando a performance). Battements geralmente são executados na frente (en avant, ou à la quatrieme devant), para o lado (à la seconde), ou para trás (en arriére, ou à la quatrieme derriére). __Battement tendu jeté__ (escola russa): é um battement normalmente levado para qualquer lugar a partir de 2 centímetros do chão até 45 graus, dependendo do estilo. É o mesmo que battement dégagé (Cecchetti), ou battement glissé (escola francesa)._

_*__Arabesque__: a posição em que o corpo é apoiado sobre uma perna só, com a outra estendida para trás do corpo com o joelho reto. __Foto: __http:/ /upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ f/ f6/ Xiomara_ reyes_ Giselle06__. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Estávamos os dois um pouco ofegantes, mas não era pela dança. Era como se tivéssemos feito amor. Abri meus olhos e me vi perdido nos incríveis olhos castanho chocolate de Bella. Inclinei-me para baixo e beijei-a delicadamente enquanto quase todo mundo se levantou e nos aplaudiu. Bella corou um belo tom de rosa enquanto desembaraçava suas pernas das minhas. Envolvi meu braço em volta da cintura dela quando fomos nos juntar aos outros na platéia enquanto Carlisle, Esme, Marcus e Peter falavam em voz baixa.

"Oh meu Deus, pessoal." Sussurrou Rose. "Vocês foram fantásticos".

"Foi incrível." Murmurou Alice.

"Surpreendente." Sussurrou Jasper. Ben e Ângela balançaram suas cabeças em concordância.

"Obrigada." Bella corou.

"Sim, obrigado." Eu sussurrei.

"Vocês dois simplesmente se moveram juntos." Sussurrou Garrett balançando a cabeça. "Era como..."

"Vocês fossem puxados juntos." Sussurrou Kate. "Simplesmente surpreendente".

"Isso é o que sinto." Sussurrou Bella quando deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Carlisle, Marcus, Peter e Esme vieram e pararam na frente de todos nós.

"Vocês todos fizeram um ótimo trabalho." Disse Carlisle. "Nós gostaríamos que Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, James, Victoria, Jacob, Leah, Tanya e Seth ficassem. O restante de vocês pode esperar por nós no saguão".

Nós todos assentimos e nos levantamos. Tanya atirou um sorriso para Bella e eu apenas revirei meus olhos para ela. Ela é fodidamente sem noção às vezes, eu juro. Seguimos todos para fora no saguão. Bella e eu trocamos nossos sapatos e reunimos nossas coisas e fomos esperar com os outros. Poucos minutos depois, ouvimos um grito alto. Um momento depois, as portas do auditório escancararam e Tanya veio irrompendo para fora.

"VOCÊS VÃO SE ARREPENDER DISSO!" Ela gritou. Ela se virou para Bella. "É MELHOR VOCÊ FICAR DE OLHO SOBRE SUAS COSTAS, VADIA".

Tanya, em seguida, virou-se e saiu correndo do edifício. Todo mundo saiu do auditório com os olhares surpresos em seus rostos. Seth estava rindo para si mesmo assim como James, Victoria, Mike, Jessica, Jacob e Leah. Tyler e Lauren eram os únicos que pareciam realmente surpresos.

"Assumimos que Tanya não recebeu a notícia que ela queria?" Emmett riu. Todos arrebentaram em gargalhadas, exceeto Lauren e Tyler. Eles apenas rolaram os olhos e saíram.

"Não, ela não recebeu." James riu. "Nenhum de nós conseguiu ir para a audição final. Ela não pareceu pensar que era a escolha certa".

"Vocês todos foram muito bem." Disse Victoria. Ela olhou para mim e Bella. "Especialmente vocês dois. Desempenho poderoso".

"Obrigado." Dissemos eu e Bella.

"De nada." Ela disse. "Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, deixe-nos saber".

"Deixaremos." Eu disse.

"Sério, gente, ótimo trabalho." Disse Jacob quando envolveu seu braço ao redor da cintura de Leah.

"Foi... quente." Leah disse.

"Boa sorte a todos vocês." Mike disse.

"Obrigado." Dissemos todos.

Todos saíram quando Carlisle nos pediu para voltar para dentro. Nós dez fizemos nosso caminho até a frente e tomamos nossos lugares. Carlisle, Esme, Peter e Marcus se aproximaram e pararam na frente de nós. Eu podia sentir a tensão rolando de todos nós.

"Primeiro, deixe-nos dizer que todos vocês foram incríveis." Disse Marcus. "Poderíamos dizer que todos vocês têm trabalhado com muito afinco nas últimas semanas. Isso foi mostrado em suas apresentações. Agradeço-lhes por terem tomado isto tão a sério quanto vocês tomaram".

"Vocês dez foram selecionados para ir para o teste final para o show de Marcus." Disse Carlisle. "Vamos realizá-lo em duas semanas a partir desta próxima sexta-feira. Decidimos mantê-lo como uma mostra para outras companhias virem assistir também. Isto significa que, mesmo que Marcus não o pegue para o seu show, você tem a chance de ser pego por outras companhias de ballet".

"Vocês precisam ter o seu figurino escolhido e pronto até quarta-feira." Disse Esme.

"Bom trabalho e parabéns a todos vocês." Disse Carlisle.

"Obrigado." Dissemos todos.

Nós todos nos levantamos e deixamos o auditório. Assim que estávamos no saguão, puxei Bella em meus braços e esmaguei meus lábios para baixo aos dela. Bella mergulhou sua língua na minha boca e eu a levantei. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e moveu os lábios para a minha orelha e chupou meu lóbulo. Eu precisava dela agora.

Levei-a de volta para os dormitórios e até o meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de nós e rapidamente retiramos as roupas um do outro. Levantei Bella de volta para cima e deitei-a no meio da minha cama. Inclinei-me para baixo e beijei-a novamente antes de mover meus lábios pelo seu pescoço e para o vale entre seus seios.

Puxei seu mamilo em minha boca e chupei-o enquanto rolei o outro mamilo entre meus dedos. Bella enroscou os dedos no meu cabelo e puxou ligeiramente. Eu gemi enquanto beijei meu caminho descendo pelo seu estômago plano e tonificado. O gosto da sua pele era incrível. Beijei o meu caminho para baixo até seu núcleo liso e molhado e pisquei para ela antes de lamber lentamente entre seus lábios.

Eu não pude evitar gemer com a forma como o gosto dela era fantástico. Eu nunca me cansaria dela. Mergulhei minha língua nela de novo e de novo. Empurrei meus dedos em sua boceta quente e ela gemeu alto. Eu adorava quando ela gemia. Eu amava seus pequenos ruídos de sexo. Adicionei um outro dedo e movi meus lábios para o seu clitóris. Puxei-o entre meus dentes e o mordi suavemente.

"PORRA... eu vou... gozar... merda." Bella gritou quando gozou forte.

Eu lambi cada pedaço dela antes de beijar meu caminho de volta subindo pelo seu corpo. Esmaguei meus lábios aos dela. Bella empurrou sua língua em minha boca e gemeu. Eu sabia que ela estava provando seu gosto na minha língua. Isso é tão fodidamente sexy.

"Eu preciso de você em mim agora." Ela rosnou contra o meu pescoço.

"Como quiser." Eu sussurrei.

Forrei-me com a sua boceta e investi dentro dela em um movimento rápido. Tive que pausar e me parar de gozar logo em seguida. Sua boceta era tão apertada, tão quente. Puxei quase inteiramente para fora e empurrei de volta para dentro. Bella envolveu as pernas ao redor da minha cintura enquanto continuei a empurrar para dentro dela, empurrando-me dentro dela mais profundamente.

"Baby, goza comigo." Bella gemeu. "Por favor, goza comigo".

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu gemi quando suas paredes apertaram ao redor do meu pau me ordenhando enquanto liberei-me dentro dela.

"Eu também te amo." Ela sussurrou.

Eu puxei para fora dela e rolei para o seu lado e a puxei em meu peito. Ela estendeu sua mão e puxou o cobertor por cima de nós. Nós caímos em um sono tranqüilo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tanya louca não conseguiu! esperar que ela não apronte nada com a Bella..._

_10 reviews e o próximo cap. vem amanhã!_

_Ah, estou começando uma nova tradução hj, __**Geek Love**__, leiam e comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não conseguia parar o sorriso que estourou no meu rosto quando senti os lábios de Edward na minha nuca na manhã seguinte. O homem não tem nenhuma idéia do que faz comigo. Rolei e puxei seus lábios nos meus. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando em minha coxa, então eu o empurrei em suas costas e deslizei sobre sua ereção lentamente.

As mãos de Edward moveram-se diretamente para meus quadris enquanto eu comecei a subir e descer em seu pau. Eu nunca me cansaria de senti-lo dentro de mim. Nós simplesmente nos encaixamos. Descansei minhas mãos em seu peito de mármore e acelerei meu ritmo. Senti meu corpo todo tremer quando gozei forte enquanto caí sobre Edward mais uma vez. Ele apertou seu aperto no meu quadril enquanto gozava dentro de mim. Inclinei-me e beijei-o forte.

"Essa é a melhor maneira de acordar." Ele riu.

"É, não é?" Eu sorri quando rolei dele e deitei ao seu lado. "Você quer correr comigo hoje?"

"Sim." Ele resmungou.

"Você não precisa." Eu disse.

"Eu sei." Disse Edward. "Mas eu quero estar com você".

"Eu sei que você quer, baby." Eu disse. "Mas você não gosta disso".

"Eu gosto de tudo o que tenho que fazer com você." Edward disse.

"Ok." Suspirei. "Você realmente é o homem perfeito".

"Eu tento." Ele riu.

Eu apenas ri com ele enquanto descíamos da cama. Nós colocamos nossas roupas de corrida e pegamos nossos iPods. Calmamente fizemos nosso caminho para fora da suíte e descemos as escadas. Fomos para a pista e nos alongamos por alguns minutos. Colocamos nossos iPods em nossos ouvidos e saímos para a pista e começamos a correr.

Acho que eu ainda estava em choque sobre quão bom foi o nosso desempenho ontem. Eu estava tão nervosa, mas era como se, assim que Edward estava com os braços em volta de mim e me disse que me amava, eu apenas deixasse tudo ir. Eu apenas deixo meus pés me moverem. Meu corpo fluía com o dele em perfeita harmonia. Era assim só porque nós nos amamos? Acho que era mais como se nós fôssemos almas gêmeas. Charlie costumava chamar Renée de sua alma gêmea.

_"Pai?" Eu perguntei. Charlie olhou para mim do jogo. "Você __já leu Romeu e Julieta?"_

_"Claro__." Ele disse, silenciando a TV. Eu estava lendo para a escola. __"Renée adorava. Era um de seus favoritos"._

_"É um pouco estranho que__ eles apenas se olharam e sabiam que estavam apaixonados." Eu disse._

_"Talvez__." Charlie disse. "Mas, talvez, eles fossem almas gêmeas. Destinados a se amarem por toda a eternidade"._

_"Almas gêmeas__." Franzi o nariz. Charlie riu e golpeou-me no braço com o seu jornal._

_"Sim, senhorita pensa-__que-ela-é-mais-inteligente-que-seu-velho-pai." Ele sorriu. "Você sabe, Renée e eu éramos almas gêmeas"._

_"Você realmente acredita nisso?" Perguntei __seriamente._

_"Sim, eu __acredito." Charlie disse com um sorriso suave. "Eu soube no momento em que eu a vi que ela era a mulher com quem eu me casaria. Quando eu segurei sua mão pela primeira vez, senti faíscas. Sim, eu sei que ela foi e é minha alma gêmea"._

_"Você acha que __eu algum dia vou encontrar minha alma gêmea?" Eu perguntei. Charlie riu novamente._

_"Tenho certeza que um dia__ você vai encontrar o homem que olhará para você como o seu ar." Charlie riu. Ele se virou e sorriu para mim. "Claro, ele teria que lidar com seu temperamento, sua teimosia, sua atitude..."_

_"Ha, ha__." Eu resmunguei. "Muito engraçado, pai"._

_"Sério, Bella__." Ele disse. "Não só isso, mas ele vai ter que passar pelo meu teste e da Madame"._

_"Eu nunca vou __encontrar ninguém, então." Suspirei dramaticamente._

_"Sim__, você vai, querida." Charlie disse. "Quando você estiver pronta"._

"Bella? Você está bem?" Edward perguntou. Balancei minha cabeça ligeiramente e olhei em volta. Eu estava parada no meio da pista.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Estávamos correndo e você diminuiu as passadas. Então você parou no meio da pista." Edward disse. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Eu estava pensando em Charlie".

"Ah." Edward disse. "Você quer continuar correndo? Você só correu cerca de um quilômetro".

"Sim." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Edward apenas olhou para mim por um minuto antes de colocar os fones de volta em seus ouvidos e ligar seu iPod. Fiz o mesmo e começamos a correr novamente. Eu podia sentir Edward olhar pra mim algumas vezes, mas eu simplesmente ignorei. Fiquei repetindo as palavras de Charlie na minha cabeça enquanto corria. Acho que Edward era minha alma gêmea. Eu nunca me senti assim com qualquer homem que já conheci. Será que ele pensa que eu sou sua alma gêmea?

Edward terminou seus três quilômetros e foi sentar na grama enquanto eu terminava meus últimos dois. Eu rapidamente acabei e fui me sentar ao lado dele na grama. Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?" Ele perguntou. "Você parecia distraída".

"Estou bem." Eu disse. "Eu estava apenas pensando sobre essa conversa que Charlie e eu tivemos uma vez há alguns anos, sobre almas gêmeas".

"Qual era a visão de Charlie sobre almas gêmeas?" Edward perguntou.

"Ele era um grande crente em almas gêmeas." Eu disse. "Eu vinha estudando Romeu e Julieta na escola. Acho que eu estava tendo dificuldade com toda a porcaria de 'eu apenas olhei para ela e soube', então eu perguntei a Charlie o que ele pensava. Ele me disse que soube no minuto em que olhou Renée, minha mãe, que ele se casaria com ela. Eu era cética, mas acho que ele está certo".

"Você acha que eu sou sua alma gêmea?" Edward perguntou.

"Não." Suspirei. "Eu acho que é Emmett. Eu apenas não posso ter o suficiente dele".

"É mesmo?" Edward rosnou e me empurrou em minhas costas para a grama e subiu em cima de mim. Ele prendeu minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça com um sorriso no rosto. "Emmett, huh?"

"Sim." Eu sorri. "O que posso dizer, são os músculos. Oh baby, oh baby".

"Eu posso mostrar-lhe um músculo." Ele riu quando pressionou sua ereção em mim.

"É um músculo grande?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"É muito grande e muito duro." Ele riu. "Especialmente ao seu redor".

"Então, por todos os meios, mostre-me." Eu sorri quando levantei meus quadris e empurrei nele.

"Bella." Ele gemeu. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e puxei-o para mais perto de mim.

"Sim, meu amor?" Perguntei.

"Você vai ser a minha morte." Ele rosnou.

"Mas que bela maneira de morrer." Eu ri.

"Isso seria, amor." Ele riu.

Ele se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Ele libertou seu aperto das minhas mãos e eu as envolvi em torno do seu pescoço e puxei-o para mais perto de mim. Ele empurrou sua língua em minha boca e eu gemi quando senti suas mãos fazerem seu caminho subindo pela minha camiseta. Afastei meus lábios dos dele e ele mudou-se para o meu pescoço. Ele mordiscou e chupou meu queixo levemente enquanto brincava com meus mamilos através do meu sutiã esportivo.

"Vocês dois sempre se amassam no campo?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esses dois estão parecendo "coelhos"... kkkkk. Quem vc's acham que é?_

_Já sabem... 10 reviews = 1 cap.!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_**Edward POV**_

"Vocês dois sempre se amassam no campo?" Carlisle sorriu. Eu gemi enquanto me afastei de Bella e olhei para o meu irmão.

"Por que, sim, nós fazemos, Carlisle." Bella riu. "Você deve trazer Esme aqui. É o que todas as crianças legais estão fazendo".

"Vou me lembrar disso." Carlisle riu. "Edward, posso falar com você por um minuto?"

"Claro." Eu disse. Olhei para Bella. "Vou te encontrar no refeitório".

"Ok." Bella disse. Ela se inclinou e me beijou antes de se levantar e correr para fora da pista e de volta para os dormitórios.

"Então, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntei quando me levantei.

"O centro ligou ontem à noite." Carlisle disse. "Eles disseram que não parece que o papai vai se agüentar por muito mais tempo. Disseram que seus sinais vitais estão cada vez piores. Eles sugeriram que nós deveríamos ir até lá e dizer nosso adeus final".

"Entendo." Eu disse, olhando para o chão. "Você vai?"

"Sim." Carlisle disse. "Você não precisa, Edward. Esme e eu não pensaremos mal de você. Sabemos que você realmente não os conhece do jeito que eu os conheço".

"Não, eu vou." Eu disse. "Eu só preciso falar com Bella primeiro".

"Ok." Disse Carlisle. "Eu posso ter-nos em um vôo hoje à noite".

"Ok." Eu disse. "Obrigado".

"Você sabe que estou sempre aqui para você, certo?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu sei, Carlisle." Eu disse. "Eu deveria voltar e me preparar para a aula".

"Ok." Ele disse.

Eu me virei e corri de volta para os dormitórios. Corri até a escada e diretamente para o meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Entrei no banheiro e liguei a água quente e tirei minhas roupas. Entrei na água e deixei-a correr sobre os meus músculos enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas que estiveram crescendo nos meus olhos desde que deixei Carlisle finalmente caírem.

Por mais difícil que tinha sido ao longo dos últimos dez anos, eu sempre acreditei que meus pais sobreviveriam. Que eles acordariam um dia. Eu sabia que era bobagem, mas eu precisava acreditar nisso. Agora, eu não tenho isso.

Eu rapidamente me lavei e desliguei a água. Sequei-me e voltei ao meu quarto e vesti minha roupa. Eu precisava de Bella agora. Peguei minha bolsa e saí correndo do meu quarto e da suíte. Corri todo o caminho para o refeitório. Vi Bella sentada com todos. Ela bateu sua cabeça para mim e seu sorriso desapareceu quando ela se levantou e veio correndo para mim.

"Baby, o que está errado?" Ela perguntou me puxando para seus braços.

"É o meu pai." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Carlisle disse que o centro ligou e disse que ele não vai agüentar muito mais. Ele está morrendo, Bella".

"Oh, baby, eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou através de suas próprias lágrimas. "Você vai para Chicago para vê-lo uma última vez?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Eu preciso dizer adeus. Carlisle e eu estamos indo hoje à noite".

"Você quer que eu vá com você?" Ela sussurrou.

"Você iria?" Eu perguntei.

"Baby, é claro que eu iria." Bella sussurrou. "Eu te amo. Estarei sempre aqui para você".

"Obrigado." Solucei baixinho.

Bella me puxou para uma mesa vazia e me segurou em seus braços enquanto eu chorava. Eu não sabia como eu passaria por isso. Eu só sabia que não poderia fazê-lo sem ela. Eu precisava dela. Ela estaria lá para mim. Eu era mais sortudo do que eu percebi.

"Edward, homem, o que está errado?" Perguntou Emmett. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Agora não, Em." Bella sussurrou.

"Ok, se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa..." Ele cortou.

"Nós sabemos." Sussurrou Bella.

Ouvi-o se afastar, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada agora além de Bella. Enquanto o refeitório esvaziava e todos partiam para suas primeiras aulas, Bella e eu ficamos onde estávamos. Eu finalmente mudei-me, então eu estava deitado com a minha cabeça em seu colo enquanto ela corria os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos e pensei nos meus pais.

_"Pai, eu não quero ir para__ a casa de Carlisle e Esme." Eu resmungava enquanto sentava no sofá na sala de estar._

_"Eu sei que você não __quer, Edward." Disse meu pai. "Mas eles acabaram de voltar de uma longa turnê. Eles sentem saudades de você e de nós. Não vai matá-lo passar uma noite com eles"._

_"Eles vão __se beijar." Eu resmunguei. "Isso é nojento"._

_"Eu acho que é __nojento também, Edward." Meu pai gargalhou enquanto sentou-se ao meu lado. "Mas você sabe o quê?"_

_"O quê?" Eu perguntei._

_"Um dia, você __verá uma menina bonita e você vai querer beijá-la também. Ela vai querer beijar você e você vai se apaixonar por ela assim como Carlisle ama Esme e eu amo a sua mãe." Ele sussurrou._

_"Eu nunca __vou beijar nenhuma menina fedorenta." Eu resmunguei._

_"__Veremos isso em cerca de dez anos, meu filho querido." Minha mãe riu enquanto ela entrava na sala. "Meus meninos estão prontos?"_

_"Eu acho__." Suspirei. Elizabeth se aproximou e se ajoelhou na minha frente._

_"Meu menino querido, eu sei que é difícil ver Carlisle __apaixonado, mas isso não significa que ele ainda não é seu irmão mais velho. Ele sempre estará lá para você." Ela sussurrou._

_"Eu sei, mamãe__." Eu disse. "Vamos"._

_"Esse é o meu menino querido__." Ela sorriu._

"Edward, você está bem?" Perguntou Esme. Olhei para cima e vi Carlisle e ela vindo até nós. "Nós ficamos preocupados quando vocês não apareceram para a aula. Os outros disseram que você estava chateado. Você está bem?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Eu acho que eu estive apenas segurando muito isso dentro por tempo demais".

"Eu sei." Carlisle sussurrou. Ele enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto. "É difícil porque eles estiveram em coma por tanto tempo, mas eles continuam sempre estando aqui. Agora parece que..."

"Como se eles não estivessem mais aqui." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Sim." Sussurrou Carlisle quando ele e Esme puxaram a cadeira e sentaram ao nosso lado. "Eu apenas sempre esperei que eles acordariam um dia".

"Eu também." Sussurrei. Enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Eu preciso que Bella vá com a gente".

"Ok." Disse Carlisle. "Esme está vindo. Eu acho que seria bom para você ter Bella".

"Obrigado." Eu sussurrei.

"De nada." Carlisle disse. "Nosso vôo sai às seis, então precisamos deixar as malas prontas. Achei que poderíamos ficar uns dias".

"Soa como um plano." Eu disse.

"Pegaremos vocês no dormitórios às 4:30. Isso deve nos dar tempo de chegar ao aeroporto e fazer o check-in para o vôo".

"Ok, nós estaremos prontos." Disse Bella.

"Eu preciso fazer uns telefonemas." Disse Carlisle.

"Edward e eu estamos voltando para os dormitórios e faremos as malas." Bella disse.

"Ok." Esme murmurou.

Ela se inclinou e beijou minha testa antes de ela e Carlisle saírem. Bella e eu fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para os dormitórios. Fomos para o quarto dela primeiro, para que Bella pudesse fazer sua mala. Ela ligou para Madame Christine e deixou-a saber que ela estava indo para Chicago por uns dias. Ela não queria que ela se preocupasse. Depois que Bella terminou de arrumar suas coisas, fomos para a minha suíte e ela me ajudou a arrumar minhas coisas.

Pouco antes das 4:30, voltamos para a sala de estar. Encontramos Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben e Ângela assistindo TV. Bella rapidamente explicou que estávamos indo para Chicago por uns dias com Carlisle e Esme. Ela prometeu ligar e mantê-los atualizados. Todos disseram que entendiam. Eles não entendiam, mas eu não discutiria isso com eles.

Fizemos nosso caminho até o saguão e encontramos Carlisle e Esme esperando por nós ao lado de um táxi. Entramos e fomos para o aeroporto. Bella nunca soltou minha mão. Fizemos o check-in do nosso vôo e fizemos nossa caminho ao portão a tempo para embarcar em nosso avião. Nós afivelamos nossos cintos de segurança e nosso avião decolou. Assim que podíamos, soltei meu cinto e puxei Bella em meu colo. Eu só precisava estar perto dela. Nesse momento, tudo que eu precisava era a minha Bella, meu amor, minha vida.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Fiquei com um aperto no coração nesse capítulo, tadinho do Edward... _

_Tô postando sem ter recebido as 10 reviews, então o próximo só vem se tiver as 10 mesmo!_

_Ah, estreando nova tradução hj...** La canzone della Bella Cigna.**_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_**Bella POV**_

Enquanto eu me sentava no colo de Edward no vôo de São Francisco para Chicago, eu não podia evitar de sentir meu coração quebrar por Edward, Carlisle e Esme. Eu, de todas as pessoas, entendia o que era perder seus pais, mas a morte de Charlie foi rápida e eu não conhecia Renée além das histórias que Charlie me contou. Eles estiveram assistindo Edward Sr. e Elizabeth sofrer há dez anos. Eu sei o suficiente sobre seus pais para saber que, uma vez que o Sr. Edward morrer, Elizabeth não estará muito longe.

O avião aterrissou em Chicago poucas horas depois. Pegamos nossas malas e saímos do avião. Era tarde para ir ao centro hoje à noite, então todos nós subimos em um táxi e nos dirigimos para o hotel. Carlisle fez o nosso check-in e fomos até nossos quartos. Combinamos de nos encontrar no café da manhã no saguão na manhã seguinte antes de irmos para os nossos quartos. Edward não havia dito uma palavra desde que estávamos no avião. Eu não poderia evitar de me preocupar que ele se desligasse completamente.

Fechei a porta atrás de nós e Edward me puxou para seus braços e começou a me beijar freneticamente. Eu sabia que deveria impedi-lo, mas agora isso é o que ele precisava. Ele precisava de mim. Ele precisava saber que eu não vou deixá-lo como seus pais vão. Nós tiramos as roupas um do outro e subimos na cama e fizemos amor durante horas. Eu podia sentir seus medos e tristeza em cada impulso de seu quadril. Eu podia sentir seu amor, não só por mim, mas pela família que ele estava perdendo e pela família que ele ainda tem enquanto ele segurava meu corpo junto ao dele. Esmagamos nossos lábios juntos quando gozamos juntos. Caímos no sono com nossos corpos entrelaçados juntos. Agora, isso é tudo que temos.

Acordei na manhã seguinte quando a recepção ligou para nos acordar. Eu resmunguei um agradecimento antes de desligar o telefone. Edward gemeu, mas saiu da cama comigo. Tomamos um banho rápido juntos. Nos secamos e nos vestimos. Envolvemos nossos braços em torno um do outro enquanto fizemos nosso caminho até o saguão para encontrar Carlisle e Esme. Eles pareciam tão cansados quanto eu. Tenho certeza que eles não dormiram muito mais do que nós.

Fizemos nosso caminho para o restaurante do hotel e encontramos uma mesa na parte de trás. Nossa garçonete veio e anotou nosso pedido de comida e bebida. Nós só conversamos um pouco enquanto esperávamos nossa comida chegar. Na verdade, não havia muito o que dizermos. Isto não era um período de férias. Dez minutos depois, nossa comida veio e comemos rapidamente.

Saímos do hotel e pegamos um táxi até o centro. Paramos na frente de um grande edifício branco com muitas janelas. Carlisle pagou o motorista e entramos. Edward envolveu seu braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto nos aproximamos do balcão de informações, onde uma mulher de cabelo loiro curto estava sentada. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu para nós.

"Sr. Cullen, não estávamos esperando você por mais um mês." Disse a mulher.

"Sim, Jane, nós não esperávamos vir tão cedo também, mas tivemos a notícia de que éramos necessários mais cedo, então aqui estamos." Disse Carlisle. "Você pode deixar que o Dr. Santiago saiba que estamos aqui?"

"É claro." Jane disse. Ela pegou o telefone e fez uma rápida ligação. Ela desligou o telefone e olhou para Carlisle. "Você pode ir lá em cima. Ele está esperando por você..."

"Obrigado, Jane." Disse Carlisle.

"Sinto muito." Disse ela. "Se pudemos fazer alguma coisa..."

"Nós vamos deixá-la saber." Disse Esme.

Jane apenas acenou para todos nós. Edward e eu seguimos Carlisle e Esme até o elevador. Nós subimos até o quinto andar e saímos. Havia um homem latino alto esperando por nós. Ele tinha cabelos pretos escuros e amigáveis olhos negros. Ele tinha uma carranca no rosto.

"Eleazar, como vai você?" Carlisle perguntou, sacudindo a mão.

"Eu deveria estar perguntando isso, meu amigo." Disse Eleazar. "Eu estou bem. É difícil vê-los desvanecendo tão rapidamente".

"Sim, é." Suspirou Carlisle. Ele olhou para mim. "Eleazar Santiago, esta é Bella Swan, a namorada de Edward. Bella, este é Eleazar Santiago, médico dos nossos pais e um dos nossos melhores amigos".

"É um prazer conhecê-la, minha querida." Ele disse, beijando as costas da minha mão.

"A você também, Dr. Santiago." Eu disse.

"Por favor, me chame de Eleazar." Ele disse. "Bem, devemos ir até Ed e Liz?"

"Sim." Disse Carlisle.

Nós o seguimos por um longo corredor até um grande quarto no canto. Eu senti Edward ficar tenso ligeiramente à medida que entramos. Envolvi meu braço em volta de sua cintura e puxei-o para mais perto de mim. Deitados em duas camas padrão de hospital estavam Edward Sr. e Elizabeth Cullen. Edward era loiro como Carlisle. Eu poderia dizer que antes do acidente ele tinha sido um homem bonito. Ele ainda era, mas você poderia dizer que ele tinha estado na cama por anos. Elizabeth tinha o mesmo cabelo bronze que Edward. Ela era incrivelmente bonita, mesmo com tubos em sua boca e os fios que penduravam fora de seu corpo.

"Ele está piorando?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Os dois estão." Disse Eleazar. "Acho que Liz pode senti-lo desistindo. Seus batimentos cardíacos tem diminuído. A pressão arterial caiu. Penso que será em breve. Um dia ou dois, no máximo".

"Entendo." Sussurrou Carlisle. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava lutando com suas emoções.

"Vocês já decidiram o que querem quando eles se forem?" Perguntou Eleazar.

"Eles queriam ser cremados." Carlisle disse.

"Eles queriam que suas cinzas fossem espalhadas no oceano." Edward disse enquanto uma lágrima escorregava pelo seu rosto. Ele se virou e escondeu o rosto no meu cabelo. Senti seus ombros tremerem com suas lágrimas.

"Ok, vou deixar tudo arranjado." Sussurrou Eleazar. "Eu vou dar a vocês alguns minutos a sós com eles".

"Bella, Esme, Edward e eu podemos ter alguns minutos com eles sozinhos?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"É claro." Disse Esme.

"Claro." Eu sussurrei. Beijei Edward antes de seguir Esme para fora do quarto e até uma sala de espera. Sentei-me ao lado de Esme e envolvi meus braços ao redor dela. "Como você está se sentindo, Esme?"

"Nada bem." Ela sussurrou. "Eu odeio vê-los sofrendo. Eu não sei o que fazer por eles".

"Basta amá-los." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Nada que você diga ou faça agora vai ajudar. Eles só precisam que nós os amemos".

"Bella, obrigada por amar Edward." Esme chorou. "Ele teve uma vida difícil. Ele teve que crescer rápido demais após o acidente. Carlisle e eu fizemos o melhor que podíamos por ele, mas ele era apenas um menininho. Ele precisava de seus pais. Ele esteve tão desligado por tanto tempo. O dia em que ele te conheceu, eu vi uma mudança nele. Eu sabia que ele estava assustado porque isso era novo para ele. Eu não sei como você conseguiu através de seu exterior durão, mas você salvou-o de simplesmente existir".

"Ele me salvou." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não tinha lidado com a morte de Charlie muito bem. Eu ainda lutava com isso todos os dias, mas ele me faz sentir forte o suficiente para fazer isso. Eu odeio que ele está sofrendo agora. Eu gostaria de poder tirar a dor dele".

"Você o está ajudando, Bella, por apenas estar aqui." Esme sussurrou. "Ele ama você. Não o deixe ir".

"Eu não vou." Sussurrei quando Edward e Carlisle entraram na sala de espera. Os olhos deles estavam vermelhos por chorar.

"Esme, você quer um minuto para dizer adeus?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou.

"Esme, você se importaria se eu fosse com você?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ela sussurrou. Segui-a até o quarto do hospital. Ela foi até Elizabeth primeiro, então eu fui até Edward Sr. Levantei sua mão e inclinei-me à sua orelha.

"Sr. Cullen, meu nome é Isabella Swan. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos ter nos conhecido de uma outra maneira, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu amo Edward com todo meu coração e alma. Eu prometo cuidar dele para sempre. Por favor, cuide de Elizabeth . Eu sei que Edward está muito preocupado com vocês dois. Nós amamos vocês e sabemos que vocês estão indo para um lugar mais feliz." Eu sussurrei. Pressionei meus lábios na sua testa antes de me mudar para mais perto de Elizabeth. Peguei sua mão delicada na minha e me inclinei à sua orelha.

"Sra. Cullen, meu nome é Isabella Swan. Eu sei que você ama muito Edward e Carlisle. Eles também amam você. Eu prometo cuidar muito bem de Edward. Eu o amo tanto. Ele é minha alma gêmea. Cuide de Edward Sr., por favor. Se você ver meus pais, Charlie e Renée, por favor, diga a eles que eu estou bem. Diga a eles que eu estou feliz. Diga a eles que eu encontrei o meu amor. Nós amamos vocês, Elizabeth." Eu sussurrei antes de pressionar meus lábios em sua testa.

Esme não disse nada sobre a minha pequena conversa com Edward Sr. e Elizabeth enquanto fizemos nosso caminho de volta para Carlisle e Edward. Eu precisava que eles soubessem que eu cuidaria de Edward para sempre. Fui até Edward e puxei-o em meus braços. Eu só precisava estar perto dele.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sem comentários pq não consigo parar de chorar aqui..._

_Se deixarem 10 reviews, amanhã tem mais! Dessa vez só posto se tiver 10 reviews mesmo!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Atualizei __**Mr. Horrible **__hj tb, e pra quem ainda não leu, estreei duas traduções essa semana, __**Geek Love **__e__** La canzone della Bella Cigna.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_**Edward POV**_

"Bella, Esme, Edward e eu podemos ter alguns minutos com eles sozinhos?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"É claro." Disse Esme.

"Claro." Bella sussurrou. Ela me beijou antes de seguir Esme para fora do quarto. Aproximei-me de Elizabeth e segurei sua mão na minha.

"Hey, mamãe. Você está linda hoje. Eu realmente sinto sua falta. Eu tenho uma namorada. Seu nome é Isabella e ela é tão bonita. Você a amaria. Ela é uma bailarina. Ela é incrível. Ela tem esse olhar de alegria em seu rosto quando ela dança. Isso me lembra o jeito que você olhava quando eu assistia você dançar com meu pai. Eu a amo muito, mamãe. Eu quero me casar com ela e ter filhos. Montes de bebês com ela. Ela é realmente uma lutadora recentemente porque ela perdeu seu pai há alguns meses. Eles eram muito próximos. As histórias que ela me conta lembram-me de você e de mim. Eu sei que você está cansada, mãe. Está tudo bem ir agora. Eu e Carlisle ficaremos bem. Amo você, mamãe. Nunca se esqueça que eu amo você." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Inclinei-me e beijei sua testa antes de me mudar ao longo de Edward Sr.

"Hey, papai. Eu diria que você parece bem, mas do lado da mamãe, você parece merda. Sabe, pai, eu estava pensando sobre o dia em que você me levou para comprar um presente de aniversário para a mamãe. Eu lembro de estar tão animado porque você me deixaria comprar. Peguei um par de brincos com penas. Achei que você me convenceria a não levá-lo, mas você não o fez. Você pagou por eles e me ajudou a embrulhá-los. Lembro-me que minha mãe usou-os todos os dias por um mês. Eu amo você, papai. Espero que você esteja orgulhoso do homem que me tornei. Devo muito disso a você e Carlisle. Você uma vez disse-me que um dia eu encontraria uma garota que eu ia querer beijar como você gostava de beijar a mamãe. Eu encontrei-a, pai. Seu nome é Isabella e ela é a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Ela é tão amável. Eu sei que você a teria amado. Está tudo bem ir agora, pai. Eu te amo muito. Espero que você saiba que tenho orgulho de ser seu filho." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Inclinei-me e beijei a testa do meu pai suavemente.

Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto e segui Carlisle para a sala de espera. Bella tinha os braços em torno de Esme. Eu me apaixonei mais por ela olhando-a cuidar de Esme. Ambas olharam para nós e eu sabia que elas estiveram chorando também.

"Esme, você quer um minuto para dizer adeus?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou.

"Esme, você se importaria se eu fosse com você?" Bella perguntou.

"Não." Ela sussurrou. Bella seguiu Esme para fora da sala de espera e Carlisle e eu nos sentamos.

"Edward, você estava falando sério sobre se casar com Bella?" Carlisle perguntou. Eu olhei para ele.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Quando for a hora certa e ambos estivermos prontos, vou propor a ela. Eu a amo, Carlisle. Eu nunca pensei que amaria alguém do jeito que eu a amo. Ela precisa de mim e eu preciso dela".

"Estou realmente feliz por vocês dois, Edward." Disse Carlisle. "Quando você estiver pronto, se você quiser, eu tenho o anel da mamãe no cofre da Academia. Eu acho que ela gostaria que você o desse para Bella".

"Esme deveria tê-lo." Eu disse.

"Não, Esme tem o anel da vovó Masen." Carlisle disse. "Mamãe gostaria que Bella o tivesse. Ela teria amado Bella".

"Obrigado, Carlisle." Eu disse.

"De nada." Ele disse.

"Eu não me refiro apenas ao anel." Eu sussurrei. "Obrigado por cuidar de mim depois do acidente. Eu sei que não tornei as coisas fáceis para você ou para Esme. Me desculpe. Tem sido difícil viver na Academia. Vejo mamãe e papai em toda parte e até que eu conheci Bella, eu não pensei que eu alguma vez seria verdadeiramente feliz. Eu sei que não mereço ter um irmão tão bom quanto você, então obrigado".

"Edward, você sabe que eu te amo, certo?" Perguntou Carlisle. "Eu sei que sou mais velho que você. Eu tive que criar você, mas eu não me vejo como o seu pai. Vejo-me como seu irmão e amigo. Eu amo você, Edward. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi que você fosse feliz".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. "Eu também te amo, Carlisle. Eu sou feliz".

"Bom."Carlisle disse quando Bella e Esme voltaram. Bella se aproximou e puxou-me em seus braços e me abraçou.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Bella sussurrou. "Eu acabei de me apresentar aos seus pais e prometi amar você para sempre".

"Eu prometo amar você para sempre também, Amor." Sussurrei antes de beijá-la.

Seguimos Carlisle e Esme para o escritório de Eleazar. Carlisle bateu à sua porta e ele gritou para nós entrarmos. Carlisle abriu a porta e Eleazar olhou para nós. Eu poderia dizer que ele esteve chorando também. Ele amava muito meus pais.

"Estamos prontos." Carlisle disse.

"Vocês têm certeza?" Perguntou Eleazar.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Nós concordamos que quando chegasse o momento, isto é o que nós faríamos".

"Ok." Sussurrou Eleazar. "Você sabe, Edward e Elizabeth estariam orgulhosos de vocês dois. Vocês são homens bons. Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos disso".

"Nós sabemos." Carlisle sussurrou entre lágrimas. "Obrigado por tudo, Eleazar".

"Eles são como meus próprios pais." Ele sussurrou. "Eles gostavam de mim quando eu estava na Academia. Eles me ajudaram a perceber que a medicina era o meu futuro. Eu só queria que eu pudesse tê-los ajudado mais".

"Você os ajudou." Eu sussurrei.

"Espero que sim." Ele sussurrou.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o quarto dos meus pais. Carlisle assinou as liberações e eu segurei a mão da minha mãe enquanto Eleazar tirou-a de seu suporte de vida. Carlisle e Esme foram para o meu pai e seguraram sua mão enquanto Eleazar fez o mesmo por ele. Bella se aproximou e segurou a outra mão da minha mãe. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e eu sabia que ela amava meus pais como eu amava os dela. Três minutos depois, o coração do meu pai parou de bater. Dois minutos depois, minha mãe o seguiu.

Eu não conseguia parar os soluços que irromperam do meu peito. Bella correu ao redor da cama e puxou-me em seus braços e me segurou enquanto nós choramos juntos. Eu podia ouvir Carlisle e Esme chorando também, mas eu não poderia focar neles. Por dez longos anos, eu mantive a esperança de que meus pais voltariam para mim. Eu mantive a esperança de que um dia eu poderia dizer-lhes que os amava. Que eu poderia ouvi-los dizer-me que me amavam. Agora, eu não tenho essa esperança. Agora, tudo que eu tinha era Carlisle, Esme e minha Bella.

Após vários minutos de choro, conseguimos ter algum controle sobre nós mesmos. Eleazar disse-nos que os teria cremados e prontos para nós na parte da manhã. Agradecemos a ele por tudo antes que fizemos nosso caminho para fora do centro. Pegamos um táxi de volta para o hotel. Nós todos fomos diretamente para nossos quartos. Bella me puxou para a cama e me abraçou enquanto eu chorava em seu peito. Ela nunca me soltou. Eu me apaixonei por ela ainda mais por amar meus pais quase tanto como eu amava. Eu era um homem de sorte.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que triste... o que acharam? Deixem as 10 reviews e posto mais amanhã!_

_Desculpem pelo atraso desse cap., mas tive que viajar ontem e não consegui postar._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em:** Geek Love, Our Last Summer **e** Bella Swan: Kidnapper.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_**B**__**ella POV**_

Observar Edward lamentar por seus pais era desolador. Eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para ajudar a aliviar a dor, a tristeza que ele estava sentindo agora. Ele e Carlisle estiveram presos na esperança por dez anos que tudo daria certo. Que Edward Sr. e Elizabeth passariam por isso e eles seriam uma família novamente.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça de tanto chorar com Edward na noite passada. Nós dois estávamos sozinhos neste mundo. Nós tínhamos um ao outro. Nós tínhamos Carlisle e Esme, assim como os nossos poucos amigos da Academia, mas, em última análise, éramos apenas nós. Edward não disse nada enquanto saíamos da cama e fomos tomar um banho. Ele não precisava falar. Eu entendia.

Nós rapidamente nos lavamos e fomos para o nosso quarto e nos vestimos. Reunimos nossas coisas e encontramos Carlisle e Esme no saguão. Não nos incomodamos com o café da manhã. Acho que todos nós só queríamos voltar para a Academia. A única casa que tínhamos deixado. Entramos em um táxi e fomos para o centro. Eleazar estava nos esperando no saguão com as urnas que continham os restos mortais de seus pais.

"Se nós pudermos fazer alguma coisa por vocês, por favor, deixe Carmem e eu sabermos." Disse Eleazar.

"Deixaremos." Disse Carlisle, abraçando seu amigo. "Obrigado por cuidar deles para nós".

"Foi uma honra." Sussurrou Eleazar. Ele se virou para Esme. "Esme, minha querida, cuide dele".

"Eu sempre cuido." Disse Esme enquanto abraçava Eleazar. Ele se virou para Edward em seguida.

"Edward, eu sei que sempre foi difícil para você, mas você deve saber que Ed e Liz te amavam muito." Eleazar sussurrou quando abraçou Edward. "Eles ficariam orgulhosos de quem você é".

"Obrigado, Eleazar." Edward sussurrou enquanto se afastava. Eleazar se virou para mim e me puxou para seus braços.

"Obrigado, Bella, por cuidar de Edward. Ele precisa de você agora." Eleazar sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Acredite em mim, eu sei." Sussurrei. "Eu o amo. Prometo cuidar dele".

"Bom." Eleazar murmurou enquanto se afastava. Ele voltou para Carlisle. "Eu só preciso que você assine os formulários de autorização e você pode estar no seu caminho de volta para casa".

"Ok." Disse Carlisle.

Ele assinou os formulários. Ele e Edward pegaram cada um uma urna. Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o táxi e fomos para o aeroporto. Fizemos o check-in do nosso vôo e fizemos o nosso caminho através da segurança.

Tivemos cerca de meia hora antes do nosso vôo decolar, então encontramos alguns lugares junto à porta. Edward envolveu seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele.

Ele apenas me segurou em seus braços enquanto esperávamos. Eu sabia que ele precisava de mim perto dele agora, assim como eu precisava estar perto dele. Nós finalmente embarcamos no nosso avião. Carlisle e Edward checaram as urnas do lado do avião para que não se perdessem. Tomamos nossos assentos e apertamos os cintos para decolar. O avião rolou para a pista e fomos para casa.

Poucas horas depois, nosso avião pousou em São Francisco. Pegamos nossas malas e saímos do avião. Carlisle e Edward recolheram as urnas e saímos do aeroporto. Entramos em um táxi e voltamos para a Academia. Carlisle levou as urnas de volta ao seu escritório. Tínhamos feito planos para levá-las para a casa de praia no dia seguinte e espalhar suas cinzas no mar. Edward me disse que era o lugar favorito deles para ficarem juntos. Parecia certo.

Edward e eu fizemos nosso caminho para o refeitório para jantar, já que nenhum de nós tinha comido o dia todo. Pegamos o nosso jantar e fomos até a mesa onde todos estavam esperando por nós quando Tanya ficou na nossa frente. Eu realmente não estava de bom humor para lidar com esta merda agora.

"Ei, Bella." Sorriu Tanya. "Como foram suas pequenas férias?"

"Tanya, fique fodidamente longe de nós." Eu disse. "Eu não estou realmente com disposição para essa merda".

"Por que não?" Ela perguntou. "Muito cansada de foder com Edward".

"Ouça, sua puta-" Edward começou. Eu podia sentir a raiva rolando para fora dele.

"Tanya, você não sabe sobre o que diabos você está falando." Eu atirei. "Fique loge de nós, caralho".

"Eu sei tudo sobre a sua viagem para Chicago para uma escapada romântica." Tanya sorriu.

"ESTÁVAMOS EM CHICAGO PORQUE MEUS PAIS MORRERAM, PORRA!" Edward gritou entre lágrimas. Todos no refeitório ofegaram quando Edward caiu de joelhos e começou a soluçar. Ajoelhei-me e passei meus braços em torno dele.

"Você está fodidamente feliz agora, Tanya?" Eu rebati. "Talvez se você tirasse sua cabeça para fora da sua bunda por cinco segundos, você poderia ver que ele estava sofrendo. Claro que você não dá a mínima para ninguém além de si mesma".

"Eddie, eu sinto muito." Tanya sussurrou. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, mas eu bati sua mão para longe.

"Não toque nele, porra." Eu rosnei. Seu rosto endureceu imediatamente.

"Você pensa que é tudo isso, não é, puta." Ela retrucou. "Você acha que só porque ele precisa de você agora que ele te ama? Eu odeio quebrar isso para você, mas ele ama qualquer uma que abre as pernas para ele. Ele apenas sente pena de você porque você não tem ninguém".

"Sua vagabunda estúpida." Eu bati quando corri para ela. Eu joguei-a no chão e bati meu punho em seu rosto. "VOCÊ NÃO SABE NENHUM MERDA SOBRE EU OU EDWARD".

"Bella, pare." Edward sussurrou me puxando para fora dela. Virei-me em seus braços e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Disse Carlisle quando ele e Esme entraram.

"Tanya começou dando a eles a merda sobre terem saído nos últimos dois dias." Emmett disse enquanto ele e os outros se aproximaram de nós.

"Bella disse a ela para deixá-los sozinhos, mas Tanya simplesmente tinha que ser uma cadela e continuou." Disse Rose.

"Edward finalmente teve o suficiente e contou a ela sobre seus pais." Alice disse. "Tanya simplesmente não podia ir embora, então Bella disse a ela para se afastar e se foder".

"Tanya fez alguns comentários sobre Edward e Bella, incluindo um comentário sobre Bella estar sozinha agora." Disse Kate.

"Então a cadela pulou em mim." Respondeu Tanya enquanto ela segurava o nariz quebrado.

"Talvez ela não tivesse se você tivesse os deixado sozinhos." Esme rosnou. Ela se aproximou e envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim e Edward. "Nenhum de vocês está sozinho. Vocês têm a nós".

"Tanya, eu estou farto da sua merda." Exclamou Carlisle. "Tudo que você tem feito nos três anos que esteve aqui é causar problemas. Tenho negligenciado um monte da merda que você fez, mas estou acabando. Você vai arrumar suas coisas e deixar minha Academia. Você não é mais bem-vinda aqui".

"Você não pode fazer isso." Replicou Tanya.

"EU ACABEI DE FAZER." Berrou Carlisle. "CAI FORA DAQUI AGORA!"

"ESTÁ BEM." Gritou Tanya. Ela olhou para mim. "VOCÊ APENAS ESPERE. EU VOU DEVOLVER A VOCÊ TUDO ISSO!"

Tanya irrompeu do refeitório. Todo mundo se aproximou de nós, mas Edward apenas me puxou para fora do refeitório. Ele me levou de volta para o seu quarto. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e subimos na cama e choramos nos braços um do outro. Choramos pela perda dos nossos pais. Nós só tínhamos um ao outro agora. Quando adormecemos, eu sabia que seria suficiente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente a Tanya teve o que merecia, só espero que ela não apronte nada daqui pra frente..._

_Vamos lá, o próximo eu só posto se tiver mesmo as 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei em __**Mr Horrible**__ hj também!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte ainda com dor de cabeça de tanto chorar. Eu sabia que tinha sorte de ter Bella em meus braços agora. Ela era mais incrível do que eu já tinha percebido. Ela gemeu e rolou em meus braços, então ela estava me encarando. Seus olhos castanho chocolate abriram e ela me deu um leve sorriso.

"Bom dia." Ela sussurrou.

"Bom dia, amor." Eu sussurrei. Inclinei-me e gentilmente beijei seus lábios. "Como você dormiu?"

"Dormi bem." Sussurrou Bella. "Você está bem após o último incidente com Tanya?"

"Sim, estou bem." Eu disse. "Você está bem? Você sabe que o que ela disse sobre eu gostar de qualquer garota que abre suas pernas era uma merda, não é?"

"Claro, eu sei." Bella sussurrou. "Ela está apenas com inveja que eu tenho você e ela não".

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo." Ela sussurrou. "Eu acho que vou ignorar minha corrida de hoje".

"Não, nós não vamos." Eu disse. "Nós temos que seguir em frente. Correr é uma parte de nossas vidas".

"Uma parte que você odeia." Bella riu.

"Eu não odeio isso." Eu disse. "Eu apenas não amo do jeito que você ama".

"Você não tem que vir comigo." Bella sussurrou.

"Eu sei, eu não tenho." Eu disse. "Mas eu quero. Além disso, eu gosto de observar sua bunda quando você corre".

"Você é um pervertido." Bella riu.

"Mas eu sou o seu pervertido." Eu ri.

"Isso você é." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Vamos correr para que você possa olhar para a minha bunda".

"Ok." Eu disse.

Saímos da cama e vestimos nossas roupas de correr. Pegamos nossos iPods e fomos para a pista. Passamos alguns minutos alongando antes de nos levantarmos e ir até a pista. Colocamos os fones em nossos ouvidos e começamos a correr. Admito que olhei para a bunda de Bella enquanto ela estava correndo. Ela oscilava de lado a lado levemente enquanto ela corria. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu quando me pegou olhando. Eu apenas ri.

Terminei meus três quilômetros e aproximei-me e sentei na grama. Observei Bella enquanto ela corria seus dois últimos quilômetros. Ela era deslumbrante e totalmente surpreendente. Era mais do que apenas a sua beleza exterior. Era a pessoa que estava no interior que a fazia surpreendente. Ela era compassiva e amorosa. Ela era protetora e amável. Eu não merecia ter alguém tão maravilhosa como ela me amando, mas de alguma forma ela amava.

Bella terminou sua corrida e se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. Ela estava radiante com uma camada de suor em sua testa. Estendi a mão e puxei-a no meu colo e dei-lhe um beijo.

"O que foi isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Sem razão." Eu disse, "Eu estava apenas pensando sobre como você é linda".

"Bem, obrigada." Bella sussurrou enquanto corava.

"Eu amo esse rubor." Murmurei. O rubor de Bella aprofundou um tom de vermelho e ela abaixou a cabeça em meu pescoço. "Eu amo que eu faço você corar".

"Eu amo que eu o deixo excitado." Bella sussurrou. Eu ri e apertei meus braços em torno dela.

"Isso você faz, amor." Eu ri. Seu estômago roncou alto. "Vamos tomar banho e então podemos tomar o café da manhã antes de irmos para a casa de praia".

"Ok." Bella riu.

Bella se levantou e puxou-me para os meus pés. Envolvi meu braço em volta da sua cintura enquanto fizemos nosso caminho até os dormitórios. Fomos pelas escadas até o terceiro andar. Beijei-a e deixei-a para ficar pronta antes de eu correr de volta para a minha suíte e ficar pronto.

Rapidamente tomei banho e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca de botão. Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo antes de descer até o saguão para encontrar Bella. Eu só tive que esperar cerca de cinco minutos antes de ela descer linda em um vestido de verão branco e preto e sandálias. Puxei-a em meus braços e fizemos nosso caminho para o refeitório.

Assim que entramos, todos ficaram mortalmente quietos. Bella apenas apertou seu braço ao meu redor e me puxou para pegar a comida. Peguei alguns ovos e torradas e seguimos para onde estavam os outros. Lentamente, todos no refeitório começaram a falar de novo.

"Ei, Edward, como você está?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Estou indo bem." Eu disse.

"Apenas saiba que estamos aqui se precisar de alguma coisa." Disse Jasper.

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Obrigado".

"Todos vocês estão vindo para a casa de praia com a gente?" Perguntou Bella.

"Sim." Disse Rose.

"Carlisle e Esme nos pediram para ir ontem a noite." Disse Kate.

"Isso é legal." Bella disse. "Então, como estão indo seus ensaios?"

"Estão bem." Garrett disse. "Acho que todos nós estamos começando a ficar um pouco nervosos".

"Pelo menos vocês têm sido capazes de ensaiar." Bella riu. "Edward e eu não".

"Nós não precisamos, amor." Eu ri. "Você é perfeita e eu posso me esconder atrás do seu talento".

"Ugh." Reclamaram Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"É simplesmente nojento ver vocês dois todos 'eu te amo e você não pode fazer nada errado'." Emmett riu.

"Ela não pode." Eu sorri.

"Nem ele pode." Bella sorriu. Inclinei-me e beijei-a suavemente. "Especialmente beijando".

"Só beijando?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Bella sussurrou. "Você é bom em tudo".

"É isso mesmo?" Sussurrei puxando-a em meu colo.

"Ah, sim." Bella sussurrou antes de pressionar seus lábios em cima dos meus de novo.

Apertei meus braços em torno dela e empurrei minha língua em sua boca. Bella gemeu enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos no meu cabelo e puxava forte. Rosnei quando mudei meus lábios para o seu pescoço. Eu tinha começado a fazer o meu caminho para baixo até seu peito quando ouvi alguém limpar a garganta.

Bella e eu congelamos por um segundo antes de olharmos todos os outros. Eles estavam olhando para nós com suas bocas abertas. Carlisle e Esme estavam de pé atrás deles com sorrisos em seus rostos. Bella riu e enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço.

"É como se vocês esquecessem que estamos aqui." Emmett riu.

"Eu desejo que não estivessem." Bella resmungou contra o meu pescoço. Eu ri silenciosamente enquanto pressionei meu rosto em seu ombro.

"De qualquer forma, Edward, você e Bella estão prontos para ir à casa de praia?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente.

Eu não tinha certeza se estava pronto, mas eu sabia que tínhamos que fazer isso. Este era o nosso último adeus a Edward e Elizabeth Cullen. Bella me beijou de novo antes de sair do meu colo. Nós envolvemos os nossos braços em torno um do outro enquanto seguimos todos para fora do refeitório e para os nossos carros.

Bella e eu fomos em seu Porsche e seguimos os outros até a casa de praia. Quando eu era pequeno, meus pais nos traziam aqui quase todo fim de semana. Eles chamavam de nossa escapada da loucura. Ao longo dos anos, quando eu começaria a sentir-me oprimido com a vida, eu viria aqui. Acho que essa ainda era a nossa escapada da loucura.

Bella estacionou seu carro atrás dos outros e saímos. Agarrei a mão de Bella enquanto seguimos todos para a praia. Carlisle tinha a urna do nosso pai enquanto eu tinha a urna de Elizabeth. Esme estava ao lado de Carlisle enquanto Bella estava ao meu lado.

"Mamãe, papai, nós sabemos que vocês dois estão em paz agora." Carlisle disse. "Este foi sempre o nosso lugar favorito para vir. Será sempre a nossa escapada da loucura. Eu amos vocês dois".

"Mamãe, papai, obrigado por nos amarem tanto quanto vocês amaram." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu sei que vocês sempre estarão aqui, esperando por nós vindo visitar. Eu amo vocês dois".

Carlisle abriu sua urna e jogou as cinzas do meu pai para a água do oceano. Ele se virou e puxou Esme em seus braços e deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem silenciosamente. Abri a urna da minha mãe e deixei uma lágrima cair enquanto joguei suas cinzas para o oceano para estar com o meu pai. Eu deixei a urna cair na areia e puxei Bella em meus braços. Ela envolveu seus braços apertados ao redor de mim enquanto eu chorava pelos meus pais uma última vez.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Lágrimas nos olhos… sem palavras!_

_10 reviews e o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_**Bella POV**_

"Eu não posso acreditar que você ficou lá e deixou Carlisle cortar seu cabelo." Eu ri. Nós estávamos sentados em torno de uma fogueira que tínhamos feito na areia. O sol tinha acabado de se por e estávamos contando histórias de nossas infâncias. Principalmente histórias sobre Carlilse e Edward.

"Eu mal tinha dois anos." Riu Edward. "Eu não sabia nada melhor. Carlisle deveria saber. Ele tinha doze anos!"

"Carlisle, por que você cortou o cabelo dele?" Perguntou Alice.

"Porque ele estava começando a parecer como uma menina." Carlisle riu. "Elizabeth se recusava a cortar seu cabelo porque ele tinha esses pequenos cachos nas pontas. Edward Sr. e eu imploramos para ela cortá-lo depois de várias mulheres comentarem sobre a minha irmãzinha. Ela se recusou, por isso posso ter levado o assunto em minhas próprias mãos".

"Sim, mas você cortou meu cabelo tão curto que eles praticamente tiveram que raspar tudo fora." Riu Edward.

"Pararam de chamá-lo de menina, não é?" Perguntou Carlisle. Nós estávamos todos rindo tanto que tínhamos lágrimas correndo pelos nossos rostos.

"Verdade." Disse Edward. "Depois disso eu era o menino com câncer".

"Oh, Carlisle." Esme suspirou. "Isso é horrível".

"Eu sei." Riu Carlisle. "Elizabeth deixou-me de castigo por três meses".

"Bem feito para você." Eu ri.

"Tenho certeza que você fez algumas coisas bem estúpidas também, Bella." Carlisle riu.

"Você nunca vai saber porque não há ninguém para contar todos os meus segredos." Eu ri.

"Eu poderia ligar para Madame Christine." Carlisle sorriu.

"NÃO." Eu ri ruidosamente. "Por favor, não".

"Assombroso, olhe, Bella tem medo de Madame Christine." Emmett riu.

"Você nunca teve que enfrentar sua ira." Eu ri. "Ela é uma instrutora incrível, mas ela tem um temperamento explosivo e paciência limitada".

"Como foi a aprendizagem com uma lenda?" Perguntou Kate.

"Foi maravilhoso na maior parte do tempo." Eu disse. "Madame exige nada menos que a perfeição. A partir do momento em que pisei em seu estúdio, ela exigiu a perfeição de mim. A maioria das outras meninas a odiava por isso porque ela as fazia trabalhar duro. Sua taxa de transferência era bastante elevada porque ela exigia muito, não só de seus alunos, mas de seus pais também. Charlie e eu não nos importávamos, no entanto. Ela me pegaria na escola quando Charlie estava trabalhando. Seu marido, Jonathon, me ensinou a tocar piano. Ele disse que eu precisava conhecer a música que movia meus pés. Madame e Jonathon foram nossa família".

"Eu a vi dançar quando eu tinha dez anos." Carlisle disse. "Ela estava com o Ballet de New York na época. Era Natal e eles estavam fazendo o quebra-nozes. Ela foi magnífica".

"Ela adorava dançar." Eu disse. "Quando eu tinha doze anos, eu tinha um teste para o ballet de Seattle. Eu estava muito assustada e nervosa. Charlie tinha que trabalhar, assim ele não podia me levar, então a Madame levou. Eu sabia que era difícil para ela porque Jonathon estava tão doente naquela época. Eu me senti horrível por levá-la para longe dele. Tentei voltar com o teste, mas ela me disse que esse era o meu momento de brilhar. Isso foi quando eu me tornei Isabella Swan, a bailarina. Eu fui para a audição e consegui uma parte da sua produção de Romeu e Julieta. Ela ficou tão orgulhosa de mim. Na noite do nosso primeiro show, ela, Charlie e Jonathon estavam sentados na primeira fila com sorrisos em seus rostos. Foi incrível".

"Você teve sorte de tê-los." Disse Garrett. Eu respirei fundo e limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. "De qualquer forma, de onde você é Garrett?"

"Eu sou da Carolina do Norte." Ele riu.

"Como você veio parar aqui?" Perguntei.

"Bem, eu estava indo para Berkeley quando Carlisle veio para ver a nossa apresentação." Disse Garrett. "Eu acho que ele gostou do que viu porque ele me ofereceu um lugar aqui".

"Você foi bem." Carlisle disse casualmente. Nós todos rimos. "Você foi brilhante. Eu odiei vê-lo desperdiçar seu talento naquele lugar quando eu poderia dar-lhe muito mais".

"Sim, como bolhas, calos, músculos puxados..." Garrett interrompeu.

"Exatamente." Carlisle sorriu.

Todos riram enquanto continuamos a nossa leve brincadeira com os outros. Inclimei-me de volta para os braços de Edward e ouvi enquanto a nossa família brincava e provocava um ao outro ao redor da fogueira. Em toda a nossa dor e perdas, Edward, Carlisle, Esme e eu tínhamos encontrado uma nova família, novos irmãos e irmãs. Suspirei interiormente e sorri enquanto Edward inclinou seus lábios para baixo até minha orelha.

"Vamos para uma caminhada comigo?" Ele sussurrou. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça suavemente. Ele se levantou e puxou-me para os meus pés e me levou até a praia longe de todos. "Obrigado".

"Pelo quê?" Perguntei enquanto eu me aninhava em seus braços.

"Por tudo." Ele disse suavemente. "Por estar lá em Chicago comigo. Por dizer a Tanya para fodidamente se afastar, mas, principalmente, por isso. Por me amar e me deixar te amar".

"De nada." Eu disse baixinho. "Eu não poderia ter feito nada disso sem você, você sabe. Eu não estava lidando bem com a morte de Charlie. Quando eu cheguei aqui, acho que eu estava com medo que eu iria decepcioná-lo. Percebo agora que tudo com o que ele se preocupava era eu ser feliz. Você me faz feliz, Edward".

"Você também me faz feliz, meu amor." Sussurrou Edward.

Edward parou e puxou-me em seus braços e beijou-me com força. Envolvi meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e empurrei minha língua em sua boca. Edward e eu caímos de joelhos na areia. Ele deitou-me para trás e apertou os lábios contra os meus novamente. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando através de seu jeans no meu quadril.

"Edward, faça amor comigo." Sussurrei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

"Aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella." Ele sussurrou.

"Assim como eu te amo, meu Edward." Eu sussurrei.

Edward me beijou de novo antes que ele se moveu sobre seus joelhos. Ele estendeu a mão para o meu vestido e deslizou minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Ele a colocou no bolso do seu jeans e desabotoou sua calça. Ele empurrou-a para baixo até seus joelhos. Seu pau saltou para fora e eu estendi minha mão e o agarrei. Edward gemeu baixinho e empurrou seus quadris para mim. Ele me empurrou para trás e pressionou-se contra o meu núcleo molhado.

Lentamente, Edward se moveu para dentro de mim até que ele estava enchendo-me completamente. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e puxei-o para mais fundo em mim enquanto ele começou a empurrar para dentro de mim um pouco mais rápido. Puxei os lábios de Edward para os meus e beijei-o enquanto eu tremia com o meu orgasmo. Edward nos rolou para que eu estivesse montada nele. Eu podia senti-lo se afundar ainda mais profundo assim. Aumentei o nosso ritmo enquanto eu me batia em cima dele mais e mais. O único som que se ouvia eram nossos quadris batendo juntos enquanto as ondas lavavam a costa. Gozei mais uma vez e senti minhas paredes apertarem o pau de Edward, ordenhando-o quando ele gozou dentro de mim.

Ficamos assim por um momento enquanto tentamos recuperar o fôlego. Inclinei-me e beijei Edward devagar antes de me arrastar para fora dele. Edward puxou sua calça jeans e boxer e eu coloquei minha calcinha de volta. Nós levantamos e, lentamente, fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para os outros.

Nós demos a todos boa noite e entramos no meu carro. Voltamos para os dormitórios e até o meu quarto. Nós tiramos as roupas um do outro e subimos na minha cama e fizemos amor outra vez antes de adormecer nos braços um do outro.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Parece que as coisas estão mais leves agora... _

_Desculpem pela demora, viajei o dia inteiro e cheguei em casa morta de cansaço..._

_10 reviews = cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_**Edward POV**_

"Eu não quero que você vá." Eu fiz beicinho. Envolvi meus braços em torno do corpo de Bella e puxei-a para mim.

"Eu sei, meu amor, mas as meninas querem ir às compras." Bella riu. "Elas disseram que você tem se apoderado de mim e é a vez delas terem um tempo com Bella. Eu não quero ir, mas eu preciso passar tempo com minhas meninas".

"Mas eu quero passar mais tempo com suas meninas." Eu ri enquanto movi minhas mãos até sua blusa para seus seios. Seus mamilos endureceram sob meus dedos. "Vê, eles querem ficar comigo".

"Edward, deixe Bella sair do quarto agora." Alice gritou através da porta. Suspirei enquanto Bella começou a rir.

"Baby, eu prometo que quando eu voltar, eu e você teremos muito tempo nus." Bella riu.

"Tudo bem." Eu bufei. Puxei minha mão para fora da sua blusa.

"Talvez eu compre algo especial na Victoria's Secret." Bella sorriu.

"Sua provocadora." Eu gritei depois de Bella enquanto ela caminhava por sua porta.

"Eu sou apenas uma provocadora se eu não pretendesse continuar, no entanto." Ela gritou de volta.

Eu apenas suspirei quando ouvi sua porta da suíte ser fechada. Saí de sua cama e fiz meu caminho para fora da sua suíte e para a minha. Entrei e encontrei todos os rapazes sentados ao redor. Todos começaram a rir quando entrei. Dei um aceno para todos e caí em uma das cadeiras.

"Será que alguém sente falta de Bella?" Riu Garrett.

"Sim." Eu suspirei. Eu era homem suficiente para admitir isso.

"Você tem isso muito ruim." Riu Jasper.

"Eu vou me casar com ela." Eu disse. Todos estalaram suas cabeças para mim.

"Casar com ela?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Quando nós dois estivermos prontos, vou propor. Eu a amo".

"Uau." Disse Ben. "Quem teria pensado que você estaria pensando em casamento?"

"Eu sei, mas Bella é diferente." Eu suspirei. "Então, qual é o plano para hoje?"

"Podemos fazer duas coisas." Disse Emmett. "Nós poderíamos ser homens viris e ficar aqui e assistir a um jogo de baseball, ou poderíamos ser os maricas derrotados que somos e ir ao shopping e rastrear as nossas mulheres".

"Para o shopping." Todos nós rimos.

Nós todos apenas rimos enquanto saímos dos nossos assentos e nos dirigimos para nossos carros. Eu sei que isso era patético. Era até mesmo um pouquinho espreitador, mas acho que todos nós sentíamos falta das nossas mulheres. Isso não nos faz menos viril, pelo menos eu não acho que faça. Garrett e Ben pegaram o Corvette de Ben enquanto eu, Jasper e Emmett pegamos meu Volvo. Segui Garrett e Ben para o shopping e rapidamente encontramos a BMW de Rose. Estacionamos ao lado dela e fizemos o nosso caminho até o shopping.

Encontrar as meninas foi mais fácil do que eu pensava que seria. Fomos direto para a Victoria's Secret. Ficamos do lado de fora por alguns minutos e observamos nossas mulheres enquanto elas olhavam através de sutiãs, tangas, espartilhos e cinta-liga. Bella pegou uma cinta azul e segurou-a até seu corpo. Eu tive que morder meu lábio para parar um gemido.

Fiz um gesto para Emmett e Jasper que eu estava entrando. Fiquei abaixado enquanto eu rapidamente fiz meu caminho até a loja e me escondi atrás de uma prateleira de roupas. Eu vi Emmett e Jasper fazerem o mesmo. Garrett e Ben seguiram nossa liderança, mas eles estavam do outro lado da loja ao lado de Kate e Ângela.

"Eu não sei qual eu deveria pegar, Rose, a cinta-liga azul, ou a calcinha preta de renda." Bella disse.

"Por que você não vai experimentá-las?" Rose disse.

"Você vem comigo?" Bella perguntou sedutoramente. Meu pau ficou tão duro. "Eu poderia precisar da sua ajuda".

"Oh, baby, eu vou te ajudar com qualquer coisa." Rose ronronou quando ela puxou Bella em seus braços e deu um tapinha na sua bunda. Fiquei de boca aberta e meu pau ficou ainda mais duro, se isso fosse possível.

"Adoro a sensação de suas mãos em mim, Rose." Bella ronronou enquanto se inclinou no abraço de Rose. "Eu não sei quanto tempo eu posso manter essa charada com Edward. Quero você tanto".

"Eu sei, amante." Rose suspirou. "Eu não acho que Emmett tem alguma coisa como você e sua língua mágica".

"O QUÊ?" Emmett gritou quando ele pulou para seus pés. Rose e Bella estouraram em gargalhadas.

"Você pode muito bem sair, Edward." Bella disse, "Eu sei que você está por trás desta prateleira".

"Porra." Eu murmurei enquanto me levantei. Ela sorriu quando se aproximou e me abraçou.

"Eu disse que ia te foder mais tarde." Ela ronronou no meu ouvido.

"Eu não quero esperar." Rosnei em seu pescoço. O corpo inteiro de Bella tremeu e eu ri interiormente. Eu amo o efeito que tenho sobre ela.

"Quer ajudar-me a experimentar algumas calcinhas?" Ela ronronou suavemente.

"Sim." Eu disse rapidamente.

Bella apenas riu quando me puxou para o grande provador com ela. Ela me empurrou para a cadeira no canto e se afastou. Ela lentamente puxou sua blusa para fora e jogou-a no chão. Ela não estava usando sutiã e seus mamilos estavam muito duros. Eu queria tanto trazê-los em minha boca. Bella deslizou sua saia para baixo pelos seus quadris delgados e deixou-a se acumular no chão na frente dela. Ela jogou-a de lado e ficou na minha frente em um par de calcinhas estilo cueca com pontos cor de rosa e pequenos laços sobre elas.

"O que devo experimentar primeiro?" Ela ronronou para mim. Meu pau estava tão duro. Eu podia senti-lo latejando na minha bermuda.

"A cinta-liga azul." Eu disse roucamente. Bella sorriu enquanto puxou sua calcinha para baixo e deixou-a cair no chão com o resto de suas roupas. Ela puxou a cinta-liga azul do cabide e lentamente deslizou os pés nela e puxou-a pelas suas pernas até os quadris. Ela lentamente rolou a meia comprida em sua perna esquerda e prendeu à cinta-liga. Ela virou-se e rolou na perna direita e prendeu à cinta-liga daquele lado. Ela se virou para me encarar com um sorriso no rosto.

"O que você acha?" Ela perguntou.

"Vem aqui." Eu pedi enquanto desabotoava minha bermuda.

Eu empurrei-a e minha boxer para baixo. Meu pau saltou para fora e Bella lambeu os lábios. Ela se aproximou de mim. Segurei seus quadris e puxei-a por cima do meu colo. Puxei-a para baixo e deslizei meu pau em seu núcleo molhado. Ela estava tão molhada que eu não tive nenhum problema em preenchê-la ao máximo.

"Porra." Ela gemeu. Ela levantou os quadris e voltou a descer devagar. "Eu amo seu pau duro".

"Eu amo estar dentro da sua boceta quente e molhada." Eu gemi quando ela aumentou o ritmo.

Bella colocou a mão em meus ombros e começou a montar-me cada vez mais forte. Eu puxei seu mamilo em minha boca e mordi-o suavemente. As mãos de Bella foram diretamente para o meu cabelo. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nele e puxou. Rosnei quando levantei meus quadris e comecei a encontrar cada impulso seu.

Eu podia senti-la começar a atingir seu clímax, então eu abaixei e belisquei seu clitóris. Pressionei meus lábios nos dela quando ela gozou forte, gritando na minha boca. Estoquei nela mais algumas vezes antes que eu me derramasse dentro dela.

"Acho que você gosta da liga?" Bella sorriu.

"Não, eu amo a liga." Eu ri.

"Acho que vou ter que comprá-la então." Bella riu quando desceu do meu colo.

"Se você insiste." Eu suspirei.

Bella apenas riu quando vestiu de volta suas roupas. Puxei minha boxer e bermuda para cima. Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para a frente da loja. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben e Ângela começaram a rir quando fomos até o balcão. Entreguei à vendedora meu cartão de crédito para pagar a liga. Bella olhou para mim, mas eu só a beijei. Ela revirou os olhos para mim.

Até o momento em que chegamos em casa do shopping e jantamos, eu estava exausto. Bella e eu nos trocamos para os pijamas e subimos em sua cama e caímos em um sono tranqüilo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esses dois não conseguem ficar longe um do outro... até na loja..._

_Só vou postar o próximo cap. amanhã se tiver pelo menos as 10 reviews! Senão, só na segunda-feira pq estarei super ocupada a partir de amanhã pq tenho um casamento pra ir..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

_**B**__**ella POV**_

"Não." Eu rosnei enquanto cruzei meus braços na frente do meu peito.

"Sim." Sorriu Edward.

"Eu não vou fazer isso." Rosnei.

"Você vai fazê-lo e vai amá-lo." Sorriu Edward. Revirei meus olhos para ele. "Eu juro, você pensaria que eu estou pedindo para você desistir do seu primeiro filho. Você está sendo uma maldita rainha do drama".

"Eu não estou." Fiz beicinho. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. "Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja, mas eu realmente, realmente, realmente não quero fazer isso".

"Mas vai ser divertido." Edward disse. Levantei minha sobrancelha para ele neste momento. "Será, amor. Apenas confie em mim".

"Tudo bem." Eu resmunguei. "Mas você me deve uma".

"Eu sei que eu devo." Ele riu.

Edward me agarrou pela cintura e me abraçou forte enquanto Peter, nosso instrutor, amarrou nossos arreios à frágil corda elástica que deveria nos impedir de mergulhar para a nossa morte enquanto pulávamos essa ponte perfeitamente boa para a água gelada e azul abaixo. Eu podia ouvir Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Ângela, Carlisle e Esme todos rindo ao nosso lado. Eu me virei e olhei para eles, o que apenas fez com que todos rissem ainda mais alto.

Amanhã, Edward e eu voltaríamos para o estúdio e trabalharíamos duro para nos preparar para o teste, que seria agora em apenas 12 dias. Não é que eu estivesse realmente contando. Não sinto que Edward e eu tivemos algum tempo para realmente nos preparar recentemente. Pensei que devíamos começar hoje, mas Edward e os outros de alguma forma me convenceram de que precisávamos ter mais um dia de diversão. Salientei que o nosso dia de compras ontem tinha sido divertido, mas apenas Edward concordou comigo. Os outros resmungaram merdas sobre nós não sermos capazes de manter nossas mãos para nós mesmos.

"Ok, todo mundo pronto?" Perguntou Peter.

"Sim." Todos murmuraram, menos eu.

"Claro, por que não?" Eu disse com sarcasmo, tanto quanto eu podia. Peter só riu de mim. Fodedor.

"Ok, quando eu der o sinal, pulem para fora da borda. Charlotte está no barco e estará pronta para soltá-los logo que vocês estejam prontos. Alguma pergunta?" Perguntou Peter.

"Tem certeza que não vamos morrer?" Eu murmurei.

"Certeza absoluta." Peter sorriu. Revirei os olhos enquanto todos riram novamente. As coisas que eu faço por amor. "Ok, todo mundo na borda".

Edward e eu pisamos desajeitadamente sobre a borda da ponte. Edward tinha, pelo menos, concordado em fazer isso comigo, em vez de me fazer pular sozinha. Peter riu de novo e apitou. Fechei meus olhos quando Edward me puxou para fora da borda. Eu não conseguia parar o grito de gelar o sangue que saiu da minha boca quando senti meus pés deixarem a borda. Meu coração batia violentamente no meu peito e senti uma onda de adrenalina correr pelo meu corpo.

"ABRA SEUS OLHOS." Gritou Edward enquanto ele movia sua mão em meu peito.

Abri meus olhos e o vi com o maior sorriso no rosto. Inclinei-me e encostei meus lábios aos dele quando chegamos a um ponto de parada na parte inferior. Edward riu e afastou seus lábios dos meus. A alegria pura em seu rosto era razão suficiente para eu fazer isso por ele.

"Isso não foi tão ruim agora, foi?" Ele sorriu.

"Não, foi tolerável." Eu ri. "Você adorou, não é?"

"Adorei." Riu Edward.

"Então eu também." Eu disse. Olhei para a mão de Edward, que ainda estava no meu peito. "Acho que você só queria sentir meu seio".

"Eu estava sentindo o seu coração acelerado." Edward riu. "E o seu seio".

"Você é um pervertido." Eu ri.

"Isso eu sou." Ele sorriu.

Charlotte trouxe o barco para nós e cuidadosamente tirou a corda elástica dos nossos arreios. Edward e eu sentamos ao lado dos outros enquanto ela nos levou de volta para o cais. Agradecemos a ela e fizemos o nosso caminho até o escritório para tirar nossas arreios e guardá-los. Nós todos voltamos para os nossos carros e para o refeitório para jantar. Nós o tínhamos evitado desde a nossa discussão com Tanya poucos dias antes, mas era hora de voltarmos às nossas vidas.

Edward estacionou seu carro próximo ao meu e seguimos os outros para o refeitório. É claro que, assim que entramos, quase todos pararam e olharam para nós. Nós todos pegamos nosso jantar e fomos para a nossa mesa nos fundos. Carlisle e Esme vieram conosco. Era bom tê-los mais envolvidos em nosso pequeno círculo de amigos, nossa família. Eles precisvaam de nós e eu acho que todos nós precisamos deles. Tínhamos acabado de sentar quando James, Victoria, Jacob e Leah se aproximaram e sentaram conosco.

"Hey." Disse James. "Como estão as coisas?"

"Estão bem." Disse Edward. "Como as coisas estiveram por aqui?"

"O de sempre." Riu Jacob. "Todo mundo tem falado sobre o colapso nervoso que a cadela teve".

"Estamos todos contentes que a cadela louca se foi." Riu Leah. "Ela era um cânone solto".

"Não me diga." Eu murmurei.

"De qualquer forma." Disse Victoria. "O que vocês fizeram hoje?"

"Nós fizemos bungee jumping." Edward riu. Eu gemi fazendo todo mundo rir.

"Você gostou disso, Bella." Emmett sorriu.

"Eu não." Fiz beicinho.

"Você gostou." Garrett riu. "Eu ouvi você gritando e berrando".

"Eu acho que era Emmett." Eu sorri.

"Eu não gritei." Rosnou Emmett.

"Sim, você gritou, bebê." Rose sorriu. Emmett virou-se e deu a ela um olhar magoado. "Desculpe, mas você gritou como uma menininha".

"Eu não." Ele murmurou.

"De qualquer forma." Riu Garrett. Todos estavam rindo abafados sob a respiração sobre Emmett. "Bella, você pareceu se divertir com base no beijo que você deu em Edward".

"Isso foi eu me agarrando a ele para salvar a vida." Eu apontei.

"Com seus lábios?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Parece uma estranha maneira de 'agarrar' a alguém." Sorriu Ben.

"O que você sabe, Ben?" Perguntou Ângela. "Você manteve seus olhos fechados o tempo todo. Tenho certeza que ouvi você murmurar para a sua mãe salvá-lo".

"Eu não." Exclamou Ben enquanto todos nós explodimos em gargalhadas.

"Você fez isso." Riu Ângela quando ela colocou os braços ao redor dele. "Mas tudo bem porque eu ainda te amo".

"Puxa, obrigado." Resmungou Ben.

"Não seja amargo, Ben." Alice sorriu quando olhou para Jasper, que empalideceu.

"Ali, por favor, não." Ele sussurrou.

"Alice, me diga o que Jasper fez agora." Exigiu Ben.

"Ele pode ter mijado nas calças." Alice riu. Jasper gemeu enquanto o resto de nós rebentou a rir. Estávamos rindo tanto que todos tínhamos lágrimas escorrendo pelos nossos rostos.

"Foi fodidamente assustador." Rosnou Jasper.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Era realmente muito alto".

"Não me ajude, Bella." Jasper grunhiu. "Especialmente quando você está rindo de mim".

"Desculpe, Jasper." Eu ri. Respirei fundo e parei de rir. "Quero dizer, estou realmente arrependida. Concordo com você que era realmente assustador".

"Ainda não está realmente ajudando." Riu Jasper.

"Uau." Riu James. "Nós perdemos toda a diversão".

Nós todos simplesmente rimos enquanto acabamos de comer nosso jantar. Edward e eu dissemos aos outros boa noite e lentamente fizemos nosso caminho de volta para os dormitórios. Fomos ao quarto dele esta noite. Tiramos nossas roupas e subimos na cama.

"Você realmente odiou isso?" Perguntou Edward.

"Não." Eu disse suavemente. "Foi divertido. Além disso, o olhar no seu rosto valeu a pena".

"Obrigado por ter feito isso comigo." Disse Edward. "Meu pai sempre disse que iríamos juntos".

"Charlie teria estado bem ali conosco. Ele não tinha medo de nada." Sussurrei.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Edward sussurrou. "Eu não sei o que faria se eu algum dia te perdesse".

"Você nunca vai descobrir isso, meu amor." Sussurrei antes de me inclinar para cima e pressionar meus lábios aos seus. "Eu amo você, Edward. Eu não posso viver sem você".

"Nem eu, amor." Sussurrou Edward.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou de novo antes de eu deitar minha cabeça no seu peito. Edward começou a cantarolar uma suave melodia enquanto eu adormeci.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. descontraído... espero que tenham gostado._

_Desculpem pela demora, mas estive realmente enrolada esses dias._

_Posto o próximo cap. amanhã se tiver no mínimo 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

_**Edward POV**_

Eu podia sentir Bella rir ao meu lado. Eu só não entendia o que era tão engraçado. Abri meus olhos e olhei para ela. Ela tinha o maior sorriso no rosto enquanto ria novamente. Era impressionante o quanto esse sorriso iluminava seu rosto inteiro. Era incrível como ela era bonita. Era incrível que ela era minha.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei.

"Uhm, onde está sua mão direita?" Bella perguntou. Movi minha mão direita e ela gritou enquanto eu corria meus dedos sobre as dobras molhadas de sua boceta.

"Hmm." Eu disse. "Eu me pergunto como minha mão foi parar aí embaixo?"

"Eu imagino." Resmungou Bella.

Sorri para ela e empurrei-a em suas costas com minha mão esquerda. Eu me mudei para que estivesse sentado no meio das suas pernas. A visão dela deitada na minha frente completamente nua foi o suficiente para me deixar completamente duro. Tirei meus dedos dela e ela choramingou. Empurrei meus dedos de volta nela e ela gemeu.

Eu amava o modo como seu corpo respondia ao meu toque. Seu corpo todo tremeu e corou enquanto eu enfiava meus dedos para dentro e para fora dela mais algumas vezes. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da excitação de Bella, mas eu queria prová-la. Eu queria ver o rosto dela enquanto eu a provava. Tirei meus dedos de sua boceta e chupei limpando-os. O gosto dela era ainda melhor que seu cheiro. Os olhos de Bella ficaram mais escuros e eu pude ver a luxúria em todo seu rosto.

"Pare de me provocar." Ela resmungou. "Eu quero o seu pau dentro de mim agora".

"Meu pau?" Perguntei enquanto me inclinei de modo que a ponta do meu pau estava correndo sobre suas dobras. Bella empurrou seus quadris tentando me puxar para dentro dela.

"Sim." Ela implorou. "Por favor, Edward, me fode".

"Se você me quer também." Eu rosnei. Apertei-lhe as pernas separadas e dei um golpe com meu pau para dentro dela em um movimento rápido. "Você é tão fodidamente apertada".

"Oh... porra." Ela murmurou quando eu puxei para fora e golpeei de volta para dentro dela. "Eu nunca vou me cansar do seu pau".

"Bom." Eu gemi. "Eu nunca vou me cansar da sua boceta, baby. É fodidamente espetacular".

Sentei-me em meus calcanhares e puxei os quadris de Bella para cima até que os agarrei. Aumentei o meu ritmo enquanto eu impulsionava mais forte e mais rápido para dentro dela. Parecia que eu não conseguia uma profundidade suficiente dentro dela. Bella se puxou para cima a fim de que ela estivesse escancarada em minhas pernas. Ela plantou seus pés ao lado de meus joelhos e começou a deslizar para cima e para baixo no meu pau. Puxei seu mamilo em minha boca e o chupei. Eu podia sentir seu corpo começar a ficar tenso enquanto ela se preparava para gozar. Eu sabia que iria com ela. Eu não conseguia segurar nada para trás dela. Movi meus dedos para seu clitóris e apertei-o enquanto mordi seu mamilo.

"OH, SANTA PUTA MERDA!" Bella gritou quando gozou violentamente.

"PORRA, PORRA, PORRA." Eu rosnei quando suas paredes cerraram em meu pau com um aperto firme.

Bella e eu caímos na cama, ofegando enquanto tentávamos recuperar o fôlego. Puxei o lençol sobre nós e me inclinei para beijá-la ao mesmo tempo que a porta do meu quarto se escancarou. Bella gritou e se agarrou a mim. Eu olhei e vi Jasper, vestido em apenas um par de boxer, e Alice, envolta no lençol dele, vindo correndo em nosso quarto.

"Que porra é essa?" Eu bati. Os olhos de Jasper e Alice voaram de mim para Bella e de volta para mim.

"Nós fodidamente ouvimos Bella gritando." Respondeu Jasper. "Parecia que alguém a estava machucando".

"Ela está bem." Eu bati. "Cai fora".

"Fodedor." Jasper murmurou enquanto puxava Alice, que estava rindo, para fora do quarto e batia minha porta fechada. Eu caí de volta na cama e olhei para Bella. Ela estava cobrindo sua boca para impedir sua risada.

"Eu acho que eles poderiam ter ouvido você gozar." Eu sussurrei. Bella explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Oh, meu Deus." Ela riu. "Você viu o olhar no rosto dele? Foi impagável".

"Ele parecia muito surpreso." Eu ri.

"Isso foi incrível." Bella riu. Ela suspirou e olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Eu ri. "Vamos correr".

"Ok." Gritou Bella.

Eu apenas ri e balancei minha cabeça enquanto saímos da minha cama. Vestimos nossas roupas de corrida e pegamos nossos iPods. Nós nos dirigimos para a sala de estar e encontramos Alice e Jasper sentados à mesa com um café. Alice piscou para Bella, enquanto Jasper franziu a testa para mim. Bella e eu apenas rimos quando passamos por eles.

Fizemos nosso caminho para a pista e nos alongamos por alguns minutos antes de começarmos a correr. Era difícil imaginar que Bella só estivesse em minha vida por algumas semanas. Parecia que eu a conhecia a minha vida inteira. Acabei correndo meus três quilômetros e aproximei-me e sentei na grama e observei Bella enquanto ela corria seus dois últimos. Ela era graciosa em tudo o que fazia. Era incrível observá-la. Era incrível poder vê-la.

Bella terminou de correr seus dois últimos quilômetros e fez seu caminho até mim. Ela puxou-me para os meus pés e eu envolvi meu braço em volta da sua cintura enquanto fizemos nosso caminho de volta para os dormitórios. Levei-a à sua porta e beijei-a antes de me virar e descer as escadas para a minha suíte. Entrei e encontrei Emmett e Jasper saindo de seus quartos.

"Jas, eu sinto muito sobre mais cedo." Eu disse. Ele revirou os olhos e riu.

"Sim, eu também." Ele riu. "Ela apenas gritou realmente alto".

"Eu sei." Eu ri. Emmett estava olhando entre eu e Jasper.

"Sobre o que vocês estão falando?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada." Riu Jasper. Ele olhou para mim. "Nós vamos encontrá-lo no refeitório".

Jasper empurrou um confuso Emmett para fora da suíte. Entrei no meu banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. Arranquei minhas roupas e rapidamente tomei um banho. Desliguei a água e me sequei. Voltei para meu quarto e me vesti para a aula. Peguei minha bolsa e fiz meu caminho até o saguão para esperar Bella. Eu tinha minhas costas para as escadas quando senti alguém envolver seus braços em volta de mim.

"Hey, Eddie." Ronronou Lauren. Eu me arrepiei quando me virei e empurrei-a para longe.

"Que porra é essa?" Eu rebati. Lauren deu um passo em minha direção e eu dei um passo para trás. Eu estava tentando muito forte não machucá-la. Ela me empurrou para o canto.

"Qual é o problema, Eddie?" Ela resmungou. "Eu sei que você me quer".

"Não, eu não quero." Eu disse. "Eu só quero Bella".

"Ela não pode fazer por você o que eu poderia." Sorriu Lauren.

"Quer fodidamente apostar nisso?" Resmungou Bella. Olhei passando por Lauren e vi Bella olhando para Lauren. "Eu acho que você e eu precisamos ter uma conversinha, Lauren".

O rosto de Lauren caiu e ela virou um branco chocante. As portas da frente dos dormitório se abriram e Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle e Esme entraram. Eles congelaram quando viram o impasse com Lauren e Bella. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Bella deu um passo para Lauren e ela voltou para mim. Eu contornei o canto e fiquei atrás de Bella.

"Você acha que pode fazer algo para Edward que eu não posso?" Bella rosnou. Admito que Bella assustadora me excita. Meu pau estava fodidamente duro.

"Sim." Lauren respondeu. Ela parece estar agarrando o último pedaço de coragem que ela tinha. "Ele precisa de uma mulher de verdade".

"Então ele não precisa de você, querida." Respondeu Bella. "Você não é mulher o suficiente para lidar com Edward. Ele é um fodido Deus na cama e, querida, você não conseguiria lidar com as coisas que ele faz. Ele tem uma mulher de verdade em mim. Fique fodidamente longe dele, ou eu serei forçada a enfiar o pé na sua bunda magricela. Entendeu? "

"Sim." Choramingou Lauren.

"Ótimo. Agora dê o fora daqui." Resmungou Bella. Lauren saiu correndo para fora das portas passando por todos. Bella se virou e olhou para mim. "Quanto a você, fique longe dela se você me quiser montando seu pau novamente. Ficou claro?"

"Sim." Eu disse rapidamente. Bella sorriu e olhou para baixo para a protuberância nas minhas calças enquanto todos riam atrás de nós.

"Você quer que eu ajude você com o seu não tão pequeno problema?" Bella sorriu enquanto se aproximou de mim. Eu ouvi todos ofegarem quando ela estendeu a mão e acariciou-me através das minhas calças.

"Sim." Eu ofeguei.

"Muito fodidamente ruim." Bella rosnou. "Da próxima vez, empurre a cadela na bunda dela".

"Mas-" Eu comecei, mas Bella simplesmente me ignorou quando se virou e saiu rapidamente dos dormitórios. Rose, Alice e Esme correram atrás dela, enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle se aproximaram de mim.

"Maldição." Emmett murmurou. "Bella é meio assustadora quando ela está brava".

"Eu espero que eu nunca a irrite." Riu Jasper.

"Você está bem, Edward?" Carlisle riu. Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente.

"É errado ficar totalmente excitado com isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Todos eles riram.

Eu só ri levemente com eles enquanto os seguia para fora dos dormitórios. Era tarde demais para o café da manhã, então segui Emmett e Jasper para a nossa primeira aula. Eu realmente não prestei muita atenção a Peter. Minha mente estava em Bella. No momento que a aula terminou, eu estava ainda mais duro. Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar a Bella possessiva da minha mente.

Eu praticamente saí correndo pelo corredor para a nossa aula de pares. Encontrei Bella parada ao lado da porta da sala de aula. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu andei até ela e puxei-a em meus braços. Apertei-a contra a parede e levantei-a, então ela enrolou suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Esmaguei meus lábios aos dela e pressionei minha ereção nela. Ela gemeu e eu ri enquanto afastei meus lábios.

"Você me provocou." Eu rosnei em seu pescoço. "Agora é minha vez de provocá-la".

Deixei seus pés caírem no chão e deixei-a parada ao lado da parede com a boca aberta e um olhar faminto em seus olhos. Seria uma aula interessante.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Imaginem a cara do Jasper pensando que tinha alguém machucando a Bella... kkk_

_O que será que Edward vai aprontar agora?_

_Gente, eu só vou postar o próximo se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews! Eu tô super enrolada no trabalho e me mato pra traduzir pra vc´s, então não custa nada perder 2 minutos pra deixar uma review._

_Desculpas àquelas pessoas que sempre deixam, mas é que tem 19 pessoas com essa fic em alerta e 35 com essa fic como favorita. Então estou sendo bem razoável pedindo apenas 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

_**Bella POV**_

_Aquele bastardo podre,_ eu pensei comigo mesma enquanto ele se exibia na sala de aula. Ele vai tão malditamente pagar por me provocar assim. Segui-o e sentei-me no chão na frente dele e comecei a me alongar. Abri minhas pernas em um escorregamento largo. Vi seus olhos caírem para a minha boceta. Eu ri suavemente quando seus olhos ficaram escuros.

"Qual é o problema, amor?" Sussurrei.

"Nada." Ele murmurou com a mandíbula apertada.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei. "Você parece... tenso".

"Estou bem." Edward riu. Ele se inclinou e passou os lábios na minha mandíbula. Eu tremi. "Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar sobre qual é a sensação de estar profundamente enterrado dentro de você".

"Oh." Eu guinchei. Ele riu e chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha suavemente. "Provocador do caralho".

"Você começou isso." Ele sussurrou.

"Não se preocupe." Eu ronronei. "Eu vou terminá-lo também".

Pisquei para ele enquanto me levantei e fui até Rose e Alice. Vou admitir que quando inicialmente vi Lauren acompanhando-o no hall de entrada, uma parte de mim perguntou-se se ele gostaria dela, em vez de mim. Então eu o ouvi dizer a ela que ele só queria a mim. A cadela estúpida realmente pensou que ela podia oferecer-lhe mais do que eu podia. Eu fui do medo de perdê-lo para irritada que ele não a empurrou para sua bunda. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando ser legal, mas ela é uma cadela estúpida. Ela não entende bem.

Talvez eu estivesse por dizer para provocá-lo, mas eu só queria que ele soubesse que eu o tinha. Ele era meu e eu não o deixaria ir. Acho que ele percebeu que eu era dele também. Carlisle nos chamou para o canto para que pudéssemos trabalhar no emboité*****. Eu sorri toda vez que fiz o meu. Os olhos de Edward ficavam mais e mais escuros com os saltos que eu fazia. É claro, então, ele iria. Eu não poderia deixar de prestar atenção à sua ereção quando ele pulou. Era magnífico. Mordi meu lábio várias vezes só de pensar como seria o gosto do seu pau, como seria senti-lo. Eu o queria tanto na minha boca.

_*__Emboité__: encaixado, interligado. É um passo de 5ª posição, na ponta ou meia ponta, em que os pés, abrindo ligeiramente ao lado, vêm fechando em frente (ou atrás), como um caminhar para frente ou para trás, em 5ª posição. Os pés, através de um salto, trocam de posição, com o joelho levemente dobrado._

"Você parece com fome, amor." Edward riu no meu ouvido. "Você está com fome?"

"Sim, eu estou." Eu ri quando me virei e escovei meu peito em seu peito. Ele estremeceu e meus mamilos ficaram tão duros que poderiam cortar vidro. "Eu sinto essa necessidade de chupar alguma coisa. Você poderia encontrar alguma coisa para eu chupar?"

"Porra." Ele murmurou quando me puxou para seus braços e apertou sua ereção contra mim.

"Edward." Exclamou Carlisle. Olhamos para cima para vê-lo sorrindo para nós. "É a sua vez".

Edward murmurou algo sobre Carlisle ser um bloqueador de pau. Eu apenas ri e fui atrás dele. Após cerca de vinte minutos mais, Carlisle finalmente dispensou-nos da aula.

Edward nem sequer esperou que eu mudasse meus sapatos antes de varrer-me em seus braços e me levar para a sala de aula mais próxima que estava vazia.

Ele me pressionou contra a parede e puxou meu collant por meus braços e passou pelos meus seios. Ele puxou meu mamilo em sua boca à medida que avançava a sua ereção em mim. Puxei meu braços completamente fora do meu collant e entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei sua cabeça para trás.

"O que você vai fazer da próxima vez que a cadela der em cima de você?" Rosnei.

"Eu vou empurrá-la em sua bunda e foder você forte." Rosnou Edward.

"Isso mesmo, baby." Eu rosnei. "Por que você vai fazer isso?"

"Porque você fodidamente me pertence." Edward rosnou. "Eu sou o dono dessa sua doce bundinha, Bella. Você me ouve? Eu pertenço a você e você pertence a mim. É assim que será para sempre".

"Porra." Eu gemi quando Edward puxou meu mamilo em sua boca e mordeu-o forte.

"Diga isso." Ordenou Edward.

"Eu pertenço a você. Você pertence a mim." Eu rosnei. "Coloque-me para baixo. Eu quero o seu pau na minha boca".

"Porra." Gemeu Edward.

Ele me colocou em meus pés. Eu o empurrei contra a parede e caí de joelhos na frente dele. Puxei suas calças para baixo e gemi quando eu o vi sem roupa íntima. Seu pau saltou e bateu contra o seu estômago. Peguei-o na minha mão e Edward assobiou e empurrou seus quadris para mim. Eu rapidamente tomei-o em minha boca até onde eu poderia levá-lo. Cobri o resto dele com minha mão.

"Porra... tão... bom." Ele gemeu quando entrelaçou seus dedos no meu cabelo.

Eu gemi, o que o levou a estremecer e empurrar seus quadris para mim novamente. Movi minha mão livre para suas bolas e massageei. Eu queria que ele gozasse na minha garganta. Eu precisava que ele gozasse na minha garganta. Eu podia sentir Edward começando ficar tenso, então relaxei minha garganta e olhei-o em minha boca mais além.

"PORRA." Edward rosnou mais alto quando atirou seu gozo na minha garganta.

Eu o chupei e lambi para limpá-lo. Edward me puxou para os meus pés e me beijou forte. Ele gemeu e eu sabia que ele estava provando a si mesmo em meus lábios e língua. Era fodidamente excitante. Edward virou-nos, então eu estava pressionada contra a parede. Ele caiu de joelhos e puxou minha calça e collant fora, atirando-os para trás dele. Ele levantou minhas pernas e envolveu-as em torno de sua cabeça enquanto mergulhou em minha boceta molhada.

"Oh... puta... merda." Eu gemi.

Edward riu e senti isso vibrar dentro de mim enquanto ele enfiava sua língua para dentro e fora de mim. Eu abaixei e entrelacei meus dedos em seus lindos cabelos e puxei-o ainda mais para mim. Edward puxou meu clitóris em sua boca e mordeu-o fazendo-me tremer violentamente quando gozei forte.

Edward deixou meus pés caírem ao chão e se levantou. Ele beijou-me forte, mergulhando sua língua na minha boca. Eu podia sentir-me em seus lábios. Ele pegou minhas pernas e envolveu-as em torno de sua cintura e meteu seu pau duro em mim novamente. Ele parou por um momento e respirou fundo.

"Baby, eu nunca vou querer alguém além de você." Ele sussurrou em voz firme. Pressionei minha testa contra a dele.

"Eu sei, meu amor." Sussurrei. "Eu te amo tanto".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrou Edward.

Ele lentamente puxou para fora e empurrou de volta em mim. Pressionei meu rosto em seu pescoço e gemi enquanto Edward continuou a fazer amor comigo. Senti minhas paredes apertarem sobre ele enquanto cheguei ao meu orgasmo uma e outra vez. Edward pressionou seus lábios nos meus novamente quando finalmente gozou dentro de mim.

"Desculpe-me por provocá-lo." Eu sussurrei.

"Sinto muito por não empurrá-la na bunda dela." Edward sussurrou. Eu ri baixinho.

"Eu também." Fiz beicinho. "Eu teria gostado de ver isso".

"Eu amo você." Edward murmurou.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei.

Beijei-o novamente antes que ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés. Nós colocamos nossas roupas e corremos para o refeitório para comer um lanche rápido antes de irmos para o ensaio para a nossa audição. Pegamos sanduíches e ignoramos as gargalhadas dos nossos amigos quando saímos do refeitório juntos. Então, e se fôssemos viciados em sexo? Pelo menos, só estávamos tendo relações sexuais um com o outro.

Passamos a tarde trabalhando na nossa audição. Ou nós tentamos. Ambos parecíamos ter um monte de problemas para manter nossas mãos para nós mesmos. Edward deixaria suas mãos admirando sobre meus seios, ou eu poderia tê-lo acariciado através de suas calças. Após cerca de uma hora de provocação, desistimos de ensaiar e fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para meu quarto. Nós tiramos nossas roupas e fizemos amor durante o resto do dia. Teríamos que tentar reconquistar o nosso foco amanhã... de alguma forma.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esses dois provocadores... sem comentários... Até a Bella já percebeu que são 'viciados em sexo'... kkk_

_Obrigada pelas reviews! _

_Já sabem, 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Eu não sei como Bella e eu conseguimos ensaiar alguma coisa ao longo dos últimos dias. Depois que passamos a segunda-feira provocando um ao outro, nossa fome, ou nosso desejo um pelo outro esteve em excesso. Conseguimos manter isso de afetar nosso trabalho em sala de aula. Não estou realmente certo de como, mas tivemos que fazer isso para o bem de nossas carreiras. No entanto, quando estávamos na nossa sala de ensaio 'trabalhando' a nossa peça da audição, nós mal éramos capazes de manter nossas mãos longe um do outro. Mais de uma vez, não fomos capazes. Tínhamos oficialmente batizado nosso espaço de ensaio.

Não só não fomos capazes de manter as mãos longe um do outro durante o nosso tempo de ensaio, mas os outros todos lamentavam sobre nós sermos sentimentais demais no refeitório, brincalhões demais fora de nossos quartos e abusando do campo da pista além de sermos pegos nos amassando novamente. Desta vez, Emmett e Rose nos pegaram. Eles não acharam isso quase tão engraçado quanto Carlisle e Esme acharam. Claro que pode ter tido mais a ver com o fato de que Bella estava com a mão no meu shorts enquanto eu tinha a minha sob sua camisa em seus seios.

Passamos todas as noites envoltos nos braços um do outro, fazendo amor até tarde da noite. Eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de parar de amar Bella. Ela e eu éramos como um só. Seríamos como um para sempre. Que é o que me trouxe ao escritório de Carlisle após o jantar na noite de quinta-feira. Bati na porta.

"Pode entrar." Carlisle gritou. Abri a porta e ele olhou para cima e sorriu para mim. "Hey, Edward. O que o traz aqui tão tarde?"

"Eu queria falar com você sobre algo." Eu disse, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"Isso tem a ver com Bella?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim." Eu disse. Carlisle riu.

"Eu imaginei." Ele sorriu. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Eu quero pedi-la em casamento." Eu disse. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se recostou na cadeira. "Eu sei que parece rápido. Eu sei que eu não a conhecia há algumas semanas, mas eu sou tão apaixonado por ela, Carlisle. Eu não consigo explicar direito, mas ela me faz feliz".

"Oh, eu sei que ela faz." Carlisle riu antes de ficar sério. "Estou feliz por você, Edward. Estou feliz por Bella. Vocês dois compartilham uma conexão que o resto de nós nem sempre compreende. Você foi obrigado a crescer rápido demais. Eu acho que Bella foi em diversas maneiras também. Vocês são bons um para o outro. Isso é tudo o que me importa".

"Obrigado, Carlisle." Eu disse.

"Você quer dar a ela o anel da mamãe?" Ele perguntou.

"Se estiver tudo bem para você." Eu disse.

"Claro que está." Disse Carlisle.

Carlisle se levantou e foi até o cofre. Ele puxou uma pequena caixa de veludo preto e a trouxe para mim. Ele voltou e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Ele olhou para cima para mim.

"Mamãe a teria amado." Disse Carlisle. "Bella é exatamente o tipo de mulher que Elizabeth teria querido que você encontrasse. Você é um homem bom, Edward. Bella tem sorte de tê-lo a amando".

"Eu sou o sortudo." Eu disse.

"Sim, você é." Carlisle riu. "Quando você vai pedi-la?"

"Só depois da audição." Eu disse. "Eu não quero distraí-la".

"Mais do que você já está." Zombou Carlisle. Revirei os olhos. "Você e Bella estarão bem para a audição, Edward. Seus corpos se movem para vocês".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "É melhor eu voltar para os dormitórios".

"Ok, boa noite." Disse Carlisle.

"Boa noite".

Lentamente fiz meu caminho do escritório de Carlisle para os dormitórios. Eu vi a luz em nosso espaço de ensaio, então eu fui até lá e olhei para dentro. Eu não conseguia parar o sorriso que se espalhou no meu rosto enquanto eu observava Bella dançando. Ela tinha seu iPod tocando através do estéreo. Seu rosto estava cheio de pura alegria e paixão. Ela era incrível e espetacular.

Ela parou de dançar e olhou para mim. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu empurrei–me para fora do batente da porta e fui até ela. Passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela e ela deslizou seus braços delgados em volta do meu pescoço. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito e eu a ouvi suspirar suavemente.

"Quando eu era pequena, Charlie e eu dançaríamos na sala de estar." Sussurrou Bella. "Ele me deixaria ficar sobre seus pés. Ele era um dançarino horrível, mas eu sempre amei dançar com ele".

"Conte-me mais sobre ele." Eu sussurrei.

"Quando eu estava no jardim da infância, eles tinham uma festa de chá no dia das mães. Eu não queria ir à escola naquele dia, mas Charlie me disse que eu tinha que ir. Fiquei chateada o dia todo. As outras crianças da minha turma provocaram-me por não ter uma mãe. Nós tínhamos acabado de sentar na nossa mesa e todas as outras crianças tinham suas mães ou avós lá quando alguém bateu à porta da nossa da sala de aula. Nossa professora se aproximou e abriu a porta. Charlie estava lá." Bella sussurrou. Eu podia sentir suas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Eu fiquei tão feliz. Corri e pulei em seus braços. Ele me segurou tão apertado. Ele me levou até a minha cadeira e sentou-se comigo. Ele foi a minha mãe naquele dia. Eu me senti como a menininha mais sortuda naquele dia".

"Ele era um pai maravilhoso." Eu sussurrei.

"Ele era o melhor".

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou. Bella inclinou-se e apertou seus lábios aos meus. "Leve-me de volta ao meu quarto e faça amor comigo, por favor".

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo." Ela sussurrou.

Bella agarrou seu iPod e apagamos a luz e fechamos a porta quando saímos. Eu mantive meu braço em volta de sua cintura enquanto fizemos nosso caminho de volta para os dormitórios. Entramos em sua suíte e ignoramos os outros enquanto eles olhavam para nós. Fomos para o quarto de Bella e fechei a porta atrás dela.

Nós lentamente tiramos as roupas um do outro. Eu a peguei e a deitei na cama. Arrastei-me sobre ela e pressionei meus lábios nos dela. Bella me empurrou de costas e subiu mais e deslizou no meu pau. Agarrei seus quadris para mantê-la parada por um momento. Era incrível estar dentro dela novamente.

"Baby, eu preciso me mover." Bella choramingou. Liberei o meu aperto na sua cintura.

"Porra." Eu gemi quando Bella levantou e voltou para baixo. "Você é tão fodidamente apertada".

Bella gemeu novamente quando aumentou o nosso ritmo. Ela colocou suas mãos em meu peito e empurrou-se para cima. Eu usei minhas mãos em seus quadris para erguê-la e abaixá-la. Senti todo o seu corpo começar a tremer quando ela chegou ao seu primeiro orgasmo.

"Oh... Deus... Edward." Ela gemeu.

Virei-nos de modo que eu estava pairando sobre ela. Puxei as pernas de Bella para os meus ombros e comecei a me dirigir dentro dela mais forte e mais rápido. Parecia que eu não podia entrar nela fundo o bastante. Eu podia sentir minhas bolas começando a apertar, então eu movi uma das minhas mãos para o seu clitóris. Esfreguei-o algumas vezes antes de trazê-lo entre meus dedos e apertá-lo.

"Oh, doce filho da puta." Bella grunhiu quando ela gozou de novo.

"Baby... oh... baby." Eu gemi quando gozei dentro dela. Puxei as pernas de Bella para fora dos meus ombros e deitei minha cabeça sobre seu peito. "Eu... eu fodidamente amo você, baby".

"Eu também te amo." Bella riu. Eu rolei e puxei-a de modo que ela estava deitada ao meu lado. "As coisas que você faz comigo".

"Eu não posso evitar." Eu ri. "Eu sou viciado em seu corpo".

"Está tudo bem." Bella riu enquanto inclinou-se e olhou para mim. "Eu sou viciada em seu corpo também".

"Bom." Eu ri. "Eu te amo, minha Bella".

"Eu também te amo, meu Edward." Ela sussurrou.

Bella inclinou-se e beijou-me suavemente antes de ela deitar a cabeça no meu peito. Estendi a mão e desliguei a luz. Adormecemos juntos.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Fui acordado algumas horas mais tarde quando ouvi o telefone de Bella tocando. Ela gemeu e se virou e pegou o telefone. Olhei para o relógio e vi que era quase três horas da manhã.

"Olá... é ela... O QUÊ... Ela vai ficar bem?... Eu estarei lá assim que eu puder." Bella chorou. Ela largou o telefone e se virou para mim. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Baby, o que está errado?" Sussurrei.

"É a Madame." Ela chorou. "Alguém atirou nela".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cristo, quando eu penso que só vem coisas boas por aí... aparece mais uma tragédia..._

_Edward quer se casar com Bella *que fofo*... e o que será que vai acontecer com a Madame?_

_Pessoal, tô saindo pra viajar amanhã cedinho (vou pro Rio de Janeiro no encontro das meninas da comunidade do __**Perva's Place **__e se tiver sorte ver o __**Rob **__*suspira*) e só volto semana que vem, e durante a próxima semana tenho várias reuniões no meu trabalho, então só postarei aqui de novo no sábado, dia 20/11._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Sei que estou em falta com atualizações nas outras fics, mas assim que voltar dessa viagem e me organizar, vou colocar um cronograma e prometo não falhar... só tenham um pouco de paciência pq a vida real dá mais trabalho que a virtual..._


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

_**Bella POV**_

_Ring Ring Ring__._

Eu gemi quando fui sacudida acordando do melhor sonho. Edward e eu estávamos deitados na praia, nus-_Ring_. Rolei para fora do peito quente de Edward e peguei o telefone da cômoda.

"Olá." Eu resmunguei.

"Aqui é o Dr. Gerandy. Estou à procura de Isabella Swan".

"Sou eu." Eu disse quando me sentei um pouco.

"Senhorita Swan, eu sou um médico da ala de Emergência de Forks. Tenho Christine Romanoff aqui. Ela levou um tiro".

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei no telefone.

"Ela foi trazida há poucas horas atrás." Ele disse. "Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu, mas você estava listada como seu parente mais próximo".

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Perguntei através das minhas lágrimas.

"É muito cedo para dizer." Ele disse. "Ela está estável, mas em estado crítico. Eu entendo que você está em São Francisco, mas pode ajudar se você estiver aqui".

"Estarei aí assim que puder." Eu chorei. Deixei cair o telefone no chão e virei-me de volta para Edward.

"Baby, o que está errado?" Ele sussurrou.

"É a Madame." Eu chorei. "Alguém atirou nela".

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Era um médico do hospital de Forks. Ele disse que ela foi trazida há poucas horas atrás. Alguém atirou nela, Edward. Quem faria isso?" Eu soluçava.

"Eu não sei, baby." Edward sussurrou.

"Eu preciso arrumar a mala. Tenho que ir até ela. Ela precisa de mim." Chorei enquanto me afastava dele.

"Eu vou cuidar disso." Edward sussurrou. "Vista-se. Eu já volto".

"Ok." Eu soluçava baixinho.

Edward beijou minha testa antes que saísse da cama. Ele vestiu sua boxer e a calça e saiu do meu quarto. Saí da cama e vesti minha calcinha, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Um minuto depois, Rose e Alice entraram correndo no meu quarto. Elas me puxaram em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Sussurrou Rose. "Nós temos você".

"Eu não posso perdê-la, Rose." Eu soluçava.

"Eu sei, querida." Ela sussurrou. Alice jogou minha mala na cama e começou a arrumar minhas coisas para mim. Edward voltou com seu telefone celular em sua orelha.

"Eu sei, Carlisle, mas ela precisa de nós... Ok... nós vamos... vejo você em breve." Edward disse. Ele desligou o telefone e aproximou-se e puxou-me em seus braços. "Carlisle conseguiu para nós o próximo vôo".

"Vou arrumar suas coisas, Edward." Rose sussurrou.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou. Ela pressionou seus lábios na minha testa.

"De nada." Ela sussurrou antes de sair.

Edward apenas balançou-me em seus braços enquanto deixei todas as minhas lágrimas caírem. Alice terminou de arrumar minha mala e saiu. Ouvi-a mover-se ao redor do quarto de Rose enquanto ela falava ao telefone. Vinte minutos depois, ela voltou para dentro. Ela pegou minha mala e seguiu Edward quando ele me levantou nos braços e levou-me para fora da suíte. Ele me carregou para baixo pelas escadas até o saguão. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Ângela, Carlisle e Esme estavam esperando por nós. Havia malas ao lado de todos eles. Eles estavam vindo com a gente. Tentei agradecer, mas eu não conseguia articular as palavras.

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Esme disse quando deixou cair uma lágrima pelo seu rosto. "Nós sabemos".

"Nosso vôo sai em uma hora." Disse Carlisle. "É melhor irmos embora".

"Ok." Edward sussurrou.

Ele me carregou para o carro de Carlisle. Ele me colocou no banco de trás e subiu ao meu lado. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me segurou enquanto Carlisle nos levava ao aeroporto. Paramos e fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro. Fizemos o check-in e passamos pela segurança. Nós ainda tínhamos cerca de 20 minutos antes do embarque para o nosso vôo, então nos estabelecemos em alguns lugares.

_"Isabella, __vire mais seus pés para fora." Exigiu Madame Christine._

_"Eu __estou, Madame." Eu gemi. "Isso dói"._

_"Eu sei que __dói, querida, mas você tem que treinar seu corpo para fazê-lo direito." __Ela disse._

_"Eu não posso fazer isso__." Eu chorei quando me sentei no chão com os joelhos puxados para cima. Ela veio e se ajoelhou na minha frente._

_"__Minha Isabella, você pode fazer qualquer coisa que você põe em sua mente, querida." Ela sussurrou. "Você é incrível. __Basta acreditar em si mesma"._

_"E se eles zombarem de mim?" __Eu perguntei._

_"Querida, há sempre __pessoas que zombarão de nós." Ela disse suavemente. Ela sentou-se no chão ao meu lado e me puxou para seu colo. "As crianças nem sempre sabem como lidar com o que elas não entendem. Eles não entendem você porque você é especial. Além disso, você não precisa deles. Você tem a mim, Charlie e meu Jonathon"._

_"Você promete não __me deixar como minha mãe fez?" Sussurrei._

_"Eu não __deixarei você até que você esteja pronta, minha Isabella." Ela sussurrou. "Eu prometo"._

Edward se levantou e me pôs sobre meus pés quando eles chamaram-nos para embarcar no nosso vôo. Ele manteve o braço em volta de mim enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para o avião. Tomamos nossos assentos e afivelamos os cintos de segurança. Coloquei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward quando o avião rolou para a pista.

_"Madame, __conte-me como você conheceu seu Jonathon." Eu perguntei enquanto aconcheguei-me ao lado dela no sofá. Era Natal e ela e Jonathon tinham vindo para a nossa casa. Ele e Charlie estavam lá em cima. Eles alegaram que tinham uma surpresa para mim._

_"__Conheci o meu Jonathon em Nova York." Ela suspirou com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Era o Dia dos Namorados e eu estava sentada no Central Park, lendo, quando ele chegou e sentou junto a mim. Olhei para cima e o vi. Ele deslumbrou-me, minha querida. Ele sorriu e senti meu coração palpitar. Ele estendeu a mão e disse, 'Eu sou Jonathon. Vou me casar com você um dia'. Enfiei minha mão na dele e senti um arrepio atirar pelo meu corpo. Eu sorri e disse, 'Eu sou Christine, e se isso é uma proposta, então a resposta é não. Precisa de algum trabalho'. Ele riu e seu rosto inteiro se iluminou. Foi mágico. Ele convidou-me para jantar com ele e eu disse que sim. Eu sabia naquela noite que eu estava apaixonada por ele"._

_"E__ eu sabia que estava apaixonado por ela também." Jonathon disse atrás de nós. Ele se aproximou e levantou-a nos braços e a beijou. "Eu me apaixonei mais profundamente por ela com o passar dos dias"._

_"__Isso é nauseante." Charlie riu._

_"Pare com isso, pai__." Eu ri. "Eu acho que isso é romântico"._

_"Você está pront__a para sua surpresa, senhorita menina romântica." __Charlie brincou._

_"Sim__." Eu gritei enquanto pulava para cima e para baixo._

_Jonathon veio atrás de mim e cobriu meus olhos. Charlie pegou minha mão e me levou até a porta da frente. Eles me pux__aram para fora e Jonathon descobriu meus olhos. Eu ofeguei e gritei quando percebi um Porsche 1953 estacionado na garagem. Ele precisava ser pintado, mas era lindo._

_"MUITO OBRIGAD__A." Eu gritei. Virei-me e joguei meus braços em torno de Charlie._

_"__De nada." Ele riu quando me abraçou. __"É de todos nós"._

_"Nós amamos você, querid__a." Madame Christine riu enquanto eu a abraçava._

_"Eu também __amo vocês." __Sussurrei quando Jonathon se juntou ao nosso abraço._

Fui puxada dos meus pensamentos quando senti o avião estabelecer-se no chão. Assim que o avião estava no portão, saímos dos nossos assentos e praticamente corremos para fora dele. Pegamos nossas bagagens e alugamos um par de carros. Ensinei Carlisle sobre como chegar ao hospital. Ele parou no estacionamento e todos nós saímos. Eles me seguiram até a sala de emergência. Eu fui até a enfermeira da triagem.

"Estou procurando pelo Dr. Gerandy." Eu disse. "Eu sou Isabella Swan".

"Vou bipá-lo. Sente-se na sala de espera." Ela disse.

Ela o chamou para a frente. Nós nos estabelecemos em algumas cadeiras e esperamos que ele viesse. Poucos minutos depois, um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos apareceu. Ele disse algo para a enfermeira da triagem. Ela apontou para mim. Ele se virou e me olhou enquanto se aproximava de mim. Eu sabia. Eu sabia que era tarde demais.

"Sinto muito, Senhorita Swan. Ela não resistiu".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sem palavras aqui... quando penso que as coisas estão bem, vem uma "bomba" dessa e cai na nossa cabeça... espero que as coisas melhorem daqui pra frente..._

_Deixem pelo menos 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Ah, amanhã vou postar em todas as outras fics, hj só postei aqui e em__** Bella Swan: Kidnapper.**_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

_**Bella POV**_

"Sinto muito, Senhorita Swan. Ela não resistiu".

"Não..." Eu gritei. "NÃO! Ela prometeu não me deixar".

"Sinto muito." Ele disse. "A bala estilhaçou e um pedaço dela entrou em seu coração. Ela simplesmente não podia agüentar".

"Não." Eu sussurrei quando caí de joelhos. Edward se ajoelhou ao meu lado e puxou-me em seus braços. "Edward, ela prometeu não me deixar até que eu estivesse pronta. Eu não estou pronta".

"Eu sei, amor." Ele sussurrou através de suas próprias lágrimas. "Mas ela se foi".

"Eu preciso vê-la." Eu sussurrei.

"Isso não é uma boa idéia." Disse o Dr. Gerandy.

"EU PRECISO VÊ-LA!" Eu gritei.

"Ela era a mãe que ela tinha deixado." Sussurrou Carlisle. "Ela precisa vê-la. Ela precisa disso".

"Ok." Sussurrou o Dr. Gerandy. "Eu vou levá-la ao necrotério".

"Edward, vem comigo?" Perguntei baixinho. "Por favor, eu não posso ir para lá sozinha".

"Eu vou a qualquer lugar com você." Edward sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Eu solucei.

Edward envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto seguimos o Dr. Gerandy até o elevador. Descemos para o subsolo. Ele nos levou a um longo corredor escuro. Ele parou diante das duplas portas pretas por um momento e olhou para mim. Ele franziu a testa um pouco e empurrou as portas abertas. Entrei e senti minhas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto.

_"Isabella, você não precisa fazer isso__." Sussurrou Madame Christine._

_"Eu __preciso." Eu chorei. "Eu tenho que ver por mim mesma"._

_"Bella, querida, ele não parece bem__." __Madame Christine sussurrou._

_"Eu tenho que ver por mim mesm__a." Eu soluçava. "Por favor, Madame?"_

_"Ok, querid__a." Ela sussurrou._

_Madame Christine me puxou para __a grande sala escura. Fomos levadas para uma mesa no canto esquerdo. O funcionário franziu a testa enquanto puxava o lençol sobre a cabeça de Charlie. Deixei escapar um soluço estrangulado quando vi meu pai deitado na mesa, ensangüentado e quebrado._

_"P__APAI." Eu gritei quando me joguei nele. "Volte para mim, papai"._

_"Está __tudo bem, minha querida." Madame Christine me acalmou. "Eu tenho você"._

_"Papai__." Eu soluçava quando caí de joelhos. Madame estabeleceu-se no chão perto de mim e me abraçou enquanto nós choramos juntas._

"Tem certeza que você quer vê-la?" Edward sussurrou, puxando-me das minhas memórias.

"Eu tenho que ver por mim mesma." Eu sussurrei. "Apenas não me deixe".

"Nunca." Edward sussurrou tão baixo que eu mal o ouvi falar.

Edward apertou seu braço ao meu redor e me puxou para a sala toda familiar. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, mas não consegui encontrar a força para limpá-las. Seguimos Dr. Gerandy até a mesa no canto de trás. Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça para ele. Ele voltou para a mesa e puxou o lençol sobre a cabeça de Madame Christine. Senti meus soluços correrem através do meu corpo violentamente quando eu a vi.

Ela sempre tinha estado tão junta. Tão adequada. Ela nunca teve um único fio de seu cabelo grisalho fora do lugar. Ela me disse uma vez que o corpo de uma dançarina era a sua arte e que tínhamos que cuidar dele para que as pessoas pudessem nos admirar. Agora, seus cabelos grisalhos estavam uma bagunça. Seu rosto estava pálido. Ela não era mais a minha Madame. Inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios em sua testa.

"Eu te amo, Madame." Solucei baixinho. "Cuide do seu Jonathon por mim. Diga a Charlie e Renée que eu os amo e sinto falta deles todos os dias. Obrigada por me amar. Eu sempre serei a sua Isabella, sua querida".

"Madame." Edward sussurrou quando eu caí de volta em seus braços. Seu peito tremia levemente quando ele deixou escapar seu próprio soluço. "Lembre-se do que eu disse a você. Eu prometo amar Isabella para sempre. Eu prometo cuidar dela para sempre. Se você vir os meus pais, diga a eles que eu os amo. Diga a eles que eu encontrei a menina que me faz querer beijá-la. Nós te amamos e vamos sentir sua falta".

"O Sr. Banner deve estar aqui em uma hora para levá-la para a funerária." Sussurrou o Dr. Gerandy. "Sinto muito, senhorita Swan. Eu gostaria de ter feito mais".

"Ela sentiu muita dor no final?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Eu creio que não." Ele sussurrou. "Eu a tinha com um monte de analgésicos".

"Oh." Eu sussurrei.

"Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa..." Ele parou.

"Obrigada por cuidar dela para mim." Solucei baixinho.

"Foi um prazer." Sussurrou o Dr. Gerandy. "Ela era uma mulher incrível. Minha neta estava tendo aulas com ela. Ela falava de você o tempo todo, senhorita Swan. Ela estava muito orgulhosa de você".

"Eu sei que ela estava." Solucei.

"Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho." Disse o Dr. Gerandy.

"Devemos voltar para os outros." Sussurrou Edward.

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. Olhei de volta para Madame Christine. "Eu te amo, minha Madame".

Beijei a testa dela mais uma vez antes de Edward e eu acompanharmos o Dr. Gerandy de volta até a sala de espera do PS. Todos estavam sentados juntos. As garotas tinham manchas de lágrima no rosto. Os garotos tinham também. Eu sabia que todos eles tinham aprendido a amar Madame nas poucas horas que ela passou conosco apenas algumas semanas atrás. Foi apenas há algumas semanas que ela estava me castigando por parar no hospital? Eu apenas balancei a cabeça levemente enquanto Edward e eu caminhamos para todos.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Esme perguntou.

"Não." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não estou".

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou. "Devemos ir para o hotel".

"Podemos ficar na minha casa." Sussurrei.

"Você tem certeza?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Eles apenas balançaram a cabeça e se levantaram. Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para os carros. Entramos e dei a Carlisle as direções para a minha casa. Nós estacionamos e saímos. Levei-os até a varanda e peguei a chave reserva do beiral da casa. Abri a porta da frente e guiei todos para dentro. Tomei uma respiração instável antes de me virar para todos.

"Há três quartos no andar de cima e um aqui em baixo. Meu quarto é a porta a esquerda. Sintam-se livres para pegar qualquer um dos quartos. O sofá tem um sofá-cama. Vou ter que ir até o supermercado para comprar alguma comida, então..."

"Nós cuidaremos disso." Kate disse.

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. "Obrigada".

"Isso é o que a família faz." Sussurrou Emmett.

Emmett veio e beijou minha testa antes de se virar e ir ajudar os outros a descobrirem os móveis. Edward puxou-me em seus braços e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito.

"_Isabella, não se preocupe com a casa." Riu Madame Christine." Eu vou cuidar dela para você enquanto você está se tornando uma estrela"._

_"Uma estrela?" Eu ri. "Eu provavelmente vou cair no meu rosto e se__r enviada de volta para casa no primeiro dia"._

_"Bobagem, m__inha querida." Ela riu. "Você nunca cairá sobre seu lindo rosto... enquanto estiver dançando, de qualquer maneira"._

_"Você está cert__a." Eu disse. "Vou guardar isso para quando eu estiver andando"._

_"Você não vai cair. __Não vão pedir para você sair. Você vai ser espetacular e surpreendente. Você sempre será minha Isabella." Disse Madame Christine quando ela me puxou para seus braços e me abraçou. "Eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa de qualquer um dos meus alunos, minha querida. Meu Jonathon e Charlie ficariam tão orgulhosos de você por seguir seus sonhos"._

Fui balançada para fora das minhas memórias quando ouvi a campainha. Afastei-me do braço de Edward e abri a porta. Sorri suavemente para o homem alto e magro parado na minha porta. Ele sorriu de volta enquanto corria os dedos pelos sujos cabelos loiros.

"Hey, Mark." Eu disse suavemente. "Entre".

"Bella, querida, você está bem?" Mark perguntou quando entrou na casa.

"Não." Eu sussurrei. Olhei para todos ao redor. "Mark, estes são Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ângela, Garrett e Kate. Nós todos estamos na ABC juntos. Pessoal, este é Mark. Ele trabalhava com Charlie".

"É bom conhecer todos vocês." Disse Mark.

"Você também." Edward disse.

"Foi você na cena do crime?" Perguntei a Mark.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou.

"Você conseguiu pegá-los?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ele disse. "Nós a temos em custódia".

"Ela?" Eu perguntei. "Quem é ela?"

"Uma jovem chamada Tanya Denali".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Definitivamente essa é a fic que mais me faz chorar... "desabei" com a despedida de Bella e Edward com a Madame__ e com Emmett sendo tão família com Bella... e esse finalzinho, OMG, eu sabia que tinha um dedo da Tanya na morte da Madame... _

_10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

_**E**__**dward POV**_

"Uma jovem chamada Tanya Denali." Disse Mark. Todos nós ofegamos ruidosamente. "O que é isso?"

"Você tem certeza?" Bella perguntou enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

"Sim, nós a pegamos na cena do crime." Disse Mark. "Ela tinha numerosas drogas em seu sistema. Ela estava enrolada em um canto balançando para frente e para trás murmurando 'isso vai ensiná-la' uma e outra vez. Vocês a conhecem?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Ela era uma dançarina em nossa Academia até a semana passada. Bella e eu tivemos alguns confrontos com ela, assim como Madame".

"Isso é tudo culpa minha." Sussurrou Bella.

"Não, não é." Sussurrei. "Tanya era louca".

"Se eu não tivesse sido tão rude com ela..." Bella parou.

"O que aconteceu exatamente entre você e a senhorita Denali?" Mark perguntou.

"Vamos sentar e vamos dizer-lhe aquilo que sabemos." Eu disse.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Fomos para a sala de estar e nos sentamos. Kate e Esme pediram licença e saíram para o supermercado para comprar alguns mantimentos. Envolvi meu braço em torno de Bella enquanto contávamos a Mark tudo o que sabíamos sobre Tanya a partir do momento em que Madame veio nos visitar até o momento em que ela deixou a Academia. Quanto mais nós contamos a ele, mais seus olhos arregalaram. Ele rabiscou tudo isso no seu caderninho. Ele suspirou quando terminamos e balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é loucura".

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela mataria Madame." Bella chorou. "Eu só..."

"Olhe, ela não sairá livre disso." Mark disse. "Nós a prendemos no local com a arma do crime na mão. Ela tinha resíduos de pólvora em suas mãos, assim como... sangue da Madame. Ela ficará presa por um longo tempo".

"Existe alguma maneira que ela possa alegar que foi legítima defesa, ou insanidade temporária?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Não, acredito que não." Disse Mark. "Mesmo com as drogas em seu sistema, ela foi coerente o suficiente para pedir um advogado e parar de falar quando nós a prendemos. Ela comprou a arma há cinco dias em Seattle. Temos testemunhas que confirmam que ela falava sobre a morte da Madame. Com as provas e as ameaças que ela fez, eu não acho que ela tem uma salvação. O promotor pode precisar que vocês dêem uma declaração, ou prestem depoimento sobre as ameaças".

"Ok." Bella sussurrou.

"Bella, querida, se você precisar de alguma coisa, você liga para mim, ou para Beth, ok?" Disse Mark.

"Ok, Mark." Sussurrou Bella enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Estou indo para a funerária em pouco tempo para deixar tudo pronto".

"Ok, querida." Ele disse enquanto se levantava. "Vejo você mais tarde. Tenho certeza que Beth estará aqui pela manhã com uma dúzia de panelas".

"Tenho certeza que você está certo." Bella riu baixinho. "Está tudo bem na delegacia?"

"Nós estamos nos agüentando." Disse Mark. "É difícil. Charlie era..."

"Eu sei." Bella sussurrou.

"O fundo está indo bem." Mark disse. "Eles serão capazes de dar três bolsas de estudos este ano".

"Isso é ótimo." Disse Bella.

"É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho." Disse Mark. Bella se levantou e abraçou-o. "Sentimos sua falta, Bella, mas nós sabemos que você está fazendo grandes coisas em São Francisco. Eles ficariam orgulhosos de você".

"Eu sei." Bella soluçou. Levantei-me e puxei-a em meus braços. "Obrigada, Mark".

"De nada." Ele disse. "Falarei com você depois".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Mark foi embora e eu levei Bella para cima para o seu quarto. Nós deitamos na cama dela e puxei-a em meus braços e abracei-a enquanto ela chorou até dormir. Inclinei-me e beijei sua testa suavemente. Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo. Nós todos estávamos sofrendo. Madame tinha feito uma impressão em todos nós. É claro que a maioria de nós sabia quem ela era. Ela era uma lenda no mundo da dança. Minha mãe tinha dançado com ela por vários anos.

_Entrei no __quarto da minha mãe e a vi sentada na cama. Ela tinha um grande livro no colo. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Ela deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dela. Subi e sentei ao seu lado. Ela colocou o braço em volta de mim e me mostrou o seu livro. Era cheio de fotos de quando ela dançava._

_"Mamãe, você estava tão bonita__." Eu sussurrei._

_"Obrigad__a, meu filho querido." Ela riu. Apontei para uma das fotos dela com uma mulher bonita com escuro cabelo preto._

_"Quem é ela?" Eu perguntei._

_"__Esta é Christine Romanoff." Disse Elizabeth. "Ela era uma dançarina maravilhosa comigo enquanto papai e eu vivíamos em Nova York. Ela era a bailarina mais linda que eu já tinha visto. A maneira como seu corpo se movia, a alegria no rosto dela, fez-nos todos querer ser como ela"._

_"Ela é bonita, mas você __é mais bonita." Eu disse._

_"Bem, obrigad__a." Elizabeth riu enquanto corria os dedos sobre a imagem. "Ela era tão doce. Ela se casou há um ano. Ouvi dizer que ela se mudou para o norte"._

_"Você sente falta de ser uma estrela, __mamãe?" __Eu perguntei._

_"Não, meu filho querido__." Ela sussurrou. "Eu tive o meu tempo no palco. Eu amo ser sua mãe. Eu amo ser a mamãe de Carlisle. Eu amo ser a esposa do seu pai. Meus homens são a minha vida"._

_"Mamãe?" Sussurrei._

_"Sim, meu querido menino?"__ Ela perguntou._

_"Posso ter um pouco de suco?" Eu perguntei._

_"Claro que você pode__." Elizabeth riu enquanto saíamos da sua cama._

"Não..." Bella gritou em seu sono. Ela começou a chutar ao redor. "Não a machuque... Não... Por favor".

"Bella, acorde." Eu disse balançando seus ombros.

"NÃO!" Bella gritou quando se levantou. Ela estava ofegante e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse, puxando-a para mim.

"Oh, Edward." Ela chorou. "Foi horrível. Tanya estava lá agitando sua arma para a Madame. Eu tentei ajudá-la, mas ela não podia me ouvir. Tanya continuava gritando que isso era culpa minha. Eu sinto tanto".

"Bella, amor, nada disso é culpa sua." Eu sussurrei. "Você não fez nada para começar isso. Tanya estava causando problemas muito antes de você vir para a Academia".

"Mas por que vieram depois da Madame?" Bella chorava. "O que a Madame alguma vez fez?"

"Eu gostaria de saber, amor." Eu sussurrei. "Eu simplesmente não sei".

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela sussurrou. "Por favor, não me deixe. Eu não posso perder você agora. Você é tudo que tenho. Por favor, meu amor, não me deixe".

"Eu nunca vou deixar você, Bella." Eu sussurrei enquanto deixava cair uma lágrima pelo meu rosto. Ela parecia tão vulnerável. "Eu te amo tanto. Eu não posso viver sem você".

"Você promete?" Ela sussurrou. "Você promete não me deixar como eles fizeram?"

"Eu prometo a você, meu amor. Eu e você para sempre." Sussurrei.

"Para sempre." Ela sussurrou antes de pressionar seus lábios nos meus suavemente. "Eu preciso ir à funerária".

"Você quer dizer, nós precisamos ir à funerária." Eu sussurrei.

"Sim, nós precisamos ir." Bella sussurrou.

"Então vamos, meu amor." Eu sussurrei.

Bella e eu levantamos da sua cama. Ela entrou em seu banheiro e lavou o rosto. Uma vez que ela estava pronta, nós descemos as escadas. Eu disse a Carlisle para onde estávamos indo. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça quando entrou na cozinha para ajudar Esme com o jantar. Bella e eu fomos para o carro e entramos. Bella dirigiu, já que ela sabia para onde ir. Poucos minutos depois ela parou na frente de um grande edifício vermelho de tijolos. Saímos e fomos para dentro. Lá havia um homem alto de finos cabelos loiros sentado atrás da mesa na sala da frente. Ele olhou para cima e franziu a testa ligeiramente.

"Hey, Bella." Ele disse. "Você está bem?"

"Não." Disse Bella, "Sr. Banner, este é Edward".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward." Ele disse suavemente. Concordei com ele. "Bella, quantas vezes eu já te disse para me chamar de Matthew".

"184." Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso. "O que precisamos fazer?"

"Nada." Matthew disse. "Ela deixou tudo arranjado depois que Jonathon morreu. Ela queria que você tocasse. Você está disposta?"

"Claro que sim." Bella disse. "Você já decidiu com o que vesti-la?"

"Ela queria ser colocada no seu vestido de seda azul." Ele disse suavemente. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou em volta.

"Então, nós não precisamos arranjar flores, ou algo assim?" Perguntou Bella.

"Não. Ela decidiu tudo." Ele disse. "O funeral será no dia depois de amanhã às nove horas da manhã. Eu já entrei em contato com as igrejas para que eles pudessem deixar todo mundo saber".

"Bom." Bella sussurrou. "Eu, hum, eu acho que nós vamos indo".

"Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa..."

"Eu sei." Bella sussurrou. "Eu já fiz isso antes".

"Sim." Sussurrou Matthew.

"Então, de qualquer maneira, nós estamos indo." Bella disse.

"Ok." Matthew disse. Ele olhou para mim. "Foi bom conhecê-lo".

"Você também." Eu disse.

Segui Bella para o carro. Entramos e ela partiu sem dizer nada. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Um minuto depois, ela parou o carro na frente de um grande edifício de tijolo. Ela saiu e eu a segui. Ela foi até a porta e tirou as chaves e a abriu. Entramos e ela acendeu a luz e me levou para outra sala.

Ela acendeu outra luz e olhei ao redor. Este deve ter sido o estúdio da Madame. Era muito grande. Facilmente o dobro do tamanho da nossa sala de prática. A maioria das paredes estava coberta com espelhos, mas uma parede estava coberta com fotos. Eu fui até lá e olhei para elas. Eu poderia dizer que eram de seus alunos. Sorri quando puxei uma fora da parede e olhei de volta para Bella.

"Você era linda mesmo assim." Eu ri. Bella tentou rir, mas ela desabou em seus joelhos.

"EU A QUERO DE VOLTA!"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam... tadinha da Bella, é só sofrimento... _

_Bem, tem 40 pessoas com essa fic nos seus favoritos e tenho que "lutar" para conseguir as 10 reviews em cada cap., que geralmente são sempre das mesmas pessoas, o que eu agradeço muito! Garanto que vc's não vão encontrar por aí tradutoras que postam rápido assim... Então se continuar assim eu vou acabar apagando meu perfil e vc's ficarão sem traduções minhas! Deixo as __**26**__ fics que tenho autorizadas no momento sem traduzir! Eu já li mesmo, quem sai perdendo é vc's! _

_Para aquelas que sempre deixam reviews, desculpem o desabafo! Mas é que perco meu tempo traduzindo e é frustrante não deixarem reviews! _

_Já sabem__, 10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em __**Change of Heart, Geek Love **__e__** Our Last Summer**__, então para aqueles que acompanham qualquer uma delas, leiam e __deixem reviews__!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

_**B**__**ella POV**_

_Charlie me puxou para seus braços e me carregou __para a grande sala. Era tão bonita, com todos os espelhos. Uma mulher alta, magra e de cabelos escuros se aproximou de nós. Ela era tão bonita._

_"Olá, m__inha querida." Ela disse suavemente. "Eu sou Madame Christine. Qual é o seu nome, minha querida?"_

_"Isabella__." Eu sussurrei enquanto pressionei meu rosto no pescoço de Charlie._

_"Que belo nome, m__inha querida." Ela sussurrou. Ela estendeu sua mão para mim. "Você está pronta para dançar?"_

_"Eu __tenho medo." Eu chorei enquanto apertei meu braço em volta do pescoço de Charlie._

_"Eu costumava ter medo também, minha Isabella__." Ela sussurrou. Eu espreitei para ela._

_"Você __tinha?" Perguntei através das minhas lágrimas._

_"Sim, minha querida__." Ela sussurrou. "Quando eu era uma menininha, minha mãe estava muito doente. Ela disse ao meu pai que queria me ver dançar. Então meu pai me inscreveu para o balé, assim como o seu pai fez. Eu estava com medo de deixar minha mãe porque ela estava muito fraca, mas eu sabia que isso era importante para ela. Então eu vim com o meu pai à minha primeira aula. Você sabe o que aconteceu, minha querida?"_

_"Não." Eu sussurrei._

_"Eu __me apaixonei pela dança." Ela sussurrou. "Eu trabalhei tão duro. Uma noite, quando minha mãe estava muito doente, eu fui até o quarto dela e dancei para ela. __Ela ficou tão feliz"._

_"Você vai me ensinar __a dançar assim?" Sussurrei._

_"Sim, minha Isabella, eu vou__." Ela sussurrou enquanto segurava sua mão estendida para mim._

"Você era linda mesmo assim." Edward riu enquanto puxava uma das minhas fotos da parede. Eu tentei rir, mas desmoronei em meus joelhos.

"EU A QUERO DE VOLTA!" Eu gritei. Edward correu e se ajoelhou ao meu lado e puxou-me em seus braços. "EU PRECISO DELA. ISSO NÃO É JUSTO".

"Eu sei que não é, amor." Edward sussurrou. Eu derreti nos braços de Edward e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Por que matá-la?" Eu disparei com a minha raiva. "Por que ir atrás da minha Madame?"

"Tanya sabia que isso te machucaria." Edward sussurrou. "Baby, Madame gostaria que você fosse forte por ela. Ela gostaria que você seguisse em frente".

"Eu não posso fazer isso sem ela." Eu chorei.

"Sim, você pode, meu amor." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu preciso tanto dela, Edward." Eu solucei. "Ela era a única mãe que eu tinha. Eu preciso dela".

"Eu sei." Edward sussurrou enquanto me embalava em seus braços. "Eu gostaria de poder trazê-la de volta para você, amor, mas eu não posso. Ela está com Jonathon agora. Ela tem seu Jonathon de volta".

"Eu sei." Eu chorei. Inclinei-me para cima e beijei-o suavemente. "Edward, me leve pra casa. Leve-me para casa e faça amor comigo, por favor. Eu preciso de você".

"Ok, meu amor." Ele sussurrou.

Edward levantou-se e puxou-me em seus braços. Nós desligamos as luzes no nosso caminho para fora e trancamos a porta. Edward me colocou no banco do passageiro do carro. Ele me beijou suavemente antes de ir para o lado do motorista.

Poucos minutos depois ele parou na frente da casa de Charlie. Ele deu a volta e levantou-me em seus braços. Ele me levou para dentro de casa. Mergulhei minha cabeça em seu pescoço enquanto ele me levava passando por todo mundo e se dirigia até a escada. Todos nos chamaram, mas agora nós apenas precisávamos um do outro. Ele fechou a porta do meu quarto atrás dele e me pôs sobre os meus pés.

Nós lentamente tiramos as roupas um do outro, todo o tempo nunca desviando o olhar um do outro. Edward levantou-me de volta em seus braços e me deitou na cama. Ele subiu ao meu lado e se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente enquanto nos rolou de modo que ele estava em cima de mim.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella." Ele sussurrou enquanto lentamente empurrava para dentro de mim.

"Eu te amo, meu Edward." Eu gemi quando ele me preencheu completamente.

Lentamente, Edward começou a empurrar seus quadris. Ele se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus enquanto fazia amor comigo. Nós não dissemos nada. Nossos corpos falavam por nós. Edward pressionou seus lábios nos meus quando gozamos juntos. Ele rolou e eu deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. Eu deixei minhas lágrimas sobre Madame caírem enquanto adormeci.

_"__Aí está a minha Isabella." Madame Christine riu. Virei-me da árvore que eu estava sentada. Ela veio e sentou ao meu lado. "Você está bem, minha querida"._

_"Não, eu não __estou." Sussurrei enquanto puxei meus joelhos até meu peito. "Eu preciso de você, Madame"._

_"__Minha Isabella, você não precisa mais de mim." Ela suavemente disse enquanto me puxava para seus braços. "Você está pronta para enfrentar este mundo sem mim. Você tem o seu jovem. Você tem seus amigos. Eles ajudarão você a superar isso. Eles te amam, minha querida"._

_"Eu sei que eles __amam." Sussurrei. "Mas eu sinto sua falta"._

_"__Sinto sua falta também, minha querida, mas eu ainda estou aqui com você." Ela disse. "Eu estou em seu coração. Isso é tudo que importa"._

_"Você está com Jonathon?" __Perguntei._

_"Sim__." Ela disse com um grande sorriso. "Ele está esperando por mim no parque"._

_"Você já viu Charlie?" Eu perguntei._

_"Sim, eu __vi, minha querida." Ela sussurrou. "Ele está tão orgulhoso de você. Ele me disse para dizer a você que ele ainda ama vê-la dançar"._

_"__Eu sinto falta dele." Solucei baixinho._

_"Ele sabe que você __sente." Disse Madame Christine. "Ele está feliz agora também. Ele tem sua Renée. Eles dançam. Eles sorriem e riem. Você deve seguir em frente com isso, minha querida. Você não pode afundar de novo"._

_"Eu sei." Sussurrei._

_"Sabe, minha querida__." Madame disse enquanto olhava para o rio. "Meu Jonathon e eu tentamos durante muitos anos ter um filho. Nós sempre a consideramos como nossa filha. Nós amamos você, minha querida"._

_"Eu sempre pensei em você como uma mãe, Madame__." Eu sussurrei. "Eu também te amo"._

_"Eu tenho que ir agora, minha Isabella__." Ela sussurrou._

_"Por favor, ainda não__." Eu chorei enquanto me agarrei a ela._

_"Eu tenho que __encontrar meu Jonathon." Ela disse. Ela se levantou e puxou-me para os meus pés. "Agora, eu quero que você me escute. Você tem que voltar e fazer o teste com Edward. Você tem que viver sua vida ao máximo. Você está destinada a ser uma estrela, minha querida. Eu sempre estarei observando você dançar. Prometa-me que você vai continuar dançando"._

_"Eu prometo__." Sussurrei. Ela estendeu a mão e enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto._

_"Eu nunca tive um aluno como você, m__inha Isabella." Ela disse. "Cuide do seu Edward. Diga a ele para se lembrar do que eu disse a ele"._

_"Eu __direi." Sussurrei. "Diga a Charlie que eu o amo. Diga a ele que eu encontrei o meu sonho"._

_"Eu__ direi, minha querida." Ela sussurrou._

_Ela se inclinou e beijou minha testa suavemente antes de__ se virar e caminhar por entre as árvores. Eu me virei e sentei na minha árvore e observei como o vento soprava através das árvores._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais um capítulo triste, porém "esclarecedor"... acredito que a partir de agora as coisas devem melhorar para Bella... _

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews! _

_Peço desculpas pelo meu desabafo e fiquem tranqüilas pq não vou parar a tradução no meio não! É só que eu realmente gostaria que as pessoas aparecessem e dessem um sinal de vida, não precisam escrever uma "carta", basta um "gostei", ou "não gostei". As reviews são importantes para eu saber tb o que vc´s estão achando das histórias! _

_10 reviews e o próximo cap. vem amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte antes que Edward. Ele parecia tão cansado que eu decidi deixá-lo dormir. Saí da cama e corri e tomei um banho rápido. Vesti um par de jeans e uma camiseta antes de descer. Todos estavam sentados ao redor da sala com pratos de ovos e torradas. Todos olharam para mim quando eu pisei para fora do último degrau.

"Hey, pessoal." Eu disse. "Vocês encontraram tudo o que precisavam para o café da manhã?"

"Sim." Disse Esme. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem." Eu disse. "Foi apenas um monte de coisas para lidar ontem".

"Nós sabemos." Disse Carlisle. Eu apenas assenti e olhei em volta.

"Eu estarei na garagem se alguém precisar de mim." Sussurrei.

"Ok." Esme disse franzindo o rosto.

Eu sorri suavemente para eles antes de me virar e sair para a garagem. Entrei na grande sala por trás dela. Acendi a luz e olhei para o estúdio que Charlie tinha construído para mim. Eu fui até lá e corri minha mão ao longo da barra.

_"Basta __segurá-la por mais um minuto." Charlie disse. Apertei meus dedos sobre a barra, tentando não cair em sua cabeça. "Pronto"._

_"Não é um trabalho ruim__." Jonathon riu quando saí da barra. Ele olhou para mim. "Dê-lhe uma tentativa, Bella"._

_"Ok__." Eu disse. Levantei minha perna sobre a barra e deslizei para baixo em uma abertura._

_"Mantenha as pernas retas, m__inha querida." Madame Christine disse da porta._

_"Sim, __Madame." Eu disse revirando os olhos._

_"Não role seus olhos __para mim, criança." Ela riu. "Só porque este não é meu estúdio, não significa que eu não espero que você se esforce para ser perfeita aqui como eu faço no meu estúdio"._

_"Eu sei, __Madame." Eu provoquei. "Tenho certeza que você vai saber se eu não saltar alto o suficiente, ou fizer um turnout ruim"._

_"__É claro que vou." Ela riu._

"É um bom estúdio." Disse Edward. Eu me virei e o vi encostado no batente da porta. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, estou bem." Eu disse suavemente. Fui até lá e o abracei. "Obrigada por cuidar de mim na noite passada".

"É para isso que eu estou aqui." Edward sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente. "As pessoas estão começando a chegar".

"Ok." Sussurrei. "Vamos lidar com os bem intencionados".

Edward riu suavemente enquanto eu apaguei as luzes e fechei a porta do meu estúdio. Voltamos para dentro. Havia várias pessoas em pé ao redor da cozinha e da sala. Eu não conhecia a maioria delas. Entrei na sala e encontrei-me em um grande abraço. Eu não conseguia parar o sorriso que deslizou pelos meus lábios.

"Eu senti sua falta também, Beth." Eu ri. A pequena loira se afastou e deu-me mais um olhar.

"Você está fabulosa." Ela riu. Ela olhou para Edward. "Você deve ser Edward. Madame falou muito bem de você quando ela voltou da sua visita. Eu sou Beth Willis".

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Beth." Edward disse.

"Você também." Ela disse. "Cuide de Bella, ou eu vou chutar o seu traseiro".

"Beth." Eu assobiei. "Pare de ser uma cadela".

"Eu não estou sendo." Ela riu. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. "Ok, então talvez eu esteja. Você preferiria ter Mark aqui dizendo a ele que ele sabe onde esconder o corpo se ele te machucar? Porque ambas sabemos que Charlie esperaria que nós cobríssemos tudo isso por ele".

"Basta ignorá-la, Edward." Eu ri. "Ela sempre foi louca".

"Sim, eu sou." Beth suspirou. Ela olhou para mim e franziu o cenho. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem, eu disse. "É difícil perdê-la também. Senti como se eu estivesse apenas começando agora minha vida de volta depois de Charlie e agora..."

"Eu sei." Disse Beth. "Eu sinto a falta dela também. As meninas estão muito chateadas".

"Eu sei que elas estão." Eu disse. Olhei para Edward. "As filhas de Beth, Caroline e Madeline, tinham aulas com a Madame".

"Oh." Edward disse.

"Sim, eu não tenho certeza se vamos continuar com aulas para elas." Disse Beth.

"Você deveria." Eu disse. "Madame ia querer que elas continuassem dançando".

"Eu sei." Beth sussurrou. "De qualquer forma, eu tenho que correr. Existem várias panelas na cozinha. Coma alguma coisa, ou enfrente a minha ira".

"Sim, senhora." Eu ri enquanto a abraçava. "Diga às meninas que sinto a falta delas também".

"Eu direi." Ela sussurrou. Ela se afastou. "Veremos você de manhã".

"Ok." Sussurrei.

Passei o resto do dia conversando com pessoas que passaram por aqui para oferecer suas condolências. Vários dos meus professores do colégio passaram por aqui. Um monte de pais de alunos da Madame passou por aqui. Alguns deles trouxeram seus filhos com eles. Pareciam todos muito tristes e eu entendia o que eles sentiam. Madame era o motivo da maioria de nós dançarmos.

Após algumas horas de um sorriso plantado no meu rosto, saí da casa e fui sentar-me na varanda de trás. Eu precisava ficar longe de todos eles. Pessoas que eu nunca tinha sequer conhecido estavam me dizendo que eles estavam tristes por minha perda. Era irritante, mesmo que significasse que eles sentiam de verdade.

"Ah, desculpe." Disse uma garota atrás de mim. Eu me virei e vi uma linda menina de cabelo vermelho vindo da casa. Ela não podia ter mais de treze anos. "Eu não queria perturbá-la. Vou deixá-la sozinha".

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse. Eu deslizei para o lado e dei um tapinha no banco. "Sente-se".

"Obrigada." Ela disse suavemente. "Estava ficando um pouco intenso lá dentro".

"Eu entendo." Eu disse. "Eu sou Bella".

"Eu sei." Ela riu baixinho. "Madame me contou tudo sobre você. Eu sou Maggie".

"Oh." Eu disse. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Maggie".

"Você também, Bella." Ela disse. Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos antes que ela falou de novo. "Eu vi você dançar em Seattle há alguns anos. Você foi fantástica".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. Olhei para ela. "Você era uma das alunas da Madame?"

"Sim, eu só comecei com ela há quase três meses, quando minha família se mudou de Seattle para cá." Maggie disse. "Eu a amava".

"Eu também." Eu disse suavemente. "Ela era rigorosa e exigia perfeição, mas ela era a melhor".

"Eu não sei o que vou fazer agora." Maggie sussurrou. "Eu não posso parar de dançar. Isso é quem eu sou".

"Há uma escola em Port Angeles." Eu disse suavemente. "Não é tão boa como a da Madame, mas é alguma coisa".

"Eu acho." Ela sussurrou enquanto a porta se abriu atrás de nós. Nós viramos e vimos um homem e uma mulher parados atrás de nós. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos. Ele tinha cabelo vermelho e olhos azuis.

"Maggie, precisamos ir agora." Disse a mulher.

"Ok, mãe." Disse Maggie. Ela se virou e olhou para mim. "Foi realmente muito bom conhecer você, Bella. Espero te ver dançar novamente em breve".

"Foi bom conhecer você também, Maggie." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu sei que é difícil, mas Madame gostaria que você continuasse dançando".

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou.

Ela se levantou e voltou para dentro da casa com seus pais. Levantei-me e os segui para a casa. Achei Edward na sala de estar com todos os outros. Parecia que o último dos nossos visitantes havia ido embora. Eu fui até lá e subi em seu colo. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e mergulhei minha cabeça em seu pescoço.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não sabia quantas pessoas a amavam".

"Eu poderia dizer que eles amavam." Ele sussurrou. "Ela tocou muito todas as suas vidas também".

"Eu te amo, Edward." Sussurrei. "Estou tão feliz que tenho você comigo agora. Eu nunca poderia ter passado por isso sem você".

"Eu estarei sempre aqui, amor." Ele sussurrou. "Você e eu vamos ficar juntos para sempre".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei.

Eu me aninhei nos braços de Edward enquanto ouvia a minha família falar ao nosso redor. Eu soube neste momento que não importa o que a vida joga em mim, eu estarei bem. Não importa quais os obstáculos que tentam nos impedir, Edward e eu estaríamos bem enquanto tivéssemos um ao outro e nossa família. Eu posso ter perdido a única mãe que eu já tinha conhecido, mas eu ainda tinha irmãos e irmãs. Eu ainda estava nos braços do amor da minha vida, meu Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*Suspirando* Que cap. lindo... pra variar, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas de novo com a conversa da Bella e da Maggie._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em: **Mr. Horrible, Geek Love **e** Our Last Summer.  
**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

_**Bella POV**_

Edward deve ter me levado para a cama na noite passada depois que eu dormi porque eu acordei, na manhã seguinte, na minha cama. Estendi a mão para Edward, mas tudo que encontrei foi um espaço vazio. Saí da minha cama e fiz meu caminho escadaria abaixo. Eu não pude encontrar Edward em qualquer lugar dentro da casa, então eu fui olhar no quintal. Encontrei-o sentado na varanda.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora?" Perguntei. Ele se virou e sorriu para mim.

"Só pensando." Ele disse suavemente. Eu me sentei ao lado dele. "É muito bonito aqui".

"Pode ser." Eu ri. "Chove muito aqui, mas o verão é agradável".

"Você tem uma bela vista aqui fora." Disse Edward. Olhei para a vista das montanhas.

"Acho que a vista é uma das razões pela qual eu não posso vender esta casa." Eu disse. "Charlie adorava isso. Ele costumava vir aqui à noite às vezes. Eu o ouviria falando com a minha mãe. Eu acho que ele se sentia mais perto dela aqui".

"Ele deve tê-la amado muito." Edward disse.

"Ele amava." Eu disse suavemente. "Ele disse que se apaixonou por ela no momento em que a viu".

"Você está pronta para hoje?" Ele perguntou enquanto colocava seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Não, mas eu sei que tenho que seguir em frente." Eu disse baixinho. "Madame iria querer que eu continuasse vivendo".

"Ela iria." Edward disse. A porta de trás se abriu. Nós olhamos para trás para ver Alice parada na porta com o telefone na mão.

"Bella, há um Sr. Jenks no telefone. Ele disse que precisa falar com você".

"Ok, Alice." Eu disse. Levantei-me e ela me entregou o telefone. Edward e eu a seguimos de volta para a cozinha.

"Olá, Sr. Jenks. Como você está?" Perguntei quando coloquei o telefone no meu ouvido.

"Olá, Isabella. Desculpe incomodá-la hoje, mas eu precisava falar com você e eu não queria incomodá-la durante o funeral".

"Eu aprecio isso." Eu disse. "O que posso fazer por você?"

"Eu preciso que você venha me ver antes de voltar para a Califórnia. Existem algumas questões que precisamos discutir." Ele disse.

"Ok, você tem tempo para eu ir amanhã à tarde?" Perguntei.

"As três horas está bom?" Ele perguntou.

"Isso está bem, Sr. Jenks." Eu disse.

"Ok, eu acho que vou vê-la no funeral." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu realmente sinto muito pela sua perda, Isabella. Madame Christine era uma mulher maravilhosa".

"Sim, ela era." Eu disse enquanto uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto. "É melhor eu ir".

"Ok. Se você precisar de alguma coisa..." Ele parou.

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Adeus".

"Adeus." Ele disse. Desliguei o telefone e enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Bella, quem é o Sr. Jenks?" Edward perguntou.

"Ele era o advogado da Madame." Eu disse. "Ele também tratou com as coisas de Charlie depois que ele morreu. Tenho uma reunião com ele amanhã à tarde. Estou supondo que devo descobrir o que fazer com a propriedade da Madame".

"Ah." Edward disse. "Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok." Ele sussurrou. "É melhor nos prepararmos para o funeral".

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça enquanto o seguia subindo as escadas para o meu quarto. Edward e eu tomamos um banho rápido juntos. Nos secamos e voltamos para o meu quarto. Edward vestiu um par de calças pretas, camisa branca, gravata azul e um paletó. Ele estava incrível. Eu vesti meu pequeno vestido preto. Madame insistiu antes de eu ir para a Academia que eu precisava de um vestidinho preto para todas as festas que eu tinha certeza que seria convidada. Eu nunca tinha usado até hoje. Eu apenas suspirei interiormente enquanto colocava meu sutiã preto moderno. Puxei meu cabelo em um coque, mas não me incomodei em colocar qualquer maquiagem. Enfiei os pés em minhas sapatilhas pretas e me virei para olhar para Edward.

Ele não disse nada quando agarrou minha mão. Fizemos nosso caminho para baixo, onde todos estavam esperando por nós. Eles apenas sorriram tristemente enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para fora até os carros. Dei instruções para Carlisle chegar à igreja. Ele estacionou e nós saímos. Fizemos nosso caminho para dentro e nos sentamos na frente.

Eu não podia acreditar no número de pessoas que tinha vindo para se despedir da Madame. Acho que quase toda a cidade de Forks estava aqui. Eu vi Mark e Beth sentados com suas meninas. Maggie estava sentada com seus pais. Virei-me para a frente quando o pastor Mills se levantou.

"É sempre difícil perder um ente querido. Madame Christine Romanoff-Anders foi um ícone no mundo da dança. Ela dançou com o Ballet de Nova York por quase 10 anos antes de se aposentar e se estabelecer em Forks. Ela me disse uma vez que adorava ensinar sua meninas a dançar porque é onde o seu legado viveria para sempre. Nos 20 anos em que ela viveu em Forks, ela ensinou ao longo de quinhentas meninas e quase cem meninos a dançarem. Madame era uma estrela na cidade de Forks e eu sei que ela sempre será." Ele disse suavemente.

Ele balançou a cabeça para mim. Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho até a frente e me sentei ao grande piano. Joguei meus dedos sobre as teclas e fechei meus olhos enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem pela minha Madame.

_"Vamos__ lá, Bella." Jonathon riu enquanto me arrastou para o piano. "Como você pode dançar a música se você não consegue senti-la em seus ossos?"_

_"Eu não quero aprender a tocar piano__." Eu gemia. "Eu danço muito bem sem isso"._

_"Talvez__." Ele disse, "Mas se você souber como tocar, você vai realmente sentir isso. Você poderá perder-se na dança"._

_"Isabella, ele tem razão__." Madame Christine riu enquanto sentava-se do meu outro lado. Ela colocou seus dedos sobre as teclas e começou a tocar. "Você pode sentir isso, minha querida?"_

_"Sim__." Sussurrei enquanto fechei meus olhos. Eu podia sentir os meus pés se contorcendo para se mover._

_"Você pode sentir seus pés pedindo-lhe para __se mover?" Ela sussurrou._

_"Sim, __eles querem dançar." Eu sussurrei enquanto ela continuava tocando._

_"Você deve ser capaz de sentir a música, minha Isabella__." Ela disse suavemente enquanto encerrava sua música. Ela colocou sua mão no meu coração. "Você deve senti-la aqui no seu coração, assim como em seus pés. A música da sua vida tem que aparecer do seu corpo, assim como a sua dança faz. Você está pronta para sentir a música, minha querida Isabella?"_

_"Sim." Murmurei baixinho._

_"Então __deixe meu Jonathon ensin__á-la."Ela sussurrou. Ela beijou minha testa antes de se levantar e nos deixar sozinhos._

Eu lentamente abri meus olhos quando toquei a última nota pela Madame. Enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto antes de me levantar. Voltei e sentei-me ao lado de Edward. Ele envolveu seu braço sobre meu ombro. Emmett se aproximou e pegou minha mão. Eu dei a ele um pequeno sorriso enquanto deixei as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto. Ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto também. Pastor Mills se levantou e abriu sua bíblia.

"Eclesiastes 3: 1-8 diz: 'Há um tempo para tudo, E uma estação para cada propósito debaixo do céu, Um tempo de nascer e um tempo de morrer, Um tempo de plantar e um tempo de arrancar, Um tempo para matar e um tempo de curar, Um tempo de derrubar e um tempo de construir, Um tempo de chorar e um tempo de rir, Um tempo de prantear e um tempo de dançar, Um tempo de espalhar pedras e um tempo de juntá-las, Um tempo de abraçar e um tempo de abster-se, Um tempo para procurar e um tempo de desistir, Um tempo de guardar e um tempo de deixar ir, Um tempo de rasgar e um tempo de curar, Um tempo para ficar em silêncio e um tempo para falar, Um tempo para amar e um tempo de odiar, Um tempo para a guerra e um tempo de paz'." Ele fechou sua bíblia. "Vamos fazer um momento de silêncio para Madame Christine Romanoff-Anders".

_"Madame?" Eu sussurrei suavemente._

_"Sim, minha querida?"__ Ela perguntou. Estávamos sentadas no parque. Era um dos raros dias de sol e ela tinha insistido que tínhamos que abraçá-lo e fazer um piquenique._

_"Como você sabia que você estava __apaixonada pelo seu Jonathon? Quero dizer, você tinha acabado de conhecê-lo. Como você sabia?" Eu perguntei. __Ela riu suavemente._

_"Eu não tenho certeza, minha querida__." Ela disse. "Eu me senti completa com ele. Eu me senti em casa com ele. Ele estava sentado do outro lado da mesa e ele estava me contando sobre sua música. O olhar em seu rosto. O som da sua voz. O riso suave que saiu de seus lábios. Eles todos me fizeram sentir... eu não sei realmente, em casa. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu não conseguia imaginar meu mundo sem ele nele. __Eu precisava dele desde então"._

_"Você acha que __eu alguma vez vou encontrar alguém assim?" __Eu perguntei._

_"__Minha Isabella, um dia você vai conhecer o homem com quem você está destinada a estar para toda a eternidade. Assim como eu estou destinada a me reunir com meu Jonathon"._

_"Você realmente sente falta dele, não é?" Eu perguntei._

_"Sim, minha querida, eu __sinto." Ela suspirou. "Às vezes eu acho que ainda posso ouvi-lo tocar para mim. Faz-me sentir melhor. Eu sei que vou vê-lo novamente um dia"._

"Madame será sepultada no Cemitério de Forks. Pedimos que vocês se juntem a nós para dizer o nosso adeus final a Madame Christine".

Mark e outros cinco funcionários da delegacia se levantaram e foram para a frente. Eles levantaram o caixão da Madame e o carregaram através da igreja. Você podia ouvir as pessoas chorando baixinho em todos os lugares. Edward envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto me guiava para fora depois de Madame. Virei-me e chorei em seu peito quando eles carregaram seu caixão para a parte traseira do carro funerário.

Subimos em nossos carros e seguimos o carro fúnebre até a estrada para o cemitério. Nós estacionamos e saímos. Seguimos os carregadores do caixão enquanto eles levavam Madame para a sua sepultura. Pastor Mills estava do outro lado de seu caixão e abriu a Bíblia novamente.

"João 14: 27 diz: 'A paz deixo com você, a minha paz vos dou a você. Eu não dou a você como o mundo dá. Não deixe seu coração ser incomodado e não ter medo'."

Eu me afastei de Edward e aproximei-me e peguei uma única rosa pêssego da cesta. Fui até o caixão da Madame e coloquei a rosa em cima.

"Eu vou te amar para sempre, minha Madame." Eu solucei baixinho. "Obrigada por ser minha mãe. Obrigada por ser minha melhor amiga. Obrigada por me ensinar a dançar".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. lindo e cheio de emoções... espero que tenham gostado._

_10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a sensação de que alguém estava me observando. Não era necessariamente um mau pressentimento, apenas um pouco desconfortável. Senti a cama tremer quando quem quer que estivesse olhando para mim deu uma risadinha. Sorri para o som do riso aveludado.

"Você algum dia vai abrir seus olhos?" Edward perguntou.

"Não." Eu suspirei quando deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. "Eu gosto deste sonho".

"Oh, realmente? Que sonho é esse?" Ele perguntou.

"Onde eu tenho um homem bonito, sexy e irresistível na minha cama." Eu ri. "Na casa do meu pai, nada menos".

"Hmm, eu gosto de estar na sua cama." Edward riu. "Mesmo na casa do seu pai, mas você precisa abrir seus olhos".

"Por quê?" Eu fiz beicinho.

"Assim eu posso ver aqueles belos olhos chocolates." Ele sussurrou. Eu sorri e abri meus olhos. "Aí estão eles".

"Eu gosto dos olhos verdes brilhantes olhando para mim agora." Eu sussurrei. Edward riu.

"Eu gosto mais dos chocolate." Ele sussurrou. "Espero que nossos filhos tenham seus olhos".

"Filhos?" Eu perguntei.

"Você não quer ter filhos?" Perguntou Edward.

"Eu realmente não tenho pensado sobre isso." Eu disse. "Acho que eu poderia ver-nos com um casal de crianças de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes".

"Eu estava pensando em um casal de crianças de cabelos castanho chocolate." Edward riu.

"Que tal um de cada um?" Perguntei com uma risada.

"Feito." Edward riu. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente. "Eu não me importo com o que nossos filhos se pareçam. Sei que teremos filhos lindos porque eles virão do nosso amor".

"Isso foi tão... brega." Eu ri.

"Eu tento ser sensível e olha o que isso faz comigo." Edward disse com um beicinho.

"Sinto muito, mas isso foi brega." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei." Ele riu. Ele saiu da cama e estendeu a mão para mim. "Vamos".

"Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós vamos correr. Você vai me mostrar esta pequena cidade antes de voltarmos e ficarmos prontos para a sua reunião." Disse Edward.

"Ok." Eu disse.

Saí da cama e rapidamente me troquei. Descemos as escadas e deixamos um bilhete para os outros avisando onde estávamos indo. Fomos para fora e nos alongamos por alguns minutos antes de nós começarmos a correr. Corremos mais lentos do que o normal, mas eu não queria que Edward se machucasse enquanto eu mostrava a cidade para ele. Forks não era tão grande, mas eu ainda sabia que seria mais do que ele estava acostumado.

Passamos as próximas horas correndo e caminhando ao redor de Forks. Ele riu da nossa pequena escola. Mostrei a ele o parque onde Charlie e a Madame sempre me levavam. Mostrei a ele a pequena área de compras da cidade. Nós dois concordamos em não contar a Alice sobre isso. Finalmente fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para casa. Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados na varanda da frente quando chegamos.

"Hey, como foi a corrida de vocês?" Esme perguntou.

"Foi boa." Eu disse enquanto Edward e eu nos sentamos ao lado deles. "Mostrei a Edward toda a cidade. Eu acho que ele ficou impressionado".

"É uma pequena cidade linda, mas não tem nada de São Francisco." Edward riu.

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Estou pronta para ir para casa".

"Eu imaginei voarmos amanhã de manhã." Carlisle disse.

"Parece bom." Eu disse. Virei-me para eles. "Obrigada".

"Pelo quê?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Por virem comigo." Eu sussurrei enquanto meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Enquanto crescia, eu não gostava da maioria das pessoas. É por isso que Charlie me inscreveu com a Madame. Ele queria que eu fizesse amigos. Eu nunca fiz. Ninguém que eu fosse realmente próxima, de qualquer maneira. Eu sempre me senti como se eu fosse uma esquisita porque eu preferia estar com Madame, Jonathon e Charlie. Éramos uma família. A maioria das crianças daqui não entendia a nossa relação. Eles não entendiam que a dança era a minha vida. Quando Jonathon morreu, isso despedaçou a Madame. Ela ficou perdida com ele por muito tempo, mas finalmente ela veio até mim. Então Charlie morreu e foi a sua vez de me ajudar. Confiamos uma na outra para passar os dias. Eu não poderia ter passado por isto sem vocês e os outros. Vocês são minha família. Eu amo todos vocês".

"Nós também amamos você, Bella." Esme chorou enquanto me puxou para seus braços. Carlisle envolveu seus braços ao redor de nós.

"Bella, você estava lá para nós quando precisamos de você. Foi a nossa vez agora. Isto é o que a família faz." Ele sussurrou. "É uma honra ter você como uma irmã mais nova".

"Isso soa ruim quando você pensa sobre o fato de que eu estou dormindo com seu irmão." Eu sussurrei. Todos rebentaram em gargalhadas, assim como eu.

"Oh, Bella." Carlisle riu. "As coisas nunca são maçantes com você por perto".

"É por isso que eu estou aqui." Eu ri. "Estou morrendo de fome".

"Confie em mim, há uma abundância de alimentos." Esme riu.

"Tenho certeza que sim." Eu disse. "Conhecendo Beth, ela trouxe o suficiente para alimentar dois exércitos".

Eles apenas riram comigo enquanto entramos na casa. Edward e eu subimos e tomamos um banho rápido. Nos trocamos e descemos. Esme e Carlisle tinham retirado toda a comida da geladeira. Os balcões estavam completamente cobertos. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça enquanto peguei um prato e saí com a minha família.

Poucas horas depois, Edward e eu entramos no carro e rumamos para o escritório do Sr. Jenks. Estacionei o carro no estacionamento e fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro. O escritório de Jenks não era muito grande, mas o povo de Forks não precisava de um advogado para mais que testamentos e divórcios, normalmente. Eu gemi interiormente quando vi a mulher sentada atrás do balcão, Irina Laurent. Ela deu em cima de Charlie várias vezes antes de ele morrer. Felizmente ele nunca saiu com ela.

"Olá, Irina." Eu disse. "Como vai você?"

"Estou bem." Ela disse suavemente. "Como vai você?"

"Estou bem." Eu disse baixinho. "Este é o meu namorado, Edward Cullen. Edward, esta é Irina".

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Irina." Edward disse educadamente. Irina sorriu para ele enquanto o checava. Eu mal consegui conter o meu estremecimento.

"Você também, Edward." Ela disse. Ela olhou de volta para mim. "O Sr. Jenks estará com você em um momento".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. Edward e eu nos sentamos. Inclinei-me até sua orelha. "Você a viu checando você? Eu acho que você tem uma chance com ela".

"Nojento." Edward sussurrou enquanto se encolhia de longe. "Aquilo foi simplesmente assustador".

"Ela deu em cima de Charlie algumas vezes também." Eu sussurrei. "Ele pensava que era assustador também".

"Isabella, o Sr. Jenks vai vê-la agora." Irina disse. "Edward, por que não nos conhecemos melhor enquanto eles conversam?"

"Ele está vindo comigo, Irina." Eu disse asperamente.

"Ok, bem, talvez uma outra vez." Ela disse. Eu acho que ela estava tentando ser sexy, mas ela pareceu desesperada.

"Não, obrigado." Edward disse.

Eu ri baixinho quando o rosto dela caiu. Agarrei a mão de Edward e levei-o ao escritório do Sr. Jenks. Jason Jenks estava sentado atrás de sua mesa. Ele era um homem baixo e gordo que estava um pouco careca. Ele olhou para nós e nos deu um sorriso suave enquanto fez sinal para nos sentarmos.

"Você está bem, Isabella?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu estou levando, Sr. Jenks." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu gostaria de apresentá-lo Edward Cullen. Edward, este é o Sr. Jenks".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward." Disse o Sr. Jenks.

"Você também, Sr. Jenks." Edward disse. Sr. Jenks olhou de volta para mim.

"Vamos começar." Ele disse. "Eu queria passar sobre o testamento da Madame com você, Isabella, enquanto você ainda estivesse aqui. Eu sei que você está voltando para a Califórnia em breve".

"Estamos voltando amanhã de manhã." Eu disse. Ele assentiu e abriu a pasta.

"Bem, é tudo bastante normal. Ela deixou para você sua casa, o estúdio e, é claro, sua vasta riqueza. Estarei registrando para ter tudo transferido para você o mais breve possível".

"Ok." Eu disse. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, Madame trouxe-me isto cerca de uma semana atrás. Ela pediu que eu o mantivesse seguro para ela. Ela me pediu para ter certeza de que você o receberia." Ele disse enquanto me entregou uma caixa de tamanho médio.

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

"Isabella, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar".

"Vou me lembrar disso, Sr. Jenks." Eu disse enquanto me levantei. "Obrigado por cuidar dos bens da Madame, assim como os de Charlie".

"Tem sido uma honra, Isabella." Ele disse suavemente.

Eu apenas assenti antes que Edward e eu saímos. Nós ignoramos Irina quando passamos por ela e voltamos para casa. Entramos e encontramos todos sentados na sala.

"O que tem na caixa?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse. "Madame deixou para mim no escritório do Sr. Jenks".

"Abra." Alice disse.

"Ok." Eu disse.

Edward e eu nos sentamos em um dos sofás. Arranquei a fita fora da caixa e abri as abas. Puxei o papel de cima. Dentro da caixa havia um grande livro de fotos. Ergui-o para fora da caixa e abri a primeira página. Engoli em seco suavemente.

"O que é isso?" Alice perguntou.

"Sou eu e Madame." Eu sussurrei.

Olhei para a foto na primeira página do livro de fotos. Ela foi tirada por Charlie no dia da minha primeira aula de dança. Madame estava ajoelhada ao meu lado enquanto ela me ajudava a virar meus pés para fora. Sob a foto, ela tinha escrito, _'O dia que você se tornou uma estrela'._

Virei para a próxima página. Havia várias fotos minhas com Madame, Jonathon e Charlie. A primeira era minha e de Charlie. Era da noite do meu primeiro recital. Charlie estava ajoelhado na minha frente com um buquê de rosas azuis em um braço. Ele estava sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas do meu rosto. Sob essa foto ela tinha escrito, _'Ele será sempre seu maior fã'._

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos enquanto olhava para a foto minha e de Jonathon. Foi no meu aniversário de cinco anos. Eles me levaram para ver uma apresentação do Ballet de Seattle. Jonathon insistiu em ser meu encontro para a noite. Ele deslizou um ramo de flores no meu minúsulo pulso e envolveu meu braço ao redor do dele e me levou para dentro. _'A filha que nunca tivemos'._

Ninguém disse nada para mim enquanto eu folheava as páginas do livro que documentava a minha vida, não só com Charlie, mas com Madame e Jonathon. Pelas fotos dos meus dois dentes da frente faltando e eu montando minha primeira bicicleta sem rodinhas para as fotos minhas em cada recital e peça da escola. Cada página tinha algo escrito nela. _'Sua menina favorita'_, _'Crescendo tão rápido', 'Uma futura diva'_.

Virei para a última página e quase deixei cair o livro. Emmett pegou-o enquanto Edward passou seus braços em volta de mim. Era uma foto de Renée quando ela estava grávida de mim. Ela estava sentada em um cobertor no meio de um parque. Eu sabia que era o parque da cidade em que Charlie e Madame sempre me levavam. Renée tinha o maior sorriso em seu rosto enquanto esfregava sua barriga protuberante. Seus olhos brilhavam com amor. Seu cabelo castanho claro estava situado sobre seus ombros. O sol estava envolvido ao redor dela. Sob a foto, Madame tinha escrito, '_Seu Anjo da Guarda, Minha Querida'_.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu não sei como uma fic é capaz de me emocionar tanto! Tô com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo... parece que agora as coisas estão melhores para Bella..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Geek Love**__ e __**Our Last Summer**__ ficarão para amanhã porque não consegui terminar de traduzir ainda!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não sei como acabei na minha cama na noite passada. A última coisa que eu lembro claramente foi cair nos braços de Edward enquanto eu olhava para a última página do livro de fotos. Eu nunca tinha visto aquela foto de Renée. Ela era mais bonita do que eu jamais tinha imaginado. Se eu tentasse forte o suficiente, eu poderia lembrar dos outros reunidos em torno de nós enquanto eles sussurravam suas palavras de encorajamento. Meu amor pela minha nova família cresceu mais profundamente naqueles poucos minutos. Eles nunca realmente entenderiam o quanto seu amor e apoio significavam para mim. Eu não acho que há palavras que realmente expressam meus sentimentos por eles e Edward.

Deslizei para fora da cama e deixei Edward dormindo. Ele tinha estado comigo por um longo tempo na noite passada enquanto eu chorava mais uma vez. Eu não sabia como eu tinha mais alguma lágrima dentro do meu corpo. Vesti minhas calças de yoga e uma camiseta. Saí do quarto e desci as escadas o mais silenciosamente que pude. Eu não queria acordar ninguém.

Sorri suavemente quando vi Alice e Jasper dormindo no sofá-cama. Ela tinha sua cabeça deitada no peito dele. Ele tinha seus braços em volta do seu pequeno corpo de fada. O amor deles um pelo outro estava escrito claramente em seus rostos.

Silenciosamente fui até a garagem e ao meu estúdio. Acendi a luz e fui para o meu aparelho de som. Eu apenas estabeleci o rádio em alguma estação aleatória. Eu só precisava do barulho. Eu precisava ouvir alguma música. Eu lentamente me movi em direção ao meio do chão e fechei os olhos enquanto deixei meus pés se moverem.

"Quando eu vejo você dançar, é como ver o nascer do sol." Emmett disse. Abri meus olhos e o vi parado na porta. "A alegria e a paixão em seu rosto. É incrível".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Pensei que você estivesse dormindo".

"Eu não durmo muito." Emmett disse enquanto entrava na sala. "Este é um bom estúdio. Charlie o construiu?"

"Quando eu tinha dez anos." Eu disse. "Ele e Jonathon passaram três meses arrumando-o para mim. Ele disse que se cansou de eu me bater em minha cômoda quando eu tentava praticar no meu quarto".

"Eu posso ver você fazendo isso." Emmett gargalhou antes de ficar sério. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente. "Tudo é realmente avassalador agora".

"Eu sei." Emmett disse enquanto olhava ao redor.

"Emmett, de onde você é?" Eu perguntei. Ele sorriu suavemente.

"Eu sou de uma cidadezinha no Missouri." Ele disse.

"Como é que você acabou na ABC?"

"Eu deixei o Missouri para freqüentar a faculdade na UCLA." Emmett disse. "Carlisle se aproximou de mim depois da minha apresentação no segundo ano e me ofereceu uma vaga na ABC".

"Foi difícil para você sair de casa?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ele disse quando olhou para mim. "As crianças da minha escola não conseguiam entender que a dança era a minha vida também".

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei.

"Olhe para mim." Ele disse, apontando para o seu corpo. "Eu sou construído para o futebol. Todos pensavam que eu deveria jogar futebol em vez de dançar, mas eu não acho que eu poderia parar de dançar se eu tentasse".

"Eu conheço o sentimento." Eu disse. "Você encontrou seu lar na Academia também, não é?"

"Sim." Ele riu suavemente. "Eu encontrei a minha família lá também. Meus pais sabem que eu sou feliz aqui. Eles amam Rose".

"Isso é ótimo." Eu disse. "Você tem muita sorte".

"Eu sei que eu tenho, Bella." Ele disse enquanto olhava por cima de mim. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu estou realmente feliz por você e Edward. Ele esteve sozinho por muito tempo. Eu sei que você também, mas ele tinha que viver na terra dos casais. Nós sempre tentamos incluí-lo, mas era difícil para ele . Ele mudou desde que conheceu você".

"Como?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele está mais feliz. Ele é brincalhão e bobo. Ele brinca e ri. Ele sorri o tempo todo. Eu não acho que ele poderia ter passado através da perda de seus pais se você não estivesse lá para ele." Emmett disse. "Obrigado".

"Ele fez muito mais comigo." Sussurrei.

"Eu sei que ele fez." Disse Emmett. "Apenas saiba que todos nós amamos você, Bella".

"Eu também te amo, Em." Eu sussurrei.

Emmett beijou minha testa antes de se virar e sair. Eu podia ouvir todo mundo correndo de um lado para o outro ao redor da cozinha. Desliguei o som e a luz antes de trancar a porta atrás de mim. Eu sorri para todos quando entrei pela cozinha e subi para o quarto. Ouvi a água correndo no banheiro, então fechei a porta atrás de mim e tirei minhas roupas. Eu fui até o banheiro e entrei no chuveiro por trás de Edward, passando os braços em torno dele.

"Senti sua falta." Murmurei suavemente. Edward virou-se e envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim.

"Também senti sua falta." Ele sussurrou. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Sussurrei. Inclinei-me para cima e beijei-o. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Ele murmurou suavemente.

Edward me levantou e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ele lentamente empurrou seu pênis em mim. Eu gemi na sua boca quando ele puxou e empurrou de volta um pouco mais rápido e mais forte do que antes. Nossos lábios nunca deixaram um ao outro enquanto fizemos amor sob o vapor de água. Senti meu corpo tremer quando Edward e eu gozamos juntos.

Rapidamente terminamos nosso banho e nos secamos. Voltamos para o meu quarto e nos vestimos e começamos a arrumar as malas.

"Eu vou vender a casa." Eu disse. Edward olhou para cima de sua mala para mim.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu vou vender a casa de Charlie." Eu disse novamente. "É hora de eu deixar ir. Vou colocá-la e a casa de Madame no mercado o mais rapidamente possível. Vou ligar para Beth e ver se ela quer a escola de dança. Ela seria uma boa professora".

"Tem certeza que você está pronta?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Eu estou pronta para seguir em frente com a minha vida aqui. Estou pronta para seguir em frente com você".

"Eu estou pronto para seguir em frente com você também".

Dei-lhe um beijinho e terminei de arrumar minhas coisas. Olhei ao redor do meu quarto mais uma vez antes de eu seguir para baixo com Edward. Fui de cômodo em cômodo dizendo silenciosamente meu adeus ao meu pai. Depois que todo mundo estava pronto, eu os segui para fora. Tranquei a porta e entreguei minha mala a Edward. Eu me virei e olhei para a casa.

"Eu te amo, pai." Sussurrei. Eu quase podia ouvi-lo murmurar quando o vento soprou meu cabelo suavemente.

_"... Eu também te amo, querida..."_

Limpei a lágrima do meu rosto enquanto eu subia no carro ao lado de Edward. Nós nos dirigimos para o aeroporto e deixamos os carros com os manobristas. Entramos e fizemos o check-in para o vôo. Pegamos nossas passagens e passamos pela segurança. Chegamos ao nosso portão exatamente quando estavam chamando para o embarque final. Entramos a bordo e afivelamso nossos cintos de segurança. O avião rolou para a pista e nós voltamos para São Francisco.

Nosso avião pousou em São Francisco poucas horas depois. Nós saímos do avião e pegamos nossa bagagem. Carregamos nossos carros e voltamos para a Academia. Agradeci a todos por terem vindo comigo de novo antes de Edward e eu irmos até o quarto as roupas um do outro e fizemos amor durante o resto do dia. Adormeci sabendo que eu era a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por estar nos braços de Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que lindo... *suspira*... finalmente as coisas estão mais leves para Bella e espero que daqui pra frente seja só diversão, chega de lágrimas em uma fic só, não é?_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo-me um pouco nervosa. Tínhamos apenas dois dias e meio até os nossos testes de ballet com Marcus Volturi. Preocupei-me que tínhamos perdido muito tempo de ensaio nas últimas quatro semanas entre a minha lesão, a morte dos pais de Edward e a da Madame.

"O que você está pensando tanto?" Edward perguntou. Olhei para ele.

"Você percebe que a nossa audição é depois de amanhã e mal temos praticado nas últimas quatro semanas?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou antes de se inclinar e beijar-me suavemente. "Mas nós estamos indo bem. Nossa rotina é incrível. Você vai levar-nos com ela muito bem".

"Contanto que não haja nenhuma pressão, certo?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Exatamente." Edward riu. "Vamos ficar bem, Bella. Teremos apenas que praticar muito mais hoje e amanhã".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. "Apenas surtando um pouco. Eu estou bem agora".

"Bom." Edward disse. "Vamos correr e tomar o café da manhã antes de irmos para a aula. Então, esta tarde, iremos para o nosso estúdio e praticaremos até os nossos pés sangrarem".

"Ok." Eu disse. "Exceto sobre nossos pés sangrando. Isso é nojento".

"Eu sei." Edward riu.

Saímos da cama dele e vestimos nossas roupas de correr antes de pegar nossos iPods. Nós dois tínhamos uma tonelada de roupas para lavar em algum momento. Saímos da suíte em silêncio e fomos para a pista. Nós alongamos e colocamos nossos iPods e começamos a correr.

Depois que terminamos de correr, voltamos para os dormitórios. Edward me beijou e bateu na minha bunda antes de eu ir ao meu quarto para tomar banho. Talvez eu tenha agarrado seu pênis através de seu short de corrida. Entrei em meu banheiro e rapidamente tomei banho e vesti-me para a aula.

Desci para o saguão e encontrei Edward no final da escada. Ele agarrou a minha mão enquanto nos dirigíamos ao refeitório. Assim que entramos todos se viraram e olharam para nós por uma fração de segundo. Revirei meus olhos e me aproximei para pegar uma banana e um iogurte para o café da manhã. Fomos e nos juntamos aos outros na nossa mesa nos fundos.

"Hey, Bella." James disse quando ele, Victoria, Jacob e Leah vieram até nós. "Ficamos muito tristes ao ouvir sobre Madame. Ela era uma mulher extraordinária".

"Sim, ela era." Eu disse.

"Você está bem?" Victoria perguntou enquanto Mike e Jessica se aproximavam.

"Estou indo bem." Eu disse. "Por favor, juntem-se a nós".

"Obrigada." Ela disse. Todos eles sentaram-se conosco. "Vocês estão animados sobre suas audições?"

"Sim." Nós todos dissemos. Todos nós explodimos em gargalhadas.

"Embora, esteja ficando meio nervosa." Alice disse.

"Sim." Rose disse. "Parece que este mês simplesmente voou".

"Conte-me sobre isso." Eu ri. "Nós todos temos simplesmente que praticar muito mais nos próximos dois dias".

"Ugh." Todo gememos. Eu ri com eles.

"Eu não sei por que vocês estão reclamando." Eu ri. Eu podia ver Edward sorrindo para mim. "Vocês tiveram mais tempo de prática do que eu e Edward".

"Verdade." Garrett riu. Revirei meus olhos para ele. "No entanto, você e Edward são tão fodidamente conectados, acho que ambos pensam no mesmo comprimento de onda o tempo todo".

"Nós não." Dissemos eu e Edward. Todos rebentaram a rir.

"Vamos para a aula." Eu ri.

Todos riram quando fizemos nosso caminhos para fora do refeitório e até a sala de ensaios. Estávamos quase na sala de aula minha e das meninas quando Esme nos parou.

"Rose, Alice, Ângela, Kate e Bella, vocês estão dispensadas de suas aulas para se prepararem para suas audições. Usem seu tempo sabiamente. Vocês só têm mais dois dias até suas audições".

"Ok." Alice disse em voz baixa.

"Nós vamos." Disse Ângela.

"Obrigada." Disse Rose.

"Sim." Disse Kate.

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu disse suavemente.

"De nada, meninas." Disse Esme. "Basta lembrar que não importa o que, estamos orgulhosos de vocês".

Todas nós assentimos e fizemos nosso caminho até os nossos espaços de ensaio. Edward já estava esperando por mim. Eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu para mim e eu podia sentir meu corpo relaxar. Mudei meus sapatos e me alonguei por alguns minutos antes de me levantar e ir até ele. Ele começou a nossa música. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e começamos a dançar.

Passamos o dia todo no nosso espaço de prática nos preparando para a nossa audição. Nós trabalhamos duro e empurramos um ao outro para saltar mais alto, dançar mais rápido e querer isso mais do que qualquer dos outros grupos. Nós entendemos que estávamos competindo contra nossos amigos, nossa família por esta oportunidade. Ainda que não quiséssemos que eles falhassem, nós queríamos provar que éramos o melhor par para o show.

Depois de passar o dia todo trancados no nosso espaço de ensaio, Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para os dormitórios. Fui até minha suíte enquanto ele correu para a dele para pegar algumas roupas limpas. Entrei e encontrei Rose e Alice com os pés em baldes de água gelada.

"Longo dia?" Perguntei quando me sentei ao lado de Alice.

"Sim." Ela resmungou. "Meus pés estão me matando. Minhas pernas parecem que estão pegando fogo".

"Sem contar os braços e costas." Rose murmurou. Ela olhou para mim. "Como você não está dolorida?"

"Fui treinada pela Madame." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros. "Entre os anos sendo torturada pela perfeição e anos de corrida para ficar em forma, eu realmente não fico mais dolorida".

"Não se esqueça de todo o sexo que você está tendo." Alice riu. "Isso tem que mantê-la em forma também".

"Verdade." Eu ri.

"Acho que se eu tivesse tanto sexo como você e Edward, eu não estaria doendo tanto agora." Rose riu. Alice resmungou. "O quê?"

"Você e Emmett são tão ruins como eles são." Alice riu. Ela olhou para mim. "Você grita alto o 'Deus, Em, sim' e 'mais forte, Emmy baby, mais forte'."

"Cale a boca, Alice." Rose riu. "Confie em mim, nós ouvimos você e Jasper também. 'Oh, Jazzy, não pare. Continue me fodendo'. Isso é repugnante".

"Eu não sei por que você está rindo, Bella." Alice riu. Eu estava rindo tanto que eu tinha lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. "Nós ouvimos você e Edward o tempo todo".

"Oh meu Deus, você e Edward são as pessoas mais barulhentas que eu já conheci." Rose riu. "Entre você gritando seu nome e ele despejando sua bomba de porra, eu tenho certeza que quase todos de São Francisco já ouviram vocês".

"Quem diria que Edward poderia ser tão vocal?" Alice brincou. Exatamente então a porta da suíte se abriu e Edward, Emmett e Jasper entraram. Rose, Alice e eu nos olhamos e explodimos em gargalhadas novamente.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Nada." Rose riu.

"Sim." Alice riu. "Nós estávamos apenas conversando".

"Conversando sobre o quê?" Jasper perguntou quando sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Hum, nós estávamos falando sobre como elas estão doloridas." Eu ri.

"Sim, e sobre como Bella faz muito... exercício físico." Rose sorriu.

"Sim, ela parece estar conseguindo muito dele." Alice riu. Eu apenas ri enquanto meu rosto ficava vermelho.

"Eu não acho que eu realmente quero saber." Emmett fez uma careta.

"Nem eu." Jasper grunhiu.

"Preciso de um banho." Alice reclamou.

"Vamos, Ali." Jasper riu quando ele levantou-a nos braços e levou-a para o seu quarto. Olhei para Rose e levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela começou a rir. Poucos minutos depois, ouvimos aquilo.

"Oh, Jazzy." Alice gemeu. As bocas de Emmett e Edward caíram abertas enquanto eu e Rose ríamos. "É isso aí. Prove que você é mais viril do que Emmett".

"Aquele pequena duende." Emmett rosnou enquanto se levantava. Ele levantou Rose e carregou-a para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. A porta do quarto de Alice se abriu e ela enfiou a cabeça para fora.

"Eu não pude resistir." Ela riu baixinho. Eu mal segurei minha risada enquanto enterrava meu rosto no peito de Edward. "Eu sabia que ele não nos deixaria acima deles".

"Deus, você é uma pequena duende do mal." Edward riu. "Eu acho que te amo, Alice".

"Awe, Eddie, eu também te amo." Alice disse. "Você sabe, como um irritante irmão mais novo".

"OH, EM, SIM!" Rose gritou. "NÃO PARE".

"Eu não vou parar, baby." Emmett rosnou.

"Uau." Eu ri. Olhei para Edward. "Você acha que ele é mais viril do que você?"

"NÃO." Edward zombou. Inclinei-me até ele.

"Prove." Eu sussurrei.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram mais escuros enquanto ele se levantou e puxou-me para os meus pés. Alice apenas riu quando fechou a porta do seu quarto. Ela deve ter dito a Jasper porque, um minuto depois, eu o ouvi rindo. Edward me puxou para o meu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de mim. Ele se virou e olhou para mim. Eu sorri enquanto puxei as alças do meu collant para baixo dos meus ombros e braços. Os olhos de Edward foram diretamente para os meus seios. Deslizei-o pelo meu abdômen e puxei-o junto com a minha calça.

Os olhos de Edward vagaram sobre o meu corpo nu e sua mão foi direto para o seu pau duro que estava empurrando através das suas calças. Deslizei minha mão pelo meu peito, pelos meus mamilos duros e eretos até que cheguei ao topo do meu núcleo molhado. Deslizei minha mão para baixo e me cobri em concha. Edward tirou sua camisa e jogou-a no chão.

Subi na cama e deitei nas minhas costas. Movi minha mão de volta para a minha boceta e deslizei um dedo dentro de mim. Edward praticamente rasgou suas calças para fora. Mordi meu lábio quando vi seu pau libertar-se. Edward agarrou seu pau e começou a acariciar-se no mesmo ritmo que eu estava me masturbando. Eu não podia segurar mais. Eu precisava dele agora.

"Baby, por favor." Eu choraminguei.

"O que você quer?" Edward perguntou enquanto acariciava a si mesmo. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes enquanto esfregávamos e acariciávamos nós mesmos.

"Eu preciso de você." Eu gemi. "Por favor, baby, eu preciso que você faça amor comigo agora".

"Eu não posso negar nada a você." Edward gemeu.

Edward subiu na cama e se acomodou entre minhas pernas. Ele puxou minha mão da minha boceta e levou meus dedos aos seus lábios. Ele lambeu e chupou meus sucos fora do meu dedo. Joguei minha cabeça para trás enquanto eu gemia. O homem tinha uma boca mágica, eu juro. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me enquanto se empurrava para dentro de mim lentamente. Prendi minhas pernas ao redor da parte de trás das suas pernas e puxei-o mais profundamente em mim quando ele começou a estocar para dentro e fora de mim lentamente. Ele moveu seus lábios descendo pelo meu queixo até minha orelha.

"Você pode sentir o quanto eu preciso de você?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim." Eu gemi.

"Eu não me canso de você, amor." Ele sussurrou enquanto acelerava ligeiramente. "Eu preciso de você. Você é a minha vida, Bella. Você é minha Bella".

"Gah... você é o meu Edward... para sempre." Gaguejei quando gozei forte.

"Para sempre, meu amor." Ele sussurrou enquanto alcançou sua libertação.

Edward se inclinou e beijou-me antes de sair de mim. Inclinei-me e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e cantarolou para mim enquanto eu adormeci.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_As coisas parecem muito mais divertidas agora... adorei a provocaçãozinha com Emmett... kkk_

_Seguinte, essa fic está quase acabando, apenas mais 6 capítulos. _

_Assim que ela acabar eu pretendo começar a traduzir outra fic dessa mesma autora, ela tem 62 capítulos, então pretendo fazer o mesmo esquema que fiz com essa fic aqui, se deixarem pelo menos 10 reviews a cada cap., posto um cap. por dia! Aí vai a sinopse dela:_

**Healing through Love (A cura através do amor)**

Quando Bella é diagnosticada com leucemia, ela e seus pais se mudam de Phoenix para Forks, na esperança de que o Dr. Carlisle Cullen possa salvar sua vida. O que ela não percebe é que eles precisam tanto dela quanto ela precisa deles.

_Ah, estou indo viajar a trabalho hoje a noite, então só conseguirei postar novamente no domingo..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

**Ju**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

_**Bella POV**_

A primeira coisa que pensei quando meus olhos abriram esta manhã foi _puta merda, nossa audição é hoje. _A segunda coisa que eu pensei foi _eu me pergunto se eles notariam se eu fugisse e me escondesse até que as audições acabassem._

"Sim, eles notariam." Edward riu. Olhei para ele.

"Eu disse isso em voz alta?" Perguntei.

"Sim." Edward riu. "Precedido por um 'puta merda, nossa audição é hoje'. Você não está nervosa, não é?"

"Hum, porra, sim." Eu disse. "Isso é enorme".

"Eu sei." Edward provocou quando pressionou sua ereção até meu quadril.

"Eu não estava falando sobre isso." Eu ri. "Embora ele seja enorme, baby".

"Ele está realmente sozinho agora." Edward riu enquanto beijava o lado do meu pescoço. "Acho que ele quer fazer uma visita".

"O que ele faria se ele viesse me visitar?" Eu perguntei.

"Por que não mostro a você?" Ele ronronou.

"Hmm, ok." Eu gemi quando impulsionei meus quadris para ele.

Edward gemeu e virou-nos para que assim eu ficasse em cima dele. Eu montei em sua cintura e deslizei sobre sua ereção. Eu silvei quando ele encheu-me completamente. Eu me inclinei para trás e coloquei minhas mãos nas suas coxas enquanto eu me levantava e batia de volta.

"Porra." Edward gemeu quando agarrou meus quadris.

"Oh, Baby." Eu gemi.

Eu lentamente acelerei meu ritmo enquanto me deslocava em Edward. Suas mãos foram dos meus quadris para meus seios e voltaram para meus quadris. Eu podia sentir o meu orgasmo chegando, então eu me movi ainda mais forte. Eu precisava gozar.

"Tão... perto..." Edward gemeu.

"Eu... também... tão... PORRA!" Eu gritei quando meu corpo foi atingido por um orgasmo de nublar a mente. Edward rolou-nos para que ele pairasse sobre mim. Ele agarrou meus quadris novamente e começou a dirigir-me com abandono.

"PORRA!" Edward rosnou quando gozou dentro de mim. Eu adorava quando ele rosnava. Edward caiu em cima de mim enquanto lutava para recuperar o fôlego. "Baby, eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Eu ri. "Mas você está esmagando meu quadril".

"Desculpe." Edward riu enquanto rolou de cima de mim. "Você ainda está nervosa?"

"Sim." Eu ri.

Edward apenas riu enquanto saía da cama. Ele me puxou e me jogou minha roupa de corrida. Ele me conhecia tão bem. Fizemos nosso caminho para a pista e começamos a correr. Terminamos nossa corrida muito rápido e fizemos o nosso caminho até os dormitórios. Tomamos banho e mudamos para as roupas de prática.

Nós nos encontramos no lobby e descemos para o refeitório. Pegamos um café da manhã e fomos nos sentar com os outros. Estavam todos falando sobre a apresentação. Tentei bloquear todo o barulho. Meus nervos já estavam em chamas.

_"Papai, p__are!" Gritei enquanto eu corria dele._

_"Nunca, Bella__." Ele riu. "O monstro das cócegas nunca vai parar"._

_"NÃO!" Eu ri quando ele me pegou. __Ele passou-me em seus braços e começou a me fazer cócegas. "Pare, papai, pare!"_

_"Ok, querida__." Charlie riu. "É hora de dormir"._

_"Mas eu não estou com sono__." Choraminguei enquanto tentava parar o meu bocejo._

_"Sim, você está, querida__." Disse Charlie._

_"__Você vai se deitar comigo?" P__erguntei._

_"Claro que eu vou__." Charlie sussurrou. Ele deitou na cama ao meu lado. Inclinei-me e coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele._

_"Papai?" Sussurrei._

_"Sim, querida?" __Ele sussurrou._

_"__Conte-me uma história." Sussurrei._

_"Era uma vez, h__avia uma linda princesa chamada Isabella. Ela era a princesa mais bela em toda a terra. Ela era gentil e doce. Ela era amorosa e carinhosa. Um dia, ela estava dançando na floresta quando se deparou com um jovem príncipe. Ele estava perdido e assustado, então a Princesa Isabella pegou a mão dele e o levou para seu castelo. Ela deu a ele um pouco de comida e água. Ela o deixou dormir na cama do seu pai. Quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte, ele estava tão emocionado que ela havia cuidado tão bem dele que ele pediu a ela para se casar com ele. Ela concordou e eles se casaram." Charlie sussurrou. "Eles viveram felizes para sempre"._

_"Eu te amo, papai__." Murmurei enquanto meus olhos fechavam._

_"Eu também te amo, querida__." Sussurrou Charlie_

Balancei minha cabeça e virei minha atenção de volta para a mesa. Notei Jasper me observando. Ele me deu um leve sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para Alice. Todo mundo começou a fazer o seu caminho para fora do refeitório para suas aulas da manhã. Levantei-me e entrei no banheiro feminino. Lavei minhas mãos e abri a porta. Jasper estava parado contra a parede em frente à porta.

"Quando Madame veio para verificar você depois que você estava no hospital, ela nos contou sobre o quanto você mudou na curta semana desde que você tinha ido embora de Forks." Jasper disse. "Ela nos disse que seus olhos brilhavam novamente. Eu fui aquele que a levou para o aeroporto naquele dia. No caminho, nós estávamos falando sobre os outros e quão grandes dançarinos eles são. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Ela disse, 'Jasper, meu rapaz, você é um grande jovem bailarino, mas você poderia ser surpreendente se você simplesmente deixasse ir. Deixe-se perder na música'. Em todos os anos que estive dançando, eu nunca tinha tido um instrutor me dizendo para me perder na música. Bella, quando você e Edward entrarem naquele palco esta noite, eu quero que você deixe ir. Permita-se sentir a música porque você é uma bailarina incrível, Bella. Eu sei que a Madame, Charlie, Jonathon, Edward Sr. e Elizabeth estarão com você e Edward. Eles ficariam orgulhosos das pessoas que vocês se tornaram".

Jasper se inclinou e beijou minha testa antes de se virar e se afastar. Enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto e segui de volta para os outros. Ele foi direto para Alice e puxou-a em seus braços e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu e beijou-o. Edward me deu um olhar preocupado, mas eu simplesmente sorri para ele.

Nós dez fomos para o auditório. Passamos a manhã percorrendo as nossas rotinas no palco. Nenhum de nós viu o outro. Era muita pressão para realmente pensar sobre competir uns contra os outros. Após o almoço, dissemos adeus aos garotos e nos dirigimos para o vestiário feminino. Victoria, Leah, Jessica e Esme vieram para nos ajudar a ficar prontas.

"Vocês estão prontas, meninas?" Esme perguntou.

"Sim." Alice murmurou. Ela estava tão calma que me assustou. Ela era normalmente tão cheia de energia.

"Acho que sim." Kate disse. Suas mãos tremiam.

"Eu não acho que posso fazer isso." Ângela disse. Todas olhamos para ela. "Eu fui idiota por pensar que eu poderia competir com qualquer uma de vocês".

"Ang, isso não é verdade." Eu disse. "Você é uma bela dançarina".

"Não sou boa o suficiente." Ela disse. "Ben e eu temos lutado desde o primeiro dia até mesmo para encontrar uma música. Nossa rotina não foi fácil de definir. Nós não somos bons o suficiente".

"Já basta, Ângela." Eu disse com firmeza. Ela levantou o rosto para mim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e seu queixo estava tremendo. Eu fui até ela e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto. "Ouça-me. Você e Ben serão incríveis esta noite. Eu sei que você está com medo. Eu sei que você está nervosa. Eu também estou, mas você tem que deixar tudo isso ir agora. Concentre-se na música. Deixe-a movimentar seus pés. Você, minha Ângela, vai brilhar".

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. "Eu vou tentar".

"Você fará isso." Eu disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do seu rosto.

"Eu farei isso." Ela disse.

"Bom." Eu disse. Virei-me para todo mundo. "Isso vale para o resto de vocês também".

"Sim, senhora." Todas elas riram.

Revirei os olhos e ri com elas. Esme empurrou-me em uma cadeira e começou a arrumar meu cabelo. Normalmente eu iria com um coque para uma audição, mas eu queria uma aparência mais sexy esta noite. Esme enrolou meu cabelo e puxou os lados para cima e prendeu-os. Ela pulverizou tanto spray para cabelo que eu duvidava que o meu cabelo se moveria. Ela então se mudou para a minha maquiagem. Estava tão tranqüilo. Eu sabia que as outras estavam tentando se concentrar em suas próprias peças da audição.

"Dê uma olhada." Esme murmurou.

Abri meus olhos e olhei no espelho. Eu quase não reconheci a mulher olhando para mim. Meu cabelo parecia que estava flutuando em torno dos meus ombros. Esme havia usado uma sombra de olho carvão sobre meus olhos. Minhas bochechas estavam rosa pink e meu batom era vermelho escuro. Olhei para ela e sorri.

"Está lindo." Sussurrei. "Obrigada".

"Eu apenas reforcei o que você já tinha." Ela disse. "De nada. Agora vamos levá-la ao seu vestido".

"Ok." Sussurrei.

Levantei-me e tirei minha roupa. Puxei minha meia-calça branca. Esme me ajudou a deslizar em meu vestido de ballet de seda azul. Escorreguei em minhas sapatilhas de ballet. Era hora de nós irmos encontrar com os meninos, então seguimos Esme para fora. Edward estava parado ao lado de Emmett. Sua boca se abriu assim que me viu. Eu acho que a minha também. Ele estava tão sexy na sua calça preta e camisa de seda azul. Ele havia deixado os três botões superiores abertos. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e se inclinou para o meu ouvido.

"Amor, você está perfeita".

"Assim como você." Sussurrei. "Eu realmente quero foder você agora".

"Eu também." Edward riu baixinho. "Eu vou mais tarde".

"Espero que sim." Murmurei.

Edward beijou minha bochecha e afastou-se, mas deixou o braço em volta de mim. Olhei para todos. Eles estavam todos perdidos em suas próprias pequenas bolhas. Alice estava usando um vestido de ballet lavanda amarrado ao pescoço. Seu cabelo escuro tinha sido puxado para cima em um coque apertado. Jasper estava usando um par de calças escuras como Edward. Sua camisa era lavanda. Rose estava usando uma simples camisola imperial. Emmett estava usando um par de calças cinza-escuro e uma regata vermelha justa. Seus músculos estavam inchados. Ele estava quente.

Kate estava usando um collant verde sálvia com uma malha brilhante sobreposta e uma saia de chiffon longa combinando. Garrett usava um par de calças pretas e uma túnica de veludo verde sálvia. Ângela estava linda em um vestido de um ombro só cor de rosa, com uma tira subindo seu braço esquerdo de seu pulso até seu ombro. Ben estava usando um par de calças cinza e uma camisa de seda cor rosa. Carlisle veio até o palco e sorriu para todos nós.

"Vocês todos estão fantásticos. Vocês estão prontos?" Carlisle perguntou. Todos nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

"Sim." Dissemos.

"Ok." Disse Carlisle. "Boa sorte a todos vocês".

"Obrigado." Todos nós murmuramos. Ele sorriu para nós novamente antes de sair do palco. Ficou muito silencioso.

"Bem vindos à nossa apresentação. Os bailarinos desta noite têm trabalhado muito duro em suas danças. Esperamos que todos vocês apreciem o nosso show".

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

_Bella e Edward não conseguem se desgrudar... e agora será a audição, o que será que vai acontecer?_

_Deixem 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postarei amanhã em **Change of Heart, La Canzone della Bella Cigna **e** Mr. Horrible **pq não consegui traduzir tudo a tempo de postar hoje..._

_

* * *

_

**Queridas leitoras/leitores,**

Desculpem postar isso aqui, mas preciso da ajuda de vc's. Estou colocando esse recado em todas as atualizações de hoje.

Eu passei a semana inteira viajando a trabalho e sem nenhum acesso a internet, então quando cheguei em casa tive uma desagradável "surpresa".

Tem uma garota postando a fic **Bella Swan: Kidnapper **no site Twilight Brasil, sem autorização e sem dar crédito a ninguém, como se fosse uma fic escrita por ela.

Eu já denunciei para a moderação e mandei e-mail pra ela tb, mas não sei se vai adiantar e até agora não recebi nenhuma resposta de ninguém!

Então queria pedir que vc's tb denunciassem, por favor, já que só eu tenho autorização para traduzir e postar as fics dessa autora.

O link onde ela está postando a tradução é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewstory. php? sid= 6094 (retirar os espaços)

E o link da garota é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewuser. php? uid= 19076 (retirar os espaços)

Obrigada pela compreensão de vc's, e mesmo que vc não leia/leu essa fic, por favor, ajude a denunciar pq isso é completamente errado e estou profundamente frustrada com esse tipo de coisa...

Bjs!

**Ju **


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

_**Marcus POV**_

"Bem vindos à nossa apresentação. Os bailarinos desta noite têm trabalhado muito duro em suas danças. Esperamos que todos vocês apreciem o nosso show." Disse Carlisle. "O nosso primeiro par é Emmett McCarty e Rosalie Hale".

Carlisle saiu do palco e tomou o seu lugar. As luzes se apagaram e as cortinas no palco se abriram. A performance da Filarmônica de Berlim da Sinfonia Nº 41 em C de Mozart começou. Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira e assisti enquanto Emmett e Rosalie começaram a sua audição. Eu sabia que a maioria dos meus colegas em torno de mim estaria assistindo a sua técnica, mas eu estava mais interessado em sua química.

Eu podia sentir seu amor e luxúria fluindo fora deles. Quando Emmett levantou Rosalie no ar e a deixou caiu em seus braços, eu vi a paixão que eles tinham um pelo outro. Eles se misturavam nos braços um do outro. As últimas notas da sua música tocaram enquanto Emmett varreu-a nos braços e inclinou-a para trás para o público. Eles se endireitaram enquanto todos nós batemos palmas para eles. Eles se curvaram e sorriram antes de caminharem para fora do palco. Carlisle se levantou e caminhou de volta para o palco.

"Nosso próximo par é Garrett Mitchell e Kate Michaels".

A cortina se abriu para mostrar Garrett e Kate em pé no meio do palco. Garrett tinha as costas de Kate estendida à sua frente e seus braços estavam envolvidos em torno do torso dela. A cabeça dele estava inclinada para baixo no pescoço dela. A performance de Oleg Boshialcovich dos Cantos de Espana ópera 232 de Isaac Albeniz iniciou. Garrett ergueu a cabeça e agarrou o braço esquerdo de Kate e girou-a para fora. Sua forma era quase perfeita, mas o que era mais surpreendente foi a maneira como eles se moviam juntos. Era como se ela fosse sua presa e ele estivesse no seu encalço. Quanto mais eles dançavam, mais intenso eles ficavam. Ele puxou-a em seus braços quando a música diminuiu e abaixou a cabeça para o pescoço dela novamente. Seu desempenho foi magnífico. Eles se curvaram e deixaram o palco enquanto nós aplaudíamos e as cortinas fechavam.

"Em seguida, temos Jasper Whitlock e Alice Brandon." Carlisle disse antes de voltar ao seu lugar.

As cortinas reabriram e Jasper e Alice estavam em lados opostos do palco. Ambos estavam olhando para o chão. A Sonata para Piano Nº 17 em d- de Beethoven, também conhecida como Tempestade, começou e ambos bateram suas cabeças para cima um para o outro. Alice sorriu quando ela saltou para longe de Jasper enquanto ele dançava em sua direção. Ele deslizaria para ela e ela se moveria para que ele não conseguisse pegá-la. Os movimentos deles eram precisos e limpos. Seus movimentos contavam a história de dois jovens amantes, provocando e tentando um ao outro. Assim que a música estava batendo no clímax, Jasper puxou Alice em seus braços e ergueu-a sobre sua cabeça. Ele a puxou de volta para baixo e girou-a para fora. Ele moveu-se rapidamente e pegou-a antes que ela parasse de girar. Ele puxou o minúsculo corpo dela com o dele quando a música terminou. Todos nós aplaudimos quando eles se inclinaram. As cortinas fecharam novamente enquanto Carlisle entrou no palco.

"Nosso próximo par é Ben Cheney e Ângela Weber".

Carlisle tomou o seu lugar quando as cortinas se abriram. Ben e Ângela estavam parados com suas costas um contra o outro. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas juntas. Sua música começou e eu não reconheci o compositor ainda que eu me encontrasse atraído por ela. Ben se afastou de Ângela e soltou da sua mão esquerda. Ele agarrou-a para si com tanta força que eu fiquei com medo de que ele a tivesse machucado. Ela envolveu sua perna esquerda em torno dele enquanto ele girava ao redor. Ele girou-a para fora e ela girou para fora e fez um lindo Salto Attitude*****. Foi impecável. Ben a seguiu com o seu próprio e imediatamente a tinha em seus braços. Ele a ergueu em Pas de Deux. Assim que a música marcante chegou ao fim, Ben puxou Ângela em seus braços e mergulhou-a enquanto ele levantou a perna esquerda dela sobre o seu quadril. Todos batemos palmas à medida que eles se curvaram e as cortinas fecharam.

_*__Attitude__: i__ndica a posição na qual o corpo é sustentado por uma perna enquanto a outra está levantada atrás ou na frente, com o joelho dobrado._

"Nosso último par é Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan." Disse Carlisle antes de voltar ao seu lugar.

Inclinei-me e coloquei meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Esta era a performance que eu estava mais ansioso depois de assistir a fita de Isabella e sua audição. As cortinas se abriram e Bed of Roses de Bon Jovi começou. Eu ri por dentro. Escolha arrojada de música. Edward estava com os braços envolvidos em torno de Isabella. Observei seus olhos e rosto iluminados com paixão. Eu podia ouvir os meus colegas murmurando uns para os outros. Edward e Isabella moviam-se como se eles não estivessem dançando. Não, era como se estivessem fazendo amor um com o outro. Seus movimentos eram intensos. Seus saltos e elevações eram fortes, ainda que completamente relaxados. Eles estavam tão perto que às vezes você não poderia dizer quem era quem. Edward a ergueu em um Pas de Deux. Isabella arqueou suas costas em uma bela forma de U. Edward empurrou-a para cima e a pegou. Edward envolveu seus braços ao redor de Isabella de novo e puxou o corpo dela ereto com o dele. Ela fincou sua pernas ao redor de Edward e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço quando a última nota tocou. Eu soltei a respiração que eu estava segurando e comecei a bater palmas. Edward e Isabella se curvaram antes das cortinas fecharem neles. Carlisle caminhou até o palco.

"Obrigado por terem vindo hoje à noite. Vou me reunir com as companhias de balé em dez minutos na sala de conferência três. Obrigado a todos pelo apoio à nossa Academia e aos nossos bailarinos".

_**Edward POV**_

Bella e eu saímos do palco depois da nossa performance. Nós dois estávamos incrivelmente nervosos antes de sairmos para o palco, mas era como se assim que eu a tinha em meus braços, isso era apenas nós simplesmente dançando juntos em nossa aula de prática. Puxei Bella para mais perto de mim e beijei-a forte.

"Você foi incrível, amor." Sussurrei contra os lábios dela.

"Assim como você." Bella sussurrou. Ela se inclinou e me beijou novamente.

"Gente, isso foi fantástico." Ângela disse emocionada enquanto abraçava Bella. "Simplesmente surpreendente".

"Ang, você e Ben foram incríveis." Bella sussurrou.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela sussurrou.

"Uau, pessoal." Disse Emmett. "Vocês dois arrasaram".

"É bom ver que você tomou o meu conselho." Jasper disse para Bella. Eu estava confuso.

"Vejo que você seguiu o conselho da Madame." Bella disse enquanto o abraçava. "Você e Alice foram surpreendentes. Assim como você e Rose, Em, e você e Kate, Garrett. Eu odiaria ser quem faz a decisão esta noite".

"Eu também." Garrett riu enquanto a abraçava "Você estava linda".

"Obrigada." Bella disse. Garrett se afastou e olhou para mim.

"Edward, incrível." Ele disse.

"Obrigado, Garrett." Eu disse. "Agora, vamos nos trocar para alguma roupa de verdade".

Todos rimos enquanto fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o vestiário. Rapidamente nos trocamos. Acho que todos nós, homens, estávamos com pressa para voltar para as nossas garotas. Eu sei que eu precisava sentir Bella esta noite. Independentemente se conseguíssemos o trabalho, ou não, eu precisava de Bella esta noite. Saímos do vestiário ao mesmo tempo que as meninas. Eu automaticamente puxei Bella em meus braços e beijei-a.

"Eles tomaram uma decisão." Esme disse quando veio até nós. "Eles querem ver vocês e seus parceiros na ordem em que se apresentaram na sala de conferência três".

"Ok." Todos nós sussurramos.

Nós lentamente fizemos nosso caminho para fora do auditório. A maioria dos nossos colegas estava esperando no lobby quando saímos. Eles nos deram os parabéns enquanto fizemos nosso caminho através deles. Nós todos sorrimos e acenamos, mas não podíamos dizer muito mais. Chegamos até a porta e olhamos uns para os outros.

"Não importa o que aconteça." Emmett disse. "Nós ainda somos uma família. Vamos amar e apoiar uns aos outros. Ok?"

"Para sempre uma família." Bella disse.

"Para sempre uma família." O resto de nós ecoou.

_**Emmett POV**_

Rose e eu demos as mãos e entramos na sala de conferências. Esta tinha sido uma grande noite para nós. Caminhamos até a mesa onde Carlisle e Marcus estavam sentados com um punhado de outros homens e mulheres.

"Sentem-se, por favor." Carlisle disse. Rose e eu nos sentamos nas cadeiras em frente a nós. "Eu gostaria de começar dizendo a vocês que eu acho que vocês dois fizeram um trabalho incrível esta noite. Sua paixão e energia foram surpreendentes".

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Disse Rose.

"Obrigado." Eu disse.

"Eu sei que quando montamos esta audição, que ambos estavam fazendo testes para o meu ballet." Disse Marcus. "Mas eu não acho que vocês são o par certo para o meu show".

"No entanto, vocês são perfeitos para o meu." Disse a mulher ruiva sentada à esquerda de Carlisle. "Eu sou Siobhan O'Malley da Companhia de Ballet de San Diego. Emmett, Rosalie, eu acho que ambos seriam perfeitos para a minha companhia. Estamos começando a escalar o elenco para um novo ballet e eu gostaria de oferecer a vocês o papel principal. O que vocês dizem?"

"Isso soa muito bem." Rose deu um gritinho. Nós todos rimos.

"Nós adoraríamos ir para San Diego." Eu ri. "Obrigado".

"Sim, obrigada." Rose disse.

"Obrigada por compartilharem-se conosco." Disse Siobhan. "Vou deixar todas as informações com Carlisle. Vamos vê-los em três meses".

"Obrigada novamente." Rose disse.

"Por tudo." Eu disse.

"De nada." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Rose e eu nos levantamos e saímos da sala. Os outros estavam esperando por nós.

_**Garrett POV**_

Emmett e Rose abriram a porta e saíram da sala de conferências com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos.

"Conseguimos San Diego." Rose gritou. Alice pulou e abraçou Rose.

"Isso é tão emocionante." Gritou Alice.

"Parabéns." Eu disse, abraçando Emmett. "San Diego é ótima".

"Estamos felizes." Emmett gargalhou.

"Kate, você está pronta?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela disse.

Envolvi meu braço em volta da cintura dela quando abrimos a porta para a sala de conferência, enquanto os outros felicitavam Emmett e Rose por conseguirem San Diego. Caminhamos até a mesa.

"Por favor, sentem-se." Disse Carlisle. Nós nos sentamos nas cadeiras em frente a nós. "Garrett, Kate, eu quero que vocês saibam que ambos foram incríveis esta noite. Estou orgulhoso de vocês dois".

"Obrigado." Eu disse.

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Disse Kate.

"Eu também acho que ambos foram incríveis esta noite." Disse Marcus. "Mas eu não acho que vocês são o certo para o meu ballet".

"Oh, ok." Kate disse. "Obrigada pela audição".

"Eu gostaria de oferecer a vocês um lugar na minha companhia." Disse uma mulher alta de cabelos escuros. "Eu sou Charlotte Johnson da Companhia de Ballet de Boston. Eu acho que vocês dois seriam perfeitos para a minha companhia. A paixão e a emoção que vocês colocaram em sua dança é exatamente o que eu estou procurando. Vocês gostariam de vir para Boston?"

"Oh meu Deus, sim." Kate disse animadamente. Sorri enquanto peguei a mão dela.

"Nós adoraríamos." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Ótimo." Disse Charlotte. "Eu gostaria que vocês estivessem lá dentro de três meses, se puderem. Vou deixar todas as informações com Carlisle".

"Muito obrigada." Emocionou-se Kate.

"De nada, Kate." Charlotte riu.

Kate e eu nos levantamos e fizemos o nosso caminho até a porta. Saímos e encontramos todos esperando por nós.

_**Alice POV**_

"Conseguimos Boston." Garrett disse. Nós todos gritamos, bem, pelo menos, nós garotas gritamos e os abraçamos.

"Boston é uma das melhores companhias do país." Eu gritei.

"Eu sei." Disse Kate. "Estou muito animada".

"Estou tão feliz por vocês dois." Bella gritou.

"Ali, você está pronta?" Jasper sussurrou.

"Tão pronta como eu sempre estive." Sussurrei.

Jasper e eu abrimos a porta da sala de conferências e fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro. Caminhamos até a mesa onde Carlisle estava sentado com o resto dos diretores do ballet.

"Sentem-se, por favor." Disse Carlisle. Jasper e eu nos sentamos e olhamos para todos eles. "Jasper, Alice, vocês foram lindos esta noite".

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Eu disse.

"Obrigado." Disse Jasper.

"Eu tenho que concordar com Carlisle. Vocês dois foram lindos." Disse Marcus. "Entretanto, eu não acho que vocês são o certo para o meu show".

"Eu acho que vocês são perfeitos para o meu." Disse uma mulher de cabelo loiro. "Eu sou Jane Taylor da Companhia de Ballet de Los Angeles. Estive à procura de um novo par. Acho que vocês dois seriam perfeitos para a nossa produção de Antônio e Cleópatra. O que vocês acham? Vocês gostariam de vir para LA?"

"Oh meu Deus, SIM." Eu gritei. Todo mundo riu.

"Nós adoraríamos." Jasper riu.

"Excelente." Jane riu. "Eu gostaria que vocês estivessem em Los Angeles em três meses para começar os ensaios. Vou deixar todas as informações com Carlisle. Estamos ansiosos para vê-los em outubro".

"Muito obrigada." Eu disse.

"Sim, obrigado." Disse Jasper.

"Não, obrigada vocês." Disse Jane. "Agora vão comemorar com seus amigos".

Nós apenas rimos quando nos levantamos e fizemos nosso caminho até a porta. Saímos e encontramos todos esperando por nós.

"Conseguimos LA." Sussurrei.

Neste momento, eu sabia que a escolha seria entre Bella e Edward, ou Ben e Ângela.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, que cap. emocionante... todo mundo dando sua versão dos fatos... o que vc´s acharam? Agora é descobrir quem será o par escolhido por Marcus *como se já não soubéssemos*..._

_Deixem 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Obrigada a todas(os) que ajudaram a denunciar o plágio, o problema já foi resolvido com a moderação do site._

_Eu tinha prometido postar algumas outras fics hj, mas eu não consegui traduzir! Desculpem! Mas eu trabalho o dia inteiro e esse fim de ano é super corrido... prometo que vou postar ainda essa semana, só não vou marcar o dia pq vai depender de quantas horas eu deixo de dormir pra conseguir terminar...  
_


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

_**Ângela P**__**OV**_

"Conseguimos LA." Alice sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima caía de seus olhos. "Você sabe como é impressionante o shopping em Los Angeles?"

"Oh, Ali." Bella riu enquanto a abraçava. "Estou feliz por você. LA tem uma companhia incrível".

"Eu sei." Alice gritou.

Nós todos apenas rimos e parabenizamos os dois. Ben pegou minha mão e beijou-me antes que nós fizemos nosso caminho para a sala de conferência. Caminhamos até a mesa.

"Por favor, sentem-se." Disse Carlisle. Sentamo-nos e olhamos de volta ao longo dele. "Ben, Ângela, tenho de dizer a vocês que fiquei surpreso com o seu desempenho esta noite. Vocês dois sempre foram grandes dançarinos, mas esta noite vocês se tornaram bailarinos fantásticos. Vocês foram incríveis. Vocês devem estar muito orgulhosos de si mesmos".

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Eu disse.

"Obrigado." Disse Ben. "Estamos orgulhosos de nós mesmos".

"Bom." Disse Marcus. Ele se recostou em sua cadeira. "Eu tenho que admitir que esta foi uma decisão difícil para mim. Vocês têm tudo o que eu estava procurando no meu par. Vocês têm paixão e intensidade. Vocês têm uma necessidade um do outro, mas eu acho que vocês seriam melhores com outra companhia".

"Oh." Eu disse com tristeza.

"Ângela, por favor, não leve isso como se eu não quisesse vocês." Marcus disse. "Eu estava preparado para oferecer a você e Ben outra posição no meu ballet, mas como eu disse, eu acho que vocês merecem coisa melhor".

"Eu gostaria de oferecer uma posição na minha companhia." Disse um homem alto de cabelos escuros sentado ao lado de Marcus. "Eu sou Aro Sulpicia do Ballet da Cidade de Nova York. Estive assistindo vocês dois no último ano, apenas esperando para que vocês vissem o que eu vi".

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Ben.

"Que vocês dois são estrelas." Aro riu. "Vocês vêem, Ben e Ângela, eu acredito que vocês são dois dos bailarinos mais naturalmente dotados que eu já vi. Eu acho que vocês brilhariam em Nova York. Vocês gostariam de vir dançar para mim?"

"Sim." Eu disse com um grande sorriso.

"Definitivamente." Ben riu. "Obrigado".

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

"Não, obrigado vocês." Aro disse. "Eu gostaria que vocês estivessem em Nova York no primeiro dia de outubro. Vou deixar tudo com Carlisle".

"Ok, muito obrigada." Eu disse.

"De nada." Disse Aro. "Tenham uma boa noite".

"Nós teremos." Eu disse.

"Antes de vocês saírem." Marcus disse. "Eu tenho uma pergunta".

"Ok." Eu disse.

"Quem compôs a música que vocês usaram?" Marcus perguntou.

"Isabella Swan." Eu disse.

Os olhos de Marcus se arregalaram enquanto todos ofegaram suavemente. Eu agarrei a mão de Ben e puxei-o até a porta. Saímos e encontramos todos esperando por nós.

_**Bella POV**_

"Nós estamos indo para Nova York." Ângela gritou.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "OH MEU DEUS!"

"EU SEI!" Ângela gritou enquanto eu a abraçava.

"Nova York é como a segunda melhor companhia no país." Eu disse.

"Em breve será a primeira quando chegarmos lá." Ben riu enquanto abraçava Alice, Rose e Kate.

"Nós teremos que ver sobre isso." Edward riu. Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Estou pronta".

"Eu te amo." Edward sussurrou.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei antes de beijá-lo.

Nós dois respiramos fundo e abrimos a porta para a sala de conferência. Entramos e fomos até a mesa onde Carlisle, Marcus e um punhado de outras pessoas estava sentada.

"Sentem-se." Disse Carlisle com um sorriso suave. Edward e eu nos sentamos nas cadeiras em frente a nós. "Isabella, Edward, ambos foram incríveis esta noite".

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Eu disse.

"Obrigado, Carlisle." Disse Edward.

"Eu acho que todos nós concordamos com a avaliação de Carlisle." Disse Marcus. Os outros todos murmuravam o seu acordo. "Tenho certeza que vocês descobriram pelas reações de seus amigos que eu escolhi vocês para o meu ballet. Vocês gostariam de vir dançar comigo?"

"Nós adoraríamos muito." Eu disse com um grande sorriso.

"É uma honra." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"A honra é minha." Marcus disse. "Em todos os meus anos no mundo do ballet eu nunca vi duas pessoas que se moviam juntas como vocês fazem".

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu disse. "Isso é natural para nós".

"Isabella, eu entendo que você compôs a canção que Ângela e Ben usaram?" Marcus perguntou. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho beterraba quando todo mundo, e eu quero dizer todo mundo, olhou para mim.

"Sim, senhor." Eu disse baixinho.

"Onde você aprendeu a tocar piano?" Perguntou um homem de cabelos escuros sentado ao lado de Marcus.

"Jonathon Anders me ensinou." Eu disse. Todos eles ficaram boquiabertos.

"Eu entendo." Ele disse. "Você é uma ótima compositora".

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu disse. "Ele me ensinou que para verdadeiramente dançar a música, que eu precisava realmente sentir a música".

"Bom conselho, Senhorita Swan." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Bem, os ensaios começarão em poucos meses." Marcus disse. "Eu estarei em contato com vocês em breve".

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu disse. "Isto é verdadeiramente uma honra".

"A honra é minha, Isabella." Ele disse. "Você sabe, eu dancei com Christine Romanoff por vários anos".

"Eu não sabia, senhor." Eu disse.

"Sim, ela era uma bailarina incrível." Marcus disse. "Ela estaria muito orgulhosa do seu desempenho esta noite".

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu sabia que ela estava aqui comigo".

Edward e eu nos levantamos e fizemos nosso caminho para fora da sala. Saímos e eu engasguei enquanto meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Ângela, Mike, Jessica, James, Victoria, Jacob, Leah, Seth e Esme estavam de pé em frente a mim segurando uma única rosa azul cada um.

"Charlie iria querer que você tivesse suas rosas azuis." Esme disse quando ela entregou-me a dela.

"Ele amava tanto você." Rose sussurrou quando ela e Emmett me entregaram as deles.

"Ele teria ficado muito orgulhoso de você." Emmett sussurrou. Jacob, Leah, James, Victoria, Mike, Jessica e Seth me entregaram suas rosas enquanto eu deixava minhas lágrimas caírem livremente.

"Madame teria ficado orgulhosa de vocês também." Kate disse quando ela entregou-me sua rosa.

"Assim como Jonathon ficaria." Garrett disse me entregando sua rosa.

"Nós queremos que vocês saibam o quanto estamos orgulhosos de vocês dois, Bella e Edward." Alice disse enquanto nos entregou sua rosa.

"Nós amamos muito vocês dois." Ângela sussurrou me entregando sua rosa. "Obrigada por acreditar em mim".

"Sempre." Eu solucei baixinho enquanto eu a abraçava.

"Você estava deslumbrante, Bella." Ben sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha. "Simplesmente de tirar o fôlego".

"Seremos uma família para sempre." Jasper disse quando ele me entregou sua rosa. "Não importa onde estejamos".

"Para sempre." Carlisle sussurrou. Edward e eu nos viramos para encará-lo. Ele me entregou sua rosa. Ele entregou uma garrafa de coca-cola para Edward. Edward soltou um leve soluço. Envolvi meu braço livre em torno dele. "Minha mãe sempre me trazia uma coca-cola depois das minhas apresentações. Ela e o papai ficariam tão orgulhosos de você, Edward".

"Eu sei." Edward murmurou entre lágrimas. Ele jogou seus braços ao redor de Carlisle. "Eu amo você, Carlisle".

"Eu também te amo, irmãozinho." Carlisle sussurrou. Ele se afastou de Edward. "Parabéns a todos vocês".

"Obrigado." Nós todos sussurramos.

Edward me puxou para seus braços e me beijou. Nós dissemos boa noite a todos e agradecemos pelas rosas. Agora, nós precisávamos estar um com o outro. Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para os dormitórios e fomos até o meu quarto. Coloquei minhas rosas em um vaso e coloquei-o na minha cômoda. Edward envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

"Eu preciso de você." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu preciso de você também." Sussurrei. Virei-me em seus braços e pressionei meus lábios aos dele. "Você estava maravilhoso esta noite. Toda vez que você colocava suas mãos sobre mim, eu tive que me parar para não tomá-lo ali mesmo".

"Eu amo a sensação de você sob minhas mãos, amor." Edward sussurrou quando escorregou meu vestido para fora.

Desabotoei a camisa dele e a deixei cair no chão logo que a empurrei de seus ombros. Desfiz suas calças e empurrei-a e sua boxer para baixo. Edward saiu de sua roupa e chutou-a de lado. Ele chegou por trás de mim e soltou meu sutiã e o jogou no chão. Ele enfiou seus polegares na minha calcinha e deslizou-a pelas minhas pernas. Ele me levantou e me carregou até a cama.

Ele deitou-me e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Ele mudou-se para os meus seios e tomou meu mamilo esquerdo em sua boca enquanto ele beliscava o meu direito. Joguei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e puxei-o para mim.

"Eu preciso de você agora." Eu gemi. Eu podia sentir a ponta de sua ereção exatamente dentro das minhas dobras molhadas. "Por favor".

"Eu te amo, minha Bella." Edward sussurrou quando ele empurrou-se para dentro de mim.

Edward se inclinou e beijou-me quando ele começou a investir para dentro e fora de mim. Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor dele e puxei-o para mim mais profundamente, mas não foi suficiente. Eu precisava de mais. Virei-nos para que eu estivesse por cima. Inclinei-me para cima e afundei-me nele. Joguei minha cabeça para trás quando comecei a levantar meus quadris. Edward levantou os dele, encontrando-me impulso por impulso. Ele moveu suas mãos nos meus quadris enquanto me guiava.

"Baby, goze comigo." Edward gemeu quando ele começou a empurrar para dentro de mim ainda mais forte.

"Eu... porra... SIM." Eu gemi quando gozei forte. Edward investiu em mim mais uma vez quando ele gozou. Inclinei-me e beijei-o. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Edward sussurrou.

Deslizei para fora dele e deitei ao seu lado. Ele puxou o cobertor sobre mim e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. Eu caí em um sono tranqüilo nos braços do meu amor.

_Eu estava deitada na rede no quintal com meus olhos fechados. Era um raro dia de sol em Forks e eu estava gostando de sentir o sol brilhar em mim. Senti a rede se mover quando alguém sentou-se ao meu lado. Abri meus olhos e vi Charlie deitado comigo. Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto._

_"Eu sabia que você viria." Sussurrei quando deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. Ele riu e envolveu seu braço sobre meu ombro._

_"É claro que eu vim." Disse Charlie. "Eu tinha que vir te dizer o quão incrível você e Edward foram esta noite"._

_"Eu podia sentir você assistindo enquanto nós dançamos." Sussurrei. "Você está feliz agora, não é?"_

_"Sim, estou." Charlie disse. "Eu consigo ver você dançar e estar com Renée. Isso é maravilhoso. Eu sinto sua falta"._

_"Sinto sua falta também." Eu disse. "Mas eu estou bem agora"._

_"Eu sei." Disse Charlie. "Ele é um homem bom, Bella. Eu sei que ele vai cuidar de você exatamente como você vai cuidar dele"._

_"Eu prometo." Eu disse._

_"Fiquei contente de ver que você recebeu suas rosas." Charlie riu._

_"Eu também." Eu ri. "Pai?"_

_"O quê?" Ele perguntou._

_"Obrigada por fazer minha inscrição." Eu disse suavemente. "Estou feliz que eu consegui. Encontrei a família que eu estava precisando aqui"._

_"Estou feliz por você, querida." Charlie disse. "Basta lembrar que não importa o quê, você é minha menininha"._

_"Você sempre será meu papai." Sussurrei antes de eu bocejar. Charlie apertou seus braços em volta de mim._

_"Durma agora, querida." Ele sussurrou. "Eu tenho você"._

_"Eu te amo, pai"._

_"Eu também te amo Bella"._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tô com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo... achei lindo todos eles entregando a rosa azul para Bella e Carlisle entregando a garrafa de coca para Edward... agora estamos quase no fim dessa fic... __ Somente mais 2 caps. e o epílogo..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte e estendi a mão para Edward, mas ele não estava lá. Olhei por cima e encontrei um pedaço de papel deitado em seu travesseiro. Sentei-me e envolvi o lençol ao redor do meu corpo e o peguei.

_**Meu Amor,**_

_**Sinto muito **__**por sair sem acordá-la, **__**  
**__**mas eu tinha algumas coisas para fazer hoje. Preciso**__**  
que **__**você me faça um grande favor. Agora, antes de**__**  
você começar a resmungar, **__**por favor, faça a minha **__**  
vontade.**__** Eu te amo e quero fazer isso para**__**  
**__**você. Alice, Rose, Kate, Ângela e Esme**__**  
estarão **__**aqui ao meio-dia para buscá-la, então**__**  
**__**levante-se e vá correr antes que elas venham. É melhor**__**  
você estar pronta, ou terá que  
**__**enfrentar a ira de Alice.**_

_**Elas vão levá-la a mim às sete**__**  
**__**horas da noite. Tente ter um bom**__**  
**__**dia com as garotas. Saiba que não importa**__**  
**__**o que, eu te amo, minha Bella. Agora e**__**  
**__**para sempre. Sentirei saudades de você hoje.**_

_**Amor **__**Sempre,**_

_**SEU Edward**_

Sorri ao ler as palavras. Meu Edward. Saí da cama e vesti minhas roupas de corrida. Peguei meu iPod e fiz meu caminho para fora da suíte. Fui para a pista e comecei a correr. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que Edward e eu tínhamos conseguido os papéis no ballet de Marcus. Eu sabia que os outros estavam felizes com suas colocações, mas eu estava feliz que eu não teria que deixar São Francisco. Esta cidade se tornou minha casa. Acabei de correr e me alonguei por alguns minutos.

Depois que esfriei, voltei aos dormitórios e entrei em meu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido e me sequei. Voltei ao meu quarto e vesti um par de jeans e uma regata. Enfiei os pés em um par de chinelos e puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Saí e encontrei as garotas esperando por mim.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Estamos indo para o spa." Alice gritou. "Estamos recebendo massagens e depilações com cera".

"Em seguida, nós vamos para o salão e arrumaremos nossos cabelos e faremos nossa maquiagem." Disse Rose.

"Estamos também tendo um almoço tardio juntas." Disse Kate. Eu olhei em volta para todas eles.

"Vocês sabem o que ele está planejando, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, nós sabemos." Esme riu. "E não, não estamos dizendo".

"Tudo bem." Eu suspirei. "Vamos".

"Vamos, Bella." Ângela riu. "Não vai ser tão ruim".

Eu apenas ri enquanto as segui até o carro. Todas nós entramos no jeep de Emmett. Fiquei surpresa que Emmett deixou Rose dirigi-lo, mas eu não disse nada. Rose levou-nos até ao spa e fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro. Havia um homem grande e forte atrás do balcão. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu para nós quando todas entramos.

"Alice, querida, é bom ver você de novo." Gritou o homem quando ele veio ao redor da mesa e a abraçou.

"Obrigada, Felix." Alice riu. Ela se virou e olhou para nós. "Você se lembra de Esme, Rose, Ângela e Kate. Esta é a Bella".

"É uma honra conhecê-la, Bella." Disse Felix.

"Você também, Felix." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ele se virou para Alice.

"Então, o que estamos fazendo hoje?" Perguntou Felix.

"Bem, Edward tem uma surpresa planejada para Bella, por isso gostaríamos do tratamento completo." Alice disse. Felix olhou de Alice para mim e de volta para ela com os olhos arregalados.

"Edward?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eles estão apaixonados." Alice suspirou.

"Tão doce." Felix suspirou. "Nós pegamos vocês agora mesmo".

"Obrigada, querido." Alice riu. "Por favor, ligue para Demetri e deixe que ele saiba que estaremos lá depois do almoço".

"Eu ligarei." Felix disse quando se virou para mim. "Cuide bem de Edward, Bella".

"Cuidarei." Eu disse.

Poucos minutos depois, fomos levadas para os fundos. Entramos e tivemos a depilação brasileira primeiro. Elas não eram tão más. Eu tinha estado fazendo-a há anos porque eu era uma dançarina. Depois que todas tínhamos nos depilado, fomos levadas para uma grande sala, onde recebemos massagens. Minha massagista era uma mulher jovem com longos cabelos pretos. Ela tinha dedos mágicos enquanto esfregava minhas costas. Parecia o céu. Eu estava tão relaxada que quase dormi em cima da mesa.

Depois que terminamos com as nossas massagens, nos despedimos de Felix, que abraçou todas nós, e descemos e pegamos um pouco de salada no café da esquina. Eu estava realmente gostando de passar esse tempo com minhas irmãs. Em poucos meses estaríamos em caminhos separados, mas eu sabia que estaríamos sempre em contato. Terminamos nossa salada e nos dirigimos para o salão.

"Olá, Alice." Cantou um grande homem com cabelos castanhos encaracolados. Seus olhos estavam brilhando. "Felix me disse que você estava me trazendo uma deusa para trabalhar".

"Isso eu fiz." Alice riu quando apontou para mim. "Esta é Bella. Ela é a namorada de Edward. Bella, este é Demetri".

"Você é impressionante." Demetri suspirou quando trouxe minha mão aos seus lábios. "Seu Edward é um homem de sorte".

"Obrigada." Eu disse quando olhei para Alice.

"Não se preocupe com Demetri, Bella." Alice sorriu. "Felix o mantém na linha".

"Isso ele faz." Suspirou Demetri. "Agora, o que vamos fazer hoje?"

"Eu pensei que você poderia arrumar o cabelo dela e fazer sua maquiagem." Alice disse.

"É claro." Disse Demetri.

Ele me levou até uma cadeira e sentou-me. As outras foram para seus próprios cabeleireiros enquanto Demetri trabalhava no meu cabelo. Ele fez-me todos os tipos de perguntas sobre como eu e Edward nos conhecemos e nos apaixonamos. Ele era um homem bom, mesmo que ele fosse um pouco excêntrico. Ele puxou meu cabelo para cima em um elegante coque francês. Ele então começou a trabalhar na minha maquiagem. Ele iluminou meus olhos e acrescentou apenas uma pequena quantidade de cor nas minhas bochechas. Ele revestiu meus lábios com um leve batom rosa. Eu olhei para ele quando ele tinha acabado.

"Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente.

"De nada, Bella." Ele disse suavemente. "Foi um prazer trabalhar em você. Você é realmente uma deusa".

"Obrigada." Eu disse novamente.

Encontrei as outras na frente do salão. Todos elas estavam tão bonitas. Fizemos nosso caminho até o carro e voltamos para os dormitórios. Subimos para nossos quartos para nos prepararmos para esta noite. Entrei no meu quarto e vi um belo vestido de seda rosa pálido e um par de sapatos de salto prata estabelecidos na minha cama com um bilhete em cima. Fui até lá e peguei o bilhete.

_**Meu Amor,**_

_**Você **__**aproveitou seu dia com as garotas? Espero**__**  
**__**que sim. É importante que você tenha esse tempo**__**  
**__**com elas. Eu sei que elas amam você quase tanto**__**  
**__**quanto eu. Espero que Felix e Demetri**__**  
**__**não a tenham assustado.**_

_**Por favor, **__**mude para este vestido. Eu sei**__**  
**__**que você ficará tão perfeita como sempre**__**  
**__**está. Eu a verei em breve, meu amor. Estou**__**  
**__**contando os segundos até que estejamos**__**  
**__**juntos novamente. Eu te amo, minha Bella.**_

_**Amor **__**Sempre,**_

_**SEU Edward**_

Sorri suavemente enquanto estabeleci o bilhete sobre a mesa. Eu cuidadosamente removi minha calça jeans e camiseta regata. Tirei a calcinha e o sutiã que eu estava usando e fui até meu armário e tirei um par de calcinhas moderna de renda branca e um sutiã sem alças combinando. Coloquei-os cuidadosamente antes de colocar o vestido. Foi um ajuste perfeito. Enfiei os pés no salto exatamente quando ouvi alguém bater na porta da frente. Eu saí e abri a porta. Fiquei de boca aberta quando vi Carlisle parado lá vestindo um terno preto.

"Olá, Bella." Carlisle disse com um grande sorriso. Ele esticou seu braço. "Posso levá-la até o seu encontro?"

"Claro." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Enlacei meu braço com o dele. Fizemos nosso caminho descendo as escadas e até seu carro. Ele abriu a porta para mim e me ajudou a entrar. Ele fechou a porta para mim e correu para o lado do motorista. Ele entrou e partimos para o nosso destino. Olhei para ele. Ele parecia estar lutando com alguma coisa.

"Há algo de errado?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Carlisle riu. "Eu só queria agradecer a você".

"Pelo quê?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Por amar Edward." Ele disse. "Eu nunca o vi tão feliz, Bella. Nem mesmo antes de nossos pais sofrerem o acidente. Eu acho que foi mais difícil para Edward. Edward Sr. e Elizabeth o amavam, mas eles tinham quase quarenta anos quando ele nasceu. Eu era anos o bastante mais velho que ele que eu não estava por perto para ele do jeito que eu deveria ter estado. Então o acidente aconteceu e ele precisava de mim. Eu mal tinha dezoito anos, Bella. Eu não sabia como educar uma criança, mas eu sabia que eu tinha que estar lá para ele. Eu tentei o melhor que pude, mas era difícil. Ele estava com raiva por muito tempo. Ele nunca realmente compartilhou seus sentimentos comigo ou com ninguém mais além de você. Ele se tornou uma pessoa diferente, Bella. Eu sei que é porque você o ama de volta. Então, obrigado".

"De nada, eu acho." Sussurrei suavemente. "Eu não sei se foi realmente eu. Ele me salvou, Carlisle. Eu estava pronta para desistir da vida antes que eu viesse aqui. Mesmo quando eu cheguei aqui, eu estava com tanto medo de deixar qualquer um entrar. Eu tinha aprendido há muito tempo a ser cautelosa com as pessoas. Mas eu fui atraída por Edward. Eu preciso dele, Carlisle. Eu o amo muito".

"Eu sei que você ama." Carlisle sussurrou enquanto estacionava o carro na frente da casa de praia. Ele puxou um envelope e me entregou. "Ele me pediu para dar isso a você".

"Obrigada." Eu disse, pegando o bilhete dele e abrindo-o.

_**Meu Amor,**_

_**Eu me lembro do momento em que eu **__**soube que poderia **__**  
**__**nunca viver sem você. Eu sabia que tinha**__**  
**__**me apaixonado por você na noite em que te vi pela **__**  
**__**primeira vez, mas foi aqui nesta praia**__**  
**__**que eu soube que não poderia viver sem você.**_

_**Quando eu vi aquele homem com os braços**__**  
**__**em você, eu senti uma pontada no meu peito. Eu tinha**__**  
**__**quase perdido você, meu amor. Eu soube **__**  
**__**naquele momento que eu não poderia viver sem**__**  
**__**você. Então, nós viemos de volta para a**__**  
**__**praia para dispersar as cinzas dos meus pais**__**  
**__**para o oceano. Eu senti você envolver seus**__**  
**__**braços ao meu redor e eu soube que eu **__**  
**__**nunca deixaria você ir. Eu preciso de você,**__**  
**__**minha Bella.**_

_**Siga Carlisle até **__**a praia.**__**  
**__**Venha até mim, meu amor. Eu estou esperando**__**  
**__**por você. Eu te amo, minha Bella.**__**  
**_  
_**Amor Sempre,**_

_**SEU Edward**_

Eu limpei a lágrima do meu olho e olhei para Carlisle. Ele sorriu e saiu do carro. Ele deu a volta e abriu minha porta para mim. Ele estendeu sua mão e me ajudou a sair do carro. Ele envolveu meu braço em torno dele e levou-me passando pela casa até a praia. Engoli em seco quando vi Edward parado na areia. Ele estava vestindo um terno preto. Havia milhares de rosas azuis e velas por toda parte. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Ângela e Esme estavam de pé atrás dele com seus braços em volta de seus amores.

Carlisle se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha antes de soltar-se do meu braço e aproximar-se e parar ao lado de Esme. Caminhei para Edward, que tinha o maior sorriso no rosto. Ele estendeu sua mão para mim. Coloquei minha mão na dele. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e me beijou.

"Você está linda." Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. Ele se afastou ligeiramente.

"Isabella, desde o momento que eu vi você sentada em frente a mim, eu tenho estado fascinado pela sua beleza. Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Quanto mais eu a conhecia, mais eu te amava. Você é compassiva, amorosa e protetora. Você é generosa e carinhosa. Você me faz um homem melhor, Isabella." Edward disse. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas aumentando nos meus olhos. Edward deixou uma lágrima cair em sua bochecha quando se ajoelhou na minha frente e tirou uma pequena caixa preta. Eu ofeguei suavemente. "Isabella Marie Swan, você vai fazer-me a honra de passar o resto das nossas vidas juntos, como minha esposa?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Sim?" Edward perguntou com um sorriso.

"Um milhão de vezes sim." Eu gritei enquanto Edward deslizou o lindo anel de diamante no meu dedo. Edward levantou-se e esmagou seus lábios nos meus. "Eu te amo, meu Edward".

"Assim como eu te amo, minha Bella." Edward sussurrou.

Eu o beijei novamente antes de nós sermos puxados para os braços da nossa família. Eles abraçaram e beijaram Edward e eu e nos felicitaram. Passamos o resto da noite na praia. Edward ligou um pouco de música e nós dançamos. Depois de algumas horas, nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para os dormitórios. Edward e eu fomos para o quarto dele e fizemos amor a noite toda. Adormeci nos braços do meu noivo. O homem com quem eu passaria a minha eternidade.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que vocês acharam da proposta? Eu admito, chorei! Mas dessa vez foi de felicidade, achei lindo esse pedido do Edward..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o penúltimo cap. amanhã..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Hoje também postei em __**Mr. Horrible, Change of Heart **__e__** La Canzone della Bella Cigna.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

_**Bella POV**_

**DOIS MESES DEPOIS**

Eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a tremer enquanto eu me olhava no espelho. Eu não reconhecia a mulher de cabelos escuros me olhando no espelho. Seu cabelo cor de mogno foi puxado para cima em uma quantidade complexa de pequenas tranças, todas puxadas juntas em um coque na parte traseira de sua cabeça. Seu rosto estava rosado, mas cremoso ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e brilhantes. Olhei novamente para as garotas em pé atrás de mim.

"Você está linda." Disse Alice.

"Edward é muito sortudo." Disse Rose.

"Eu sou a sortuda." Eu sussurrei enquanto alisava a frente do meu vestido marfim.

Uma das decisões mais fáceis que eu tive que fazer ao planejar o casamento foi meu vestido. Voei de volta para Forks uma semana depois de Edward propôr e peguei o vestido da minha mãe do armazenamento. Eu sabia que tinha que usar o vestido dela. Era de seda marfim. Era sem alças e ajustado até bater na minha cintura, então ele começava a se alargar para fora.

"Isto é o seu algo novo." Kate disse quando entregou-me uma pequena caixa. Eu a abri e tirei um belo colar de diamantes. "É de todas as suas irmãs".

"Obrigada." Sussurrei.

"Isto é dos seus irmãos." Ângela disse quandou entregou-me uma caixa. Eu a abri e ri enquanto retirei uma rosa azul. "É o seu algo azul".

"É perfeita." Eu disse enquanto Ângela enfiou-a debaixo do meu véu. Esme veio até mim. Ela estava segurando uma pequena caixa na mão. Ela e Carlisle tinham acabado de descobrir que eles estavam esperando seu primeiro filho.

"Estes pertenciam a Elizabeth." Disse Esme. Eu abri a caixa e ofeguei suavemente. Aninhado dentro havia um par de brincos de diamantes. "Ela emprestou-me quando me casei com Carlisle. Eu sei que ela gostaria que você os usasse hoje. Estes são os seus algo emprestado".

"Eles são lindos." Eu sussurrei.

"Seu vestido é o algo antigo." Alice murmurou assim que alguém bateu na porta. Rose abriu a porta e Carlisle entrou. Ele estava muito bonito em seu smoking.

"Está na hora." Ele disse com um sorriso. Ele se aproximou e ofereceu-me seu braço. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Seguimos os outros para fora da casa de praia e saímos para a praia. Alguém ligou a música e uma das minhas músicas começou a tocar. A praia tinha sido preenchida com uma variedade de rosas, frésias, flor de laranja e lilás. O sol estava acabando de baixar e fazia a praia brilhar fora do oceano, juntamente com as tochas que estavam à nossa volta. Eu olhei para Edward. Ele estava parado no final da nossa ilha improvisada. Ele tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto quando olhou para mim pela primeira vez em mais de 24 horas graças à insistência de Alice de que não podíamos passar a noite juntos na noite passada. Então ele tinha ficado com Carlisle e Esme enquanto eu fiquei na casa de praia. Edward e eu tínhamos nos mudado para a casa de praia logo depois que ele me pediu em casamento.

Kate começou sua caminhada até a ilha. Eu vi Garrett sorrir e piscar para ela de sua posição atrás de Emmett. Os olhos de Emmett estavam trancados em Rose quando ela começou depois de Kate. Ângela foi a próxima, seguida por Alice. Esme se virou e sorriu para mim antes que ela fez seu caminho até a ilha. Seus vestidos prata brilhavam. A música mudou para a marcha nupcial e todos os nossos amigos se viraram para olhar para mim e Carlisle.

Carlisle apertou seu aperto no meu braço quando começou a andar comigo até a ilha. Eu sabia no momento em que Edward me propôs que eu queria Carlisle me levando. Ele era a coisa mais próxima que Edward e eu tínhamos de um pai. Mesmo que eu pensasse nele como um irmão, eu sabia que ele era a pessoa certa para o trabalho. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha antes de colocar minha mão na de Edward e tomar seu lugar atrás dele como o padrinho de Edward. Edward e eu nos viramos e ficamos de frente para o Reverendo Mills. Ele concordou em vir de Forks para nos casar.

"Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para celebrar a união sagrada de Edward e Isabella. O amor deles é eterno e único. Eles amam aberta e livremente." Disse o Reverendo Mills. Ouvi Emmett bufar, mas eu o ignorei. "Quem entrega esta mulher para se casar?"

"Seu pai, Charlie." Disse Carlisle. Deixei uma lágrima cair do meu olho. Eu podia senti-lo e Madame comigo, assim como Jonathan, Renée, Edward Sr. e Elizabeth.

"Edward e Isabella escolheram escrever seus próprios votos." Ele disse. "Isabella?"

"Edward, a partir do momento que eu vi você, eu fui atraída por você. Eu me apaixono por você mais a cada segundo de cada dia. Eu sei que você é minha alma gêmea, o amor da minha eternidade. Estou ansiosa para passar o resto da minha existência em seus braços, dançando ao som da música da nossa vida juntos".

"Edward?" Disse o Reverendo Mills com um sorriso.

"Isabella, quando eu tinha oito anos, meu pai me disse que eu um dia encontraria a mulher que me faria querer beijá-la. Eu não acreditei nele até o dia em que vi você sentada em frente a mim. Você mudou a minha vida inteira naquele momento, amor. Eu sei que você é minha alma gêmea, o amor da minha eternidade. Estou ansioso para passar o resto de minha vida com você em meu braços, dançando a música da nossa vida juntos".

"Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Anthony Cullen para ser seu marido, para ter e manter, na doença e na saúde, para toda a eternidade?" Perguntou o Reverendo Mills.

"Aceito." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan para ser sua esposa, para ter e manter, na doença e na saúde, para toda a eternidade?"

"Aceito." Edward disse enquanto uma lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosto. Estendi minha mão e limpei-a.

"Posso ter as alianças, por favor?" Perguntou o Reverendo Mills. Esme entregou a ele a aliança de casamento de Edward enquanto Carlisle entregou-lhe a minha aliança de casamento. "Essas alianças são um símbolo do seu amor e compromisso um com o outro. Assim como o seu amor, elas são intactas e nunca mudam. Isabella, por favor, repita depois de mim. Eu dou a você esta aliança como um símbolo do meu amor e compromisso".

"Eu dou a você esta aliança como um símbolo do meu amor e compromisso." Eu disse quando deslizei a aliança na mão esquerda de Edward. Ela havia pertencido a seu pai.

"Edward, por favor, repita depois de mim. Eu dou a você esta aliança como o símbolo do meu amor e compromisso".

"Eu dou a você esta aliança como o símbolo do meu amor e compromisso." Edward disse enquanto escorregou a aliança de casamento de Elizabeth exatamente ao lado de seu anel de noivado que estava situado no meu dedo.

Nós nos viramos e desamarramos os seis balões que estavam amarrados à mesa em frente a nós. Nós nos voltamos para os nossos convidados.

"Gostaríamos de ter um momento para lembrar de Charlie e Renée Swan, Edward e Elizabeth Cullen, e Jonathon e Christine Romanoff-Anders." Eu disse suavemente.

"Embora eles não possam estar aqui fisicamente conosco, nós sabemos que eles estão aqui conosco em espírito. Nós amamos todos vocês." Edward disse. Viramos e liberamos os balões. Nós observamos por um momento enquanto eles flutuaram para longe para os nossos pais.

"É uma honra e um privilégio declará-los marido e mulher, pelo poder investido a mim pelo estado da Califórnia. Pode beijar a noiva." Disse o Reverendo Mills.

Edward sorriu quando me puxou para seus braços e beijou-me com força. Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e aprofundei o beijo. Ouvimos várias pessoas rirem e alguém limpar a garganta. Nós nos separamos e olhamos para o Reverendo Mills. Ele estava rindo e sorrindo.

"Eu apresento a vocês Edward e Isabella Cullen".

Edward envolveu meus braços ao redor dele quando nós começamos nossa caminhada abaixo da ilha. Nossa família nos seguiu e todos nos abraçaram. Fizemos nosso caminho para outra seção da praia, onde tínhamos mesas estabelecidas para a recepção. Tomamos nossos lugares e desfrutamos da nossa refeição com nossas famílias. Nossos garçons limparam nossos pratos antes que Edward e eu cortássemos o bolo e alimentássemos com um pedaço um ao outro. Nós tínhamos acabado de fazer isso quando Carlisle e Esme se levantaram. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio e olhou para eles.

"Como padrinho e irmão mais velho de Edward, é o meu trabalho começar os discursos." Carlisle riu. Todo mundo riu com ele enquanto ele e Esme se viraram para nós. "Edward, por um longo tempo eu me preocupei que você nunca deixaria qualquer um entrar em sua vida. Então, um dia, você mudou. Você sorriu pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Você estava genuinamente feliz. Eu amo você, irmãozinho".

"Eu também te amo, irmãozão." Edward disse antes de ele abraçar Carlisle. Eles se afastaram e Esme olhou para mim.

"Bella, eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu realmente vi você dançar. Foi durante a sua extraordinária audição em Seattle. Eu poderia dizer que você estava nervosa, com medo. Mas assim que você pisou no palco, seu rosto se iluminou. Quando você chegou na Academia, eu ansiava por ver aquela mulher novamente. Não foi até que você encontrou Edward que eu a vi. Você veio ao longo do caminho nos últimos meses e tenho orgulho de chamá-la de minha irmã. Eu amo você." Esme disse em meio às lágrimas.

"Eu também te amo." Eu chorei suavemente enquanto eu a abraçava.

"Á Edward e Bella." Emmett disse quando ergueu sua taça de vinho.

"À Edward e Bella." Murmuraram nossos convidados.

"Agora é a hora da noiva e o noivo terem sua primeira dança como marido e mulher." Disse Alice.

Edward segurou minha mão e nos levou para a pista de dança que havíamos criado. Ele sorriu enquanto me puxou para seus braços e envolveu um de seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e levou nossas mãos juntas ao seu peito. Ele inclinou sua testa para baixo na minha.

"Você está tão bonita." Ele sussurrou baixinho.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "Você está fodidamente gostoso. Eu não posso esperar para tirar esse paletó de você".

"Nem eu." Edward riu baixinho. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente. "Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen".

"Assim como eu te amo, Sr. Cullen." Eu ri baixinho.

Deitei minha cabeça no peito de Edward enquanto terminamos nossa dança. Eu dancei com Carlisle em seguida, enquanto Edward dançou com Esme. Depois que dancei com Carlisle, eu dancei com Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, e Ben. Eu até dancei com Jacob, James, Seth e Mike. Eu finalmente consegui voltar para os braços de Edward.

"O quanto a minha sexy esposa está aproveitando sua noite?" Ele perguntou quando nós começamos a dançar novamente.

"Estou tendo uma explosão agora que estou de volta em seus braços." Eu ri. Suspirei. "Eu sentirei falta de todos".

"Eu também." Edward disse. "Mas nós estaremos juntos novamente em breve".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei.

"É hora de ir." Alice murmurou atrás de nós. Nós nos viramos e ficamos de frente para ela. Ela parecia tão triste como eu me sentia.

"Ok." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

Nossos convidados fizeram seu caminho até a frente da casa para esperar por nós. Edward e eu seguimos Alice para onde Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Ângela, Carlisle e Esme estavam nos esperando. Veríamos Carlisle e Esme assim que voltássemos da nossa lua de mel no Brasil, mas os outros estavam indo embora ao longo dos próximos dias para se instalarem em suas novas cidades. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas crescendo nos meus olhos quando olhei para os meus irmãos e irmãs.

"Eu sentirei tanto a falta de vocês." Eu chorei suavemente. Edward e eu nos viramos e abraçamos Ângela e Ben primeiro. "Eu sei que vocês dois vão levar Nova York à tempestade. Não me façam ter que ir até lá e chutar seus traseiros. Eu espero que vocês dois brilhem".

"Nós prometemos." Ben sussurrou quando uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.

"Obrigado a vocês dois pelos anos de amizade." Sussurrou Edward.

"Tem sido uma hora para nós, Edward." Ângela soluçou. Ela se virou para mim. "Obrigada por tudo, Bella. Você é a melhor irmã de sempre. Nós estamos esperando uma ligação assim que vocês voltarem".

"Eu prometo." Sussurrei. Edward e eu nos viramos para Garrett e Kate em seguida. "Boston tem que ficar de olho em vocês".

"Eu te amo, Bella." Kate soluçou quando jogou seus braços em volta de mim. "Estou tão feliz por você e Edward".

"Eu também te amo, Kate." Eu solucei. Eu me afastei e olhei para Garrett. "E você, cuide bem da minha Kate".

"Eu prometo." Garrett sussurrou através de suas lágrimas. "Vocês, hum, cuidem um do outro. Edward, se você magoá-la, eu chutarei o seu traseiro".

"Eu sei que você vai, Gar." Edward riu através das lágrimas. "Eu não esperaria outra coisa do meu irmão".

"Para sempre, cara." Sussurrou Garrett quando ele abraçou Edward. Viramos para Alice e Jasper em seguida. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Oh, Alice." Eu sussurrei enquanto eu a abraçava. "Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, minha irmãzinha duende".

"Bella, eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta." Ela chorou. "Eu soube no minuto em que vi você que nós seríamos melhores amigas. Eu nunca pensei que ganharia uma irmã".

"Eu tinha tanto medo de você, Alice." Eu ri através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu nunca encontrei alguém tão viva como você é. Nunca mude".

"Eu não vou." Ela chorou. Ela se virou para Edward. "Edward, eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você se apaixonaria. Estou feliz por isso".

"Eu te amo, duende." Edward sussurrou enquanto ele a abraçava.

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Ela sussurrou. Virei-me para Jasper.

"Jas." Eu sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam. "Obrigada por tudo".

"Isso é o que irmãos fazem, Bella." Ele sussurrou quando me abraçou. Ele inclinou seus lábios até meu ouvido. "Eu gostaria que você pudesse ver o quanto todos nós precisávamos de você. Você salvou a todos nós. Eu te amo, irmãzinha".

"Eu também te amo, irmão." Eu soluçava baixinho. Inclinei-me para cima e beijei sua bochecha antes de me virar para Rose. "Rose..."

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. "Eu, hum, eu não sou muito boa em expressar meus sentimentos, mas eu, hum, preciso te dizer que eu amo você, Bella. Você é a irmãzinha que eu nunca tive. Eu..."

"Eu também, Rose." Sussurrei enquanto eu a abraçava. "Você mantém Emmett na linha para mim, ok?"

"Ok." Rose sussurrou. Ela se virou para Edward. "Machuque-a e morre".

"Eu também te amo, Rose." Edward disse enquanto ele a abraçava. "Eu sentirei sua falta".

"Eu também sentirei sua falta." Ela sussurrou. Eu me virei para Emmett em seguida. Ele estava lutando para evitar que suas lágrimas caíssem.

"Em, você se lembra daquele dia no meu estúdio em Forks?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou, sem clareza.

"Eu não estava muito bem naquela manhã." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu me sentia oprimida e eu não sabia como lidar com isso. Você veio e apenas conversou comigo, Em. Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente a você por estar lá para mim. Eu te amo, irmão, sempre e para sempre".

"Eu também te amo, irmã." Ele soluçou enquanto me puxou para os seus braços. "Você sempre será minha irmã".

"Emmett." Edward sussurrou quando eu me afastei. "Não posso agradecê-lo o suficiente por ser meu irmão ao longo dos últimos anos".

"Não me agradeça, Edward." Emmett disse enquanto ele abraçava Edward. "Apenas cuidem um do outro".

"Nós vamos." Ele disse. Edward envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura quando nos viramos para Carlisle e Esme a seguir. "Veremos vocês quando voltarmos".

"Cuidem da nossa sobrinha ou sobrinho." Eu ri. Abracei os dois. "Eu amo vocês".

"Nós também amamos vocês." Esme murmurou.

"Cuidem-se." Disse Carlisle.

"Nós vamos." Disse Edward. Ele abraçou-os. "Obrigado por... tudo".

"Isso é o que a família faz." Disse Carlisle.

Todos eles nos abraçaram mais uma vez antes de irem na frente para se juntar aos nossos amigos. Edward me beijou e envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura antes de fazermos nosso caminho para a frente da nossa casa. Todos começaram a jogar alpiste em nós enquanto rapidamente fizemos nosso caminho abaixo do caminho entre eles para a limusine preta que estava esperando por nós. Subi primeiro, seguida rapidamente por Edward. Eu me virei e olhei pela janela de trás enquanto a limusine se afastava da casa. Nossa família estava parada na frente de todos com os seus braços em volta uns dos outros. Eu me virei e deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei.

"Assim como eu te amo." Edward sussurrou.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Achei tão lindo esse casamento. Mas quando eu penso que não posso chorar mais com essa fic, eles aparecem com essas declarações uns para os outros... estou desabando em lágrimas aqui..._

_Amanhã postarei o epílogo… deixem pelo menos 10 reviews para isso!_

_Pra quem ainda não viu, coloquei um cronograma de postagens das fics no meu perfil._

_Bjs,_

Ju


	47. Chapter 47  Epílogo

**Capítulo 47 – Epílogo**

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward, agite uma perna." Gritei pelas escadas. "Eles estarão aqui em breve".

"Eu estou chegando." Ele riu quando veio pulando pelas escadas. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e esfregou minha protuberante barriga de grávida. "Você não está excitada, está?"

"Sim." Eu gemi quando Edward deslizou sua mão debaixo da barra do meu vestido de algodão. Ele correu sua mão pela minha coxa para a renda fina que cobria minha boceta pingando. "Edward..."

"Você está tão molhada, amor." Ele gemeu quando enfiou seus dedos dentro da minha calcinha. "Isso é para mim?"

"Sim… por favor…" Eu gemi.

"O que você quer?" Edward sussurrou enquanto mordiscava e chupava meu pescoço. Ele enfiou seus dedos dentro de mim.

"Eu preciso de você dentro de mim agora." Eu rosnei enquanto empurrava meus quadris em sua mão.

"Como quiser." Sussurrou Edward.

Ele moveu seus dedos de dentro de mim. Eu choraminguei baixinho. Ele riu enquanto deslizava minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Eu pisei fora delas e puxei meu vestido. Edward puxou sua camiseta e shorts. Eu gemi quando eu o vi sem boxer. Edward me puxou de volta em seus braços e deslizou suas mãos até a minha bunda. Ele me levantou e eu envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Edward me pressionou contra a parede e bateu com seu pau dentro de mim.

"PORRA." Eu gritei. Enrolei meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei seus lábios nos meus. "Eu amo fodidamente quando você me fode".

"Eu também, Baby." Ele rosnou quando aumentou seu ritmo. Ele estava segurando a minha bunda em suas mãos e me puxando para baixo para encontrar suas estocadas. "Isso é... tão… bom".

Edward baixou seus lábios até meus mamilos e chupou-os em sua boca. Ele mordeu forte e eu puxei sua cabeça trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Deus, ele ainda sabe como manipular meu corpo. Eu podia sentir o meu orgasmo se aproximando rápido enquanto Edward continuava a impulsionar para dentro e para fora de mim.

"PORRA!" Eu gritei quando gozei violentamente.

"PUTA... MERDA!" Edward rosnou quando ele bateu em mim mais uma vez e gozou dentro de mim. Ele encostou sua testa no meu ombro e riu. "Você ainda me faz gozar forte".

"Você também, Baby." Eu ri. Exatamente então a campainha tocou. "Merda, eles estão aqui".

"A única vez que eles estão adiantados." Edward murmurou quando me pôs sobre os meus pés.

Eu rapidamente coloquei minha calcinha novamente e puxei meu vestido pela minha cabeça. Tentei arrumar meu rabo de cavalo enquanto Edward puxava seu shorts e camiseta, mas não estava funcionando. Fomos e trocamos um olhar antes de abrir a porta.

"Bem na hora." Riu Emmett. Ele, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ângela, Garrett, Kate, Carlisle e Esme estavam de pé na porta com sorrisos em seus rostos.

"Não achamos que vocês sequer estariam se fodendo agora." Rose riu. Revirei meus olhos.

"Tragam suas bundas aqui." Eu ri. Todos eles fizeram fila, me abraçando e Edward enquanto entravam na casa de praia. "Há bebidas na geladeira e temos a churrasqueira pronta para vocês, homens, fazerem alguns bifes grelhados".

"Você é tão controladora às vezes." Brincou Jasper. "Eu espero que seus bebês sejam controladores".

"Eu estou com fome." Eu ri.

"Eu aposto que sim," Ben riu. Revirei meus olhos. Edward gargalhou enquanto conduzia Garrett, Ben, Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle para fora no deck. Olhei de volta para Esme.

"Onde está Elizabeth?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela está hospedada com sua amiga Claire." Disse Esme, revirando seus olhos em sua filha de quase dez anos. "Ela disse que não somos legais o suficiente para estar mais ao redor".

"Uau, você terá suas mãos ocupadas com ela uma vez que ela atingir sua adolescência." Eu ri.

"Ela será uma bruxa." Alice riu.

"Ela já é." Riu Ângela.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei enquanto esfregava sua barriga de grávida.

"Cansada e gorda." Ela lamentou-se. Eu ri suavemente. "Ele está bem. Mais dez semanas para sair".

"Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-lo." Eu disse suavemente. "Vamos sair para fora com os rapazes".

"Ok." Todas elas riram.

Fizemos nossa saída para o deck e nos estabelecemos em torno da mesa do pátio. É difícil acreditar que se passaram dez anos desde que Edward e eu nos casamos nesta praia. Dez anos que têm sido incríveis.

Quando Edward e eu voltamos de nossa lua de mel, nós nos jogamos no ballet de Marcus. A história era de dois jovens amantes que se reuniam apenas para serem separados cedo demais. Eles se descobriam anos mais tarde e reconstruíam suas vidas juntos. Abrimos aqui em São Francisco três meses depois. Nosso show foi um enorme sucesso. Passamos o ano seguinte excursionando por todo o mundo com o nosso show. Edward e eu até compusemos várias canções para o nosso show. Ainda estamos com o Ballet de São Francisco, mas estamos tirando um tempo fora por causa dos bebês. Isso mesmo, estamos esperando gêmeos em cinco meses.

Ângela e Ben, de fato, causaram uma tempestade em Nova York quando estrelaram em O Quebra-Nozes. Eles foram saudados como dois dos melhores novatos do ano. Eles se casaram um ano depois que eles foram embora para Nova York. Eles ficaram em Nova York até um ano atrás. Eles voltaram para São Francisco e estão trabalhando na Academia com Carlisle e Esme. Eles estão esperando seu primeiro filho, Nathan Isaac, em apenas um punhado de semanas.

Garrett e Kate passaram um ano em Boston antes de se transferirem para San Diego. Eles tiveram diferenças criativas com Charlotte Johnson. Basicamente, Charlotte acabou por ser uma puta perseguidora louca que se fixou em Kate. Eles tiveram que registrar uma ordem de restrição sobre ela depois que ela invadiu o apartamento deles e cortou todas as suas fotos. Eles são muito mais felizes em San Diego. Especialmente porque Emmett e Rose ainda estão lá. Eles se casaram há cinco anos aqui na casa de praia.

Emmett e Rose se apaixonaram por San Diego. Eles conseguiram fazer bem o nome para si próprios, mas, há três anos, Emmett rompeu um ligamento no ombro que acabou com sua carreira. Rose não gostava de dançar com ninguém mais, então eles se aposentaram e abriram uma pequena escola de dança. Eu acho que eles amam estar na ponta de ensino do mundo da dança. Eles estão casados há sete anos.

Jasper e Alice se tornaram um nome familiar em Los Angeles. A performance deles na sua produção de Antônio e Cleópatra ganhou as manchetes internacionais. Eles também viajaram o mundo com sua companhia. Jasper passou do palco para o papel de coreógrafo. Alice e Jasper estavam casados há dois anos. Ele recrutou Seth Clearwater para um de seus shows. Ele é o novo parceiro de Alice. Seth acabou de começar a sair com uma garota chamada Amanda há alguns meses.

Carlisle e Esme ainda estão aqui na Academia. Sua filha de nove anos, Elizabeth Isabella, é uma bailarina fantástica. Eles continuam dirigindo a Academia, mas estão mais nos bastidores do que estavam quando eu era uma estudante lá. Eu sei que eles são extremamente felizes só de terem um ao outro.

Ainda é difícil não ter Charlie ou Madame comigo. Eu penso neles todos os dias. Eles eram as únicas pessoas que eu tive por muito tempo. Eu sei que eles ainda estão comigo até hoje. Ouvimos alguns meses depois do nosso casamento que Tanya foi condenada pelo assassinato de Madame e condenada à prisão perpétua sem possibilidade de liberdade condicional. Ela tentou alegar que estava drogada quando atirou, mas entre as ameaças que fez na Academia e em Seattle, não teve nenhuma chance. Fiquei contente quando o caso foi encerrado.

Edward se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele se inclinou para o meu ouvido.

"Você está pronta para dizer a eles?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. Ele me beijou antes de se inclinar e limpar sua garganta para chamar a atenção de todos.

"Eu sei que vocês todos estavam se perguntando por que queríamos que vocês viessem aqui neste fim de semana." Edward disse enquanto envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. "Bella e eu temos algo que gostaríamos de compartilhar com vocês".

"Edward e eu só descobrimos na semana passada que estamos esperando um menino e uma menina. Vamos chamá-los de Charles Jonathon e Christine Renée".

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio por um segundo antes que nos engolfaram em abraços e beijos. Esta era a nossa família maluca. Eu os amos ainda mais agora do que amava há dez anos.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, é isso..._

_Espero que tenham gostado de ler Cullen Ballet Academy tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzi-la. _

_Obrigada a todas que deixaram comentários! E todas que colocaram essa história nos seus favoritos. _

_Obrigada à __**butterflybetty**__ por me permitir traduzir essa fic maravilhosa!_

_Deixem reviews pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_

_E pra quem gostou, chorou e se emocionou com essa fic, acabei de postar o primeiro cap. de outra fic dessa mesma autora, como eu havia prometido, __**Healing Through Love (A Cura Através do Amor)**__. Corram para ler, garanto que vc's ficarão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas tb!_


	48. Chapter 48 Cena extra

**Aviso:** Se você não gosta de amor doce e diversão grudenta, então não leia. Você foi avisado.

**Sinopse:** Retornar aos palcos após três anos é quase impossível para a maioria dos bailarinos, mas Edward e Bella se vêem no papel de uma vida. Uma cena extra de 'Cullen Ballet Academy'.

* * *

**Cena extra**

_**Bella POV**_

"Você está tremendo." Edward sussurrou, roçando seus lábios ao longo da beirada exterior da minha orelha. Eu estremeci, uma reação comum quando Edward estava por perto. Não importava se ele estivesse diretamente atrás de mim, ou apenas no mesmo cômodo que eu, eu sempre podia senti-lo. "Você está nervosa?"

Meus olhos flutuaram fechados e minha cabeça automaticamente inclinou para o lado para dar-lhe mais espaço. Eu ansiava pelos seus lábios em mim. "Aterrorizada. Já faz um tempo".

Edward agarrou meus quadris, puxando meu corpo planamente contra o seu. Um gemido escapou e eu empurrei contra ele. A sensação de Edward atrás de mim, seus dedos ágeis como fantasmas em toda a minha pele e sua respiração sussurrando na curva do meu pescoço, tinham-me na borda - exatamente onde ele sempre me mantinha. Mesmo depois de uma década juntos, nós dois não éramos capazes de manter nossas mãos longes um do outro. Nosso amor era mais forte do que nunca.

"Você não confia mais em mim?" Ele perguntou. "Eu nunca deixei você cair, baby, e eu não começarei agora. Então, diga-me, você ainda confia em mim?"

"Com tudo." Sorrindo, eu me virei em seus braços e coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito. Eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado, devido à excitação do momento. "Você não está nervoso?"

"Não." Ele zombou, embora eu pudesse ver a mentira em seus olhos. Eu enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás. Edward gemeu. "Venha dançar comigo, baby. Apenas comigo".

"Sempre." Eu sussurrei, permitindo que ele me levasse para o palco.

Três anos se passaram desde que tínhamos saído no palco assim, prontos para nos perder na música. Nós dois havíamos colocado nossas carreiras em espera para que pudéssemos manter o nosso foco em Charlie e Christine. Nossos gêmeos de dois anos de idade eram a luz das nossas vidas, mas tinha chegado a hora para nós voltarmos ao palco. Porém, não tinha sido fácil.

Nós tínhamos lutado durante os ensaios, nossos corpos gritando em protesto quando empurramos os nossos músculos para esticar mais do que humanamente possível. Em mais do que algumas noites, Carlisle e Esme tinham ficado com Charlie e Christine para nós, para que pudéssemos mergulhar em banhos de gelo e tentar anestesiar a dor. Com muito trabalho e muito tempo, tanto Edward como eu fomos capazes de voltar à forma e, agora, aqui estávamos nós voltando para o palco e nos preparando para a maior noite das nossas carreiras.

Nós não sabíamos, mas logo depois que eu vim para a Academia de Ballet Cullen como primeira dançarina, Carlisle tinha decidido que queria escrever sua própria peça de balé. Edward e eu não sabíamos disso na época, mas ele estava escrevendo a nossa história. Dois jovens amantes, perdidos e sozinhos no mundo. Embora eles estivessem com medo, assustados com o que estavam sentindo, eles se encontraram e se apaixonaram loucamente, desenvolvendo uma ligação que durou até seu último suspiro e além. Ao ler as palavras ternas que Carlisle tinha escrito, prevendo os movimentos harmônicos que compõem a dança, eu me vi chorando. Quando Carlisle ofereceu os papéis principais para nós, Edward e eu não pudemos recusá-lo, não quando ele tinha sido aquele que nos uniu.

"Respire, baby." Edward sussurrou, movendo-nos em posição para o início do balé.

Dois amantes parados em uma sala lotada, ansiando para que qualquer um os entendesse, ainda assim, não encontrando ninguém. Até que, em um simples piscar de olhos, os olhos deles se encontram e eles se vêem sendo atraídos um pelo outro.

"Eu te amo." Eu murmurei, um tremor enlaçado em minhas palavras. "Eu sempre amei".

Edward sorriu e trouxe suas mãos para o meu rosto, tomando cuidado para não estragar a minha maquiagem. "Eu sempre amei você também, Bella, e eu sempre amarei. Agora, vamos detonar por aqui".

Eu ri e acenei com a cabeça. "Apenas tenha cuidado com as suas mãos. Você ficou um pouco brincalhão durante os ensaios de hoje".

"Eu não a ouvi reclamar quando eu a tinha aberta sobre a sua mesa de maquiagem." Edward riu, soltando suas mãos do meu rosto.

Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, o que só o incentivou a rir ainda mais. Tentando tirar a imagem dele pairando sobre mim da minha cabeça - tentando, mas falhando miseravelmente - eu me movi para a posição. O sorriso no rosto do meu marido me disse que ele estava gostando da sua tortura mental comigo, algo pelo qual eu teria certeza que ele pagasse mais tarde. Liberando uma respiração pesada, estabeleci meus pés e tentei acalmar a tensão em meus ombros. Como eu sempre parecia fazer, eu estava deixando meu nervosismo conseguir o melhor de mim.

As luzes sobre o palco apenas diminuíram antes que a cortina começasse a subir. Através das dúzias de dançarinos da ABC que encheram o palco comigo e Edward, eu vi Alice e Jasper sentados na quinta fileira, com Emmett e Rose ao lado deles. Seus sorrisos tranquilizadores trouxeram lágrimas aos meus olhos, mas ajudaram a acalmar meus nervos. Durante a última década, nós todos derivamos para lugares diferentes em nossas vidas. Enquanto Edward e eu estávamos apenas voltando para o palco depois do nosso hiato de três anos, Alice nunca o havia deixado. Ela e seu parceiro, Seth, estavam criando bastante tempestade em Los Angeles, em grande parte devido à coreografia incrível de Jasper. Edward e eu tínhamos visto a mais recente produção dele, a entrega clássica de Romeu e Julieta, e ficamos surpresos com os movimentos que ele colocou para os seus dançarinos.

O que era ainda mais surpreendente foi como Jasper e Amanda, esposa de Seth há um ano, foram capazes de permitir que Alice e Seth tivessem uma relação tão próxima como dançarinos, sem deixar que o ciúme atrapalhasse. Eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia ser tão calma e equilibrada se Edward começasse a dançar com alguém novo. No entanto, Jasper tinha se encontrado em casa no banco de coreografia. Ele tinha uma visão incrível.

Emmett e Rose ainda estavam em San Diego, moldando os jovens bailarinos que entravam em seu estúdio. Eles acabaram de recomendar sua primeira aluna para a Academia de Ballet Cullen, uma jovem mulher deslumbrante chamada Natalia, que tinha impressionado todos nós em sua audição. Enquanto eu poderia dizer que tanto Emmett como Rose sentiam falta de estar no palco, eles estavam satisfeitos com suas vidas e estavam felizes. Exatamente na noite anterior, eles compartilharam que, após dois anos de tentativas para engravidar, eles estavam esperando seu primeiro bebê. De alguma forma, eu sabia que a paternidade se encaixaria perfeitamente para ambos. Um dia, nós veríamos o seu filho, ou filha, na academia com Charlie e Christine.

A orquestra começou a tocar e a nossa dança começou. No começo era simples, eu me movi para a frente e para trás rapidamente em torno das bordas, fazendo o meu melhor para manter meus saltos suaves e sem falhas e ficando principalmente para mim mesma. Os jovens bailarinos despreocupados ao nosso redor se moviam com mais frenesi. Então, exatamente quando a música atingiu sua nota baixa, os dançarinos se separaram e eu olhei para cima para ver Edward parado na frente do palco diante de mim. Simplesmente assim, eu me sentia em casa.

Com nossos olhos fixos um no outro, nós deslizamos um em direção ao outro. Suas mãos deslizaram em torno de mim, levantando-me e girando comigo em seus braços. Eu me agarrei nele, tentando chegar o mais perto dele que pudesse. Colocando meus pés de volta no palco, Edward me girou para longe dele até que eu parei em um arabesque***** perfeito. Edward estava imediatamente atrás de mim, segurando minha perna estendida e deslizando seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. Sua mão repousava exatamente sob o meu peito quando ele levantou-me novamente. Meus dedos vieram até a sua nuca, tecendo em seu cabelo e virando meu rosto para que eu estivesse olhando para ele. O fogo em seus olhos tinha-me tremendo de desejo e necessidade.

_*__Arabesque__: posição em que o corpo é apoiado sobre uma pernsa só, com a outra estendida para trás do corpo com o joelho reto, __criando a linha mais longa possível da ponta dos dedos da mão à dos pés._

Contudo, antes que Edward pudesse me beijar, ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés. Eu usei um salto brisé***** para afastar-me dele, deslizando em uma série de grandes battements******. Quando a orquestra chegou ao final da primeira música, Edward pegou minha mão, puxando-me de volta em seus braços. Exatamente quando a última nota soou pelo auditório, eu coloquei minha mão em seu peito e o empurrei, deslizando para fora do palco.

_*__Brisé__: fundamentalmente, é um assemblé batido em movimento. A perna em movimento arrasta-se da quinta posição para a segunda de forma que a ponta do pé fique a alguns centímetros do chão, bate na frente ou atrás da outra perna que se deslocou ao encontro dela, em seguida, ambos os pés voltam ao chão simultaneamente em demi-plié na quinta posição._

_**__Battement__: é um movimento de chute da perna que se está trabalhando (ou seja, a perna que está realizando a performance). Battements geralmente são executados na frente (en avant, ou à la quatrieme devant), para o lado (à la seconde), ou para trás (en arriére, ou à la quatrieme derriére). Battement tendu jeté (escola russa): é um battement normalmente levado para qualquer lugar a partir de 2 centímetros do chão até 45 graus, dependendo do estilo. É o mesmo que battement dégagé (Cecchetti), ou battement glissé (escola francesa)._

"Você está fabulosa lá, Isabella." Esme disse, entregando-me uma toalha para enxugar meu rosto e peito.

Ofegante, eu sorri. "Obrigada. É incrível estar lá de novo." Eu olhei para ela. "Elizabeth está bem?"

"Ela, Charlie e Christine estão assistindo Cinderela, pela centéssima vez, por sinal." Esme riu. "Elizabeth nunca admitiria isso, já que ela é quase uma adolescente, mas ainda é o seu filme favorito".

"Eu sou tão grata que ela seja tão boa com Charlie e Christine. Ela tem sido como um salva-vidas." Eu respirei fundo e devolvi a pequena toalha para Esme. "Nós devemos muito a ela por olhá-los".

"Não, vocês não devem. Ela ama iss que a família faz. Basta ir lá e dançar com o seu coração, Isabella".

Mudando a minha atenção para onde Edward estava parado no lado oposto do palco, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Eu vou".

**~ O ~**

No momento em que a apresentação acabou, eu estava voando alto em adrenalina. A noite tinha sido melhor do que eu poderia esperar. Com cada novo ato, encontrei-me apaixonando-me novamente com a dança. Tinha sido a minha vida por tanto tempo, mas quando eu descobri que estava grávida de Charlie e Christine, coloquei minha carreira em espera. Eu nunca me arrependi da minha decisão - eles eram tudo para mim - mas eu tinha sentido falta da corrida que vinha com a dança. Não da apresentação, mas apenas se perder na música e permitir que ela o carregasse em um mundo mágico onde eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa, ser qualquer um.

Quando nos alinhamos para o nosso agradecimento, Edward veio até mim, colocando um buquê de rosas azuis em meus braços. As lágrimas que eu estive lutando para segurar desde que terminei meu último movimento caíram livremente pelo meu rosto. Edward não tinha esquecido de trazer-me as rosas do meu pai. Eu sabia que Charlie estava aqui conosco, observando eu e Edward dançar, enquanto mantinha um olhar atento sobre os seus netos também. Mais do que algumas vezes nos dois anos desde que eles nasceram, eu senti os braços dele ao redor de mim – ao redor de nós. Eu desejava todos os dias que meus filhos pudessem ter tido a chance de conhecê-lo, Renée, Jonathon e Madame, mas eu sabia que, de alguma forma, eles estavam cuidando de nós.

Parado ao meu lado, ele segurou minha mão enquanto a cortina subiu novamente. O público estava de pé, nos aplaudindo. Alice e Rose estavam saltando nas pontas dos seus dedos dos pés, ambas chorando comigo. Emmett e Jasper estavam se segurando, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Eu ri, isso era exatamente eles. O resto do elenco se aproximou e se curvou, antes de recuar, e permitindo que Edward e eu tivéssemos o centro do palco. Mantendo meus dedos enrolados em torno dos de Edward, eu me adiantei e fiz uma reverência enquanto ele se curvava. Nós recuamos quando Carlisle entrou no palco e fez uma reverência. Ele se virou e olhou para mim e Edward, sorriu e acenou para nós.

A cortina desceu de novo e todos nós corremos para os nossos camarins para tirar nossas fantasias. Edward estava esperando por mim quando terminei de me trocar para um pequeno vestido preto. Ele estava incrível em um par de jeans e camisa branca simples. Edward pegou minha mão e fomos em direção ao salão de banquete para a festa de abertura. Nós mal entramos no salão quando eu de repente me vi sendo levada para longe de Edward e passada para os braços dos jovens bailarinos com quem estivemos trabalhando ao longo do último ano.

Repetidamente, minhas bochechas foram beijadas e me disseram o quanto eu tinha sido uma inspiração para eles. Embora lisonjeada, eu insisti que tinha sido eles que tinham me inspirado. Aos 31 anos, era incomum para um bailarino ser capaz de retornar ao palco, principalmente após três anos de ausência. Mas nunca, nenhuma vez, eles me fizeram sentir como se eu não pudesse fazer isso. Ver o fogo brilhando em seus olhos estimulava tanto Edward quanto eu. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos para fazer desta a melhor experiência possível para eles, especialmente os do primeiro ano, que estavam encontrando-se no palco pela primeira vez.

Finalmente, depois de meia hora, eu me vi sendo arrastada de volta para os braços de Edward. Porém, enquanto eu queria rasgar a roupa dele, eu não podia. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose estavam parados atrás dele.

"Pessoal!" Eu gritei, lançando-me nos braços deles.

"Você foi fabulosa, Isabella." Rose jorrou, tentando discretamente enxugar suas lágrimas. "Eu tinha esquecido exatamente o quanto você é apaixonante quando dança".

"Ah, Rose." Eu choraminguei, trazendo minha mão até o seu rosto.

Ela riu através das lágrimas. "Hormônios".

"Eu me lembro." Eu ri. Olhei para Alice. "Oh, querida, eu senti sua falta".

"Eu também." Ela sorriu e inclinou-se para Jasper. "Eu senti falta da ABC, de San Francisco. Tudo isso".

"Sim, mas você ama Los Angeles também." Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, desafiando-a a negar isso.

Alice zombou. "Claro que sim. As compras por si só fazem valer a pena, mas não é o mesmo. Jas e eu estamos emocionados por sermos capazes de assisti-los na noite de abertura." Alice inclinou-se e me abraçou. "Você estava linda, Isabella. Simplesmente incrível".

"Obrigada, Ali." Eu sussurrei.

"Bem, nós devemos ir." Emmett limpou a garganta. "Nós ainda nos encontraremos para o café da manhã amanhã, certo?"

"Nós não perderíamos isso." Edward disse, apertando a mão de Emmett, depois a de Jasper. "Às 09hs no Bistrô".

"Perfeito!" Alice disse.

Nós abraçamos todos mais uma vez, Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho através da multidão, procurando a saída mais próxima. Enquanto nós amávamos ver nossos velhos amigos, nós precisávamos estar juntos. Avistei uma saída lateral e comecei a puxar Edward em direção a ela. No entanto, antes que pudéssemos fazer nossa fuga, Carlisle entrou no caminho. Ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios – um que nos disse que ele sabia exatamente onde estávamos indo. Não que isso realmente importasse, claro. Edward e eu nunca tínhamos escondido a paixão que sentíamos um pelo outro desde o primeiro dia.

"Não ficarão para a festa?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Porra, não." Eu reclamei. "Carlisle, você sabe que eu te amo, mas, saia do caminho".

Carlisle riu. "Eu sairei, mas, primeiro, eu só queria dizer: obrigado. Quando eu pedi a vocês dois para serem os personagens principais no meu show, eu sabia que não seria um caminho fácil para nenhum de vocês, mas eu também sabia que vocês eram as únicas pessoas que poderiam dançá-los. Vocês me deixaram orgulhoso. Então, muito obrigado".

"Maldito seja, Carlisle." Eu choraminguei, jogando meus braços em torno dele e o abraçando. "Por que você sempre me faz chorar?"

"É um talento." Ele riu, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Obrigada por acreditar em nós." Eu sussurrei. Trazendo minha mão até sua bochecha, eu disse, "Nós amamos você".

"Mesmo quando você é um babaca irritante." Edward acrescentou, envolvendo seus braços em volta de nós dois. "Mamãe e papai teriam ficado orgulhosos do seu show, Carlisle".

Acenando através das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, Carlisle respondeu, "Eles estavam aqui. Assistindo, aplaudindo todos nós. Eu os senti".

"Eu também." Edward murmurou. "Eu também".

**~ O ~**

Poucos minutos depois, Edward e eu tínhamos conseguido fazer nossa fuga e estávamos andando de mãos dadas pelo campus da ABC. Eu esperava que ele me levasse para o nosso carro e para casa, mas ele me surpreendeu - como fazia muito - e dirigiu-me para o centro de salas de aula. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele me levou para o nosso antigo espaço de ensaio.

Rindo, eu deslizei minha mão da sua e atravessei a sala. Arrastei meus dedos sobre a barra e fechei meus olhos, lembrando-me das inúmeras horas que tínhamos passado juntos nesta sala. No início, com o nosso futuro em jogo, Edward e eu lutamos para deixar o outro se aproximar. Assim como no balé que acabamos de dançar, nós dois sozinhos, em busca de alguém que pudesse nos amar, mas com medo de deixá-los entrar. Não foi até que nós nos encontramos aqui que nós encontramos um ao outro.

Edward veio por trás de mim, seu braço esquerdo deslizando pela minha cintura, enquanto sua mão direita agarrou minha perna, levantando-a do chão. "Este é o lugar onde nos encontramos." Ele sussurrou. "Realmente encontramos".

"É." Eu gemi, trazendo a minha mão para a sua nuca. Enroscando meus dedos em seu cabelo, eu puxei. "Você foi meio idiota no início".

Edward riu suavemente. "Eu fui, mas você me deixou nervoso".

"Eu nunca entendi como eu pude deixá-lo nervoso. Você parecia tão... confiante".

Soltando a minha perna, Edward me girou para encará-lo. A intensidade em seus olhos tinha a minha respiração presa no meu peito. "Você era tão bonita e malditamente sexy. Eu nunca conheci alguém que poderia deixar-me de joelhos com um simples sorriso, baby. Eu queria tanto você, mas eu nunca mereci você".

"Você está errado." Eu solucei, envolvendo meus dedos em torno da frente da camisa de Edward. "Eu não merecia você. Você era tudo que eu não sabia que um homem poderia ser: doce, amável, gentil. Eu estava tão perdida, e eu não achava que seria capaz de amar. Você me mostrou que eu poderia. Você me deu esperança. Baby, você e as crianças me dão uma razão para sorrir todos os dias".

"Como você faz conosco." Ele respondeu. Edward encostou sua testa na minha. "Dança comigo".

"Não há música." Eu murmurei.

"Basta ouvir as batidas dos nossos corações".

Mantendo meus olhos fixos nos do meu marido, eu fiz o que ele pediu, deixando as batidas dos nossos corações definirem o ritmo. Embora os nossos corações estivessem correndo, nós nos encontramos mal nos movendo. Nossos quadris balançavam de um lado para outro e nossas mãos percorriam o corpo do outro livremente. Não importava para nós que estivéssemos no meio de uma sala de aula, tudo o que importava era que estávamos juntos. Sempre juntos.

"Você me deixa louco, baby." Edward gemeu, deixando suas mãos caírem para a minha bunda. Ele pressionou seu corpo totalmente contra o meu. "Cada toque, cada respiração me tinha ansiando por sentir você se contorcendo debaixo de mim".

"Pelo que você está esperando?" Eu ronronei, chupando o lado do seu pescoço. Edward estremeceu. "Faça amor comigo, querido. Tome meu corpo do jeito que você queria daquela primeira vez que nos vimos".

Edward, nunca sendo aquele de recusar um desafio, deslizou suas mãos para baixo para a parte de trás das minhas coxas, levantando-me do chão. Eu gritei e joguei meus braços em torno dele. Rindo, ele me levou até os tapetes e deitou-me diante dele. Com apenas o luar entrando em cascata pelas janelas, era quase como se estivéssemos no centro das atenções.

Ajoelhando com as pernas de cada lado meu, Edward arrastou suas mãos pelas minhas pernas, sob a minha saia e agarrou os lados da minha calcinha preta de renda. Em vez de permitir-me levantar meus quadris para que ele a tirasse, ele atirou-me o seu infame sorriso torto e a rasgou pela cotura.

"Edward!" Eu gritei, tanto do choque quando da emoção que corria através de mim. "Essa era a minha favorita".

"Ela estava no caminho do que eu quero." Ele disse, jogando-a sobre o seu ombro.

Edward passou as mãos em torno das minhas coxas, empurrando minhas pernas e abrindo-me para ele. O olhar em seus olhos me disse tudo. Ele estava perseguindo sua presa - eu.

Inclinando-se para frente, ele lambeu meus lábios molhados. "Deus, eu nunca me canso de provar você".

"Mais." Eu gritei, arqueando meus quadris em direção a ele. "Por favor, fodidamente me dê mais!"

"Tsk, tsk, alguém tem uma boca suja." Edward sorriu e desviou seus olhos para os meus. "Talvez eu deva encher sua boca com algo grande e duro".

"Talvez você deva." Em um movimento que surpreendeu até a mim, eu lancei Edward para que ele fosse aquele deitado em suas costas. Montando nele, eu sorri. "Ou, talvez eu deva simplesmente tomá-lo, aqui e agora".

"Porra, baby." Edward gemeu, levantando seus quadris em direção a mim. "Por favor".

"Por favor, o quê? Por favor, para foder você, ou, por favor, para chupar o seu pau?"

"Ambos!" Ele gritou. "Só, por favor!"

Sorrindo, eu estendi a mão por trás de mim, segurando o zíper do meu vestido e lentamente o baixando. As mãos de Edward deslizaram pelas minhas pernas novamente, segurando meus quadris com firmeza. Deslizei meu vestido para fora, deixando-me completamente nua. Edward mordeu seu lábio e trouxe suas mãos para cima, cobrindo meus seios. Desta vez eu gemi, eu nunca me acostumei com a sensação dos seus dedos em mim. Cada vez era novo e excitante.

Embora eu quisesse que Edward continuasse me tocando, eu me afastei dele, deslizando pelas suas pernas. Eu precisava prová-lo, senti-lo deslizar entre os meus lábios. Estendendo a mão para a fivela do seu cinto preto, eu rapidamente o soltei, puxando-o através dos laços da sua calça jeans. Movi meus olhos para os dele quando puxei o botão e abaixei o zíper. Edward estava olhando para mim com desejo e necessidade. O mesmo olhar que eu sabia que eu tinha por ele. Sorrindo, deslizei seu jeans e boxer para baixo, puxando-os para fora junto com seus sapatos. Edward rapidamente desabotoou sua camisa, arrancando-a dos seus braços e a jogando do outro lado da sala. Seu pau estava duro como pedra, uma piscina de pré-gozo acumulada ao longo da fenda.

"Alguém está ansioso." Eu provoquei e envolvi minha mão em torno dele.

Edward moveu seus quadris para cima. "Baby, venha aqui, por favor!"

Fazendo o que ele pediu, eu me movi para cima, então eu estava pairando sobre o seu rosto. Edward e eu não tínhamos feito muito isso, mas, ocasionalmente, nós gostávamos de dar prazer um ao outro ao mesmo tempo. Edward agarrou minhas coxas, puxando minha boceta até a sua boca. Eu gemi antes de me inclinar para a frente e tomá-lo na minha boca. Lentamente, eu usei minha língua para massagear seu eixo, em homenagem ao homem que me salvou de uma vida onde eu apenas existia.

De repente, Edward me empurrou para fora dele, nos movendo de modo que ele estava mais uma vez em cima de mim. Antes que eu pudesse interrogá-lo, ele disse, "Eu preciso estar dentro de você fodidamente agora".

Eu não podia discutir com ele. Então, em vez disso, eu agarrei a sua nuca e puxei seus lábios para baixo contra os meus. Edward gemeu e moveu seus quadris, enchendo-me em um movimento fluido. Meu grito foi abafado pela boca de Edward, mas pelo modo como meu corpo tremia, eu sabia que ele podia sentir o que estava fazendo comigo.

Metodicamente, Edward começou a mover seus quadris, deslizando para dentro e para fora de mim. Com cada impulso, ele deslizava mais fundo, criando uma onda de prazer que eu só sentia com ele. Ele era meu único amante, minha alma gêmea e meu futuro.

"Porra, baby." Edward murmurou, seus movimentos se tornando frenéticos. Nós tivemos horas de preliminares. Primeiro por dançar no palco, em seguida, a cada momento que passamos jogando o nosso jogo. "Diga-me que você está perto".

"Muito perto." Eu respondi. "Só, não pare".

Edward deslizou sua mão entre nós, manipulando meu pacote sensível de nervos. No momento em que ele me tocou, eu me senti caindo sobre a borda. Edward moveu seus quadris meia dúzia de vezes antes de encontrar sua própria libertação. Rolando sobre o tapete ao meu lado, ele me puxou com ele. Eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei.

"Assim como eu te amo." Ele repetiu de volta.

Edward sempre esteve lá para mim, segurando-me quando eu lamentava a perda do meu pai e da Madame. Juntos, nós superamos tudo e, no final, nós sobrevivemos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Depois de dois anos que terminei de postar essa fic, a autora voltou com uma cena extra e eu fiquei super animada para traduzi-la. Espero que vc's gostem._

_E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
